Finding each other
by oliverqueen01
Summary: Serena is a new transfer into Pallet town CI from the Kalos region, the principal handpicks Ash Ketchum to help her out around the school, as they grow closer will feelings develop between them or will they just stay friends?
1. Boy meets Girl

Oliverqueen01- Welp here we are again, another amourshipping story from me, this time we're in school again what will happen? Well i Guess you'll have to read to find out. Anyway here's a very special guest with the disclaimer.

The flash: Arhem, my good buddy Oliverqueen01 here does not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and the TCPI. Please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thanks Flash, Now Go kick Zoom's Ass

Flash: Will do

oliverqueen01: Now on to the story

* * *

Finding each other.

Chapter 1: Boy meets Girl

"GOOOOD MORNING PALLET TOWN! This is your favourite DJ DJ Thunder here with your local news for 7am. The Firemanders won their battle against the Waterturtles 5-3. Leader Takara had this to say:

["They put up a good and challenging fight, but in the end the team and I had fun which this is ultimately the biggest thing for me because it's good to see how young and upcoming trainers treat their pokemon in and out of battle and as well what kind of strategy they come up with when facing an opponent."]

Well isn't he just a good guy, every trainer should strive to be like him. Moving on in local news take extra caution when heading out this morning as there is a flock of Pidgey in the sky looking for a place to nest. Now in Gossip -"

" **Smack** "

A hand touch the alarm clock shutting it off, The boy no older than 17 stretches without waking his yellow mouse like pokemon who was still sleeping. The boy heads out of bed towards the bathroom to get ready for his day. While he was brushing his teeth he gets a text message from a friend Gary Oak.

Gary: Dude, I just passed by Gramps's office he's in there with someone new.

Boy: Are you sure? Better question what are you doing at school so early? That's not like you at all.

Gary: Yes I'm sure, and I'm here early because Gramps said he wanted me to help him reorganize his books, something about feng shui or something like that and then in pops this brown haired woman with her daughter, anyway when you getting here?

Boy: Half an hour, I'm in the bathroom brushing my teeth

Gary: cool, I'll see you when you get here, Smell ya later.

The boy chuckled as he locked his phone and continued his morning grooming ritual. He spent a good 20 minutes before he emerged from the bathroom back to his room to change his clothes. At this point the mouse pokemon had woken up. The boy rubbed it on the head as it cried in happiness at being petted.

"Pika."

"Had a good sleep buddy?"

"Pika"

"Me too" the boy said as he got dressed, he put on a black t-shirt, followed by a blue jacket, black fingerless gloves, grey jeans, red sneakers and a red hat with a white half pokeball on its head.

"Ready for breakfast?"

The pokemon nodded and hopped on his owner's shoulder as he headed downstairs to the kitchen where his mom was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Ash, Pikachu." She yelled out

"Morning mom, you look fancy today what's the occasion?" asked Ash as he sat down at the table waiting for his breakfast.

"I have an interview in Pewter City today, a new restaurant is hiring it's runned by that famous chef what was his name oh right Hiroyuki Otha. After all next year you'll be starting college and scholarships alone won't cover everything." Delia was telling her son as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs infront of both of them and pokemon food for Pikachu.

"I know, but you know I'm trying my hardest to get through school with high grades, and math is the only area I keep failing in even with help from the others and it's not like they're slacking off either." Ash said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I know, and I also know you'll pass somehow sweetie you always find a way to get through your problems and this one will be no different, now eat up it's already 7:30 you don't want to be late before homeroom do you?" As Delia reassured her son with a smile on her face.

Ash nodded as he began gulping down his food in order to make it to home room before the first bell. Once he was finished he put his plate in the sink, grabbed his bag and headed out the door but not before he petted pikachu on the head again and wishing his mom luck on her interview.

Ash reached the front gates of Pallet town CI with five minutes to spare, As he went to his locker and opened it to grab his books he was pulled over by the Principal and Gary's grandfather Samuel Oak.

"Ash, my boy good morning."

"Good morning sir, how's the reorganization going?"

"Gary told you didn't he? Well when you see him later you'll see how it's going but enough about me,come with me I need to ask you for a favour." the old man chuckled as he waited for Ash to finish. Once Ash was finished he went into the main office to find Samuel with a young girl roughly about his age. The man signalled Ash to come over.

"Ash, this is Serena Yoshida she's from the Kalos region who just moved back here to Kanto with her mother who is a professional Ryhorn Racer." Principal Oak stated as he introduced the girl.

Ash then got a good look at the girl, She had short honey-blonde hair up to just below her neck, a peachy complection and eyes so blue like the ocean. He even noticed the outfit she was wearing it was a pink dress covered by a red overcoat, he also noticed the black leggings and brown boots on her, the final thing he noticed was the pinkish fedora on her head and the pink backpack on her back.

"Hi, I'm Ash, Welcome to Pallet town CI." Ash said as he introduced himself and extending his hand forward for a handshake.

"Thanks, I'm Serena." as she returned the handshake

"Well then my boy now that the two of you have been properly introduced I believe you know what I want you to do Ash."

Ash nodded

"Show her to her classes, around the school, town if need be and keep her far away from Gary as humanly possible?" asked Ash jokingly at the last part.

"Indeed, my boy especially that last part, but in all seriousness yes show her around so she's comfortable and has a good idea about where everything is located."

Ash nodded as he understood what he needed to do, Oak then turned to Serena and spoke to her.

"Serena, have I given you your timetable and all the forms I need signed back tomorrow for your mother?" asked Oak.

"Yes, sir"

"Good, now I will leave you two to go to class, and Serena good luck in all your classes."

Serena thanked Oak and then exited the office with Ash.

"So Serena can I look at your schedule?" asked Ash

"Sure" Serena responded as she handed Ash the piece of paper that Oak had given her earlier in the morning.

Ash looked at the Schedule and noticed that they shared homeroom and a few classes together.

"Well looks like we share Homeroom, english, math and art together." Ash said with a smile on his face.

"Well then lead the way to homeroom oh my wonderful and oh knowledgeable tour guide" Serena teased him.

"Right this way then to homeroom madam." teased Ash.

The two of them entered homeroom waiting for the teacher to enter for the day to begin.

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Well what did you think? I wanted to try setting them in high school and see what happens. Anyway next chapter we'll meet the whole gang and find out more about Serena and expand on the whole relationship that will eventually form. Anyway if you liked this chapter go ahead a give it a like, follow and if you want a review.

See ya Next time :)


	2. Ash's Friends Part 1

Oliverqueen01- Welcome to Chapter 2, Nothing much going on here except for some introductions to other characters and learning about them. Anyway enough of me blabbing disclaimer time.

I do not own pokemon. If i did Ash would age and be not oblivious lol but in all seriousness Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and the TPCI. Please support the official release.

Whoo what a mouthful now on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Learning about Ash and meeting his friends: Gary, Dawn and May

 _*forgot to mention last chapter: this story is set 1 week after the school year starts._

Ash and Serena entered the classroom, they sat down at the back waiting for the teacher to come. The classroom was was slowly filling up with students. Three students were standing out to her.

The first was a girl with blue hair and blue eyes just like her own. She was wearing a pink and white beanie on her head. The girl's outfit consisted of a red scarf around her neck, a black and white top, a bracelet on her right hand, a watch on her left, black socks and pink boots.

The next was a girl again but unlike the previous girl this one had light brown hair with two large pieces sticking out under her green bandana, this girl had also had blue eyes, she had on a orange and black top, a yellow backpack, white gloves, a green fanny pack, black biker shorts, black socks, and red and white sneakers.

Finally there was a brown spiky haired boy. He had black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, a purple pendant around his neck, a white backpack, grey jeans and black shoes.

The three of them, made their way to Ash and her and began to talk.

"So Gary I still see your still in one piece after this morning" Snickered Ash.

"Ha your funny, After I got done with gramps I ran into these two in the hallway talking about the test today in Bio."

"Gary, this test is worth 5% of our grade, remember?" asked the girl with the blue hair.

"I know, but remember I do my best studying by not studying at all." Gary replied.

"Same old Gary, you will never change will you?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Nope, why change perfection?" Gary said with a smirk on his face.

Ash and the two girls sighed. Then realization set in that Ash hadn't introduced Serena to the others.

"Oh! Where are my manners, Serena these guys are Gary Oak, May Miniami and Dawn Hikari my best friends, Guys this is Serena Yoshida." Ash said as he introduced them to Serena.

"Hi, Welcome to Pallet town CI, it's finally time we got another female to hang around us good job Ash." May joked.

"Thank you, I just actually moved to Kanto with my mom last weekend." Serena explained.

"Just in time too, well you'll meet the other members of our gang at lunch, speaking of that when's yours?" asked Dawn.

"Same as us." Ash replied.

"How do you know that?" asked Gary

"Your grandfather aka Principal Oak asked me to help Serena get used to this place for the next little while." Ash responded.

"Nice, it's 8:10 that old fart will be here soon we'll all meet up at lunch at the usual spot?" asked Gary

Ash, Dawn and May nodded as the standing trio went to their seats.

"Ash is Gary really principal Oak's grandson?" asked Serena

"Ya, Gary's been living with him since he's been young, he lost his parents at young age and he's been living with principal Oak ever since."

"I wouldn't be able to tell that about him just by looking at him."

"Most people wouldn't but I've known him since we were 6 and he hides it well, but I know it still hurts him a bit even if he won't admit it to anyone."

"Strong guy, anyway Ash what did he mean by the usual spot?" asked Serena curiously

"Oh there's a spot where a bunch of us sit at lunch big enough for us all to sit at, don't worry your sitting with us." Ash grinned at her.

Serena returned the smile, inside her mind she thought Ash was a good person along with the three friends of his that she met and she hoped the rest of his friends would turn out the same. She was about to ask him another question when the door opened to reveal a man in his 30's with black somewhat curly hair and light blue eyes. His skin was a light peach colour. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt, a tie with pokeballs for a design, black slack pants and brown shoes. He was also carrying a black briefcase and black leather jacket. On his face was a pair of black glasses.

Ash told Serena to come with him to introduce her to the teacher.

"Good morning Mr. Wells."

"Good morning Ash, who is this young lady?"

"This is Serena Yoshida she's a new transfer student from Kalos, Principal Oak said he would send out an e-mail later to all her teachers." Ash explained to the older man.

"I see, well thank you Ash I will take it from here." Wells told Ash. Ash nodded and headed back to his seat.

"Well Ms. Yoshida, My name is Andrew Wells, but you will refer to me as Mr. Wells." Said Wells as he introduced himself

Serena nodded, as Wells went on.

"Now I'm sure Principal Oak or Mr. Ketchum explained what homeroom is for." asked Wells

"Principal Oak did, he said it was where my first period teacher basically takes attendance and we can go to the teacher in charge at anytime if we want to talk about anything." Serena stated to Wells.

"Indeed, Now seeing as I double as your homeroom and english teacher you will have to take a comprehension test tomorrow as I will need to grade your reading and writing level to know how to help you succeed." explained Wells

"What will this test be composed of?" asked Serena

"Just the standard here's an article you will read and argue/defend your stance on it in a five paragraph essay model. Nothing too challenging" Wells explained with a smile.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Wells" Serena said as she thanked him.

"My pleasure, now if you stay up here a little longer so I can introduce you to the rest of the class, Ms. Yoshida." Wells told her.

Serena nodded as Wells got the attention of the class to begin the morning.

"Good morning Class, I hope you had a good weekend to relax and unwind as I have the results of your writing test last week, but as your probably wondering who this is standing before you well I will stop talking and let her introduce herself." Wells told the class as he sat down at his desk leaving Serena alone.

Serena was nervous but she looked at Ash, Gary, Dawn and May giving her a thumbs up boosting her confidence allowing her to speak.

"Hi, my name is Serena Yoshida, I moved here last weekend from the Kalos region with my mom who is a professional Rhyorn racer, I'm hoping to get to know everyone over the coming days." Serena said as she finished with a smile.

"Well, what more can be said class, Serena go ahead and sit next to Ash. So we can move on with the lesson for today" Wells instructed her as she went back to sit next to Ash. Ash smiled at her assuring her she did good. Serena was starting to get use to Ash and his positivity. It was something she was sure that would grow on her.

1 hour later...

"And that Mr. Oak is how you cite your resources properly, now are there any questions about anything before I wrap up and let you go early to your next class?"

Serena raised her hand.

"Yes, Serena?"

"Are we going to cover parallel structure at all this year? Because I have difficultly with it." asked Serena hesitantly.

"Indeed we will, when we focus on types of essay formats which will be next month or the other I have to check my schedule" Wells answered.

Serena nodded as Wells asked if anyone else had questions, when no one else raised their hands Wells dismissed the class.

 _Outside the class..._

"So Serena, how'd you find your first class?" asked Dawn

"Not too bad, I just have to get through my comprehension test tomorrow." Said Serena

"Don't worry those aren't too bad, just make sure you can argue your points well and you'll be fine." Dawn assured her.

"I can, english aside from parallel structure is one of my strongest subjects, along with math and art."

"Art really? How well can you draw?" asked May

"Well I own a Fenniken, Pancham and Sylveon at home and I drew them really well. I'll bring the sketch tomorrow."

"Cool, what class do you have now?" asked May

"I have a spare." Serena stated

"Cool, Dawn and I, have one too let's go hang out in the library and get to know each other more."

"What about the guys?" Serena asked

"We have phys-ed, so we can't join you." Gary told her

"and after that what class do you have?" she asked

"I've got math with you." said Ash

"I have Music with Another friend of ours" said Gary

"Oh alright I'll see you in math then Ash."

"See ya then Serena. Dawn, May take of her until next period for me." Ash said with a grin.

* * *

The two girls nodded, Ash and Gary then headed off in the direction of the gym, while the girls headed off into the direction of the library. When they reached the library they sat down at a table, May and Dawn opened their books while Serena found a book on Pokemon raising and breeding seeing as she had no major textbooks yet and sat there semi reading it as the three of them started to chat away.

"So Serena, why did your mom decide to move here to Kanto?" asked May

"Well like I said in class mom is a professional Rhyorn racer, She used to come in first place most of the time back home but when she was offered a position as a coach here to help upcoming riders she decided to take the offer. So here I am." Serena said with a smile.

"I See, what about the Kalos region like?" May asked again

"Well, at the heart of Kalos lies Lumiose City, its the biggest city in Kalos and the busiest. They have so many shops and cafes all over the city that it's insane, but the region as a whole is so beautiful and so lovely with people and pokemon." Serena explained as memories of Kalos came flooding back to her.

"That's sounds so romantic, We should go there for winter break this year." Dawn interjected.

"Always the romance with you Dawn." May joked

"I can't help it, boys are like pokemon they're both mysterious creatures who need a clue when it comes to romance." Dawn giggled

"Ya, but at least pokemon are not so oblivious." May joked

The three girls laughed.

"Did you have many friends back home?" asked Dawn

"Ya, My best friend Shauna, Trevor, Tireno, Calem and Clemont who is in fact the leader of the Lumiose Gym." said Serena.

"A gym leader friend? We have one of those too, you'll meet him at lunch and but be warned he will try to hit on you." May joked

"I'll keep that in mind when I meet him, What about you two you don't look like your from around here either." Serena asked

"Your very perceptive, your right I'm from a town in the Sinnoh region called Twinleaf, me and my mom moved here when I was 3 because she wanted to raise me in a place where it didn't remind her of my father." explained Dawn

"What happened to him if its not too painful?" asked Serena

"It's okay, I was 2 when it happened. It was a month after my birthday my Dad was a doctor he was on his way back from doing his rounds at the hospital in Jubilife City when he got into an accident with a speeder, he died the next day." Dawn explained.

"I'm so sorry, Dawn." Serena said sadly.

"It's okay, when i moved here I met Ash and the gang they helped me feel good again and they did so it all evens out." Dawn said with a smile.

Serena looked at Dawn and noted that although she had lost her father, that she was able to move on from it. She really liked the optimism in Dawn and she was sure Dawn would be a good friend.

"What about you May?"

"I'm from Petalberg city in the Hoenn region, My dad was the gym leader there until my brother Max and I were about 4 and 2 years old when my dad decided to retire from being the gym leader, after that we moved here." may told Serena

"What's it like being a gym leaders kid?" Serena asked

"Nothing special he's just like a regular person expect when he was in a battle he became someone else, like a completely separate person, who only comes out in battle but I love him regardless." May explained.

Serena noticed the love coming from May, She admired it and knew that May like Dawn will be another good friend to hang out with after school.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" she asked

"When were not here or at work, we're either with the guys, shopping or each others house hanging out, which actually reminds me we're having girls night on Friday to which you are officially invited too." Dawn explained

"Thanks, now I have something to look forward to for this weekend, Before we forget we should exchange numbers." Serena stated.

Dawn and May agreed and exchanged numbers with Serena, As they did so they noticed the time on the wall and packed up their stuff and walked Serena to the gym where Ash and Gary were to emerge from soon.

* * *

Dawn and May soon left for their next class leaving Serena alone. After the bell rang Ash emerged from the double doors of the gym. Gary wasn't too far behind him, Gary fist-bumped him and left for his class leaving Ash and Serena alone to talk all the way to their math class on the 2nd floor.

"How was spare period with Dawn and May?" Ash asked

"It was amazing, we bonded over getting to know each other, and ended with exchanging numbers and being invited to girl's night on Friday." She said with a smile.

"That's good, you'll enjoy it especially when you meet the 3rd female of our gang." He told her

"How many of you are there in this gang?" she asked him wondering how many people he could possibly be friends with here.

"Before you arrived 8 of us, now it's a nice 9." He told her confidently

"That's a lot of people to hang out with during school hours, how did you meet most of them?" Serena asked

"Well you know about Gary, I met Dawn about in grade 3 or 4 somewhere there and we just clicked right off the bat, May we met during an assignment in grade 6 and we bonded over our favourite pokemon. The rest when you meet them at lunch i'll let them explain." Ash told her

"Fair enough, so what do you do when your not leading girls like me around the school or making fun of Gary?" she asked jokingly

"I'm usually trying to work on my math, because I suck and I need to bring it up to get a scholarship for College next year, but if it's not school related I'm usually working, hanging out with the gang, hanging out at home with my pikachu or at the gym battling or working out." Ash explained.

"Your quite the busy person, how do you find time to do it all?" she asked

"To quote something I heard once: Pushups, Situps and plenty of juice." Ash joked

The two of them laughed.

"Where do you plan on going next year?" she asked

"Saffron City college here in Kanto but if i get accepted out of Kanto then either Azalea or Verdanturf College for pokemon studies." Ash stated.

"You want to be a pokemon master or professor?" asked Serena

"Heh, How'd you know?" asked Ash in amazement.

"Well, it's clear how much you love pokemon and if you didn't love them you'd probably be something boring like working at the trainer ID office." joked Serena.

"Sir, how many times must I tell you, you can't register here until your 10th birthday and not before that." said Ash in a mocking voice of a office worker.

The two of them laughed again

"Well here we are the bane of my existence: math class. After you." Ash said

Serena giggled as they entered the classroom where they found it empty minus the teacher, She was a mid 30s- early 40's woman. She had long red hair in a ponytail tied with a pokeball hair-tie and green eyes. On her face sat a pair of glasses with red tint on the frames. She was wearing a black top and a purple skirt. On her right arm was a gold bracelet and on her feet were a pair of black heels.

"Good morning Ms. Prima."

"Good morning Ash, who is your new friend here?" asked the teacher.

"This is Serena Yoshida, shes new here to Kanto, she's from the Kalos region." Ash said as he introduced Serena to the teacher.

"I see, Well welcome Serena to my class I am Ms. Lauren Prima, but you will refer to me as Ms. Prima." Prima said as she introduced herself.

Serena nodded and Prima continued.

"Now, before I give you your textbook and I look at your records from your old school later how well was your math grade?" Prima asked

"I had an 87 for three years before transferring here." Serena said proudly

"Good, So you will do well here and perhaps actually help Mr. Ketchum succeed with his math grade, his friends have tried to help him but we'll see what happens. But enough of me going on here is the textbook we'll be using and you can sit next to Mr. Ketchum."

Serena thanked Prima as she was handed the large Blue heavy textbook and headed to her seat. Shortly thereafter the other students started to enter one by one and then the lesson began. Ash was having a hard time focusing because he never understood math, Serena on the other hand was excelling at it and found herself able to keep up.

* * *

The bell rung ending the class. All the students got up and left except for Ash and Serena. They had been asked to stay back.

"Mr. Ketchum, a thought occurred to me today and I think it's a good one." Prima said with a straight face.

"What is it?" he asked

"Seeing how well Serena does here and it just being her first day, well I was thinking why not have her be your tutor?" Prima proposed to Ash.

"My tutor huh, but the others tried and failed" Ash stated.

"Indeed they did and I don't blame any of you, but I personally believe that Serena will be the one to help you understand the material, Well that is if she agrees to, well Ms. Yoshida what do you think?" asked Prima.

Serena thought about it for a minute and answered.

"Well, seeing how much Ash and his friends are helping me today, I would love to help him out that is of course if he would like me to." Serena said hesitantly

"Of course, I need all the help I can get." Ash said with with a huge grin

"Well then that's settled, now run along you two, I bet your hungry." Prima said as she shooed them out of the classroom.

The two nodded and headed off to lunch, but before they got to the cafeteria they headed to their lockers to put away their books. Serena learned that Ash's locker was just down the hall from hers . Once their books were away they headed to the cafeteria to replenish their energy and meet the rest of Ash's friends.

* * *

Well that happened lol, Couple things your probably first wondering why the japanese last names for Dawn, May and Serena well I wanted to be different because most stories i've read here or elsewhere their last names are almost or always Dawn Berlitz, May Maple and Serena Yvonne. I wanted it to be different and unique.

Second, why the sad backstory for Dawn and Gary? Dawn doesn't have much backstory in the anime all we know about her is her mom was a pokemon coordinator and that was it. No mention of her dad what's so ever (and if it's mention in the manga please tell me.) so I wanted to explain why he's not around anymore. As for Gary same reason minus the coordinator part except we all know who professor oak is to him and who he ultimately will be become in the future.

Finally the two teachers that were in this chapter. Well Prima is Prima from the Anime no difference there except I gave her a first name since her japanese name starts with a L figured why not give a first name with an L.

Which brings me to My OC character Andrew Wells. If you watch the Flash TV show the 2014 version not the 1990's version, then picture Harrison wells from earth 2 minus the huge ego and deception and you have Andrew Wells lol. But if you don't just go to google and type in Tom Cavanagh and you'll get the idea for this character's look.

Anyway lets get to reviews:

Espeon44- Umm at the moment it's undecided but by the time i start writing the next set of chapters I might start getting an idea because right now i'm only focused on chapters 3-5, after those we'll see. But next chapter i will say that there will be one established couple.

Pokemonmeat- interesting name I hope your not actually eating pokemon XD jk, But in all seriousness Thank you for the kind words, this is somewhat easier to write than my other one because with a school setting I can do anything with them and there's hardly any flashbacking.

Amour guest- Thank you, I will try my best with that lol, I am a supporter of this shipping since it became a thing and will support till the very end.

That does it for this chapter I'll see you in the next chapter.

See ya :)


	3. Ash's Friends Part 2

Oliverqueen01- Holy almost 500 views Batman! I must be doing something right, lol Anyway Chapter 3 time but before we get to it the usual disclaimer

Zoom: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or my nemesis the Flash, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Uh- Thanks Zoom, Now on to the story *runs*

* * *

Chapter 3: Brock, Leaf, Drew and Tommy: the other friends of Ash

 _Ash and Serena enter the cafeteria to purchase their food for lunch, Ash purchased a Cheeseburger with mayonnaise, red onion and lettuce along with a packet of small fries and a bottle of vitamin water. Serena on the other hand opted for a small grill chicken salad with honey vinaigrette sauce and a bottle of fruit juice. Once they payed for their food, Ash and Serena went out of the cafe and down the hall they talked about their pokemon and past journeys, eventually reached outside._

"Ash, how far we going to meet the others?" Serena asked

"Not much further, to that tree over there." Ash said as he pointed to the the large Birch tree in the distance with a eight people under it. As they got closer Serena saw Dawn, May and Gary and 4 other people under it. When they arrived she was greeted by everyone.

The oldest boy was named Brock Takeshi, He had short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He had light brown skin. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a orange and black overcoat, beige pants and blue sneakers. He had a green backpack.

The next boy was younger and had green hair and eyes,he was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt with a small purple overshirt. He also had greenish pants and black shoes,He had a purple backpack this boy was named Drew Hirata.

Next there was another girl besides herself, May and Dawn. This girl had long brown hair, most of it was hidden under a white hat that looked like a premier ball. She had a blue and black top and a red skirt. On her right arm was a black sweatband. On her feet were blue socks and red and white had a yellow sling backpack with a pink pokenav device on the strap This was Gary's girlfriend Leaf Kitani.

Finally there was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, He was wearing a red and blue plaid shirt, blue jeans and black and green shoes. He had a pair of black glasses on his face and a white baseball cap on his head. On his left hand was a leather strapped watch and on his right was a white sweatband. His backpack colour was black and like leaf's. This boy was named Tommy Michiba.

After the introductions is where the actual conversation and getting to know them began. Brock ran over to Serena and was on one knee and a dream like face on.

"Oh my dearest Serena, eyes cute like the sea and beauty like none before will you do we the offer of- AH!"

When Serena looked up she saw May dragging Brock away by his ear.

"Brock, when will you learn, you can't hit on every girl here and especially not this one because shes not going to fall for it." May mumbled as she was dragging him. Serena laughed at this sight because she thought it was the 2nd funniest thing she has ever seen, the first being back in Kalos when Clemont's inventions always blew up.

"Now that we have desperate Brock out of the way, can we return to normal Brock?" asked Ash.

Brock straighten out and returned to normal (well normal for Brock that is )

"So Brock, May and Dawn told me you used to be a gym leader." Serena said to Brock

"I was, Leader of the Pewter City gym for most of my life. It's where I met Ash for the first time did he tell you the story of the battle we had?"

"No, he said he would let you and the others explain how he met all of you."

"Well then, Let Old Brocko tell you a tale, It was a sunny day In Pewter City when Ash walked into the gym, He was facing me for the boulder badge, he had his Pikachu and Pidgeotto, and I had my Geodude and Onix. You see Ash here had to face me twice, the first time he only used Pikachu against my Onix and failed due to the whole type disadvantage. So that night my father in disguse helped him train for the rematch the following day."

"I was a new trainer at the time, not my fault I didn't know about that back then." Ash mumbled

Serena giggled as Brock continued his tale.

"Now where was I? Oh yes the day of the rematch now He sent out his Pigeotto first to battle Geodude again he forgot about the type disadvantage for flying types and lost. Then he sent out Pikachu and somehow won with a thunderbolt. Then was the rematch with Onyx. Pikachu used thunderbolt, which hit a sprinkler to weaken Onyx. After that he walked out of the gym refusing to take the cheap win, I caught him when he was leaving town to give him the badge, leaving the gym to my father and from that day forward we were travelling buddies."

Once Brock had finished his tale everyone minus Ash was laughing at Brock's tale.

Serena looked at Ash and noticed the pouting he was doing while everyone else was still laughing, She thought it was somewhat adorable. Wait what was that thought she had? She mentally smacked herself. She had only met Ash today, it was too soon to start thinking these things about him. Once the laughter died down it was Tommy's turn to tell Serena how he met Ash.

"Let's see now, It was back in grade 10 when Ash and I had nutrition class together, we had to make a rice dish to present for an assignment. I was nervous because my father is a legend among chefs and I didn't want to screw up but Ash here somehow is a genius when it comes to cooking, The day came when it was time to present our dish and when the teacher tasted it we got the highest grade in the class." Tommy answered.

"Well what can I say? I picked up somethings while helping mom cook from time to time, besides Tommy it was all you with the seasoning and plating, I just throw things on the plate and hope for the best." Ash told Tommy as they fistbumped. Serena looked on and noticed the brother like bond between them if she had never met Ash or Tommy she could swear they might be brothers.

"So you know about Brock and Tommy now, which just leaves Leaf and Drew so you two which one of you is going first?" Gary asked.

"Rock Paper Scissors?" asked Drew

"Why not, besides you'll lose like usual." Repiled Leaf

"Pfft, I just let you win."

Everyone laughed as Leaf and Drew did their game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with Leaf winning as usual.

"Cheater" mumbled Drew

"Not cheating, just luck and pure skill." Leaf teased

Everyone laughed except Drew who was trying to workout how he loss again and swearing something about getting vengeance next time.

"So when did I meet Ash? Let's see it was back in grade 9 and it wasn't here at school. It was at my workplace. You see I work at a small cafe called the Java Eevee. Where yes Eevee is our mascot and ironically was my first pokemon, but that's besides the point. Anyway getting back on track, it was a friday night after my shift we were cleaning up before close. Ash was the last one there and he was on the couch we have in there asleep with his math homework. The tutor he had had left hours earlier. My boss told me to get him up and somehow get him home." Leaf began

"How'd did you do it?" Serena asked in wonder

"Well, that leads into how I met Gary, you see after multiple attempts of trying to wake Ash up which included nudging him, whispering in his ear and blasting music in his ear. I saw his phone on the table next to his textbook. I opened his phone and saw a text message from Gary saying he was outside, I then went outside to find Gary and explained to him everything. He laughed and came inside to get Ash, I took his books and went back to Gary's car. Once everything was done, he turned to me and said-" Leaf said as she was cut off.

"Hey, this is crazy seeing how I just meet you, but I think your really cute how about a date sometime?" Gary interrupted

"Wow, That took guts Gary I'm impressed." Serena told him

"Thanks, I was scared out of my wits to be honest." he joked

"Sure you were babe, So you see if it wasn't for Ash falling asleep at work that night I wouldn't have met him or the only person worthy of being the love of my life." Leaf teased

"Love ya babe." Gary told her

"Love ya too, Babe." She told him back

The two brunettes hugged each other from behind while everyone else looked on. Serena thought it was cute, she hoped to herself that one day that she would a person who loved her as much as Gary and Leaf loved each other.

"Well Drew, your the last one to go, better have a story to top that."

"I don't but here I go anyway, It all started last year in Art class we had to draw something in portrait form. I was drawing my Roserade and He was drawing his Bulbasaur. He had the shade of green I need, so I walked over to him and asked him to share. He told me to just bring the drawing over so we could both share. Once we starting colouring and I took a look at what he was using the green for to colour, we bonded over our love of pokemon." Drew answered.

"Wow, so all of you wouldn't be friends with each other if it wasn't for Ash in someway, shape or form, Ash you should feel honoured, your like the Superman of this group." Serena said in amazement

"Superman really? So who would everyone else be?" he asked

"Well, Gary would be Batman, Leaf would be Hawkgirl, Drew would be Aquaman, Tommy would be the flash, May would be Black Canary, Dawn would be White Canary and Brock would be The Martian Manhunter." Serena concluded

Everyone's jaw dropped when Serena finished.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" she asked in shock

"No, it's just we're shocked you know about comics and superheros." Gary said equally in shock

"Well growing up with my boy cousins kinda helped." she giggled

Everyone laughed, they were truly lucky that Serena had entered their lives. Once the laughter died down everyone except Ash had exchanged phone numbers with Serena, he told her that he would do it after school.

"So what does everyone want to do after graduating?" she asked

"I want to be become a Pokemon Doctor." Brock replied

"A chef like my father." Tommy answered

"A pokemon researcher." Gary admitted

"A fashion designer." Dawn confessed

"A pokemon journalist/ photographer." Leaf confided

"An artist." Drew said proudly

"A singer." May admitted shyly

"And you know mine." Ash said with a grin

Serena nodded, she thought was interesting how all of her new friends had a dream they wanted to accomplished. Then it came to her to answer her own question.

"So Serena, what do you want to do when you graduate from here?" asked Dawn

"Promise me none of you will laugh." Serena asked them timidly

Everyone nodded and told her to go on promising none of them would laugh no matter how silly it would be to them.

Serena took a deep breath and shared.

"I want to be an actress." She admitted.

"Woah, that's cool, I can see you doing it too and I'm sure everyone here agrees that you would make an excellent actress." Ash assured her.

Serena blushed at the compliment , She was glad that her new friends were in support of her dream, after a while she learnt of everyone's schedule.

Ash had English, math and art with her. Phys-ed with Gary, history with Drew, tech and Biology.

Dawn had English, History and Drama with her. Fashion design, Biology and Economics with Leaf.

May and Leaf aswell had History and Drama with her. Leaf then had creative writing class with Drew, Photography, Journalism and Economics. May on the other hand had parenting, Biology and cosmetology.

Tommy had Home-Ec with her, Physics, Chemistry, French, Spanish and Philosophy.

Gary had English, Phys-ed with Ash, Music with Drew, Philosophy with Tommy, Photography with leaf and law.

Brock had no classes with her. He had Environmental Science, Chemistry with Tommy, Psychology, Biology, Physical science and health.

Finally Drew had Art along with her and Ash, creative writing, Anthropology, sociology, history with Ash and French with Tommy.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Everyone agreed to meet at the front gates after school. Serena's next class was Home-Ec with Tommy, everyone then parted ways to their respective classes.

* * *

When Serena and Tommy got to class, Tommy took Serena up to the teacher to be introduced. Her teacher introduced himself as Yukio Fukui. He was an short old man with silver hair and black eyes who wore nothing but a black suit, and silver glasses. He introduced Serena to the class and told her to make something within the hour to be examined at the end of class.

55 minutes later...

"And done." Serena said proudly to herself

"Are you sure?, he's a tough judge." Tommy asked nervously

"Positive, this will wow him off his feet." She told him

"Ms. Yoshida, are you ready to present your dish to me?" asked Yukio

"Yes, coming." she replied.

Serena placed a metal dome over her dish and walked over to her teacher. She placed the dome infront of him and prayed to Arceus for the best.

"Well let's see what we have here." he said

Mr. Fukui lifted up the dome to smell the aroma from the dish. When he retracted the dome fully from his line of sight sitting infront of him was a Strawberry Shortcake. He smiled.

"Well Ms. Yoshida I'm impressed, the aroma from this dish smells very good and presentation wise it looks stunning."

"Thank you sir."

"Now then the taste test shall we hm?"

Serena watched nervously as Fukui put a small part of the shortcake into his mouth. Once it entered his mouth she prayed that nothing would happen. Once the piece of shortcake went down his mouth Fukui put the fork next to the slice of cake and turned to Serena.

"Ms. Yoshida, this being your first day and you presenting me with this dish, I can say this about it : Very well done. Everything from the taste to the texture was spot on. Very well done."

"Thank you."

"Now everyone clean up your stations and then head off to your next class."

Everyone nodded as they cleaned up their stations, Once everything was cleaned and put back into it's space the bell rang and everyone left the class. Serena and Tommy said goodbye to each other as she headed to History class to meet up with the girls. Once she saw the girls in the hall she caught up to them and the 4 of them headed to History.

Once they entered the class, Serena went up to her teacher and introduced herself. She learnt his name was Robbie Grant. He was a tall man in his 30's with Black hair and Green eyes. He was wearing a White shirt with a Black tie, beige pants and Black shoes. He explained to her what he was going to teach and handed her the textbook. She then headed back to her seat near the girls until the end of class.

* * *

The girls then headed to Drama class. Serena was then introduced to her Drama teacher Sarah Sakai. Sarah was a tall Dirty-Blonde woman with green eyes. She was wearing a white summer dress small sweater combo. On her feet rested a pair of white strapless heels. On her left hand rested a small silver watch. She told Serena that she need to perform a piece infront of the class from anything she wanted. Serena nodded and took the stage. She looked at Leaf, Dawn and May, they gave her a smile boosting her confidence.

Sarah lowered the lights leaving a single spotlight on Serena.

"When your ready dear." Sarah said to her with a smile. Serena nodded, took a deep breathe and began.

 **( She's going to perform the monologue from flash episode 9 of season 2 where Barry "forgives" Harrison wells aka Eobard Thawne from season 1)**

" _I know that you're not him, But he's not here and I have to say this for me._ _  
_

 _In that video message, You said that that I would never really be happy and I've been trying I've been trying really hard._ _  
_

 _After what Joe said, and helping Patty, I- I realize that you're still in my heart._ _  
_

 _How much I hate you for what you've done._ _  
_

 _I don't want to hate you anymore, I can't._ _  
_

 _I Can't hate you anymore._ _  
_

 _I forgive you._ "

When Serena was done the lights were raised and the class was silent for a minute before all of them started to clap and congratulate Serena on a excellent performance. The rest of the class was spent going over technique and stage direction. The bell rang at the end of class. The girls spilt up to their last classes.

Serena found Ash in the hallway on her way to Art and walked together with him. She asked him how his Biology test went, he told her that he felt confident enough that he passed. The rest of the time was spent making small talk. They eventually reached the art classroom. Drew was already inside at his desk. He waved at them as they entered.

Ash was going to take Serena to be introduced to the teacher but she told him that she would do it herself. He smiled and said Ok as he went to his seat to wait for her.

Serena went upto the Art teacher. He was a middle aged man who had short red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white scarf on his neck. His upper body was covered by his white smock over his light blue shirt and tan pants. He was wearing a black wrist watch on his left arm and a pair of light red sneakers on his feet. She learnt that his name was Leonardo Fujibayashi.

"Everyone, for this period you will draw something that means the most to you and it is due at the end of class, now begin."

While everyone was sketching Leonardo put on instrumental music as they worked. Ash was hard at work sketching something round, when Serena looked over. Serena herself was drawing her pokemon and herself in a fancy setting, when Ash looked over. He was impressed with her drawing skills. He thought the dress that she drew herself in was somewhat cute.

Wait what was that word he just used? He couldn't believe he had just used that word. Normally he was oblivious as hell when it came to girls when he was younger but something about Serena just called to him. But he couldn't figure out what, he figured to just shrug it off for now and deal with it later.

* * *

At the end of class everyone handed in their sketches and left. Everyone went to their lockers got the books they needed for their homework tonight and met at the front gates as planned.

"So you survived day 1 just 189 days left to go." Ash joked

"It wasn't so bad, I'm just glad I made so many friends today thanks to you else i'd be a loner in all of my classes, by the way while we're waiting for everyone your supposed to do something for me." Serena teased him

"Oh right, hold on." he said embarrassingly

Ash took out his phone and added Serena's number to it. When that was done the rest of their friends had shown up.

"So what's the plan who's riding with me, leaf and gramps?" Gary asked

"Think I'll walk today, so I'm out." Ash told him.

"I'm out too, gotta go to work today, Marlene called in sick." Dawn said

"That sucks, anybody else?" Gary asked

"I'm going to go with Ash and Dawn, if that's okay." Serena said

"Of course it's okay, the more the merrier." Ash grinned

"So everyone else is coming with me?" Gary asked one final time

Everyone else but Ash, Dawn and Serena nodded.

"Alright then you three smell ya later." Gary said

Everyone parted ways as their headed to their respective directions.

* * *

On the trail back to Ash's house...

The three friends were making small talk about their day and how they were looking forward to the weekend.

"You've should have seen Serena in Drama class today Ash, it was like she was a natural on stage I swear." Dawn said with excitement.

"Really, Maybe I should have signed up for Drama instead of Tech, it would have been really interesting to see her perform." Ash said nonchalantly.

Serena blushed at Ash's words and told him thank you. Something about him was making her go crazy despite only meeting him today, but she would figure it out later right now she just wanted to get to know him better before making any rash conclusions or decisions.

Eventually the three friends came to a fork in the road.

"Well, this is my stop see you guys tomorrow." Dawn said

Ash and Serena waved at Dawn as she ran to her workplace on the left, while the other two walked down the right path.

"So where does everyone but Leaf work?" Serena asked

"Let's see, Brock works at the local clinic as an intern, May and Dawn work at the mall inside a fashion store called Pokesense, Drew works at the art store, Tommy works with his Dad at his Dad's restaurant in Virdian City called something in french, Gary works with his Grandfather studying pokemon and me I work at mall inside the video store." Ash explained

"I'm going to have to find a job soon, can't keep living off my allowance forever." Serena said

"I'm sure you'll find something, just don't give up until it's over." Ash encouraged her

"You know, if the whole becoming a Pokemon master doesn't workout, You could always become a motivational speaker." She teased him.

"Maybe, by the way when should we start our study sessions?" He asked

"Tomorrow if you want, I'm too tired today, plus I need to get all these forms signed and study for my test tomorrow."

"Sure, I'd like that."

The two teens then stopped infront of a house. It had a pinkish red roof and blue wood panelling, in the front was a stone path to the front of the door with had a welcome mat infront of the door. There was also a small wind-chime hanging off the roof and a windmill near the garden area.

"Well this is my house, will you be okay making it home alone?"

"I'll be fine, my house is just over there."

She pointed to a house in the distance with a blue roof and white wood panelling.

"That's your house? Mom told me someone moved into the old Nakamura place, So I guess that means we're sort of neighbours?"

"Well, if living down the street from you counts as neighbours then yes, we're neighbours."

The two of them grinned at each other and then said goodbye to each other.

"Y _ou know, maybe she is sorta cute._ "

* * *

Pikachu ran up to Ash in the doorway when he came home.

"Hey buddy, missed me?"

"Pika Pikachu."

"I missed you too, something interesting happened today, but I'll tell you later where's mom?"

"Pika pi"

Ash and Pikachu went into the living room, to find his mom sitting on the chair waiting for him to come home.

"Hi sweetie how was your day?"

"Interesting to say the least, A new girl started today and Principal Oak made me and everyone help her out so she felt comfortable."

"That was nice of him, does she live anywhere near us?"

"Actually she and her mother live in the old Nakamura house surprisingly."

"So that's who lives in there now, I should invite her mother over one day just to get to know her since we're somewhat neighbours."

"Ya we should, but we can talk about that later, how did your interview go?"

"Well, it looks like... you'll be home alone some days."

"You mean?"

"Yes Ash, I got the job."

"Congratulations."

Ash hugged his mother in joy, He was glad that she had gotten the job, He wanted her to be happy for once and as well the money they would save together would be enough for Ash to go to whatever college he wanted to go to after graduating.

"Let's Celebrate, I'm ordering Chinese."

The Ketchum household would be in celebration until bed and for good reason too.

* * *

At the Yoshida Household...

Serena stopped infront of her house. It had Green roof tiles and white wood panelling, In front it had a space for her mother's Ryhorn to sleep at night, then there was a small garden area to plant some flowers when she was ready to do so. The pathway leading upto the house was small stepping stones just like Ash's walkway.

Serena had entered her home looking for her mother, instead she found her mother's Fletchling.

"Hey Fletchling, did mom come home yet?" she asked the small bird

"Fletchling, Fletch."

Fletchling flew off bringing back a note to Serena.

 _Serena,_

 _Going to be at the arena late tonight the boss wants to make sure I get a hang of everything, I will be home when your sleeping. If anything needs to be signed leave the papers on the table and I will sign them when I come home, Dinner's in the fridge and don't forget to feed everyone._

 _Love Mom._

Serena sighed, She loved her mom but sometimes she thought her mom was working too hard sometimes. She definitively needed to plan a trip somewhere just her and her mom to relax for a while and not think about work.

Serena walked up the steps to her room and opened the door. Her room was like any other girl's room. The walls were a light pink and the floor was brown hardwood. Her bed was a medium sized bed with white sheets. In front of her window was a desk with her laptop, a couple pictures of her friends and books on it as well as her music player and alarm clock.

But infront of her was Pokemon Fenniken and Sylveon welcoming her home by tackling her to the ground and jumping on her.

"You guys really missed me didn't you." she asked while giggling

"Fen Fenniken."

"Sylveon, Syl"

"I know, I missed you too where's Pancham?" she asked them

Sylveon took one ribbon from it's body and pointed outside to the tree outside of Serena's window. Serena walked over to her window and opened it to find her Panda sunglasses wearing pokemon in said tree.

"Pancham, come inside." she told him

"Pan, Pancham."

"Oh, your not coming? Well I guess all these Pokepuffs I made last night before bed can go to everyone else." she teased him

Pancham rushed inside and down the stairs after hearing that he would get Pokepuffs after his dinner. Serena giggled at her pokemon's silliness and went downstairs to heat her own dinner and feed the Pokemon in the house.

Serena first placed the Pokemon food infront of all her Pokemon and her mother's Fletchling and allowed them to eat first before she warmed her food. On her plate was some Baby Carrots, a half of a baked potato with sour cream and a piece of grilled salmon.

Once everyone had eaten Serena gave the pokemon their desserts and treated herself to a Red Velvet Cupcake. She eventually went did the dishes and proceed to do her homework. When she was done, she logged on to her laptop to see if she had received any E-mails. She saw 2 junk E-mails, scams she thought most likely and 1 from Shauna. She opened the E-mail from Shauna.

 _Dear Serena,_

 _I hope your doing well in your new house, we all miss you even Calem although he won't admit it :p Some old people moved into your old house they're really nice. They used to be Archeologists a long time ago but retired about 5 years ago. Now if your wondering about everybody:_

 _Clemont is still with his inventions, gym leader duties and big brother duties, Bonnie says hi by the way she misses you._

 _Trevor is out there somewhere with his Charizard (yes Charmeleon finally evolved) trying to photograph Xerenas, He said he saw it and needed it to finish his collection._

 _Tireno and his pokemon (Wartortle finally evolved into Blastoise) are still trying to become the best dance crew ever and aim for the Kalos league championship in the process._

 _And Calem, He's at Kiloude City facing the battle manison, he only has the last sister to go and then he's beaten all 4 salon maidens, we're all really proud of him._

 _As for me, Ivysaur still hasn't evolved yet but I know she's close I believe in her, anyway I got a job at the hat shop in Santalune City. I start next week, But i really miss my bestie aka you but I know one day we'll meet again._

 _Anyway gotta go mom's calling me for dinner._

 _Love, Shauna._

 _PS, I hope you meet some really cute boy over there :p_

Serena laughed as she read the E-mail, she missed her friends back home, but she was glad to find new friends in a day thanks to her tour guide: Ash Ketchum. She really admired his positive mental attitude. She wondered though if he meant what he said when they were walking home, but that could left for later to be answered. She logged off of her laptop and proceed into her shower to take a bath before bed.

She exited the bathroom 15 minutes later wearing nothing but pink shorts, light purple sweater and a pink ribbon in her hair. She then plugged in her phone to charge and put on her favourite song to fall asleep. Her pokemon were already asleep in the corner next to each other. She smiled at them and closed her eyes while listening to the song playing.

 **Note: I do not own the following song or lyrics**

 **When You Wish Upon A Star By Jesse McCartney**

 _When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you_

 _If your heart is in your dreams_  
 _No request is to extreme_  
 _When you wish upon a star_  
 _As dreamers do_

 _Fate is kind_  
 _She brings to those who love_  
 _The sweet fulfilment of their secret longing_

 _Like a bolt out of the blue_  
 _Fate steps in and sees you through_  
 _When you wished upon a star_  
 _Your dreams come true_

 _If your heart is in your dreams_  
 _No request is to extreme_  
 _When you wish upon a star_  
 _As dreamers do_

 _When you wish upon a star  
Your dream comes true._

Serena had listened to this song since she was a little girl back in Vaniville town. Something about the words had just clicked with her. Tomorrow would be a new day and she couldn't wait for what would come. Before she hit deep sleep her phone vibrated it was a text message from Ash.

" _I meant what I said when we were walking home today."_

Serena smiled to herself when she read the message. She then locked her phone and thought to herself.

" _You know, Maybe he is sorta of adorable."_

And with that thought she drifted to sleep until the next morning.

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Long chapter I Know, so couple of things

1)Like the previous chapter Japanese last names will be a thing for this story because I like how they sound and plus it is unique for me.

2)The teachers introduced in this chapter will appear whenever I feel like it, For now the regular teachers will be Wells, Prima and Sara.

3) Tommy, he's the OC for the gang born out my imagination. If want to imagine who he's model after well picture Sora from Kingdom hearts only younger and less spiky hair.

4) The schedules, Well this is how everyone's schedule plays out.

( spreadsheets/d/1NmkpwmpoA4Kpi7bvk9is2aFMGQsiTz7C5wxeLE1eRec/edit?usp=sharing )

I will leave it there for everyone to view and nothing else, since it's being weird here lol, but if any charathers share classes it's mentioned in the chapter.

Anyway lets get to the reviews/questions.

* * *

Reviews and questions:

Espeon44: can she date an OC? Sure if you have an idea for one, shoot me a PM if you have an idea for one. As for the pairing, I already have someone in mind for may.

Klay(guest) – I will make of note of this OC, But like stated above you there, May already has someone that I will reveal in time.

Pokemonmeat- I don't know whether that's a good thing or bad thing lol, * gets his bow and quiver just in case* just kidding anyway when will she start liking him? Maybe ending of chapter 5 or somewhere in 6 not sure yet. The seeds are somewhat start here and next chapter will contain some moments.

KaelStrider- Thank you, amourshipping is the only shipping I fully support because of the backstory behind it, all the hints and the fact Ash asked her to come and not the other way around as usual. Also what is furthershipping? I've don't think I've heard of that one.

Amour guest- Thank you, you should make an account and try never hurts to try, If I didn't I wouldn't be writing this lol.

That's all the reviews/questions for now.

Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it

Until next Thursday :)


	4. Tutoring, Dinner and a Talk

Oliverqueen01- Almost 1,000 views?! By the precursors, Anyway Chapter 4, things happen and potential futures are shown (maybe) as always reviews and questions will be addressed at the end, anyway disclaimer time!

Captain Cold: Oliverqueen01 here does not own Pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and the TPCI. Please support the Official release or you get blasted by the cold gun.

Oiverqueen01: Thank you Mr. Snart, apparently this is S.T.A.R labs with everyone walking in here, but since you did the disclaimer We can move on to the story! * Calls Barry while everyone reads.*

* * *

Chapter 4: Tutoring,Dinner and a Talk: What could go wrong?

 _Tuesday afterschool. Classes have ended for the day, Everyone has gone home. It is at Ash's house we find Ash and Serena and the most frustrating subject known to man: Math. Serena was amazed about how well decorated and spacious Ash's house was, They were currently in Ash's room for the tutoring session. They were currently taking a short break._

"These are delicious, who made these?" Serena asked while taking a bite from her finger sandwich that she and Ash were having at the moment.

"I did, well with a little help." Ash replied.

"From who?"

As soon as Serena asked the question, Inside ran Pikachu into Ash's lap. Serena noticed the bond between human and pokemon, It reminded her of her own pokemon who she hope weren't up to mischief.

"Right, you haven't been introduced. Pikachu this is Serena my new friend from school who's helping me try to pass math. Serena this is Pikachu, my best buddy and first ever pokemon who I got." Ash said as he introduced them to each other.

"Pika-Pikachu"

"Nice to meet you Pikachu, I'm guessing your the one who helped Ash with making these delicious finger sandwiches." Serena told the small yellow mouse.

"Pika"

"Well then Pikachu, you did a good job I really like it."

"Chaa!"

"Wow, it looks like Pikachu really likes you, I haven't seen him this affectionate to another person other than me or mom." Ash admitted to her

"Really? I guess he must sense how much I like my own pokemon."

"Ya, If he didn't like you he'd probably would have thunderbolted you by now, I should know from first-hand experience."

"Pika Pi" Pikachu said with embarrassment

The three of them laughed, then the two humans decided to get back to work. Pikachu ran up to Ash's bed and slept while Serena and Ash went back to their tutoring session. It would be an hour before Pikachu woke up.

"So one more time what does x equal to in this equation x-5 =10? she asked

Ash worked out the equation and showed the answer to Serena, She looked at the answer and congratulated him on getting the right answer.

"That's right Ash, x = 15" She smiled

"Good, I think that's enough for today. I've seen all the numbers and equations I can handle for today." Ash told her

"I agree, But do you at least understand how to solve an equation better?"

"Yup, I still don't get some of it but I'm not completely clueless now than before, right now all I can see is variables and equations."

"I think that means we're taking a step in the right direction, we can work on anything else you have difficultly with another day."

Ash's stomach then rumbled very loudly, surprising Serena and waking up Pikachu who jumped off the bed.

"Chaa"

"Had a nice nap buddy?"

"Chaa"

"I bet you must be hungry right?"

"Chaa"

"I bet your also hungry too Serena"

"Now that you mention it, I'm kinda of hungry too."

"Then it's settled your staying here for dinner, I'm cooking, Pikachu your helping me and Serena all you have to do is sit at the table until it's done."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"Positive, your a guest and besides I want to pay you back for helping me today, If it wasn't for you I'd probably still be dense with all this math stuff."

Serena giggled at him

"Okay then, lead the way."

Pikachu was the first to run downstairs to the kitchen, The two teenagers we're right behind him following suit. However that's when something unexpected happened. Serena somehow missed the step infront of her. She closed her eyes and waited to her the impact of her hitting the ground but it never came. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a pair of arms. She looked up and saw Ash's brown eyes reflecting her own. They stared at each other awkwardly before they broke apart and she thanked him.

Once they had reached the kitchen, Ash told Serena to sit in the living room until he and Pikachu were done, He wanted to keep what they would be eating a surprise. Serena would glance over from time to time to see what was going on. She laughed when she saw both Trainer and Pokemon covered in flour. After 20 minutes dinner was finally done. It was at this point at Delia had come home.

"Oh hello there, you must be Ash's new friend from school he told me about, I'm his mother Delia nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, My name is Serena."

"Serena, that's a nice name now Serena can you tell me where my son is?"

"I'm in the kitchen mom, I cooked dinner for all of us tonight so you didn't have to, so come and sit down you too Serena." Ash called out

Both the ladies nodded and headed to the dining table. Pikachu came out first bringing a glass of fruit juice to Serena, then returned with another glass with the same glass for Delia. Ash then entered holding a plate for his mother and Serena in each hand. On the plate was some mashed potatoes, some corn and a large piece of baked Salmon. He set down Pikachu's food infront of him on the floor and then proceeded to sit at the table.

* * *

"MMM, smells good, but I saw you covered in flour earlier I'm guessing that's dessert?" Serena asked

"Yup, but you'll have to wait for that, for now as the french say Bon Appetit." he said very chef like.

Everyone in the Ketchum house began to dig into their dinner, everyone was enjoying the dinner that was cooked by Ash. After everyone was done he brang in dessert: A chocolate cake. He sliced the cake into 4 pieces. While Pikachu was eating, the humans were talking.

"So Serena, how has my son been treating you?" asked Delia

"He's been treating me very well thank you, I'm lucky to have met him and his friends, they all welcomed me with open arms, I'm grateful to them for it."

"Well that's very sweet of them, even my son acting like such a gentleman he must really like you for him be like that."

Ash turned red with embarrassment

"Mom! You know it's not like that, I was only doing what she would have done in my place, besides I've only known her for 2 days now."

"Calm down sweetie, it's not like I told her how I used to tease you about changing your underwear when you were on your first journey."

"MOM!"

"Oops, my bad"

Serena giggled, she couldn't believe what she was hearing from both mother and son, Serena turned to pikachu.

"Hey, Pikachu are they always like this?"

"Pika- Pikachu."

Serena giggled at the yellow mouses gestures, Pikachu was waving his short hands and tail all about the place when he was answering her. How she wish that one day that a device would be invented to understand what all pokemon were saying. Then she would have an easier time understanding her own pokemon.

Once the embarrassment died down, the humans started speaking again.

"Serena dear what does your mother do for a living?"

"Mom used to be a competitive Rhyhorn racer back home, she retired a few years ago due to injury but she got offered a job here as a coach about 3 months ago, which brings us to living here in Pallet now."

"That's nice, I will definitively invite her over a day to chat."

"I'd think she'd like that, by the way Mrs. Ketchum what do you do for a living?"

"Ash didn't tell you?"

"Sorry, I was so busy with all this schoolwork it must have slipped my mind." He admitted.

"It's okay, Anyway I work at a restaurant in Pewter City called La cuisine d'chateau amour, it's a really romantic french restaurant, maybe one day Ash will finally take a girl he really likes there."

"Mom"

"I know, I know anyway it is getting quite late Serena you should be going home."

Serena took a look at the pokeball clock on the wall it read 7:30 pm.

"It is, Well it was nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum, It was nice getting to know you and see where Ash's cooking skills where born."

"You too Serena and thank you, Ash your walking her home right?"

"Yes mom."

Serena grabbed her stuff from the front door, and waited for Ash to emerge from the bathroom to leave. Once he was done Serena petted Pikachu on it's head to which he said his name contently, she then said her goodbyes and left the house with Ash.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to be apart of that, I didn't know she would go that far with her questions sometimes I wonder if all those dramas she watches go to her head a too much."

"It's okay Ash, I had fun besides you think your mom is embarrassing? My mom is way worse, she tried to make me go out with her friend's son because she thought I had a crush on him when in fact it was the opposite."

"What was wrong with him?"

"Physically nothing, but I just didn't click with him."

"I know how you feel, like you mom tried to set me up with her friend's daughter. She was good looking but I just couldn't connect with her."

"So looks like our moms think similar, if they ever decide to team up we'll be in trouble."

"It will be the end of the world as we know it."

The two of them laughed at the thought of their mothers teaming up to find them mates, something about threatening to post embarrassing pictures and stories to everyone they knew if they didn't comply.

"Ash can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you were somehow able to find a girl who you could click with what qualities would you want her to have?"

Ash took a long hard moment before he answered.

"She has to be kind, I refuse to be with someone who isn't like why bother being with someone who isn't it doesn't make sense to me. She also has to be smart not a know it all but smart enough to know most things. She must be caring, honest, trustworthy, funny, able to cook as a bonus but most of all she must be someone who is willing to be themselves and not put up a fake image just because they want to be with me."

Serena was taken back a bit by his answer

"D-Did I say something wrong?"

"No-No it's just, that was a really well thought out answer for something I asked in the spur of the moment."

"Well I just said what was in my heart and how I feel about it, I know she's out there somewhere waiting for me, I just have to be patient and she will come to me in time, Oh in all of this talk of meeting our dream partner I should ask what do you want in someone to be with you?"

"You basically said what I would have said in a nutshell and if I had to add something on to it well you might think this is cliché but I kinda want him to be somewhat of a romantic because it would be boring if he was all business."

"You know what would be funny? If the person we're meant to be with is with each other right now and we don't know it."

The two of them laughed as they finally reached Serena's front door

"Well, looks like we've reached my front door."

"Indeed we have arrived at your front door, listen thanks again for helping me with math today I really appreciate it Serena. I mean it."

"It's no problem Ash, if anything I should be thanking you."

"Me, what for?"

"If Principal Oak didn't ask you to help me around school, I wouldn't have met you the way I did nor would would I be friends with any of your friends and we wouldn't be here right now talking to each other."

"Heh, I was only doing what you would have done in my place if I was in your school back in Kalos, besides if Principal Oak didn't ask me then Mr. Wells would have asked someone in class to help."

The two of them smiled at each other before they decided to part ways before her mother's Rhyhorn made a grunting noise.

"Well, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

The two of them gave each other a friendly hug and then broke apart. Serena went inside her house as Ash began the walk back to his house.

* * *

Serena took off her boots and placed it on the rack. She took off her hat and placed it on the small ledge near the front of the doorway and headed to her living room to where she found her mother watching TV and fletchling on it's perch watching along side her mother. She went to go sit next to her on the two seated white couch, she dropped her bag next to the couch and then sat on the couch to hug her mother.

"How was your day today at work?"

"Well, if you call three of the students going off track and getting thrown off a Rhyhorn because they failed to listen to my instructions normal then pretty good."

"Let me guess is it because they didn't listen to that phrase you drilled into my head since I was a little girl when you tried to make be a racer like you?"

"Remind me, what was that phrase again oh daughter of mine?"

"BE ONE WITH Rhyhorn!"

The two females giggled at the phrase that had become synonymous with their family over the years, true Serena hated practicing her racing skills everyday for 16 years of her life she did however find it useful it if she ever decided to race for fun or teach someone how to properly handle a Rhyhorn.

"And how was your day?"

"School was okay, I had to help one of my new friends today with math."

"Oh, which friend was this now?"

"Ash, I told you about him this morning during breakfast while you were signing my forms to take back to the Office and my teachers."

"Oh, was he the one that the principal handpicked to help you out around school so that would be comfortable or was he the one who was the principal's grandson?"

"The first one, the other one your thinking of is his best friend Gary Oak."

"Ah, so has this Ash been treating you well or do I have to take Rhyhorn and talk to him?"

"There's no need for that mom I promise, but honestly he's a really nice guy. He introduced me to his friends who I'm friends with now. I even met his Pokemon and mother."

"What kind of pokemon does he have?"

"At his house only his Pikachu which was his starter pokemon and he said he has more but he'll show me them another time."

"I see, what about his mother? What's she like?"

"Honestly she reminds me of you."

"How so?"

"Well she's kind, loving and can be embarrassing at times."

"How can I possibly be embarrassing?"

"Remember when I was on my journey with Calem and the others and I called that one day from the pokemon center and you asked me if he was my boyfriend right infront of him? Fully knowing that he was right behind me listening."

"In my defense, I honestly thought you two made a cute couple."

"I know mom but I can't see him or the others like that they're just my best friends, I never want that to change."

"I know honey, but eventually you'll find someone you like and tell me all about him or her right?"

"I promise mom, the day I find someone I really like with all my heart and soul and who feels the same way in return I'll bring them here so you can tell them how much your glad that they chose me over everyone else."

"Good, because you know I only want you to be happy and successful in whatever you decide to in your life."

"I know mom."

Serena layed her head on her mother's shoulder and her mother caressed her lovingly, True sometimes she and Serena fought over trivial things but at the end of the day she loved her daughter and no force in the world would change that.

"By the way, My new friend Dawn wants to have a girls night at her house Friday and she invited me can I go?"

"As long as her mother is there watching over you I have no objections."

"Yay, thank you mom your the best."

"I know I am, are you going to eat dinner?"

"No, I ate at Ash's house I think I'm just going to take a bath, groom my pokemon and then go to bed."

"Ok honey, but you know where the food will be if you get hungry later."

"I do, Good night mom."

"Good night sweetie."

Serena pecked her mother on the cheek, took her bag and headed up the stairs. She quickly entered her room petted her pokemon and grabbed her night clothes and went to the bathroom to take her bath after a long day of school and tutoring. When she was done she headed back to her room and put her clothes on the hangar rack behind her door. She then grabbed the brush used to groom her pokemon. They were standing inline to be groomed. Once they were all groomed Sylveon and Pancham went to their baskets in the corner to sleep leaving Fenniken alone awake with her.

"Fen?"

"Hmm? It's nothing Fenniken just thinking about something that happened today when I was walking home with Ash."

"Fenniken?"

"We were walking back here and we just talked about our dream partner, it just made me think about the future."

"Fenniken, Fen"

"I know, you, Pancham and Sylveon will always be there for me, that will never change even when I do start dating someone."

Fenniken licked Serena on her face which made her giggle a little, she then petted the yellow fox on it's head to which it sighed happily.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Fen!"

Fenniken curled into a ball on Serena's bed and fell asleep instantly. Out of the 3 pokemon she owned her bond with Fenniken was the tightest since she was the first pokemon Serena got when she was back in Kalos.

Serena booted up her laptop and checked her E-mail. There was nothing except some junk and news from some websites she frequented. She then logged off and headed into her bed next to Fenniken, After 10 minutes she drifted off to sleep.

 _In her dream..._

 _Serena found herself in a field filled with colourful flowers as far as the eye could see, in the distance was a river and the sun in the sky shining ever so brightly. However all her attention was focused on the person in the middle. She approached the figure in the middle and tapped the figure on the shoulder and the figure turned around shocking Serena._

" _Ash, but what does this mean?"_

 _He just smiled and started to disappear along with the field, then Serena woke up in a sweat and turned and looked at the clock it read 8:30 pm. She turned to look at Fenniken who was still asleep. She then went back to sleep with one thought in mind:_

" _What did that just mean?"_

* * *

At The Ketchum house

 _Ash came back home after walking Serena to find his mom asleep on the couch with the tv on, he turned off the TV and covered her with the blanket and headed up the stairs to find Pikachu on his bed waiting for him with arms folded._

"What?"

"Pika, Pikachu."

"Ya I know, we just got caught up talking about our mothers and their need to set us up on dates with people who we can't click with at all."

"Pika"

"Yes, that's all that happened nothing more."

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu."

"No I'm not lying really, what possible reason would I have to lie to you about what happened, I tell you everything you know that."

"Pika, Pikachu, Pi Pika Pikachu."

"You are crazy sometimes I wonder what you watch when I'm not home, maybe it's those silly pokedramas or soap operas you watched with mom before she got her new job."

Pikachu sighed in defeat and shrugged his shoulders he knew that the longer that the argument went on the faster Ash would counter his arguments so he quit while he was ahead, He also knew his owner wasn't dense on the subject of romance just not interested at the moment because he hadn't found his ideal partner, but that would be a story for another day.

"Come on, time for bed."

Pikachu hopped up on to Ash's bed after Ash had changed into his night clothes with consisted of a white shirt with a red stripe running around the middle, blue shorts and black socks. The yellow mouse then layed next to Ash and fell asleep. After 20 minutes Ash fell asleep into his dream.

 _In Ash's Dream..._

 _It was the day of Ash's wedding, All of his friends, family, rivals and Pokemon. However he noticed one person missing. To his left was Gary, Brock, Drew and Tommy in their black suits and ties. Dawn,May,Leaf and an unknown woman were their in pink bridesmaid dress. But what caught his attention was the person in front of him in a silk white dress with the veil down so he couldn't see who was under it. The minister than said those famous words._

" _I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride."_

 _Ash lifted up the veil to see who was under it and the face that was under it shocked him._

" _S-Serena?"_

 _She smiled at him as she disappeared, then everyone else one by one disappeared until he was left alone then in a jolt of energy he woke up. He looked at the clock it read 10:30 pm. He looked at Pikachu who was still asleep. He then fell asleep with thought in mind:_

" _What the heck was that all about?"_

 _And with that he entered sleep again along with the rest of pallet town._

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Well Well Well a couple moments happened, now those two dream sequences remember them, they will pop up again later. A couple of moments in this chapter, which I had fun writing but enough of me drabbling let's get on to your reviews.

Reviews and questions

Espeon44- noted i'll use one of them when the opportunity presents itself, but I just want to stick to dawn dating an OC, brock I will get to later.

Klay (guest)- Unfortunately I won't be putting Misty or Tracy into this story, I feel with the core gang and a couple more characters that it needs a cap. In a sequel maybe they'll be there.

Pokemonmeat- Thank you, I will try to. After seeing this weeks episode I can say I now have a idea for a future chapter lol

amour guest- Thank you will do and yes that is the plan every thursday unless otherwise stated :p

Nexxus176- Thanks for the review, if you think last chapter was interesting, wait until you lay your eyes on the next one.

That's all the reviews/questions for now.

Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it

Until next Thursday :)


	5. Girl's night

Oliverqueen01- Almost 1,500 views?! Oh my, Anyway Chapter 5, taking a break from Ash for now as it's now girl bonding time and as always reviews and questions will be addressed at the end, anyway disclaimer time!

White Canary: Oliverqueen01 here does not own Pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and the TPCI. Please support the Official release.

Oiverqueen01: Thank you Ms. Lance , I would get mad that someone other than me did the disclaimer, but since you did it, We can move on to the story! *Walks away with Sara as everyone is reading*

* * *

Chapter 5: Girls night

 _The school week flies by quickly for the next 3 days, the tutoring went on each day with Ash understanding more and more and every night Ash walked Serena home and learned more about her like her favourite colour (which is Sea blue) and her favourite song (which was Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru). Then came Friday the night of Girl's night. Dawn gave Serena directions to her house to which we find our Heroine now._

The doorbell rang.

"Mom can you get that for me? I'm brushing my hair." Dawn yelled from her room.

Dawn's mother Johanna sighed at Dawn, She missed the days where Dawn was just a little girl who didn't care about her appearance. But those days were long gone now as She opened the door to reveal the pair standing infront of her.

"Why hello there, You must be Serena, and you must be her mother." Johanna said as she opened the door.

"Please call me Grace." Grace said as she extended her hand for a handshake

"Johanna, come on in Serena My daughter is upstairs in her room 3rd door on your right when you head up there." She told Serena.

Serena politely said thank you, She hugged her mom goodbye who reminded her to be on her best behaviour and then headed inside with her pink duffel-bag to find Dawn. As she was walking through to the stairs she noticed the big pink couch and small black flat screen TV.

"So my Daughter tells me your a former Ryhorn racer turned coach now?" asked Johanna

"Indeed, After an injury that forced me to retire, I rerouted all my focus and energy after that into raising Serena the best that I could without her father, I wonder what he would think about her now." Grace confided in the blue hair woman.

"I'm sure he would be proud she looks like she's a well raised girl and he would be very proud of both you and her for surviving this long with out him. Now go on home and don't worry if anything happens to Serena I will call you your daughter is in very good hands." Johanna assured her with a smile.

Grace thanked Johanna exchanged telephone numbers with her and then headed back for home, Johanna closed the door and headed back to the kitchen to check the food she was making for her daughter and her friends. Part of her wanted to relive her younger days, but she wouldn't trade becoming a mother for anything.

* * *

As Serena walked up the stairs to find Dawn, She noticed lots of pictures of Dawn and Her mother on the walls. One picture in particular grabbed her attention. It was a picture of Dawn at birth being held by her mother and a man with brown hair. Serena figured this was Dawn's father. As she made her way to Dawn's room she heard loud yelling.

"Piplup return!" Dawn yelled.

A red beam of light shot forward recalling the small blue penguin pokemon as Serena entered the room.

"Well I guess the bathroom is just for show then and we actually take our showers in here."

"Serena, you made it!"

The two girls gave a friendly hug as they greeted each other.

"So this is my humble abode as the fancy people say, Sorry you had to see that ugly scene between me and Piplup."

"Ya, don't worry I've been there before with my own pokemon. In fact it's because of them my hair is this short."

"Really, what happened?"

"I'll explain later, when are May and Leaf getting here?"

"Soon, they're both finishing up their shifts at work which I have to go to tomorrow ugh but that's tomorrow, So you've been at our school for almost a half a month now, how have you been finding it?"

"So far so good, homework could lighten and the school day should be shorter but the biggest thing for me was finding people I fit in with and I'm lucky that I was introduced to you guys."

"Awe, Your so sweet that it's infectious, So tell me tell me have any cute boys hit on you at all yet since your arrival?"

Serena blushed furiously at the Bluenttes question.

"A couple of them in the halls and in class did but, I turned them down."

"But why?"

"They're just not my type, physically sure they're all cute but I can't click with them. I'm holding out hope that my real prince charming is still out there."

"I'm sure he is out there somewhere along with mine, but help me take these sleeping bags downstairs please"

"I thought we were staying up here."

"No, my room is too small the basement is much larger and has everything we need down there for tonight."

"What's downstairs?"

"You'll see."

* * *

This left Serena in wonder as she and Dawn took the blue sleeping bags and her bag downstairs to the basement. When they arrived in the basement Serena was amazed at what she was seeing. The walls were coloured in dark violet and the floors with white carpeting. There was a large flat screen hanging on the wall to the southern part of the basement. Underneath the TV was a black shelf there was an assortment of electronics ranging from a DVD player to a Karaoke machine. On the side was a cabinet filled with Vhs tapes, DVDs cases, Cds and game cases. There was also a glass coffee table and 4 bean bag chairs in red, yellow, green and blue.

In the northern part of the basement was a large blue coloured Ping Pong table, an assortment of workout equipment at the far back and pictures lined the wall. There were separate rooms containing storage, the laundry room, the bathroom and the furnace.

"Dawn this is amazing, how come you don't have your room down here?"

"Believe me, I tried but when you have a Piplup that has it's unique personality that presents it's own set of challenges."

The girls laughed as they moved the glass coffee table to another corner of the basement and then put down the sleeping bags. Once that was done Serena put her bag next to her sleeping bag and sat on the floor.

Dawn informed her that she was going upstairs to grab a few things and come back down. She then headed upstairs to grab the items leaving Serena alone in the basement. Seeing as she was all alone for the moment Serena decided to take out her phone and go through her texts. The texts ranged from Ash all the way to her cousins back in Kalos.

She closed her texts deciding not to text anyone and opened her camera to take a silly selfie. She then saved the picture to her phone and closed it. At the same time Dawn returned with a couple of pillows, bottles of soda and various items. The doorbell rang once again, then footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. When the footsteps stopped the figures were revealed to be Leaf and May. The girls hugged each other and then proceeded to head to the makeshift camping area to start talking.

"So how was work you two?" asked Dawn

"Boring and stressful as usual, Marlene was slacking off again, I don't get why the boss doesn't fire her already. I swear if he doesn't fire her soon, I'm going to walk right into his office and yell at him for his slow incompetence as a boss." May said as she sighed from exhaustion.

"And that sums up May's day, what about you Leaf?" asked Serena

"Tiring, It was a packed house today a lot of people for a friday night more than usual. Oh well I guess people really love their coffee, hot chocolates, lattes, cappuccinos and their baked goods from us." Leaf explained.

The girls giggled at each other.

"So Serena, tell us how's the tutoring been going with Ash?" asked May

Serena blushed and stuttered a bit before she answered.

"W-Well to say he was bad before is an understatement ,but now he's slowly starting to getting better at it he's not nearly as bad as before when we started and he's actually starting to understand how to solve equations with variables in them and actually get the right answer too, So I'm guessing doing something right by Arceus's sake."

"That's good, at least he's getting better. It would be a shame if he couldn't graduate with us this year." Leaf expressed with a smile.

The other three nodded and agreed in unison.

"Anyways enough about our guy friends it's girl night now what are we doing tonight the usual of eating, talking, dancing and watching movies until we fall asleep?" asked May

"Yee girl, now what's first?" asked Leaf

"How about we let Serena decide? After all she is new to our monthly tradition." Dawn suggested

"That's a great idea, so how about it Serena what should we do first?" Leaf asked

"Well, I think to wake you two up from a long day of classes and work, we should start off with a dance-off." Serena suggested.

"A dance-off? Considering the day I went through today because of little ms I can do no wrong because I'm pretty Marlene and the incompetence of the boss, in the words someone famous: Just bring it." May said with a fire

"Heh, a dance-off? Well then Serena you've called on the lightning, prepare to lose to a member of the two time Kanto girls elite dance squad: the Clefsquad, In other words your on!" Leaf said confidently

"Then it's settled a dance-off between the four of us, only two questions remain before we get started." Dawn said

"What questions?" asked Serena

"Who faces who? Is the first question."

"I'll go against may, then you and leaf will face off. The winner of each will meet in the final and win bragging rights for the rest of the night." Serena decided.

"Okay now that the brackets have been decided, what game are we doing this to since if we only do it to a CD we cant decide who wins?"

"Good point, Do you have last years just dance?"

"Of course, it's the only other series I must collect aside from the masterpiece known as Kingdom Hearts."

"Ya, Ya, Ya we know Dawn you and your oh so devotion to Riku and his muscles, now hurry up and let's start this thing." Leaf teased.

Dawn stuck her tongue out as she turned on her Nintendo Wii U and took out the dance mats required for the game. Once the game loaded May and Serena took their places on their respective mats.

"Ready to lose?" asked May

"Heh, not on your life, I'll choose the song, may the best girl win." Serena repiled.

Once the song was chosen. The music began playing and the two girls began dancing to the beat of the music and the on screen avatar.

 **I do not own the following song or lyrics. I own only the dancing in between.**

 _ **"Roar by Katy Perry"**_

 _I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sit quietly, agree politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_  
 _You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
 _Already brushing off the dust_  
 _You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
 _Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
 _You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
 _Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
 _I see it all, I see it now_

So far it was even, 1 star for each.

 _[Chorus:]  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar_

Serena then took the lead with a twirling dance move 2 stars, leading 2-1

 _Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero_

May then countered with a jazz move evening the score again 2-2.

 _[Pre-Chorus:]  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now_

Dawn and leaf cheer them both on as the song came in the final stretch of the song.

 _[Chorus:]  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(You're gonna hear me roar)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(You'll hear me roar)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar..._

 _Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
 _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
 _Louder, louder than a lion_  
 _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _(You're gonna hear me roar)_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _(You'll hear me roar)_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You're gonna hear me roar..._

* * *

Both Serena and May ended the song with a striking hand in the air pose. When the final star count was shown it was 4-2 in favour of Serena.

"Yay, I won."

"Heh, I'm not even mad I lost, congratulations Serena."

The two girls hugged each other for a hard fought victory, then sat on the red and blue beanbag chairs as Dawn and Leaf went up for their turn.

"Our turn, ready to lose Hikari?"

"Not today or ever Kitani."

The song was chosen was The Macarena. Both Dawn and Leaf dance their hearts and bodies out. But in the end it was Leaf who triumphed over Dawn 3 stars to 2. It was time for the final dance-off : Leaf vs Serena.

"Well this is it the final match, good luck." Leaf said

"Good luck to you too Leaf." Serena repiled

Dawn and May cheered for both of them as the song was chosen and the dance began. The song chosen was Gangnam style by PSY.

Both girls put their bodies into the song trying to out do each other, As the song went on it became more intense and the cheering for both of them as well. Eventually the song hit the final notes and beats. When it was all said and done, with a score of 5-3 the winner of the dance-off was...

"I-I lost?"

"I-I won?"

"Well then, I guess that means I've found my equal in dancing. Congratulations Serena. I had fun dancing."

The two girls gave each other a friendly hug and then collapsed on to their beanbag chairs from exhaustion.

"So now that everyone is fully awake, what should we do now?" asked Serena

"Truth or dare over food?" May suggested

"As long as we keep the questions clean along with the dares, we should be good nothing rated R. Right May?" Leaf teased

"One time, it was one time let it go." May mumbled

"Fine, for now anyway who wants to go first?" Dawn asked

Leaf raised her hand as Dawn went upstairs to get the food for the night which turned out to be a large pineapple pizza and returned to begin the game.

* * *

"Okay Leaf, truth or dare?" asked Serena.

"Let's start off with truth."

"Okay, what was the most funniest or stupidest thing Gary has ever done since you two have been together?"

"That's easy. One time we were painting my room from light blue back to light green. We were almost done, that's when it happened. He turned back to get the last can of paint and he forgot he had the paint tray right behind him. He got the can then he losted his balance by slipping on the covering underneath sending him into the tray. So for the next week and a half the paint stayed on him and we called him green." Leaf explained.

"Is that why he never wants to wear anything green?" May asked

"Yup, all because he was a clumsy oaf."

Everyone laughed as they pictured a completely covered in green Gary. Once they recovered from the laughter the game continued.

"Dawn, your turn truth or dare?" asked Leaf

"Dare, and make it good."

"I dare you to prank call someone and tell them that they've won a million dollars from a random draw."

"Done."

Dawn dialed a number and waited for the recipient to answer.

"Hello, this is the Pokemon million dollar giveaways, is this Mr. Drew Hirata?" asked Dawn in a high pitched voice.

"Yes this is him, Who am I speaking with?"

"I am Sally rupees, I'm calling to inform you that you've won in a random drawing and your the lucky recipient of a million dollars."

The other three girls were snickering, they couldn't believe how gullible Drew was being about the entire situation.

"Really?"

"Yes sir."

"WHOOOO HOOOOOO! I"M RICH, I'M RICH, SUCK IT EVERY ONE I'M RICH!"

"Sir, Sir calm down. Before we can award the money to you, you must repeat the phrase I tell you back, do you understand?"

"I do, lay it on me."

"My name is Drew Hirata"

"My name is Drew Hirata."

"And i just got trick by Dawn Hikari because I'm a gullible idiot."

"And i just got trick by Dawn Hikari because I'm a gullible idiot- HEY DAWN WHAT THE HELL?! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ON MONDAY!"

Dawn hung up the phone as Drew kept screaming swear words and making obscene noises. All four girls were crying from laughter. They couldn't believe that Drew actually thought that he had won a million dollars.

"Oh my god, that was so funny." Leaf laughed

"I know, he sounded so pissed that it was a scam." May said as she clutched her sides

"He's going to kill us on Monday." Serena giggled

"Don't worry if he tries, we can always use our pokemon on him." Dawn laughed

They laughed once again, once everyone recovered from the laughing fit, the game continued with May's turn."

"May, truth or dare?" asked Dawn

"Dare, just bring it on I'm ready for anything."

"Okay, I dare you to do a headstand for a minute."

"Done."

May got up from her green beanbag chair, headed to the nearest pole in the basement to help balance herself properly. Once she did that the countdown began. When time was up May felt light headed and was guided back to her seat by Serena. Once May recovered the game entered it's final participant: Serena.

"Okay Serena your last, So truth or dare?"

"Both."

"Both? Are you sure?" the three girls asked in unison.

"Yup, so let's get on with it."

"Okay for truth, you said to me before that your hair use to be longer explain why you had to get it cut and the dare will be decided after that." Dawn said for the truth portion.

"Ok simple enough, This was before Sylveon joined me. One day Pancham and Fenniken were fighting over something, I can't honestly for the life of me what it was since it's been so long but anyway Fenniken hopped on to my shoulder and taunted Pancham. Pancham got enraged and decided to use cut and he missed. The result of that miss? My hair which had to be fixed properly by a professional but yeah in short thanks to Pancham missing cut on Fenniken that's why my hair is so short."

"Do you have a picture of what you looked like before?" Leaf asked

Serena nodded as she opened her phone to show a picture of her a year before the move to Pallet town. In said picture Serena was wearing a blacktop with a white collar, a red skirt black leggings and shoes with half pokeballs on them and to top it off a pink felt hat. Her hair was long up to her back tied at the end with a single pink hair tie.

Once the other three saw the picture they told Serena how good she looked and how cute she looked as well. Serena thanked them and felt embarrassed at the same time due to all the compliments she was getting.

"Now that's out of the way, time for your dare." May said for the dare portion.

"Bring it on." Serena said with a fire in her voice.

"Feisty are we? Well then since we know you can act, I dare you to sing one verse of any song you want."

"Okay then your on." Serena said confidently as she took a deep breath and began singing.

 **I don't own the following verse. It belongs to** _ **Utada Hikaru**_

" _When you walk away_ _  
_ _You don't hear me say please_ _  
_ _Oh baby, don't go_ _  
_ _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_ _  
_ _It's hard to let it go."_

"Woah, you can act and sing? What can't you do?" asked May

"Well if I told you, I might have to use one of those memory eraser things, on you so you couldn't remember." Serena teased

The girls all laughed at Serena's comment before deciding to end the game seeing as they couldn't top Serena's singing. It had been a long night before they decided to change into their night clothes.

Dawn changed into pink pajamas while putting her her hair into a hair tie. Leaf changed into a large green sweatshirt with a leaf on it and put her hair into double ponytails on the sides of her head. May wore orange pajamas and her hair combed down. Serena changed into her hoodie and pink shorts with a pink ribbon in her hair as the girls sat back down to conclude girls night with a movie.

Dawn went to get popcorn and came back with a large bowl of it to share with the others. They ended up watching a movie about a love story between a Charmander and a Dratini. It ended with both of them evolving to their final stages Charizard and Dragonite respectively and them discovering an egg.

When the movie ended, all of them said good night to each other and went to sleep in their respective sleeping bags. Serena was sleeping in a pink sleeping bag. Dawn was in a blue sleeping bag, Leaf in a yellow one and May in a green one.

Serena was sleeping when she had the same dream from a couple nights ago about the field and Ash. She woke up in a sweat. She saw the others were still sleeping and thanked Arceus that no one saw her at that moment.

" _This is really weird this is the 2_ _nd_ _time in the same month with the same dream. What is going on with me? Am- Am I falling for Ash? I can't be, I've only known him for almost a month now and I'm already having dreams about him. Maybe it was the movie bringing up that dream again but then again... Well if I'm going to get to the bottom of this there's only one thing to do."_

Serena took out her phone and put on silent so she wouldn't disturb the others and texted a certain black haired trainer.

Serena: Hey :), you still awake?

Ash: Ya, I was just playing online with the guys in Pokemon kart. Weirdest thing happened though, We were on break to get snacks and when we came back Drew for some reason was cursing Dawn's name. lol

Serena: Oh I can explain that you know how Dawn, May and Leaf usually have girl's night, Well we were playing truth or dare and Dawn got dared to call someone and tell them that they won a million dollars. XD

Ash:Welp that explains it Drew is a gullible idiot sometimes XD, Anyway what's up I'm sure the others are probably sleeping seeing as its 11pm.

Serena: They are, I wanted to ask you something.

Ash: Shoot, ask away.

Serena: Are you busy tomorrow?

Ash: Tomorrow? No I was just going to visit my other pokemon, why?

Serena: Nothing, I need something to do tomorrow since these 3 sleepyheads are going to work tomorrow. lol

Ash: I see, well why don't you come with me? I could use someone to keep one specific pokemon off of me. Lol

Serena: Okay, it'll be nice to see your other pokemon, Can I bring mine too?

Ash: Sure, the more the merrier I'll come to your house at 12 tomorrow.

Serena: Okay, I'll be ready then. I should go sleep see ya tomorrow. :)

Ash: See ya :)

Serena then locked her phone and stared at the ceiling for a bit before she fell asleep. When she did fall asleep she had one thought in mind:

" _Tomorrow I will figure out this whole thing once and for all."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Not gonna lie, this was probably the 3rd draft of this chapter, the other two versions of this chapter I wasn't feeling the vibe, but by this draft I felt this was the one. Anyway next chapter will be filled with moments, I wanted this chapter just to be the girls bonding and don't worry the moment at the end leads into next chapter. Anyway enough of me babbling time for reviews/questions.

Reviews/Questions

Klay (guest)- Will she date an OC? Ya he/she will be revealed at a later point, I kind of have an idea who but for now it's still being decided. To answer your other question she will just not now, got to build to it first.

Espeon44- He will, I think I know exactly who I will use for that, but that will be not for a while it will probably not this chapter coming but the next.

Amour guest- Thank you for the review and yes I will keep supporting Amourshipping because whatever girl follows next can not top this ship lol.

Engel2092- Thanks for the review, yes it's an amazing show better than the crap than what's going on over at arrow, yes when i was making Andrew, Harrison was the first person who popped in my mind for this character. And yes TFS for the win.

That's all the reviews/questions for now.

Anyways that does it for this chapter. Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it

Until next Thursday :)


	6. Serena's Realization

Oliverqueen01- Chapter 6 a chapter filled with moments and cameos and some fluff. As always reviews and questions will be addressed at the end, anyway disclaimer time!

Rip Hunter: Oliverqueen01 here does not own Pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and the TPCI. Please support the Official release.

Oiverqueen01: Thank you Mr. Hunter, Thinking I should really rename my disclaimer S.T.A.R labs since everyone walks in here and does it But anyway on to story! * Steals Waverrider why everyone is reading. *

* * *

Chapter 6: Serena's Realization.

 _Saturday morning 9am. Serena is back home after getting a ride from Johanna who was dropping Dawn and Co to work, Serena then went to bed for two hours before getting back up and getting ready to spend the day with Ash._

"11:45, Ash will be here soon and still haven't decided what to wear."

Fenniken saw her owner struggling infront of her closet and decided to tap her on the leg to snap Serena out of her trance.

"Fen?"

"Hm, oh sorry Fenniken I didn't notice you there I'm struggling with what to wear to hang out with Ash today, I don't think the usual will cut it."

"Fen, Fen, Fenniken!"

"You want to help me?"

"Fen." Fenniken said as she ran off to get Sylveon to help. When the yellow fox pokemon returned with the pink bipedal pokemon they got to work helping their trainer pick an outfit to wear. Pancham saw what was going on and decided to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile...

 _Ash and Pikachu are walking towards Serena's house talking to each other when they came to Serena's front door they knocked and waited for the door to be open. Ryhorn saw them and grunted at them, making both Human and pokemon nervous. When the door opened they were greeted by Grace._

"Why, Hello there you must be Ash." Grace said as she stood in the open door.

"Yes, that's me hello Mrs. Yoshida." Ash replied as he introduced himself

"Please call me Grace, Only my students refer to me as Mrs. Yoshida."

"Okay then Grace, this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu"

"Nice to meet you too Pikachu, Ah where are my manners please come in." Grace said as she invited him in.

 _Ash and Pikachu nodded as they stepped into the house, When they entered they saw a large white couch and grey flat screen in the Living room. The walls were covered in white and hardwood floors below._

"Please sit on the couch, Serena should be down shortly." she told him.

 _Ash sat on the couch as Pikachu hopped of his shoulder and sat next to him._

"Would you like anything to drink? Would Pikachu like anything?"

"No thank you, we just ate breakfast so we're still a bit full."

"Pika."

"Okay but if you want something please don't hesitate to ask."

 _Ash and Pikachu nodded as Grace sat down infront of them on the opposite side of the white couch._

"So Ash, my daughter told me you have a lot of pokemon."

"I do, I caught them when I was younger and on my journey to try and become a pokemon master."

"That's nice, Serena went on a journey too with her friends back in Kalos to explore the region, but she only has 3 pokemon who I'm sure you'll meet soon."

"Well if they're anything like Serena, then I'm sure they're very friendly and likeable."

"They are, Now Ash I know you and Serena are just friends and this is just you two hanging out today innocently but this is me as a mother talking and I want you to remember this: Serena is the only family I have left in this world. Take very good care of her or else I'm coming for you with Ryhorn."

"I understand, Don't worry I promise I will take very good care of her today nothing will happen to her.

"What about me now?" Serena asked as she came down the stairs.

 _Serena came downstairs with Fenniken, Sylveon and Pancham in tow. Ash was staring at Serena when he got a good look at her. She was wearing brown boots with a slight heel, black socks, small blue jean shorts and a pink/black top. On her wrists were a pair of black wristbands and in her hands was a straw hat with a pink ribbon wrapped around it._

"Sorry I took so long, I didn't couldn't decide what to wear other than my usual clothes, so my pokemon picked these out what do you think too flashy for what were doing today?" Serena asked innocently.

"Uh no, you look great." Ash answered

"Thanks, oh right Fenniken, Sylveon, Pancham this is my friend Ash from school and his partner Pikachu. Ash, Pikachu these are my pokemon." Serena said as she introduced her pokemon.

"Nice to meet you Fenniken, Sylveon and Pancham."

"Pika-Pika."

The pokemon greeted Ash and Pikachu, then it was time for Ash and Serena to depart to their destination. Serena then bent down to her pokemon.

"So do you guys want to come with me to see Ash's other pokemon?"

Fenniken and Syvleon agreed, while Pancham stayed silent.

"Pancham, you don't want to go?" she asked him.

"Cham."

Pancham walked to the couch jumped up top and took the sunglasses from on top his head and slided them down to his face.

"Well that's a no then, Mom take care of Pancham for me until I get back please."

"Of course honey, now go on you two have a good time, and Ash remember what I told you.

"I will, Goodbye Grace." Ash said as he exited.

Ash stepped outside with Pikachu as he waited for Serena. Serena hugged her mom goodbye and recalled her pokemon into their pokeballs expect for Pancham who's head she rubbed and headed outside. Once she got outside she put the hat on her head then Ash and her started to walk.

* * *

"Ash, how come Pikachu doesn't go in his pokeball?"

"Well Pikachu hates being in a pokeball he finds it too confining and would rather be on my shoulder seeing the world along with me."

"I see, well Pikachu you are one of the most unique pokemon I have ever met."

"Pika, pi"

"Ya he is, speaking of unique pokemon how did you get your Sylveon? I'm sure it's a new eevee evolution form."

"She is, she's also a fairy type pokemon."

"Fairy type?"

"Mhm, It's a new type that was discovered recently, it changed the whole type and weakness system in battling."

"That's so cool, maybe one day I'll get a fairy type pokemon or battle one it'd be so amazing to see their power, but ya going back to Sylveon how did Eevee evolve into it?"

"Well when it was an Eevee it was shy at first it was looking at my friends and I from a distance and would freak out if we got anywhere near it, but eventually it warmed up to me and allowed me to capture it. Then after a while of bonding with it and making it happy it evolved into Sylveon."

"I see, there's a similar pokemon that evolves like that, in fact it's Pikachu's first stage named Pichu."

"Really? I hope one day I can see one and maybe even catch it, by the way I forgot to ask where are all your other pokemon?"

"You'll see, we're almost there."

Serena smiled as Ash and her kept walking to their mysterious destination.

Meanwhile in a tree on the path...

"Well, well, well the twerp is going to meet up with all his other pokemon." A woman said

"I say, he also has a new twerpette with him, and she probably has very rare pokemon that would make the boss would be interested." A man repiled

"Then we follow them and grab Pikachu in process too." A cat pokemon said.

An evil smirk appeared on the trio as they disappeared.

Back to Ash and Serena...

 _Ash and Serena have finally reached their destination. In front of them was a large brown building with a windmill. Behind the building was a large field that stretched to the forest. Serena was amazed at the building infront of her as she and Ash climbed up the stairs and rang the doorbell. When the door opened she was shocked to see a familiar face._

"Gary, what are you doing here?" asked Serena in puzzlement.

"I live here, what are you two doing here is the better question."

"She's with me to see the others." Ash replied.

"Oh I see, so it's like a date then?" Gary teased

Both Ash and Serena blushed furiously at the brown hair boy's question. Gary had a smirk on his face knowing that he had hit a nerve, but decided to drop the topic for now as he let them inside. Serena then saw another familiar face as the trio walked through the hallways of the lab.

"Principal Oak? What are you doing here?" She asked the elder Oak.

"Why hello there Serena, this laboratory is my home, didn't I tell you that in addition to being your school principal that I am also the Pokemon professor of this region or is my memory failing me again?"

"Your memory must have struck again, all we discussed that day in your office was the school rules and my timetable, then you introduced me to Ash and then the rest of it is history."

"Indeed it is, so what brings you two here today?"

"We came to see my other pokemon." Ash said

"I see, which reminds me Ash my boy there's a matter I would discuss with you later after you see everyone, now go on I'm sure they're all waiting to see you."

Ash nodded as he and Serena went out back to the field. When they got outside Ash was immediately taken away by 30 bull pokemon. This left Serena in shock fearing for Ash's safety. But then they took Ash back to her as he introduced them to her.

"Serena these are my Tauros, and if your wondering why I have 30 of them it's because they were always in the way of me trying to catch other pokemon in the safari zone."

Serena giggled as the Tauros greeted her and then went along their way. Ash then took Serena to the back to see a very large blue sleeping pokemon.

"This big blue sleepy lug is Snorlax, I doubt he'll wake up anytime soon, so let's move on from here."

As soon as Serena began to walk, a green vine grabbed her leg and held her up in the air. Ash sighed as he knew who exactly was doing it.

"Bayleef, put Serena down right this instant."

"Bay."

"Ash, I'm getting the sense that this Bayleef of yours is very over protective of you for some odd reason."

"Over-protective is putting it very mildly, I'm really sorry about this. Bayleef put Serena down now."

Bayleef huffed at Ash refusing to put Serena down, when all of a sudden a vine grabbed Bayleef into the air who in turned dropped Serena. Ash rushed to catch Serena before she hit the ground, he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. They stared at each other for a moment before Ash broke the silence.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but what in the world grabbed Bayleef?"

Ash grinned as he put Serena back on the ground to see a small blue plant dinosaur pokemon holding Bayleef up in the air.

"Serena, meet Bulbasaur or as I like to call him the guardian of all my pokemon kept here at the ranch. Thanks Bulbasaur I was hoping you would show up sooner or later."

"Bulbasaur."

"Now Bayleef tell Serena your sorry for what you did to her."

"Bayleef."

Bayleef nudged Serena's leg in a sorry gesture as Serena giggled at the large green plant pokemon.

"It's okay Bayleef, just promise me you won't do it again."

"Bay, Bay, Bayleef."

Serena smiled at Bayleef's silliness, it reminded her of when she first caught Pancham. Pancham had stolen her sunglasses from her and various items from her friends which ranged from Calem's hat to Trevor's camera, eventually she and her friends tracked it down, battled it and caught it.

"Oh right in all of my excitement of meeting your pokemon I forgot to let Sylveon and Fenniken out of their pokeballs. Might as well do it now, Fenniken, Sylveon come on out!"

Serena threw their respective pokeballs out as both Fenniken and Sylveon emerged in front of everyone. Serena then bent down to infront of her pokemon.

"Sylveon, Fenniken these are Ash's Bulbasaur and Bayleef, say hi."

"Fen, Fenniken."

"Sylveon, Syl."

The pokemon greeted each other as the humans looked on happily seeing their pokemon bond with each other. After a couple of minutes of watching them play with each other Ash bent down and talked to Bulbasaur.

"Hey Bulbasaur, do me a favour please?"

"Saur?"

"Show Fenniken, Sylveon and the others around the place while Serena and I meet everybody else around here please?"

Bulbasaur nodded and extended one of his vines and patted Ash on his back. Bulbasaur then motioned for Bayleef, Fenniken, Sylveon and Pikachu to follow him as they ran off leaving Ash and Serena alone.

"So how many more pokemon do you have?"

"Probably more than I can count, ready to meet some more of them?"

Serena nodded as Ash grabbed her by the hand which caused her to blush slightly which he didn't see as they ran off to meet the rest of Ash's pokemon after the interruption from Bayleef.

* * *

From that she met his 4 bird pokemon: Noctowl,Swellow, Staraptor and Unfezeant who after meeting Serena took to the air and competed in their usual flying race everyday and when the race was over all for of them made a pokeball shape cloud impressing her.

She then met his water pokemon: Kingler, Totodile, Corphish, Buizel, Oshawott and Palpitoad. All who were swimming in the small pool set up in the ranch. When they saw Ash with her they decided to use water gun in the air to mimic a fountain.

After meeting them she saw his grass pokemon: Sceptile, Torterra, Snivy and Leavanny all who were sleeping underneath a tree. Ash decided not to bother them and let them continue sleeping knowing if he waked them they would get back at him hard.

Then she met Heracross who was chopping firewood for the laboratory's fireplace, Infernape who was carrying the wood inside, Donophan who was with Torkoal and Bolodore who were also helping with the woodcutting process.

Finally she met last bot certainly not least she met Gliscor, Pignite, Scraggy, Gible and Krookodile who were playing keep up with a ball. After a while the two of them went up top the hill over looking the ranch to rest for a while.

"Wow, you have a lot of pokemon, how do you manage to keep up with them all?"

"Honestly, I don't know I guess some of it's luck that they like me and the rest is just I see a part of myself in them."

"Well if I've learned anything from meeting all of them, it's that they really care about you in their own unique way, like how I care about you since your my friend."

"Heh, thanks and what we talked about the other night I'm sure you'll find a job soon enough and meet Mr. Right one day and if I can offer one piece of advice: just don't give up until it's over because you'll never know what happens until you go all the way through."

Serena nodded and blushed slightly so Ash wouldn't see, She knew he was right and eventually things would fall into place but for now she just wanted to enjoy the moment with Ash. Ash had shut his eyes for a moment which lead to him falling asleep for a while. Serena finally took a good look at him and noticed his toned body. His arms were muscular but not too muscular. She then moved her eyes to his stomach which had a 4 pack abs, which clearly meant he worked out.

She unconsciously started to move her hand towards his face about to caress it when all of a sudden a large bang was heard waking Ash up.

"What was that?" she asked worriedly

"I don't know, let's go make sure everyone's safe." he repiled.

The two of them ran down the hill as quickly as they could and that their bodies would allow them to go. When they got down the hill all the pokemon were tied up in a clear bag. Both Gary and his grandfather were tied up and gagged. Ash went to free Gary, while Serena freed professor Oak.

"Are you two okay?" asked Ash

"We're fine, but the pokemon are..." The elder Oak answered.

"Don't worry, we'll free them somehow but the bigger question who attacked you?"

"The last thing I remember was two salespeople coming to the door and then bam Gramps and I got hit with some kind of gas bomb next thing we know we're tied up here infront of these guys." Gary answered.

"Not to interrupt but Ash, why is this bag all purple?" Interjected Serena.

"Oh that's Muk, also my pokemon he's a hugger. But anyway where did the people who did this to you go?"

As soon as an answer was about to be heard, A large vacuum swallowed up the bags of pokemon on the ground and then a large claw grabbed Serena.

"SERENA! ARHHHH, who are you?"

A balloon with a cat shaped pokemon head came into view showing a man, a woman, a cat pokemon and a blue blob shaped pokemon.

"Prepare for trouble!

And Make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth!  
That's right!

Wobbuffet!"

"ARGH, team rocket give me back Serena and the others don't you guys have anything better to do with your lives than follow me?" Ash yelled at them.

"We're not villains if we don't antagonize someone everyday and luckily for you twerp we choose you, your little girlfriend here and your oh so precious pokemon in the name of our boss and for the glorious honour of Team Rocket." Jessie answered in a mocking tone.

"ARGH, She is not my girlfriend she's just my friend just like my pokemon, Serena just hang on i'll get you and the others out of there somehow." Ash yelled at Serena.

Serena nodded, she was scared at the moment twice in one day she was held up into the air. The first time when it was Bayleef it was cute and innocent because it was a pokemon doing it. This however being attacked by random people had a a different feeling.

Pikachu tried to free all of the other pokemon but to no avail.

"Ha, nice try but your not getting out of there that way, we covered all bases this time with those bags." James said Mockingly.

Ash was getting mad, he had brang Serena for a day out to see all the pokemon under his ownership at the ranch, but it ended up being crashed by Team Rocket kidnapping all the pokemon including Serenas. He was about concede defeat to them when he hear a loud roar from the distance.

"Oh no, you two numbskulls had to take so long just to monologue to the twerp as usual." Mewoth yelled at them

"Why, what's the matter Meowth? It's not like he has any pokemon left to help him out, we've caught them all." asked James

"Look there, that huge orange streak, flying towards us." Mewoth answered frightenly.

A large orange flying lizard pokemon flew towards Team Rocket's balloon moving it a bit, it then landed in front of Ash.

"Charizard! Boy am I glad to see you." Ash said excitingly.

Charizard proceeded to use flamethrower on Ash. This had become their usual greeting ever since Charizard was a Charmeleon.

"I know your happy to see me too, but right now I need your help to free the others."

Charizard grunted as he turned back to face the Team Rocket balloon and roared at it causing them to flinch. Their troubles only got worse. Due to them not knowing about the fairy type Sylveon was able to use misty terrain to cover all the pokemon before she used Moonblast to free all of them, leaving only Snorlax and Muk in their separate bags. When Ash saw this he made sure that the pokemon were okay and then turned his full attention to Team Rocket.

"This ends today. Charizard use steel wing on the claw!" Ash ordered.

Charizard flew up to the claw and broke it in half using it's wings, freeing Serena. Serena was free falling to the ground when she landed on Charizard who halted her descent into the ground. He brang her back to Ash and went back to the sky.

"Ash, I was so scared I thought I was going to-" Serena cried

"Shh, it's okay your safe now, Gary take her inside for me until I've dealt with these idiots for the last and final time." Ash said as he calmed her.

Gary nodded and took Serena inside to rest along with his grandfather and Serena's pokemon who followed her worried for their trainer. When that was done Gary returned to Ash's side. Ash looked at him funny.

"Heh, what? Thought i was going to let you have all the fun? I want a piece of them too, Blastoise come on out!" Gary said with pride.

Gary threw the pokeball from his hand and the large double cannon pump blue turtle pokemon emerged infront of them letting out a loud roar.

"Ready to teach them a lesson?" asked Gary

Ash nodded.

"Blastoise use hydro pump on the bags." ordered Gary

Blastoise aimed the cannons on its back and hit the bags at full force. Due to the pressure coming from the blast, Snorlax and Muk were freed and went to join the other pokemon. Once that was done Ash and Gary looked at each other and knew what exactly what the other was thinking, they nodded at each other and then ordered their pokemon to attack.

"Hydro cannon, Blastoise!"

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

The two pokemon launched their attacks at the balloon head and made it burst. Team rocket then went flying.

"You know maybe the twerps right." Jessie admitted

"We should find a new job." James agreed

"Like they say crime doesn't pay." Meowth added in

"Ya, we tender our resignation today, so for the last time." the three began

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the three yelled in unison.

"WOBUFFET!"

* * *

Once Team rocket was dealt with the two pokemon fist bumped each other as did the humans. After they checked on all the pokemon the two boys went inside to check on Serena and Professor Oak.

"Professor, how is she?" asked Ash

"She's fine, a little shaken up but fine same as her pokemon. What about you two and Team Rocket?"

"We're fine, nothing a nap won't fix but we're fine and Team Rocket finally gave up, so we won't be seeing them anymore." Gary answered.

"That's good news indeed, Ash my boy come with me to my office We have that matter to discuss from earlier."

Ash nodded as he and the professor went to his office, Gary remained to watch over Serena in case she waked up.

" _Heh, maybe you'll be the one for him."_

 _Inside Oak's office..._

"So what is this about professor?" asked Ash

"My friend Professor Sycamore from the Kalos region would like your help and yes before you ask he knows Serena." the older Oak answered.

"I see, So what does he want my help with?"

"You see he has a pokemon he would like you to raise for him, he's given this pokemon to other trainers such as yourself but it wouldn't listen to them at all and rare occasions the trainer would travel back to return it or it would return by itself. I recommended you to him for this because I know you might be the one to break the cycle and finally give it a true home."

"Are you sure professor?"

"I am, now time to meet your new pokemon."

A pokeball was thrown into the air and out on the floor was a small blue frog pokemon with frubbles behind its head.

"It's called Froakie. It's a water type,and one of the three starters you can get from the Kalos region along with the grass type Chespin and the fire type you know very well Fenniken."

Ash nodded as he bent down to talk to Froakie.

"Nice to meet you Froakie, I hope we can get along better than your previous trainers. I'm not perfect but I'm willing to make this work only if you want to."

Froakie threw a frubble at Ash's face which caused him to fall down, Froakie then hit the center of the pokeball and retreated inside of it.

"Well, this looks like it will take a long while."

"Indeed my boy, but I believe in you. You will be the one don't ever doubt yourself mhm, now we should be getting to Gary and Serena. Serena should be awake by now and wondering where the two of us have wondered off to."

Ash nodded as he picked up Froakie's pokeball from the floor and attached it to his belt. The duo then headed back to the main area of the laboratory. They returned to find both Gary and Serena sleeping. Pikachu had come inside and was with Fenniken and Sylveon.

"Should we wake them?"

"No, I'll let get Gary sleep here tonight, but you must take Serena home it's late her mother must be worried since it's late."

Ash thanked the professor as he took Serena and placed her on his back. Pikachu, Fenniken and Sylveon then began walking back to Serena's house with him. Along the way Serena woke up briefly.

"Ash?"

"Shh, go back to sleep it's been a long day."

Serena then drifted back to sleep as Ash and the pokemon continued walking. When he had reached Serena's house he knocked on the door and explained everything to her mother who understood everything that happened. She let Ash put Serena into her room upstairs. When he placed her on the bed he took her white flower blanket and placed it on her, touched her forehead in a friendly way, turned off the light and went home.

Serena who was still asleep, came to one conclusion based off the dream and everything that had happened to her while with ash:

" _It's official. I like Ash Ketchum."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- This chapter was one of my favorites to write. From a shipper stand point I think it's good and from a fan/author standpoint just the interaction between them is good. And yes I brought back the reoccurring Snorlax, Bayleef and Charizard gag cause why not. I would also like to point out this and whenever the epilogue rolls out (sometime in ending of may to July.) I will explain what happened to Team rocket because this will be the only time they will show up at all.

Now enough of me babbling let's get to the reviews/questions.

Reviews/questions

Klay (guest)- Yes they will but I'm not saying when, like I said before got to build to it. But it will be one you will never forget.

Espeon44- Yes, next chapter an OC that was mentioned before will show up and let's just say something happens to them that will be a huge opportunity for someone. To answer your other question he will and it will be a shock who tells him go for it.

Nexxus176- hope everything's okay if your at the hospital, but ya updates woo!

Pokemonmeat- Thank you, I will after this chapter is posted I'm going to celebrate by eating a a slice of cheese cake :p

Amour guest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Gigabarto.24- Thank you for the review, don't worry no more songs for a while but I will keep that recommendation in mind.

Engel2092- I'll be honest I've never seen scrubs, but I've gone back and watched the episodes with Tom in it and I loved them. He is an amazing person being able to pull off Wells/Eobard and now Harry XD. Teen titans and young justice? Um sign me up for that XD. My main problem with arrow right now is that it feels more like the felicity and friends show rather than green arrow. Like give me back season 1 and 2 Felicity not whining Felicity from season 3 or this season. (and if your an olicity shipper power to ya, but to me that's what it feels like now.) Umm ya it's cliché to have these characters in school considering the usual paths so gotta shake things up. As for your question mainly flash/arrow/legends some Ocs will be based on. There's actually an idea in my head right now to make one based off of Leonard Snart. XD

Ooobserver- thanks for the review, ya that's one thing I wanted between the characters especially with Drew because let's face it in the anime he was a bit of an ahole lol. And yes XYZ on a thursday morning at 6am best day ever :p.

Anyways that does it for this chapter. Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	7. Adventure, Celebration, Confiding

Oliverqueen01- Chapter 7 a cool down chapter as I like to call it after the events of last chapter. So ya with out any further ado here we go and as always reviews and questions will be addressed at the end, anyway disclaimer time!

Clemont: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and the TPCI. Please support the Official release.

Oiverqueen01: I-I- you know what let's just get on with it. * Tinkers with Clemont's inventions while he isn't looking and while everyone's reading. *

* * *

Chapter 7: Adventure at the mall, Celebration and confiding.

 _Sunday. Serena wakes up after having a good nights sleep from the events of yesterday and finally accepting the fact that she likes Ash. She gets up, showers, dressed back in her casual clothes and heads to the mall. She was walking around looking at various items and until she was tapped on the shoulder._

"Serena, what are you doing here?" asked May

The two girls hugged as they greeted each other.

"What I can't come to the mall and buy clothes to wear or browse without anyone asking questions?" Serena teased

"No of course not, I'm surprised your out and about after what happened to you yesterday at Gary's house."

"Ash told you?" asked Serena

"Ya, on the way here this morning he was telling me about what happened, I'm glad nothing worse happened to you two."

"Do you know who those people were that attacked?, since after I got rescued I basically was knocked out until this morning." Serena asked

"They're the criminal organization of this region Team Rocket. They steal pokemon from people and the wild and try to sell them to the highest buyer. But the trio is the one Ash and us know very well, they try to steal from us a lot but now since they're done we can all live in peace now, but enough about them how are you feeling?"

"Still a little shaken up by it but i'll be fine, by the way shouldn't you be working?"

"I'm on break, so is Dawn she's getting the food she'll be here soon."

"So you left the store in charge with what was her name now? Marlene was it?"

"Ya, we had no choice we both hate her but ugh, what could we do?"

"You never explained why you hate her, is she that bad?"

"You have no idea, like we would ask her to pack away some boxes in the storeroom she'll pack them on the floor in a line and not bother to put them on the shelves. Even if we ask her to help a customer with their purchase or cash them out, she'll sit there with an annoyed look on her face and just take selfies ignoring us, I swear one of these days I'll knock her out and I won't care if I get fired."

"She sounds like she's as useless as a Magikarp."

"Well at least a Magikarp can splash unlike her."

The two of them laughed as Dawn approached with a burger, fries and a soda. Dawn greeted Serena and the three girls talked and ate their food. When it was 12:30pm the three went back to the store, where Serena finally got a good look at Marlene.

Marlene was a tall blue haired green eyed girl the same age as the three. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt with a yellow egg with green spots on it and tight blue shorts. Dawn told Serena to look around and check out everything. Serena nodded and started to browse.

* * *

May went to the back as Dawn went to the register. Serena was browsing when May emerged from the back with a I'm going to kill someone look on her face. May immediately stomped up to Marlene who had a bored look on her face.

"What do you want Miniami, can't you see I'm busy?" Marlene asked rudely.

"Before we left I asked you to to organize the back so we don't have difficulty looking for anything. Now I went back there to go find the red dress with the bow on it, I can't find it anywhere. So i'll ask you once... where is it?" May asked as calmly as she could.

"Oh that thing, it's somewhere I forget where exactly." Marlene replied with no emotion

"You dumb mother-" May began

"What's going on here?" a voice boomed from behind

May, Dawn and Marlene looked behind them in the direction of the booming voice to see their boss behind them. Standing behind them as a tall man with short black hair, brown eyes and wearing a checkered green and white plaid shirt with a tie. He also had black shoes and brown khaki pants.

"Mr. Moriguchi." the three yelled in unison

"What is the problem May? Why are you yelling at Marlene infront of the customers?" he asked

"Sir, the beautiful red dress with the ribbon on it that you showed us last week in your office before close? I asked Marlene to organize the back, find the dress and put it on display while Dawn and I go on our break. We came back about 10 minutes ago and when I walked back there it was in the same condition as when I left." May replied

"Is this true Marlene?" he asked

"Yes but-" Marlene began

"Sir, this isn't the first time she's done it either, even on the days you aren't here and we have to open without you, she refuses to help the customers at all. She will sit on her phone and pretend not to hear either of us." May interjected

"I see, and where is the dress now?"

"I have no idea sir, I've looked but I can't find it anywhere." May answered

"Dawn, if you could please check the register and check the last 30 items that were sold." he ordered the blue haired girl.

Dawn nodded and went through the register and brang up the list and handed it to Mr. Moriguchi who took a long hard look at the list. When his eyes came across one item he turned and looked at Marlene.

"Marlene... explain to me why there's a purchase of $300 under your employee ID?" he asked

Marlene remained silent refusing to answer.

"May, go back there and take a look in the lockers, here's the master key."

May nodded as she was handed the master key and went to the back to open Marlene's locker. When she opened it she took an item from the locker, locked it back and returned to the front of the store. She handed back the keys to Moriguchi and dropped the item infront of everyone. It was the red dress. Moriguchi shooked his head and turned to Marlene.

"Marlene, get your things and clear your locker." he ordered

"But sir-" she interjected

"No buts, you defied instructions from your co-workers, refused to help customers and worse of all you took an item and placed it under your ownership without asking me. Marlene Maple, YOU'RE FIRED!" he yelled

Marlene turned to May and Dawn and gave them a dirty look as she exited, the boss then turned to them and spoke.

"Forgive me girls, I made a mistake when hiring her I honestly thought that she would be a positive influence around here not a negative one. I Guess she fooled me with her looks and resume."

"It's okay sir, we should have told you earlier, but we thought we could honestly work with her despite her faults and be good friends with her outside of work but she didn't even try to make an effort for that." Dawn answered.

"Don't worry girls, In this situation we were all wrong, but now that she's gone this means I have to find you a new co-worker to help out around here, not that I don't trust you two but I want an extra hand in here who will actually help and not be lazy."

"Sir, you actually don't have to, we know someone who might be in need of a job." May told him

"Really, where is this person now?"

"She's right over there in the straw hat, I'll introduce you to her." Dawn repiled.

Dawn took Moriguchi over to Serena, as May went to the back put the dress on a hanger and then returned to the front to take over the register. Dawn then tapped Serena on the shoulder, Serena turned around and was introduced to Moriguchi as Dawn returned to the register to help out May.

* * *

"So Dawn tells me your in need of a job?" Moriguchi asked

"Yes, I recently moved here from the Kalos region with my mother, I've been looking for a job for a while so I don't have to always depend on my mom for money. Back in Kalos I worked at the local bakery." Serena repiled

"I see, The Kalos region huh? That's quite a bit a ways from Kanto, That being said I admire your Independence and the fact that you have past work experience. Now I have to ask you a question: If you saw a customer stealing from the store like Marlene did what would you do?"

"I would stop the customer ask them to politely put the item back and leave the store before I call mall security or come to the register to cash it out and depending on what they would do, I would act accordingly."

"Honest, positive and upbeat. Everything I look for when I hire someone to work here. Well then now that the formalities are done I have only this left to say: Congratulations Ms. Serena Yoshida, your officially hired."

Serena stood in shock for a moment as the words echoed through her head. Her month long search had come to an end. She then shook Moriguchi's hand as he held it there while she was off in fantasy land.

"Thank you, thank you , thank you Mr. Moriguchi. I promise not to let you down."

"I know you won't and please call me Shane."

"When do I start?"

"Next Saturday, The girls will tell you what you need to know and if you have any questions at all don't hesitate to ask me or them. Now if you don't mind I should be getting lunch and then back to paperwork which never ends ah the joys of owing your own business. Anyways don't mind me go on and share the news with them."

Shane took his leave leaving Serena with May and Dawn who instantly ran up to her.

"So what did he say?" May asked

"Ya, please tell me he wasn't a complete dummy again." Dawn asked

"Well, I'm afraid I've got some bad news then." Serena began

"No, don't tell me-" Dawn began

"He didn't-" May began

"He did. He did hire me so you'll have to put up with me Monday to Sunday." Serena explained in excitement

Dawn and May hugged Serena in glee, finally their nightmare of Marlene was gone and now that it was Serena was going to be the one working with them things would only be going up. After the hug broke up May spoke.

"We're celebrating tonight, I'll send a text to everyone to meet up at our hangout. In the meantime we get off at 4, you must be getting tired of seeing us. Go hang out with Ash in the meantime we'll meet you later."

"W-with Ash? okay, but one question where's the video store?" Serena asked

"Exit the store, turn left until you see the juice stand and then turn right at the ice cream shop. Next to the cell phone store will be the video-store." May said

"So left, juice stand, right, ice cream shop and then cell phone store?" Serena confirmed

"Yup, you got it now go have fun we'll see you later."

Serena waved at them as she exited the store soon to be place of employment. As soon as she was out of sight May turned to Dawn with a smirk on her face.

"What's with that look on your face?" asked Dawn

"Tell me if I was seeing things but when I mentioned Ash's name, Serena tensed up."

"You too? I thought it was just me, but I noticed too. You don't think she-"

"We'll know tonight." May said

Dawn and May went back to work as they tended to their customers who were lined up at the register waiting for them.

* * *

Ash was sitting behind the counter looking bored waiting for work to end. He was the only one working today. His co-worker was out sick with the flu and his boss came earlier in the day to hand him his paycheck and then left. He was about to fall asleep when his phone vibrated he opened it to read the text he had just received.

 _May: We're having group dinner tonight, special occasion usual place._

Ash was puzzled at the message, what special occasion was it that they were celebrating this time? It wasn't anyone's birthday Tommy's birthday had just past so it wouldn't be anyone's birthday. His own birthday wasn't until April. It wasn't any kind of anniversary for anything. This message had left him stumped.

Serena had finally arrived outside the video store after making a detour to the juice stand to get something to drink. She hadn't talk to Ash ever since the events of yesterday and finally accepting her feelings towards Ash. She was nervous to talk to him but decided to suck it up for now and head inside the store.

"Hey." Serena greeted him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Ash

"I was bored at home after yesterday so I decided to come here to see everyone. I ran into May and Dawn who are at work and told me how to get here to see you." Serena explained to him.

"Heh, that was nice of them. Speaking of May did you get that weird text from her about group dinner tonight?"

"Oh that, she must have sent that after I left the store. I have a good idea what it's about though, but I'm not telling you yet it's a surprise and you'll be presently shocked at what it is."

"Fair enough I can wait for the surprise, by the way I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't expect to have Team Rocket interrupting at any point. I wanted it to just to be me, you and my pokemon at the ranch."

"It's okay, May told me about them an what they've done to you and the others back in Kalos we had Team Flare who wanted to destroy the world by using pokemon but it was one of my friends who stopped them. That was back then but yesterday truth be told I was having fun meeting your pokemon before those three showed up."

"I'm glad you had fun, that was the intention."

The two of them smiled at each other.

"So where are your co-workers and your boss?" she asked

"The only other person who works with me is out sick with the flu with all things and the boss was here earlier to hand me my paycheck and then left me to run this place alone."

"That sucks but what can you do? Anyway what did May mean we're having dinner at the usual place?"

"You'll see, hey what time does the clock say behind me?"

"3:55"

"Okay, wait outside for me i'll just close up and we'll go meet the others."

Serena nodded as she headed outside to wait for Ash. Ash headed to the back to flick the switches to turn off the lights to the store. He turned on the alarm system and headed outside. He then opened the pillar infront of the store hidden inside of the pillar was a screen door which he dragged to the other pillar to close the store completely shut.

When that was done Ash and Serena headed off to the parking lot to meet up with May and Dawn. Once they met up they headed towards a silver car which Serena had seen before at Dawn's house.

"Dawn, is this your car?" asked Serena

"Na, it's mom's car she let's me use it on the weekends since during the week she works at the contest hall in at the other end of town."

"I see, so who's sitting where?"

"May sits in the front with me, Ash and you sit in the back, and for the love of Arceus try keeping your hands off each other."

Ash yelled at Dawn, while Serena turned crimson red while blushing which caught the attention of May who played like she didn't noticed. Once all the laughter and embarrassment died down the four of them piled into the car and hopped off to their destination. On the way they sang along to the radio to various songs. Once the car pulled into a parking lot white building with a sign that read Ramons. The four teens exited the car and headed inside.

Inside was decorated with black booths and tables scattered about the room. Gary and Leaf were already there and signalled for the group to come over and join them. Once everyone was settled in they began to talk.

* * *

"Where's Tommy, Brock and Drew?" asked Dawn

"Not coming, Brock's working late he said there was more patients than usual today for some reason, Tommy has to run the restaurant today because his dad had to go out of town for a convention to promote the restaurant and Drew said he had a date surprisingly." Gary explained

"Get all three of them of face-time they need to hear the major announcement." May ordered

Gary, Leaf and Dawn got on their phones and called Tommy, Brock and Drew respectively. When they were all on the phone they all remained silent as May spoke.

"So your all probably wondering why this little get together is happening?" May asked

Everyone but Serena and Dawn nodded.

"Well, today marks the beginning in a new chapter at work. Marlene the all mighty and high queen of hell was finally fired today. After years of putting up with her it's done no more of her ever. But wait the news gets even better... he hired someone today to replace her." May began

"Well don't keep us in suspense remember I'm wasting minutes here." Drew yelled

"I have go back to work or else the food will be sub par." Tommy interjected

"I'm supposed to be getting ready for my date." Drew reminded her.

"Fine, you impatient neanderthals, he hired... Serena to take her place." May explained

Everyone processed what they just heard from May and yelled in unison. "Congratulations Serena."

Serena smiled and thanked everyone. Once everyone congratulated her Brock, Drew and Tommy hung up and went back to their respective tasks, leaving the 6 teens in the restaurant waiting for their food which was ordered after everyone congratulated Serena on her new job. While waiting May, Dawn and Serena excused themselves to the bathroom leaving the boys and Leaf behind.

The girls were freshening up when May decided to confront Serena about what had happened earlier in the day.

"So Serena, I noticed something today." May began

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Serena asked

"I mentioned Ash's name today at work after you got Marlene's spot, you tensed up and freaked out a bit. Then on the way here your face went crimson after the seating arrangement for the car was decided. So is there something your not telling us?"

Serena remained silent in shock as May put the final nail in the proverbial coffin.

"You like him... don't you?"

Serena lowered her head down and sighed in defeat. She wasn't expecting to be caught off guard like that but if she was going to tell anyone it might as well be her friends.

"I do, but you have to promise me you won't tell him. I want to tell him myself."

May and Dawn held her hand and spoke.

"We promise we won't it's not our secret to tell, besides it's not like we're in different situations." the two of them said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked

"There's someone I like too but I'm too nervous to tell them yet." Dawn admitted

"Who is it?"

"I'll show you tomorrow at school." Dawn replied

"Fair enough, what about you May?"

"I.. I um, I actually like girls more than boys." May admitted

"Really? I never would have guessed, but I'm happy for you."

The three of them hugged each other and then decided to exit the washroom to join back with the others. Shortly after they came back their food arrived. Ash had a bowl of pork ramen, Gary had a cheeseburger and fries infront of him, Leaf had Lasagna, Dawn had a pasta covered in Fettuccine Alfredo sauce, May had a grilled chicken and Serena had chill chicken and rice.

"Itadakimas!" Everyone yelled in unison and then immediately dug in and ate their food.

After everyone ate they all pitched in for the bill and left the restaurant saying goodbye to each other until classes tomorrow. Dawn drove up to Serena's house and made Ash get out of the car to walk Serena up to the door.

* * *

"So we'll be working in the same mall now in addition to living in the same neighbourhood and going to the same school." Ash stated.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." She teased

"It's not, at least your more tolerable than my co-worker and some of the people in my classes that aren't my friends."

The two of them giggled before Dawn honked the horn and startled them and waking the sleeping Rhyhorn who grunted at them.

"I should go before Dawn decides to drive off without me. But in all seriousness Congratulations again you deserve it."

The two of them gave each other a quick hug before breaking apart before heading to their separate ways. Before Serena entered her house she turned around and called out to Ash before he opened the car door.

"Hey Ash"

"Ya?"

"Wait for me tomorrow morning I want to walk with you to school, if that's okay with you." Serena said with a slight blush

Ash smiled and answered.

"Tomorrow morning then."

Serena smiled and waved goodbye and entered her house as Ash entered the car again. As he entered the car a fuzzy warm feeling entered Ash's mind and body. It was like a million Butterfrees had been set loose in his heart. It somewhat reminded him of his first-ever date. True that night revealed that his date was only meant to be nothing more than a friend, the feeling from Serena felt different like it was right and like it was the one he should have if he liked her.

" _I've only known Serena for almost a month now, but it feels like I've known her for longer. I like her as a friend I won't deny that to myself but this feeling I have now learning that I'll see her more other than at school, tutoring and walking home has me feeling weird like – like if I actually like her more than friends like how Gary loves Leaf. Maybe- just Maybe.. I do."_

Ash thought this to himself as Dawn and May were pestering him with questions. Right now he just wanted to make sense of his feelings. As Dawn pulled up to Ash's house he said goodbye to the girls and went inside.

When he got inside Pikachu ran up to him tackling him to the ground.

"You really like doing tackling me don't you?"

"Pikachu."

"Very funny, where's mom?"

Pikachu ran to the kitchen counter and grabbed a piece of paper and ran back to give it to Ash. Ash read the words on the paper.

 _Ash..._

 _I'm working late tonight, we have a wedding to cater for at the restaurant, Dinner's in the fridge if your hungry. Make sure to feed Pikachu and clean up any mess you make. I'll see you in the morning when you get up._

 _Love, mom_

Ash sighed at the note, crumpled it up and put it in the trash. He put out the pokemon food for pikachu to eat while he watched TV. He decided to turn the TV on to a rerun of: the adventures of Charmander and Pikachu. It reminded him of the days of when Charizard was a Charmander. Once Pikachu had finished it's food, Ash cleaned up and turned off everything except for the light in the front of the house and headed up stairs with Pikachu.

After taking his shower and changing his clothes, Ash layed in bed staring at the ceiling for a while. Pikachu was already asleep and he didn't feel like waking him up only to be thunderbolted in the middle of the night.

Ash pulled out his phone from under his pillow and set it on the music player. He was listening to an instrumental piece called Night on the beach by a composer named Bear Neely. After a while his eyes shut and he went to sleep.

" _Maybe tomorrow I should talk to someone about this."_

And with that Ash drifted to dreamworld.

* * *

Oliverqueen01- This chapter was a fun one to write mainly because I wanted to write a cooldown chapter after the events of the last chapter so this is the result of that. Anyway couple of things the boss is based off of Shane Mcmahon from WWE. Marlene was a fun character to write because shes based off of someone I met once lol. Also I was debating what to do with May and Dawn in regards of their partners to be at some point. I decided to make May like girls cause why not and I want to pair her up with someone other than drew. Also the reason Leaf doesn't know about Serena's crush because two people knowing this chapter was enough for me. But don't worry everyone will know at some point with Ash being the last lol. Lastly before we hit the reviews/questions next chapter will be back on track with the shipping moments.

Anyway that's enough babbling from me time for reviews/questions.

Reviews/questions

Engel2092- Thank you for bringing that to my attention it was like 1am when I got to typing that part probably lol. Ya tom is amazing. I like him more this season than last because harry is just so much more badass lol look what he did to get back Barry's powers. The man in the iron mask is either the real Jay or my really out there theory: Eddie Thawne from season 1. Ya Leonard Snart OC he'd be like what he's on legends especially episode 7 with him and Sara and no he'll be a student. Yes Felicity needs either to suck it up or leave cause honestly I'm getting tired of this all about me attitude. But sure if you want go ahead I don't mind.

Klay (guest)- No this chapter answered that question lol, will may date an oc? We'll see next chapter we'll meet Dawns crush. Will Serena get sacred at some point? Well halloween is coming up and that's all I will say about that.

Espeon44- Well the last line of this chapter will lead into that and will start in chapter 9, I won't say who helps him learn about it but it will be worth it and very unexpected.

Amour guest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Pokemonmeat- thank you good sir, yes they do but like I said they were only for that chapter and the epilogue which is still miles away lol.

Warzonecall- thank you for the review. Well ya this long for her to figure out she liked him because I didn't want it right off the bat. I wanted to build to it.

Jordanlink7856- thank you for the review. Yes I quoted tfs's vegeta because why not and theres only more to come. Lol

I love reading123453- thank you for the review i'm glad you think it's good.

Ooobserver- lol sometimes i forget to hit it on stories I read too, ya it may be AU but it's still going to have some canon stuff in it like how ash randomly got 30 tauros XD and ya it will be, froakie will show back up at the end of chapter 8 and chapter 9 will expand on him.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions. Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	8. An interesting Day

Oliverqueen01- Chapter 8, crazy to think back in march I started this and we're already on chapter 8. So ya with out any further ado here we go and as always reviews and questions will be addressed at the end, anyway disclaimer time!

I do not own Pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and the TPCI. Please support the Official release.

Heh, before anyone came in here and interrupted now let's get on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: An interesting day.

 _Monday morning Ash gets up and waits outside of Serena's house for the two of them to walk to school. Serena is back in her usual wear of pink dress and red overcoat. Once she got outside the two of them began walking._

"Bleh, Mondays the most hated day of everyone's life." Ash groaned

"Agreed, whoever decided Monday should be a thing must have been confused or something thinking that it would be a good idea." Serena agreed while yawning.

"Ya, So how's your pokemon?" asked Ash

"They're good, they're a little sad that I won't be spending so much time with them anymore but they understand. Mom was also happy that I finally got a job too, but enough about me how's pikachu?"

"Pikachu's fine, he's usual mischievous self as usual but now he has a new friend to play with and I need to get through to."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh right you slept through everything that happened afterwards. Anyway I got a new pokemon from your professor back home."

"From Professor Sycamore? What pokemon did he send you?"

"It's a water type called Froakie."

"Froakie? That's one of the three starters you can choose when you start your journey in Kalos, but why did he send one to you?"

"Well apparently this Froakie has left its trainers before or they come back to trade it for the other two from what Principal/Professor Oak told me. I just hope he doesn't do the same to me. I really want to make him feel like he really belongs here with me."

Serena put her hand on Ash's back and gave him a smile.

"Well if I know anything from personal experience, it's that your a good person and you'll find a way."

"Thanks, I hope so."

The two of them smiled at each other as they reached the front gates of the school. They headed inside to their lockers got what they needed and headed off to english class. They said good morning to Wells as they came in and sat at their seats as he began.

"Good morning class, I hope you had a good weekend. Before we get started this morning there are a couple of announcements from the office. First off reminder that try outs for band will start this week at lunch in the music room for anyone interested. Secondly next week will be the school's annual open house if your parents wish to attend but let's face it your seniors this is your last year here so why bother right?"

The class chuckled at Wells's comment.

"Finally, what event is this year that everyone in this room can be apart of after suffering 4 years here?" He asked the class

"Prom." A random blonde hair student yelled out

"Correct, now as you know there is a committee designated to plan out this night. The only thing they don't decide on is the date since it's the night before graduation. Now the committee is being formed today at lunch so if your interested please attend in the student council room." Wells informed them.

All the girls began to get excited while the boys all sighed. Wells laughed at the reaction of everyone in the class.

"All right, All right settle down everyone. I know your excited but we have to get through today's lesson. Now then take out your textbooks and turn to page 86." Wells told them as they began the lesson.

* * *

 _Class ends and everyone exits to their next class. During their Spare Serena, May and Dawn agreed to go to the prom committee meeting to see what it was like and to have a hand in making prom the way they wanted. They then went back to studying for their next class, The bell rang and it was time for their next class. Serena met up with Ash in the hallway and proceed to math together. They had a test the whole period which meant no talking. Ash felt confident now that he was getting tutored. Once the period was over they headed for lunch. Serena grabbed lunch and said goodbye to ash as she, Dawn and May headed to the student council room._

They entered the large room with a whiteboard infront of them. They sat down in the middle while waiting for the room to fill up. As the room filled up Dawn began to start turning red.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" asked Serena

"He's here." Dawn replied

"Who's here?"

"The guy that I like, the one I told you about last night."

"Where?"

Dawn pointed to a boy with short black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt and black pants. As he walked by he sat infront of them and said hello to them. Dawn was trying her best not to rush over to him.

"Dawn, who is he?" asked May

"His name is Leonard Sonoda. He's in my economics class." Dawn answered

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Serena

"I'll try." Dawn answered quietly.

Serena and May held Dawn's hand assuring her that they would be there for her. After the room filled up Sara entered the room with the student council president. Who the trio recognized as a classmate from their english class.

"Good afternoon everyone and thanks for coming. As you were informed by your homeroom teachers this morning this committee is being put together for our grand event at the end of the year. Now in order to actually be able to have that event we need to decide on location, theme and various other things." The president began.

Everyone nodded as the council president continued

"Now as the school rules state there must be a teacher representative present for all meetings of any club/committee etc... To that end our lovely resident drama teacher Ms. Sakai has graciously volunteered her time to be here in order to maintain order should go out of control." he explained.

Everyone nodded again as the president continued.

"Now then, the objectives of today's meeting is to decide location, theme and money raising ideas in order to have a good idea of where were going with this. Now then we'll start with location does anyone have suggestions?" he asked

"How about the school cafeteria?" a random student yelled out.

"No, we want everyone to have a good time not smell like burger and fries at the end of the night it must be a memorable night."

"How about the back field?" another student yelled out

"Again no, that night the field will be prepared for graduation the following day meaning it after the final bell rings that day that the field will be off limits. Anyone else have a better idea other than here at school?" he asked with a sweatdrop on his face.

Dawn raised her hand.

"Yes, Dawn?"

"How about the hall here in town? It's big enough to dance and seat people to eat and rest plus I could talk to my mom about it since she works there." she stated.

"That sounds like a good idea. Does anyone have any objections to that?" he asked

Everyone remained silent.

"Then it's settled we will have Prom at the hall here in town. Next up the theme for prom and before you say anything no Mick hell is not an acceptable theme even if you want to see everything burn." He said

The boy named Mick slumped in his chair as everyone laughed.

"Now then, who has an idea?"

"How about a night in Hollywood?" someone yelled out.

"That was last years theme, so duplicating it two years in a row isn't a good idea."

"How about a winter theme?" another student asked.

"No, where we even find snow at this time of the year? Come on guys your killing me is there someone here who has a truly unique idea?" he said with despair.

Serena raised her hand

"Yes, Serena please tell me you have something unique."

"Well, this is the night we've looking forward to ever since we started school right? So why not have a night in wonderland?"

"That could work but how would we go about it?"

"Well us girls could dress up fancy like in ball gowns and the sort, while the boys dress up in their tuxedos and the decorations around us could all be in white which could signify the beginning of the next chapter of our lives." she explained.

"That... is actually an amazing theme for this year. I don't think we can top that, unless someone else can think of anything."

No one said a peep.

"Then that shall be our theme, now then the last point of the meeting, how do we raise money and bring awareness?" he asked

"Flyers?" a male student asked.

"That was already going to be done regardless, we need something with flair. Something with huge pizazz, something that screams help us raise money for our prom."

"Well normally I would sit here and let mick here do all the talking for me, but seeing as we have no ideas left I'll contribute to the cause." Leonard said with a arrogant voice.

"All right Sonoda what's your big idea?"

"Marker if you please?" Leonard asked somewhat nicely.

The president handed the marker to Leonard who flipped the board over and divided it into two halves and labelled them this month on one side and the other side wrote the other months.

"Now, Halloween is coming up. What would be ideal during that time? Simple a haunted house. It would raise funds for us and whatever is left over we could donate to the school or to charity. Now the other months we could do little things like a carnival, pie our teachers and the such." Leonard explained.

"Heh, for an arrogant self-centred person Sonoda you are very smart."

"I'm not arrogant or self-centred, I'm just ahead of the curve. Now I trust there are no objections to my idea." Leonard said snarlingly

Everyone remained silent.

"Good, then I think we can bring this meeting to a close Mr. President." Leonard said as he sat back down.

"Well then this has been a productive meeting thank you all for coming, you're dismissed."

Everyone got up and left the room one at a time, Leonard stopped to say goodbye to Serena and co and walked away with his friend Mick in tow. Dawn swooned at the sight of Leonard while Serena and May had to bring Dawn back to reality.

"Dawn... tell me again what do you see in him?" asked May

"He's so cool and hot why wouldn't you want to be with him?" Dawn said Dreamily.

Both May and Serena sighed at Dawn as they went to join up with the others after the meeting to tell them how it went and what was decided. The bell then rang and everyone headed to their respective classes.

* * *

After the final bell rang everyone headed to their lockers. Dawn was on her way out looking at her phone while walking out she ran into someone as they collided and hit the floor papers were scattered around them.

"Ow, couldn't you watch were you were-" She began but suddenly stopped

Dawn looked up and saw Leonard.

"Oh my gosh Leonard, I am so sorry I should have looked where I was going I didn't mean to knock you down." Dawn said in a fluster.

"It's fine, It was partly my fault too. I should know better than to be walking while reading over my notes." Leonard said calmly.

"Here let me help you." Dawn offered.

Dawn and Leonard picked up the pieces of paper that were around them. There was a single page left in the middle of them. They both went to pick it up at the same time, their hands touched. Dawn blushed slightly while Leonard picked up the piece of paper.

"So Leonard, Why are you so arrogant and self-centred to everyone?" she asked

"Like I said at the meeting, I'm just ahead of the curve. Besides it's better for you to stay away from me What was your name again Dawn was it? It's better for you not to get involve with someone like me." He told her in a serious voice.

"And what if I want to?" she asked teasingly

Leonard smirked as they got up and he started to walk away.

"Then you'll see who I really am and the path on who I plan on becoming for the future and why your better off." he answered.

Dawn stared at him as he walked away.

" _Well Leonard, your a tough nut to crack but luckily for you I plan to break your hard as ice exterior."_ she thought to herself.

Dawn then hurried to the front to meet up with the others who asked what took her so long. She explained what happened with Leonard. She then noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Ash?"

"He said something about talking to Wells before leaving." Gary answered

"Did he say what it was about?"

"No, he was all hush about it."

Serena, Dawn and May looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing at the moment: What could be so important that Ash had to talk to Wells about that couldn't wait until tomorrow. After 20 minutes of waiting Ash came out and apologized to everyone for making them wait. Everyone then said their goodbyes as May and Dawn went to work, Brock, Drew and Tommy hitched a ride with Gary, Leaf and Principal/Professor Oak Leaving Ash and Serena to walk home alone.

* * *

"So what were you and Mr. Wells talking about?" asked Serena

"Nothing, just some random thoughts in my head." Ash answered

"Everything okay?"

"Ya, it's just you know the whole trying to bond with Froakie thing. I asked him if he had any tips to share that I could use to get along with Froakie."

"And what did he say?"

"He basically repeated what you said this morning on the way to school, that I need to believe in myself and I would find a way."

"He's right you know."

"I know, but how do I get through to a pokemon with such a rough past like that? With Charizard, Infernape and Pignite it was easy but this is an entirely different matter altogether seeing as it's walked away from someone before I got him, hmm."

Serena put her hands on Ash's shoulders.

"Do you know what I would do? I would try to find something that you and Froakie would have in common, after all pokemon take after their trainers or so the saying goes and I know this from personal experience since Fenniken is like me and we both to look our best."

Ash pondered Serena's words for a minute and then an idea struck him.

"AH- I think I know what exactly what I can do to win over Froakie, I can't believe I didn't think of it before, thanks Serena."

Serena sighed as he ran off leaving her alone to walk the rest of the way home. She wondered though if she was being told everything. Something about Ash seemed off to her like he was hiding more about his conversation with Wells.

" _Ash..."_ She thought to herself as she continued her walk home alone.

* * *

Ash entered his house and was greeted by Pikachu with his usual tackle to the ground. He looked at the time it was 4pm. His mom would be home at 6, leaving him with two hours to spare. He dropped off his stuff upstairs and grabbed Froakie's pokeball and headed to the backyard.

He threw the pokeball out releasing the blue frog from it's Pokeball. It stood infront of him with a nonchalant look on it's face.

"Okay Froakie, I have an idea for us getting along." Ash told him

"Fro?"

"Come on follow me, Pikachu you stay here until we get back." he told Pikachu

"Pika?"

"We won't be long I promise."

Pikachu nodded as Ash and Froakie jumped the fence at the edge of the backyard and entered the forest of pallet. The pair were walking through the forest quietly taking in the sounds of nature, Ash spoke to Froakie as they walked.

"So do you like this place?" asked Ash

"Fro."

"I take a walk through here sometimes to clear my head of whatever problems are bothering me at the moment, but there's something more beyond here I want to show you."

"Fro?"

"You'll see, we're almost there."

Froakie wondered where Ash was leading him to he hoped that Ash wasn't going to be like the other trainers he was with before and abandon him in the middle of the forest. Once they got to the clearing Froakie stared in amazement at what was before him.

There was a field infront of him filled with colourful flowers as far as the eye could see in red, blue, yellow and white flowers. In the distance was a river sparkling and the sun in the sky shining ever so brightly. Froakie ran to the river and began swimming as Ash layed down in the distance and started to think back to earlier.

 _Flashback to earlier that day:_

 _Ash knocked on the door and a voice told him to enter the room._

" _Oh Ash, hello." Wells spoke_

" _Hi, Mr. Wells do you have a minute to chat?" Asked Ash_

" _Of course, I always have time for my students I'm just marking your autobiography assignments which I'm almost done only a couple left and then next week you'll get them back with your grade, but I can tell this isn't about anything school related is it?"_

" _No, it's more personal actually." Ash admitted_

" _I see, well how can I help you?" asked Wells_

" _Sir, how do you know when you feel a special way towards someone?"_

" _Define special way." Wells said as he took off his glasses._

" _Special way like if you like them as more than friends, how do you know?"_

" _I see, Ash these past 4 years I have seen you and your friends laugh, cry, smile, fight and grow up into the responsible young adults that come to my class each and every morning. Now to answer your question: how do you know when you like someone more than friends? Well Ash only you and you alone can answer that question the process is different for everyone myself included. But if you would like a small hint towards an answer then I will leave you with this thought: If you have a warm feeling in your body like when a butterfree enters its mating ritual then you'll know when if you feel that way about someone and yes I used the butterfree example from your autobiography." he answered as he put on his glasses again._

 _Ash nodded as he took in Wells's words, True he could had gone to anybody regarding how he was feeling but he thought to be safe and get advice from someone who wouldn't steer him down the wrong path or give him bad advice._

" _Thank you, I think I have a better understanding now, but if you don't mind there's one more thing I'd like your advice on."_

" _Of course, what is it?"_

" _I recently acquired a new pokemon and it has a rough past what should I do to make it feel like it can trust me?"_

" _Just believe in yourself and you will find a way, after all if your grades are any indication it shows you are a hard worker and you always find a way to succeed no matter whether it's in my class or your other teachers."_

" _Well thank you Mr. Wells for all the advice you've given me today, I really appreciate it. I would have gone to the others but I fear that they would have given me advice that would not be helpful at all."_

 _Wells chuckled_

" _Not a problem at all Ash you know you can come to me between the hours of 8 to 3, now run along I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."_

 _Ash nodded and waved goodbye to Wells as he exited and made his dash to the entrance to meet up with the others._

 _End of flashback_

Ash had thought about Wells said to him. On the one hand what Wells said to him was right that only he would know if he liked someone more than being just friends. On the other hand he wanted this feeling of uncertainty to go away.

Froakie appeared with a joyful look in Ash's face interrupting his thoughts. Ash asked Froakie if he wanted to leave and Froakie nodded yes. The two then left the field and began their trek through the forest again. They almost made their way back when suddenly they were attacked.

A wild Mankey appeared before them. Ash tried to reason with Mankey.

"Look Mankey, we just want to exit peacefully, we're not looking for any trouble at all so please let us go."

Mankey grunted and attacked Ash who winced onto the ground in pain. Froakie yelled out in shock and ran towards Ash.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me. Just get out of here and go get Pikachu." Ash ordered Froakie.

Mankey kept attacking Ash with low kick as Froakie looked on. Froakie felt conflicted and worried. He wanted to listen to Ash and go and get Pikachu but he knew if he left that Ash would get hurt worse. Froakie then called out to Mankey getting it's attention. The two pokemon stared at each other as Ash tried to get up and passed out from exhaustion.

The two pokemon traded blows back and forth. Mankey was on it's last legs as was Froakie. Mankey had enough energy left to deliver a final low kick. As Mankey lunged towards Froakie it failed to see a small water circle in Froakie's hands and took the full blast as it went flying towards it and ended up in another part of Kanto. Froakie then ran towards Ash who was still knocked out.

He then exited the forest and ran towards the house and found Pikachu who was sleeping in the same place it had was earlier. Froakie then explained to Pikachu what was going on. Pikachu then looked at the clock it was 5:30, Delia would be home in half an hour and Ash wouldn't survive that long. Pikachu told Froakie to go back to Ash and wait there while he got help. Froakie then nodded and went back to Ash as Pikachu took off. He only hoped that whoever Pikachu got would make it in time.

* * *

Serena and her pokemon were in her backyard planting some flowers in the little flower area next to the fence humming a tune. Pancham was digging the dirt, Sylveon was handing Serena the flowers to be planted and Fenniken patted the ground once it was planted. The four of them were about to get started on the next row when Pikachu ran into the backyard.

"Pikachu, what's wrong and where's Ash?" asked Serena worriedly

Pikachu motioned for her to follow him. Serena nodded as she ran inside to leave a note for her mother and then ran off following Pikachu with her pokemon in tow.

When they got to the forest Pikachu ran to Froakie and checked on Ash. Serena then saw the sight infront of her. Ash was out cold and probably wouldn't be up until tomorrow morning. Serena then decided to try to wake him up it was no use. She then manged to get Ash on her back with Svyleon's help and began walking back to Ash's house while being completely red all over with shyness.

It was 5:50 pm when they reached back at the house and they entered inside. Serena placed Ash carefully on the couch. She was worried for him but there was nothing more she could do for now except wait. Pikachu was trying to cheer up Froakie who was in a somber mood worrying about Ash. Serena bent down to Froakie and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." she assured him with a smile.

Froakie's spirit rose a little bit, then Serena left with her pokemon leaving a note for Delia for when she came home. Froakie stopped Serena before she left and handed her a piece of his frubble as a way of saying thank you. Serena thanked Froakie and then went home with her pokemon.

* * *

Ash woke up about half an hour later.

"Mankey!" Ash yelled out

Delia ran over to her son.

"Ash sweetie are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine, but how did I get here, where's Froakie?"

"Froakie's fine he's right over there with Pikachu see?"

she pointed to the backyard.

"Well that answers that question, but how did I get home? The last thing I remember was a wild Mankey kicking me in the stomach with low kick and then I'm drawing a blank."

"Serena brought you home." Delia said

"Serena? But how?"

"She left me a note saying you had been knocked out somehow and she carried you all the way back here with the help of her pokemon. As for your other question you'll have to ask your pokemon, but for now just be with them you can ask them how another time." she explained.

Ash nodded and walked towards the backyard and sat on the deck with Pikachu and Froakie who were overjoyed to see him up and walking. They sat on the deck staring at the moon each thinking different things but mainly they were all thinking the same thing: that no one got hurt worse.

Ash also heard Wells's words echo in his head.

" _If you have a warm feeling in your body like when a butterfree enters its mating ritual then you'll know when if you feel that way about someone."_

" _Like butterfree during mating ritual huh. Then let's see where this leads, first thing tomorrow I'm making it up to her."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Boy so things happened, let's recap:shipping moment at the beginning and end, Ash confiding in Wells about how he's feeling. Will Wells put 2 and 2 together and figure it out? Perhaps. Dawn's crush has been revealed to be Leonard Sonoda who is based loosely on DC comic villain/anti-hero Captain cold and no he will not have a cold gun in this story and the reference to heatwave was a one time mention until later. At the end of next chapter we'll meet May's potential partner but most of it will be just an amourshipping chapter. Also eventually down the line we'll meet the partners for Tommy, Brock and Drew.

But anyway that's enough babbling for now, let's get to your burning question/reviews.

Reviews/questions

Espeon44- Don't worry you'll like next chapter, btw I'm thinking of using one of your OC characters if it's okay with you.

Klay (guest)- noted i'll try and squeeze her in somewhere. If i don't decide to put her with May, but we'll see at the end of next chapter.

Rams30(Guest)- Well this chapter answered that question, but May will be the one who dates a girl cause why not lol

Ooobserver- Yup a lot of progress, like i said that was probably my 2nd favourite to write, my favourite isnt coming up till near the end :p but thanks for the kind words good sir.

Pokemonmeat- of course good sir, #AmourshippingFTW :p

Amour guest- No not in this story, another story maybe but for now normal people with pokemon who live in pallet town and Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

HaloWarrior56- thank you for the review, I will keep that in mind.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions. Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it. Also next chapter there will be an announcement so stay tuned for that.

Until next Thursday :)


	9. Sorta like a Date

Oliverqueen01- Chapter 9, Sort of a homage to episode 59 of XY with a couple added things. Anyway disclaimer time.

Cisco: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and the TPCI. Please support the Official release.

Oiverqueen01: Thank you Cisco let's go shoot some pool and eat some burgers.

Cisco: Sure why not?

* Leaves to face Cisco in pool and totally own him while everyone's reading. *

* * *

Chapter 9: Sorta like a date

 _Ash was at his locker, grabbing his books for the homework he needed to do and subjects to study for tonight. As he was doing so Gary and the rest of the boys approached him tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a weird look._

"What?" asked Ash

"Nothing, we're all just wondering what's wrong with you." Gary asked

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? As you can see I'm okay despite what happened yesterday in the forest with that damn Mankey and it's low kick to my stomach." Ash repiled

"Ya, you should be at home resting not up on your feet."

"Guys relax I'm fine, If I wasn't I would be at home eating some soup or sleeping you know that. Now what do you guys want because other than my health I assume there is an ulterior motive for checking up on me." Ash assured them.

"Ya there is actually, you in for tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Game night."

"I thought that was on friday."

"It would be but these three here are busy Friday night."

"What are you all busy with on Friday night that we can't have our weekly guy bonding session over video games and food?"

"Well I have a date again on friday with someone so by the time we go and come back it'll be too late to even start so that's why I'm out. The other two can explain for themselves." Drew repiled.

"Mom and Dad are heading out of town for their anniversary so I have to watch all my brothers and sisters to make sure they don't kill each other while I'm distracted so that's why I'm out as for Tommy-" Brock answered

"Like Drew I also have a date. So that's why I'm out too." Tommy said shyly.

"Well I'm out too." Ash said

The other four boys fell on the floor at Ash's remark. They were in shock at what he had just said to them.

"So we're cancelling guys night for this week then, no rage of the saltiest person we know all because everyone but me is bailing to do something else?" Gary asked for confirmation.

"Yup, there's something I need to do tonight, so if you'll excuse me. I'll meet you out front after I take care of business." Ash repiled.

As Ash closed his locker and walked away to the bathroom Drew turned to Gary.

"Hey Gar, what could be so important that even Ash would even think of bailing on us and our weekly tradition?" asked Drew

"I think I know, I think it has to do with who brang him home from the forest yesterday. But I could be wrong, I'll need more proof before I can come to a reasonable conclusion, but for now I guess we're pushing smash till next week." Gary answered

"Alright then now that's settled I'll see you guys later, Dad's waiting for me at the restaurant to start work." Tommy said.

"Hold on, before you go Tommy."

"What is it?"

"You said you have a date friday and as long as we've known you you haven't talked about any interest of dating so where did this person suddenly appear from?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I've got to go bye."

Tommy ran off as the other three boys stared in confusion. Something was changing in their group and they didn't know where it was leading or what would happen to them all.

* * *

 _Serena, May and Dawn were at her locker chitchatting about the events of yesterday. When the subject of her carrying Ash back to his house came up Serena blushed furiously at the memory. The other girls teased her for a while before Leaf came over._

"Hey, what's going on here and why is Serena red like a tomato?" asked Leaf

"IT WASN'T IMPORTANT!" Serena yelled.

"Uh- okay."

May and Dawn laughed at Serena's reaction to Leaf's question, while Serena was trying to calm down from her overreaction. Leaf just stood there with a what the hell am I am not understanding here look on her face. After the awkwardness of what just happened Leaf decided to tease Dawn.

"So Dawn, what's the deal with you and Leonard? I you looking at him today while Mr. Palmer was talking about finding cost." Asked Leaf

Dawn turned the same shade of red that Serena was a few moments ago.

"I-I-I-" Dawn stuttered.

The other three giggled at Dawn's reaction to mentioning Leonard. Dawn recovered from her overreaction and began to walk to the front to meet up with everyone else.

* * *

Ash had finished his business and was standing at the sink washing his hands. When he was done he was drying his hands and looking at himself in the mirror.

" _Okay you can do this you can ask Serena to hang out today sorta like a date, it's just like riding a bike except she's not a bike and the worse thing she can say is no and we get all awkward around each other. Okay time to see if Mr. Wells's theory is correct."_

Ash slapped himself in the face for motivation and headed out of the bathroom to meetup with everyone at the front as usual. Everyone said their goodbyes and piled into Gary's car minus his grandfather who had to stay back for a staff meeting. Once Gary drove off with the others this left Ash and Serena alone.

They walked home in silence for the most part until they reached Ash's house. Once it became time to part ways Ash knew what he had to do, he took a big gulp and a deep breath before he spoke.

"Hey Serena, do you want to hang out later after we finish our homework?" Ash asked while starching his face.

Serena was a bit taken back from Ash's question. She didn't think that he would ask her out alone. True the first time was a tutoring session at his house but nothing happened well aside from her tripping on the stairs and landing in his arms. The second time alone was his pokemon and the events of that day lead to her conclusion of falling for him and being carried home by him on his back and now this. Serena took a moment and then answered him with a smile.

"Sure, what time?" Serena answered with a hand over her chest

"Uhh how about 7 o'clock?"

"Okay see you at 7 then."

Ash waved goodbye as he entered his house leaving Serena to walk home quickly in glee she wanted to get everything done before 7 because Arceus knew she wasn't going to wait until 6:30 to get ready.

* * *

Gary and Leaf were sitting in the park enjoying their ice creams on their blanket. After they finished Leaf put her head on Gary's lap. She looked at him and noticed the confused look on his face and caressed his face snapping him out of his confused state.

"Babe, what's wrong? It's not like you to be this quiet. The only other times you've been this quiet is if we fall asleep on the phone talking to each other or if your in extreme concentration mode for exams." Leaf asked

"Hmm, Sorry I'm just really confused by something that happened today after school when the guys and I went to talk Ash about having guys night tonight but he was acting really weird for some reason." Gary answered her.

"Weird? Define weird." she asked

"He cancelled on us because he said he had something important to do tonight."

"He probably has work or something." she repiled

"That's what I thought at first too but he would tell us if he was working which we would understand, but then I remembered about what happened yesterday to him and I can't help but feel that's playing some part too."

"Now that you mention it Serena was acting weird too."

"What do you mean?"

"After class today I went to my locker to grab my stuff, When I was done I went over to the girls and they were talking about something and then she was blushing red like a tomato."

"You don't think..."

"What?"

"That she's fallen for him?"

"I mean that would explain Serena like why she was red like a tomato May and Dawn could have mentioned his name, but that still doesn't explain why Ash cancelled on us or why he was acting so weird when he said he had something to do tonight. I just don't get it."

"Do you trust him?"

"I do but-"

"Then trust him and let him come to you or the others when he's ready to share what he's feeling we can't pressure him into it or else he'll feel like we're pressuring him to talk about what's going on in his head."

"Remind me again why I fell for you?"

Leaf smirked as she pulled Gary down to her.

"Here let me remind you."

The two of them start to kiss each other passionately as an old couple saw them said "Ah young love."

* * *

Ash had just finished the last of his homework. He stretched as he looked at the clock. It read 6:15 pm. He then checked on Pikachu and Froakie who were watching some kind pokemon show with a Growlithe as masked hero and Gengar as it's rival. Ash chuckled as he saw a bit of the show. He proceeded to take a shower and change into clean clothes.

He headed downstairs to head out but he was stopped by his mother.

"Ash, Where are you going without your pokemon?" Delia asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Serena for a couple hours, I want to thank her for what she did yesterday. I'll be back before curfew I promise." he answered

"Okay have fun and make sure you keep your hands to yourself." she teased him

Ash dropped on the floor at his mother's words. He loved her but sometimes he questioned her sanity. He told her goodbye and headed out the door towards Serena's house. Unbeknownst to him a certain blue frog was following him.

Serena was staring at two dresses that were layed out on her bed. A long pink one and a short black dress. She looked at the clock it read 6:45 pm. She eventually decided on the pink one and picked a white jacket to wear over her and headed downstairs to see her mother sitting watch the news.

"You're looking fancy tonight, where are you going?" asked Grace

Serena blushed a little before answering

"Nowhere just going to hang out with Ash for a bit." Serena answered

"Oh, that explains it, are you trying to impress him for any particular reason?" Grace teased

Serena fell to the ground at her mother's accusation, she wasn't planning on somebody else to figure out her feelings towards Ash. Grace was laughing as Serena got up and straighten herself out.

"Oh relax honey, I've known for a while now your my daughter after all did you really think that I wouldn't eventually put one and one together to figure out how you feel about him? Please Serena I'm a lot of things but oblivious is not one of them."

Serena sighed before she spoke

"So that makes 3 people who know now, please promise me you won't tell him mom, this is something I need to do myself."

Grace patted Serena on her head.

"Don't worry I won't, I was your age once remember."

"Ya, a long time ago."

Both of them laughed at the joke that Serena had just made, they laughed for a good minute or two before a knock was heard on the door. Serena got up and opened the door to find Ash standing infront of the open door. Ash was staring for a good minute before Serena broke his trance.

"Hello earth to Ash, anyone home in there?" Serena said as she tried to wake him up.

"Heh sorry, I'm a bit tired after doing all that homework from school today. You look great by the way." Ash said complimenting her

"Thank you, let me just grab my coat."

Ash nodded as Serena grabbed her white coat and a pair of brown sandals to wear on her feet. As she was putting the items on she noticed something on the ground next to Ash's feet.

"Ash, what is your Froakie doing here?" she asked Curiously.

"What are you talking-"

Ash looked down on the ground to see Froakie step infront of him with an arm behind its head and an embarrassed look on its face. Ash sighed as he bent down to talk to Froakie.

"Froakie, I know you want to spend time with me after what happened, but you can't sneak out of the house like this." Ash told him.

Froakie had a apologetic look on its face as Ash called his mother to explain the situation, He hung up the phone and spoke.

"Okay Froakie, I'm not going to make you go home by yourself, so your coming with us, but what to do with you."

"I have an idea, Fenniken can you come here please?"

Fenniken ran down the stairs quickly as she could as she heard her name. She then stood infront of Serena.

"Fenniken, would you like to come with Ash, Froakie and I out to wherever we're going?"

Fenniken nodded as she hopped on Serena's shoulder. The group then said goodbye to Grace and then were on their way to their destination. After a while of walking they ended up infront of a green building with a stable attached to the side they entered inside.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Pallet town stables, My name is Marta how may I help you today?" asked the orange haired blue eyed older woman from behind the desk.

"Hi, I'd like to rent a pokemon for me and my friend to ride for the next couple of hours please." Ash told the woman.

"Certainly, but before we go your pokemon must stay here we don't want them to get injured should something go wrong out there." Marta explained.

Ash and Serena nodded as they left Froakie and Fenniken inside the building and told them to play nice with each other as they left to go ride. They followed Marta inside into the stable to find 3 pokemon standing infront of them.

"So here we have Kanto's own Pontya."

"Pontya."

"Next we have a Rhy-"

The Rhyhorn tackled Serena to the ground and started to lick her face. Serena giggled at the Rhyhorn's silliness it reminded her of her mother's Rhyhorn whenever she had to practice her Rhyhorn racing skills. Serena then straighten herself out as Marta arrived at the last pokemon.

"Finally we have the grass goat pokemon Skiddo from the Kalos region."

"Skiddo, Ski."

"Now then which pokemon will you pick?" Mart asked.

"I think we'll go with Pontya, If that's okay with you Serena." Ash answered

"Sure, it can't be too different from riding a Rhyhorn right?" Serena said nervously.

How wrong Serena was when she started to ride on Pontya. Unlike the multiple scraps she would get from training and all the times she would get mad from failing to properly ride on Rhyhorn she was enjoying riding on Pontya.

"Having fun?" asked Ash from behind the fence.

"Ya, this is so cool I really like it." Serena repiled happily.

Ash smiled at her. The feeling Wells made allusion to hadn't appeared yet, he was starting to think that Wells was wrong about the whole thing. After an hour of riding Ash went riding on Pontya for the next hour and then for the final half an hour both of them went on Pontya at the same time. Ash sat infront with Serena holding him in from back so she wouldn't fall off. Both of them were a bit red without the other one noticing.

After time was up, they took Pontya back to the stable and petted it on it's head. Before they left they took a selfie with Pontya to remember the occasion and then exited to pick up Froakie and Fenniken.

"Had fun you two?" asked Ash

Froakie and Fenniken said there names in excitement as they rushed to their trainers and hopped on their shoulders. Ash and Serena spilt the payment for the ride and left the building heading home.

"So I'll bite what was this little trip for?" Serena teased

"Two things. One I really wanted to go riding again, I haven't ridden a Pokemon since I was 10 so it was long overdue and two I wanted to thank you for yesterday for bringing me home while I was unconscious." Ash answered.

"You didn't have to honestly, I just did what I thought the right thing to do was and besides If you stayed in the forest I would lose one of my friends." she told him.

"You won't lose me ever, well maybe if it's to food then you might lose me cause if there's one thing I like more than people and pokemon it's food."

Both of them laughed as they reached Serena's house. They made their way to the door and stood there.

"I had a really good time tonight Ash, thank you for taking me to ride a pokemon that isn't Rhyhorn it was really fun." Serena told him.

"Your welcome, better go before Mom starts calling me and wondering where I am seeing as it's a school night and before your mom's Rhyhorn grunts at us." Ash joked.

And on cue Rhyhorn grunted at them like it did every time Ash and Serena were standing on the doorstep both of them giggled.

"Well see you tomorrow." he told her.

Ash and Serena hugged each other and then broke apart. While that was going on Fenniken hugged Froakie who instantly started blushing. Ash and Froakie then proceeded home as Serena went inside.

* * *

Serena went inside to find her mom already asleep in her room. She quietly headed up the stairs to take a shower and change into her night clothes. Pancham and Sylveon were already asleep when she looked over at them. Fenniken hopped on to Serena's bed and instantly fell asleep.

Serena decided to log on to her laptop and check her E-mail. There was one from Clemont. She opened the E-mail and began to read it.

 _Dear Serena,_

 _It's been a while since we all said goodbye to you, so I thought to write this E-mail. Everyone over here is fine, Bonnie says hi she really misses you. She's wondering when your coming back to visit so you two can hang out._

Serena giggled as she continued reading.

 _Let's see oh yes Trevor was here the other day, He finally completed the pokedex last week so we celebrated at Restaurant Le wow Professor Sycamore and his assistant Sophie were also there he says hello to both you and Fenniken._

The mention of Le wow brought back memories for Serena, it was the first restaurant that she and her Kalos friends celebrated her birthday. All she remembered from that day was a lot of cake and a bill so large that the professor had to pay it while crying.

 _Tierno well he's still old loveable goofball Tierno. Still with the dancing pokemon crew dream. Oh while we were at Le wow he got scouted by someone named Simon something so he might become famous one of these days._

Serena remembered how it was Tierno's dream to become a pokemon master dancer/performer, She was happy that her friend was finally able to have his dream achieved she knew that he would be a success.

 _Finally Calem defeated the final battle masion sister. In fact after he was done the triple battle sister what was her name now OH right Evelyn asked him out on a date. He accepted it and they've been going 3 weeks strong now he'll probably kill me for telling you this he said he wanted to do it himself._

Serena laughed at the last part about how Calem might kill Clemont for revealing his secret but she was happy for Calem. Sure he was a handsome boy but she just saw him as a friend and nothing more.

 _As for me Well um.. you remember how Bonnie had that gag of asking every girl we met during our travels to take care of me well she found one who said yes. It's umm well, It's Shauna. Surprising I know but we just both felt it was time and Bonnie just sped up the process._

 _But anyway, we all miss you and hope you can come visit sometime soon._

 _Your friend, Clemont_

 _P.S Next time you talk to Shauna please convince her to go easy with the shopping. I do have a image of being the Lumiose Gym leader to keep up._

Serena laughed as she read the last part of the E-mail. The relationship between Shauna and Clemont was certainly a surprise but she was happy for them. She turned off her laptop and made a mental note to reply to the e-mails sometime. Once she got in bed she started to think about the day.

" _Ash and I were all alone, it was almost like we were out on a date. It was so much fun, I felt something weird though it felt like Ash was feeling hot for some reason maybe it was just the fact we were on Pontya but maybe he's changing his mind and seeing me differently. I guess time will tell."_

Serena then fell asleep in her bed listening to her pokemon snoring.

* * *

At Ash's house...

Ash was in his bed staring at the ceiling. Pikachu and Froakie were asleep on the floor in deep sleep. Ash was trying to figure out what had happened tonight.

" _Let's see, I blew off the guys and guys night to hang with Serena and thank her for yesterday. We went Pontya riding for a couple hours and had fun. But then it happened the felling that Mr. Wells described to me. It appeared when she hugged me while on Pontya, true we hugged before but this felt different. Not only did I get the feeling of butterfrees in my stomach I also turned a bit red that hopefully she didn't notice. Maybe I am starting to fall for her, If I am there's two occasions I can do something and one of them is coming up the other isn't until June which will be enough time to find an answer."_

 _And with that Ash went to sleep._

 _May was out for a walk in the park with her Galceon after dinner. They were enjoying the cool breeze for a while. They were on their way back heading home when all of a sudden Galceon stopped._

"What is it Glaceon?" Asked May.

"Galceon, Glace."

Galceon ran over to a girl who layed down face first into the ground, with May following behind her. The only thought going through her head at the time.

" _I've got to get this girl back to her house and quickly."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Well, Well, Well what can I say? Aside from the recent news of the Alola region which i'm excited for I don't know about everyone but #TeamRowelett :p but this chapter man on man where do I begin? Grace knows, Leaf and Gary are putting two and two together, Ash is finally starting to accept the fact he might like Serena as more than friends and to top it off the Froakie/Fenniken (whatever the ship name for that is) moment of and the clemont/shauna pairing that exists and pays dues to a story im currently reading. But enough babbling time for reviews/questions.

Reviews/questions

Klay (guest)- No Aria is not in this story, maybe in a future story I'll use her. As for your OC stay tuned to see who I pair her with.

Espeon44- Thank you, The last line there is one of your OC's I just have to go through and pick which one i'm going to use.

Amour guest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Pokemonmeat- Thank you, no it was the morning, but I added the afternoon scene because I wanted them to talk somemore before the conclusion of that chapter.

Ooobserver- Ya prom lol that'll be fun and the chapter before that will be fun as well. Yes thursday never comes soon enough and when it comes it goes by in a Flash lol.

Engel2092- Thank you. Well Captain Cold is always seen with Heatwave so he had to be included in some form. Yes the cold sacrificing him scene but my god the kiss between him and Sara was so good and yes he will be back you can't keep him down. But this weeks Flash was so sad especially the last two minutes.

Mixt Number XV – Thank you for the review, yes I am in face both an Amourshipping and Kingdom hearts fan.

Which brings me to the announcement I mentioned at the end of the reviews last week.

Now when this story is completed (which won't be for a while) I'll be taking a break to recharge my creative juices. But before that I've been thinking actually writing a Kingdom Hearts story. I need a break from pokemon, unless there's a demand for a sequel. Now I won't say what it'll be about until the final chapter is released along with a poll.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions and announcement. Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	10. Plans and one more finds out

Oliverqueen01- 5000 views WOOT! I am humbled for everyone reading this, reviewing it, following/favouriting it and even the same for me. It means a lot to me so chapter 10 will bounce around the place a little but next chapter will be something special I promise, lol Anyway chapter 10 time! And as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end. Now disclaimer time!

Jay Garrick: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or my earth prime counterpart Flash, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Uh- Thanks Jay, Now on to the story *runs with Jay as everyone reads*

* * *

Chapter 10: Plans and one more finds out about Serena.

 _After an eventful night morning rises on pallet and everyone is at school. After the bell rings at noon for lunch the gang makes their way to the spot under the big tree but not without some delay._

May was walking towards the cafeteria to get her food while looking at her phone going through her music. She then crashed into something and fell on the floor.

"HEY YOU WHY CAN'T YOU-" May began yelling

When she looked up she saw a familiar sight: the girl that she had rescued from last night. Since now was daytime she got a clearer look to the girl. She had blue eyes like her own, Dawn and Serena's eyes. She had red hair, not extremely red but red to the point where it looked almost crimson like. She was wearing a red shirt with a black tie and red skirt. May's heart had stopped, the girl infront of her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Oh it's you, your the girl from last night." May quickly realized.

"Last night? Who are you?" asked the girl

"May Miniami."

"Selina Perez."

The two shook hands, stood up and dusted themselves off before they continued talking.

"So Selina how are you feeling after last night?"

"To be honest still a little groggy. The last thing I remember was walking through the park taking in the fresh air and then the next thing I know I'm at home in my bed with my mom asking me a million questions." the red headed girl answered.

"Oh well I took you home, you see it was my Galceon who found you in the park on the grass passed out. I saw your phone unlocked on the ground and called your mom who gave me directions to take you home."

"I see, well thank you May for helping me now don't reject this next part but I want to pay you back for helping me."

"Pay me back how?"

"Usually I'm shy towards people, but something about you is calling to me plus I want to know my hero better so how about a date this Friday?"

May smiled and answered.

"I'd like that."

Selina smiled in glee and exchanged numbers with May and then headed off to the stairs. May stood there still in shock this friday things would be very interesting.

* * *

At the same time at the opposite side of the school...

Dawn and Leaf were walking out of the washroom towards the cafeteria, when Dawn realized she had forgotten her textbook for next period. She told Leaf to go on ahead without her and she'll meet everyone at the tree. Leaf nodded as she went ahead and left Dawn. Dawn had reached her locker grabbed her textbook and was on her way back when she was stopped by someone. She turned around to see who it was and it shocked her It was Leonard's bald headed black eyed friend.

"M-Mick!" Dawn stuttered upon seeing him.

"Relax blue hair I'm not here to hurt you, at least not if I have to and you know how I am around here." He began

"Then why are you here Mick? I'm betting Leonard told you about the little incident we had in the hallway the other day and you know if you hurt me that the guys will come for you and hurt you instead."

"Indeed he did and yes I know if I harm you that Oak jr will come after me and I don't need that, which brings me what I want to talk to you about: Leonard. I want you to bring back the Leonard I knew."

"The Leonard you knew? What do you mean?" she asked

"I'll explain later, but Friday after school meet him at this address where everything will be abundantly clear."

Mick handed Dawn a piece of paper with an address written on it and walked away. Dawn stood there wondering what Mick could possibly be talking about, If she wanted answers she'd get them on Friday.

Dawn then made her way quickly to the cafeteria to get her food and meet up with the others. She saw Leaf nowhere in sight but she saw Serena and May and ran up to them.

* * *

"You are late Ms. I reach her before you guys, where have you been?"

Dawn explained everything that had happened in the hallway with Mick and showed them the piece of paper he had handed her as they paid for their food and were heading outside. They assured her that no matter what happened that they would give someone an ass kicking if she was hurt.

"Enough about me, how was your night you two?" asked Dawn

Both of them blushed before answering.

"I have a date on Friday." May answered

"Oooh with who? Spill everything girl."

May retold the events of the following night and earlier. Both Dawn and Serena were jumping up in joy for May. After May was done both of them turned to Serena.

"So we've shared what happened to us, what about you Serena?" asked May

"I-I- I um, went Pontya riding last night with someone and it was so amazing."

"That someone being Ash?" A voice interrupted them.

Serena turned around to find Leaf standing right behind her laughing. May and Dawn were also laughing about Serena's reaction. When the embarrassment died down Serena spoke.

"Y-You know?" Serena asked flabergasted.

"Ya, Gary and I were discussing this yesterday in the park after Ash cancelled their usual guy bonding activity. I mentioned to him how red you were and then we just put two and two together." Leaf explained

"So that's 5 people who know now." Serena sighed

"Wait who else knows?" asked Dawn

"You, Gary, My Mom and these two." Serena stated

"So basically almost everyone in the group except for Ash, Brock, Tommy and Drew?" asked Leaf.

Serena nodded.

"I don't know what now?" A voice interrupted again.

The 4 girls turned around to see Drew standing behind them as they all grabbed him and took him pushed him inside an empty classroom.

"Drew... what are you doing here?" yelled Serena as she was freaking out.

"Gary said to come get you, that you guys were taking too long." Drew answered

"Okay Drew before we beat you into the ground for scaring the hell out of us, how much of our conversation did you hear?" asked Leaf with a fist made in case Drew decided to be difficult.

"Not all of it but, I heard the part about 5 people knowing something. I don't want to be left out of the loop so tell me it can't be that bad." Drew said

"If we tell you, then you can't tell anyone. Tell anyone and we'll make sure you aren't able to reproduce." Serena said in somewhat of a threatening voice.

Drew gulped and nodded. Serena took a deep breathe before began speaking.

"Okay here it is: I like Ash, As more than just friends. Please don't tell him this has to be something I do myself." Serena said to him.

Drew took in all the information that he just heard, then he started to chuckle puzzling the girls. After this chuckling died down he spoke.

"Wow, Finally about time someone goes for him since his damn first date. It's been too damn long, As for keeping this a secret I will you have my word." Drew said.

* * *

The girls sighed in relief. They thought they would have to convince Drew not to spill the beans but luckily for them he agreed easily. Once the matter was settled they exited the classroom and headed to their meeting spot. Gary questioned them on why they were late. Drew covered and said the line was long and Gary bought the excuse. He then spoke.

"So girls, what are you up to this weekend?" asked Gary

"I have a date." May answered

"Oooh who with?"

"A girl named Selina."

"Congrats, I hope that goes well for you."

Everyone congratulated May on her Date with Selina. May blushed a little in shyness. Then the conversation turned towards Dawn.

"I'm meeting a boy this weekend." Dawn answered

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Not spoiling it until I know it's a sure thing. But I know be careful or else the 5 of you will kick his ass into the next decade."

"Damn right."

Everyone took a sip of their respective drinks as they took in the words that were just uttered by Gary. When it came to his friends and loved ones he didn't mess around. If you were to hurt any of them he and his Blastoise would hunt you down, find you and hurt you for messing with them.

Then he turned to Serena.

"I'm planning a video chat with all my friends back home, they've been sending me E-mails to me since I've moved here so I want to talk to them and hear them not just read their words. It's not the same." Serena answered

"That's cool, it's been what a month now since you've arrived? Just tell them your new friends say hi and that we're taking very good care of you." Gary said in a joyful tone.

Serena agreed and smiled. It had been a month since she and her mother had moved to Kanto. At first she was upset at leaving her friends behind but once she got here and met Ash and the gang he was happy to find new friends and be able to fit in with them. She then looked at Ash.

She had been thinking about what was going on between them lately. He was doing well in math now so he didn't need tutoring anymore. After the last time they had hung out something between them had changed. She didn't know what had changed on his side but she knew for sure what was different on her side. She kept thinking about it as the others chatted away. Eventually the bell rang and they went to their respective classes. Once the final bell rang everyone met up at the front and then went home as usual.

* * *

Dawn sat on her bed thinking about what had happened today in the hallway with Mick. She thought Mick could be lying to her and trying to set her up for something. Then she thought what would Mick or even Leonard have to gain from that except for humiliation and becoming the laughing stock of town. She then dismissed her thoughts and went to talk to her mother.

When she got downstairs her mom was at the dining table going over design plans for a large event. Dawn hugged her mother from behind breaking the older woman from her trance.

"You look busy, what are these for?" Dawn began

"Oh some billionaire hotshot wants to get his daughter married at the hall after you leave for college so he sent design plans early and his demands or his daughters demands are very how should I put this nicely very stupidly over the top." Johanna answered

Dawn giggled and rubbed her mother's shoulders and removed the designs from infront of her mother.

"How about we tell him to go up a tree for now, because there is something I want to ask you over a cup of tea."

"Did you cause a fight at school or worse?"

"No, but it does involve school."

"Brew the tea, then we'll talk about this so called school matter."

Dawn giggled and ran into the kitchen to fill the kettle with cold water to heat up. After five minutes the kettle sounded and Dawn poured the tea into two cups. Both of them liked to drink Japanese Cherry tea with the exception that Dawn poured a little more milk into her cup. She then took the cups over to her mother and sat down.

"So, what has my darling daughter done this time?"

"Well you know how Prom is this year? Well me and the girls joined the committee and they're looking for a place to host it. They would do it at school but no wants to smell like burger and fries at the end of the night and the after the bell rings that day the field will be off limits to set up for graduation the following day."

"Hm and let me guess you want to know if the hall is available then to use for that night or see if I knew anywhere else that could help the school because you offered to ask me at the meeting right?"

Dawn fell out of her chair and then stood up.

"How do you know that? It was like you were there!"

Johanna chuckled and then spoke.

"Relax Dawn, Mr. Oak called me at work after the meeting and explained the situation to me because he and the student council president knew that maybe you would forget and luckily for you the hall is available when the time comes, plus your my daughter you didn't think I would know that you would offer the hall?"

Dawn jumped up and down in joy and then hugged her mother.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Oh my gosh I've got to go tell the others, thanks mom you are the best. I love you!"

Dawn then rushed upstairs to her room to deliver the good news to everyone leaving her mom in the dining room to look up at a picture with herself Dawn and her late husband.

" _You know she takes after you a lot especially with the running off and being bold thing, but I know your in a better place now and you see everything going on with her and the remarkable young woman she's becoming. She misses you a lot as do I but one fact that will never change is that we will always love my dear Henry."_

Johanna then went back to work. She had a long night ahead of her, when all this was over the billionaire who hired her would get a mouthful from her about all these ideas she was sent and how stupid they were in thinking it could be done.

* * *

Tommy had just closed the restaurant for the night, it wasn't quite busy tonight, but that was okay since tonight was still a school night. His father had left earlier something had happened at home with his mother and the stove so his father went home to fix it. He always wondered how when it involved cooking and his mother things just magically happened, he laughed as he thought about it. Tommy was about to leave when the front door to the restaurant opened as he was stacking the last few chairs.

"Oh I'm sorry but we're closed for tonight." He politely told the person.

"Oh, no I don't want food, Please I need help my car got a flat infront of here and I need help changing it." A quiet voice said

Tommy turned around to see a girl his age standing infront of him. She had semi-long brown hair and blue eyes like his own. She was wearing brown boots and a denim jacket with a long black dress underneath it. He knew her she was in her Philosophy class.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Jesse. Jesse Iwamoto."

"Tommy Michiba, we have Philosophy together."

"Oh, sorry I didn't recognize you, I'm all over the place right now because my dad will kill me if anything happens to the car, Can you help me?"

"Sure, lead the way."

The two of them went outside to change the tire. True Tommy had lied earlier when he said he had a date to get out of guys night but he had a feeling everything was about to change. After he changed the tire, Jesse thanked him and drove off. He then looked up into the sky and wondered where this chance encounter would lead both of them.

* * *

Brock was walking home from work when he saw someone from the past he knew.

"It couldn't be.."

He ran over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder she then turned around and smiled at him. The two of them began talking as they walked catching up on old times. Brock waked her to the door and promised to meet her tomorrow night. How his conquest of girls rejecting him would end soon if all went right.

* * *

Drew was at home watching people be complete fails on game shows. He was laughing at one where the question was name another way you would say mother. One contestant kept saying an answer over and over in different pronunciations to the point where the host said oh all right let's just flip that crap over. Drew fell out of his chair laughing at the contestant's stupidity. He then checked his phone it had one unread message he opened it.

" _Can't wait for Friday, remember you owe me a good time :)"_

He smiled to himself and closed his phone. This friday would be something. He had been planning this for a while and hopefully it would pay off.

* * *

Gary and Leaf were at the cinema watching a romantic film, the movie had just finished and they were walking back to Gary's car.

"So What did you think, Not bad right?" asked Leaf

"I will admit, I almost cried near the end, the way the hero told the love interest that he loved her and the way he proposed to her almost got me."

Leaf punched Gary on the arm playfully as she was hanging on it as they reached the car. They eventually reached Leafs home and Gary walked her to the door.

"So, You know my parents are gone until tomorrow afternoon right? And it get's lonely in this house by myself and Eevee alone right?" she said teasingly

"So Leaf Kitani are you inviting me to stay tonight despite your better judgement and the fact that your parents aren't home?" he answered teasingly

"Well, you'd have to come in and find out." she said devilishly.

Gary smiled at her playfully and then began to kiss Leaf as they entered and closed the door, leaving them to a wild night.

* * *

Ash laid on his bed staring at a list infront of him. Pikachu and Froakie were playing with a ball running around trying to catch it and hit it back to each other. Ash looked over at them and smiled at them and then went back to staring at his list. The titled Halloween costumes.

Halloween Costumes

A Pokemon

A superhero/villain

Something scary

Someone he knew

Birthday suit

Ash then crossed off birthday suit from the list. That one had just been there if there was nothing else he couldn't think of to be if worse came to worse. He then crossed off someone he knew, It would be fun to imitate his friends but then he quickly realized that wasn't going to work either and he wasn't going to go wear a dress again after doing it twice in the past, plus the guys would probably put him up a tree for even thinking it. Then he removed something scary. It was overplayed and overdone and too cliche. He stared at the two options left a pokemon or a superhero/villain.

" _Hm, which to be? Both have endless possibilities. If I chose to be a pokemon I could be anything ranging from a Bulbasaur to Froakie. If I chose superhero/villain I could be anything from my own made up superhero/villain to those idiots in team rocket. ARGH Arceus why do you like torturing me so?"_

Ash then closed his eyes and thought about it for a minute when something popped into his head. It was something Serena had said to him the day they had met.

" _THAT'S IT!"_

Ash jumped out of his bed startling Pikachu and Froakie. He then quickly ran over to his computer and found a costume delivery service with free overnight delivery and shipping charges. He ordered the costume and smiled.

" _Heh, wait till everyone sees me in this."_

Ash then logged off his computer and went to play with his pokemon until he went to sleep.

* * *

Serena sat infront of her computer looking for costumes. She was also thinking about what had happened today too. Five people now know about her feelings for Ash. Soon everyone would know except for Ash. She sighed, how she wished she was young again to where she was a carefree child and was only concerned about what dress to wear to school, which brought her back to her search on Halloween costumes.

She had no idea what she wanted to be and she wanted to impress everyone with an amazing costume. She had thought to go through her old clothes and make something out of them but she wanted to save them for memory purposes. She was at her wits end, she looked outside to her pokemon who were sleeping under the tree. An idea then struck her.

" _Oh boy this is going to be good."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- I will admit I was drinking a lot of coffee while writing this chapter. Stupid finals but yay those are over and I can now devote more time to this :D. Anyway I felt that it was time for Drew to be in on the secret because I was honestly debating between him Tommy or Brock and I figured he would have the most intriguing response to it. So ya moving on Mick wants the old Leonard back? What does Mick know that no one else does about Leonard and do you think they're both playing Dawn? May has a date with someone named Selina. Selina is property of someone when i get to reviews you'll see who. Tommy lied?! I know why? But he does have a reason that will be explained and on top of that he meets the mysterious Jesse. Tommy's life will certainly be interesting. Finally our two main protagonists have their costume ideas in mind. What are they? You'll see. Also the episode this morning my god I have no words but damn Ash you numbskull your lucky I'm not able to travel to you and hit you for what you did. But anyway enough babbling time for reviews/questions.

Reviews/questions

Klay (guest)- Yes we will, don't worry they will. After all Ash still has to figure out if he actually likes her or just the idea of being with her. But I promise before this story is they will kiss at least twice.

Espeon44- So I went Selina, she stood out to me more. So thank you for that, but to answer your question next chapter will answer the question on Leonard. She's not dating him at the moment she only likes him.

Ooobserver- Yes, yes they are. Ya everyone is starting to get covered there's one person left aside from our dense as mud favourite trainer left to cover. Let's just say next chapter will be very interesting indeed.

Amour guest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Pokemonmeat- Thank you for that good sir. Funny enough I've actually read that and I loved it and I'm reading the sequel. It'll be interesting where it goes considering who's showing up next chapter in that story. As for this one being rivaled and where it goes we'll see.

Engel2092- Hold on a second *gathers the dragonballs* :p moving on while we wait for Shenron to appear. Ya plot holes what can you do, but at the end of that season 2 will feature the JSA so I'm hyped. Flash season finale my god. Zoom became black flash aka death flash, Earth 3 Jay Garrick was the man in the mask and Henry's doppelganger which I called :p But the end flashpoint confirmed XD. I guess next season we see them since Wells and her left back to earth 2. but coming october next year we'll see whats the fallout of barry's idiotic and rash decision. And no worries as long as you review I'm good :)

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	11. Day of reveals

Oliverqueen01- It's Thursday again you know what that means another chapter is here lol. Anyway chapter 11 time! And as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end. Now disclaimer time!

Shane Mcmahon: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or my earth prime counterpart Flash, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Thank you Shane, Now on to the story *Does the Shane-O-Mac shuffle as everyone reads*

* * *

Chapter 11: Friday aka day of reveals.

 _Friday afternoon, after school. Everyone has gone their separate ways expect for Dawn who was waiting at the place for Mick to show up It was a house unfamiliar to her with a large window infront. After 20 minutes He showed up and waited along with her._

"So what did you mean, bring back the old Leonard and speaking of him where is he?" Dawn asked impatiently.

Mick remained silent and stayed staring at the sight infront of him. Dawn on the other hand was getting impatient. She was almost ready to call Ash and the others to come until she saw Leonard through the window from the bush that she and Mick were hiding in so that Leonard couldn't see either of them.

What she saw shocked her. There was a girl about her age with long brown hair and green eyes wearing a black top and skirt. Dawn figured it was his sister. But what she saw next shocked her. She saw an older woman with black hair with some streaks of grey in them using a cane trying to walk to the couch with both Leonard and his sister helping her to sit. Dawn started to cry and then turned to Mick who then started to speak.

"You wonder why I brought you here to see this? I'll answer everything now." He answered in a stoic voice.

He took a deep breathe and began his tale.

"Leonard and I have known each other ever since grade school. Back then we were just two guys who did the most juvenile things we could think of to get in trouble and for a while it worked. We then soon realized that we were meant to be more than pranksters or delinquents. So we made a pact to each other that we would become better people and help the people of this planet somehow. But that all changed one night."

"What night?" Dawn asked in between tears

"The night his father came back into his life."

He paused a for a minute and then continued.

"Lewis Sonoda or as I like to call him the man who made my best friend change into who he is today. To say his father had a drinking problem would be an understatement. He had an addiction, an addiction so bad that he nearly took Leonard and Lisa's mother away from them. Leonard luckily was able to get away and call the cops to get Lewis arrested. But after that night Diana their mother was told that she would never be able to walk again, Lisa has scars on her neck from the abuse of that night and Leonard... who's trying day and night to make ends meet for his family changed. Whatever innocence he had left in him from that night was gone. He turned into the cold, arrogant, self-centred person who you see today."

Dawn cried, she knew looking at Leonard that he was hiding something but she wasn't excepting to be this cruel or sad.

"So why ask me to help? Your his best friend, shouldn't you try to help him?" She yelled at him

Mick grunted and showed her his arm as he answered her.

"I tried, but he won't listen. We fought and he broke my arm once, so trying again would be hazardous to my health. Then I noticed something the other day at the prom meeting the way you were looking at him, and when he met up with me after the two of you had your little accident in the hallway he smiled for the first time in a long time and not one of those sarcastic smiles."

"So what are you asking me to do Mick?" Dawn said as she was wiping her tears.

"I want you to help him find his heart again, make him whole and show him that the stigma of that night doesn't need to keep following him. I know if you do that the old him will be back and better than before all this happened." Mick admitted to her.

Dawn took a minute to consider her options. True Leonard was a handsome boy but what if she was getting played. What if everything was a plan to humiliate her just because of her crush on him? It would be the end of her. Then again she thought what possible reason would Mick have to bring her here and lie?

"Okay Mick, I'm in but I'm warning you If this was all a plan to humiliate me infront everyone I love and care about then all my friends will be coming after you and make you and Leonard wish you were both never born." She warned him.

"Ooh feisty, I like it. Yes I understand what will happen if you think we're making the whole thing up." He repiled.

Dawn then shook his hand and left the area, leaving Mick alone in his thoughts.

" _Look Arceus or whoever you are responsible for creating both people and pokemon. I don't ask a lot from you, you and I have never had the best of terms relationship but I come to you now in my hour of need please let this plan be successful all I want is to see my best friend be back to the way he was before he changed."_

Mick took one last look in the window and started the walk back to his house whistling a tune to a song he knew from his youth.

* * *

Tommy was at home on his ps3 playing his favourite game: Tales of Symphonia. He liked it because one of the main characters named Genis reminded him a lot of himself. He liked that he could do magic and took risks when he had to but most of all the bond of friendship between the other 7 playable characters and Genis is what made Tommy like Genis more than them. He was about to face the final boss when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he told the person behind the door.

The door opened to reveal his mother.

"Sorry to bother you honey, I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed."

"It's okay mom, what's up? Is it the stove again?" he teased her.

"No, not this time gosh break the grill one time and both of you keep laughing about it, Anyway there's actually someone waiting outside for you." She answered him.

"Who?" He asked curiously

"A girl."

"A girl? Umm okay tell them I'll be out in a minute." He answered.

His mom nodded and closed his door. He saved the game and turned off his ps3 vowing next time to finally defeat the final boss. He got up and put on a white t-shirt and went outside. He wondered who it was though. He remembered that all of the girls said they were busy so it couldn't possible be them. As he went to open the door he saw his mother watching TV. He then opened the door to see the person in question.

"Jesse! What are you doing here? Actually better question how did you find where I live?"

Jesse paused for a second and then pulled out a thick black case from her pocket and handed it to Tommy. Tommy smacked himself in the face after he realized what it was infront of him.

"My sunglasses! I've been looking all over for these, where did you find them?"

"I'll tell you on one condition: let's go to the park."

Tommy nervously agreed and grabbed his coat and headed to the park with Jesse. Once there they sat on the park bench looking at two children playing in the sandbox. They were looking at them until Tommy broke the silence.

"You still haven't answered my questions."

Jesse smiled sheepishly.

"Well which question first?"

"Lets start with my glasses, where were did you find them?"

"Well I was in the office helping Mr. Oak set up for the council meeting last week, We finished early and he told me to organize the lost and found. As you know whatever items aren't claimed at the end of the month are donated to charity. So there I was cleaning it and the case dropped on my foot. I opened it and Mr. Oak walked by and told me that they were yours and I should return it to you."

"Heh, well I guess that answers that question. So how did you find where I live?"

"Your Dad, I went by the restaurant to see if you were there but then he told me you were at home with your mom. He also assumed that I was your girlfriend, so he gave me the address and well here we are now."

Tommy chuckled and mumbled idiot under his breath so Jesse couldn't hear him. She then spoke again.

"So, since I've answered your questions can you answer one for me?" Jesse asked

"Sure, as long as it isn't why does the stove keep breaking when my mom uses it because I don't know where to even begin to answer that question." He joked

The two of them laughed before Jesse regained her composure and resumed to asking her question.

"Why did you lie to your friends about having a date today? And before you ask how I know it was because I overheard you and Gary talking when I was coming out of the bathroom."

Tommy looked at the ground and answered.

"Promise me you won't laugh." He asked her

Jesse nodded as Tommy took a deep breathe and spoke.

"I actually had a date today with someone, but at the last moment she messaged me saying that she had to cancel due to something important and when I ask if she could reschedule it for another time she said she couldn't and then we had to move guys night to Tuesday and I didn't feel like playing with the others so I lied and said I was busy today." He admitted as he looked at the ground.

Jesse moved closer to Tommy and wrapped him her arms around him surprising him and caused him to blush a little.

"Know what I think? I think that whoever that girl was doesn't know what kind of special guy you are if she didn't want to go on a date with you then it's her loss, If it was me I would give you a chance." She said sweetly as she put her head on his shoulder.

Tommy was a bit taken back at what Jesse had just said to him and how she was acting. True he thought she was cute but for a moment the way she was talking sounded like that if she liked him. He wouldn't bother asking her now, they just sat in the park until the sun was starting to set and then walked back to Tommy's house.

* * *

May was at a restaurant with Selina on their date as payment for saving Selina that night in the park. They were having a good time getting to know each other.

"So tell me about your family." May asked.

"I have a sister Ally, but she's away at boarding school. She's studying to become a film director. She really likes movies so that's why she's studying that. Then there's my brother Stephen. He's at pilot school studying to become a pilot. I'm the youngest who still lives with mom who you met that night. She's an interior designer, and my dad is a businessman, but what about your family?" Selina asked.

"My little brother Max is annoying twat but I love him nonetheless, My Dad is a former gym leader turned regular guy and my mom is a concierge at a hotel in Viridian City."

"Sounds fun, Can I meet them one day so I can thank them for giving birth to you?"

"Sure, just name the time and date and I can make it happen."

The two of them smiled at each other and continued talking about various things such as their favourite colour, song, movie, things that siblings did that annoyed them the most etc... Finally the end of the night came and they arrived at Selina's door.

"I had a really nice time tonight." May said with a smile.

"Me too, thanks." Selina repiled.

May smiled at Selina and walked off before Selina called to her.

"You forgot one thing."

Selina kissed May on the cheek and then headed inside her house leaving a very giddy May who skipped down the street on her way home.

* * *

Brock was at home watching TV after finally putting all of his brothers and sisters to bed. As he was sitting there watching there was a knock on the door.

" _Mom and Dad aren't coming back until next week so who could it be at this hour?"_

He got up and opened the door to reveal the person behind it.

"Well hello there... Lucy."

Lucy was an old acquaintance of Brock. They had met when he and Ash, May and Max were challenging the Kanto Battle frontier brains. Surprisingly she was the only girl who didn't reject Brock's advances. She was wearing a purple shirt and pants combo.

"What are you doing here this late?" he asked suspiciously.

"I got locked out of my apartment because my roommate is too heavily drunk from the party we went to and I forgot my key. Then I remembered that you lived around here and thought you would be home."

"So you need a place to stay tonight?"

"If you please" she asked with a pleading look.

"Alright, but you've got to get out of here by morning or else I'll be in trouble."

Lucy giggled and agreed to Brock's request as He let her inside. Tonight would be a very interesting night in the life of one Brock Takeshi.

* * *

Drew was at the movie theatre with his co-worker from work Amanda. Amanda was a Pink haired green eyed girl who had a unique fashion sense. She wore a blue shirt skirt combo with blue shoes. Once the movie ended they headed to the ice cream stand in the park. After they ate their Ice Cream they sat on the bench and talked.

"That movie was very cheesy, No offence." she told him

"Sorry, thought you were into those romantic comedies like every other girl I know."

Amanda pushed Drew to the grass and then looked over him in a very awkward position while grabbing his collar playfully.

"Remember one thing Drew, I love a good romance movie and Rom-Com like any other girl but that doesn't mean I want to see it all the time, maybe sometimes I want to see an action flick. Your just lucky I think your cute."

Drew smiled

"So does this mean I get another date?"

Amanda kissed drew on his lips shocking in him to glee.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I think I might need one more to be sure."

The two of them proceeded to kiss each other some more before they went home.

* * *

Serena sat infront of her desk combing her hair, when her laptop went off. It was a video call request from Clemont. She accepted the request and wait for the camera to load. Once it loaded all her Kalos friends said hi unison and immediately started to pound her with questions. Once they all calmed down they spoke.

"So what's Kanto like?" asked Calem.

"It's just as beautiful as Kalos, there's wild pokemon everywhere and the sky at night is so clear that you could see every star."

"That sounds so cool, so did you make any new friends over there yet or are we still shy as a bunneary?" asked Shauna.

Serena blushed before she answered.

"I made some, 3 girls and 5 guys. They're all very nice and friendly. One of them is in fact a former gym leader from Pewter city and another one is the grandson of this regions Pokemon Professor, one of the girls is the daughter of a former gym leader from Hoenn and she's a lesbian." Serena explained.

"You sure made some interesting friends, what are their names?" asked Clemont

"Brock Takeshi, Gary Oak, May Miniami, Dawn Hikari, Drew Hirata, Leaf Kitani, Tommy Michiba and the boy who brought them all together: Ash Ketchum."

"Well look at you hanging out with Kanto royalty somewhat, but in all seriousness we're all happy for you." Tierno joked

Serena smiled at them and thanked them.

"So enough about me, how's everyone over there?"

"Well, Professor Sycamore has gone out of Kalos to some far away region because he learnt that mega evolution is possible over there, but he sends his regards." Clemont explained.

"That's good for him, I hope he finds more pokemon that could mega evolve. But what about you guys? Clemont's letter said that somethings happened to all of you."

Calem turned to Clemont with a glare on his face.

"You didn't... did you?"

"Well that's my cue to leave now, just remember Serena. THE FUTURE IS NOW THANKS TO SCIENCE! AH AH!"

Clemont bolted off in a hurry as Calem started to chase after him. Shauna, Trevor, Tierno and Serena sweat dropped at the antics of their friends. Serena then resumed her conversation with the three remaining in front of the screen.

"So Tierno, I heard some Kalos bigwig scouted you at Le Wow when you were there with the others celebrating the completion of Trevor's Pokedex. Congratulations by the way Trevor I'm glad you've achieved your dream."

"Thank you." both Trevor and Tierno said in unison.

A loud crashing noise was heard before Tierno spoke. It was the sound of Clemont and Calem both crashing into a wall and falling on the ground. The boys sighed as they said goodbye to check on Clemont and Calem who at that point probably had a concussion. This left Serena and Shauna alone to talk.

"So you and Clemont huh?" Serena teased.

Shauna blushed a little

"Ya, it's a bit strange considering how different we are but I love him just the same. He's trying and I'm trying to make it work, So I can't ask for anything more than that."

"Ya, I'm happy for you guys. I'm sure Bonnie continues to tease him about it seeing as her goal got achieved."

"Ya Bonnie is being her usual self, except once she forced us together she ramped up the whole romance factor to 11."

They both laughed. They knew that Bonnie was a mischievous but loveable little girl and that she was only looking our for Clemont's best interests despite her age.

"So what about you? Find any cute boys?"

Serena blushed and answered.

"Ya, the first boy I met here. Ash Ketchum."

"Oooh spill all the details, I wanna know."

"Well I met him the day I started at school, the principal handpicked him to show me around and ever since then we've been close."

"Sounds like you've fallen for him."

"Ya I have fallen for him, he's just so amazing, positive, friendly, athletic and has a never give up attitude, But I don't think he feels the same way."

"Just give him time, I mean it took Clemont time to give us a chance and considering how dense he was about the whole concept of romance and even with Calem and Evelyn then I'm sure you'll get your happily ever after with Ash."

"You know, you should write a motivational book."

"Nah, I'll leave books to Professor Sycamore and Trevor, If I wrote a book it'd probably just be filled with really random suggestions."

The two of them laughed before another crash was heard. This time it was Trevor and Tierno on the floor with Clemont and Calem still on the floor. Shauna looked over and sighed.

"I better go, If I don't get these goofs off the floor then they'll be there all night and complain tomorrow about how I left them on the floor. See ya Girl."

Serena said goodbye and exited the call. She then proceed to lie on her bed and look up at the ceiling, thinking back to what Shauna had just told her.

" _Happily ever after with Ash huh."_

* * *

Ash and Gary were skipping rocks at the pond. Gary had gotten in trouble with Leaf to which Ash was laughing at him.

"So what exactly happened that she's so mad at you?" asked Ash laughing

"It's her time of the month and she's all moody. All I said to her was you know should stop eating or else you'll get fat and well she attempted to throw Eevee's pokeball at me and I bolted at like a Dragonite using extreme speed with her yelling GARY MOTHERF****ING OAK I WILL KILL YOU!" Gary said whimpering.

"You idiot, I may be dense but unlike you I know what not to call a girl when she's going through her time of the month." Ash joked

The two of them laughed, True at one point they were rivals who wanted nothing more to prove who was superior to the other but after the last battle they had in Johto they became good friends with a friendly rivalry now.

"So Mr. I can treat a girl right, what's the deal between you and Serena?" Gary asked

"What do you mean the deal between me and Serena? We're just good friends that's all, nothing more than that." Ash answered

"Ah-huh." Gary said mindlessly

"What?"

"Nothing, just answer me one thing I promise I won't tell anyone and by anyone I mean just Leaf cause you know she'll bug the hell out of me if I don't let her in on this in fear of my life right now."

"What?"

"How do you feel about Serena?"

Ash thought about it for a while before he answered.

"She's cute for starters, friendly she made friends with us easily and accepted us for faults and all, she's also very fashionable I think her closet might out rival my mom's closet and above all else the fact that Pikachu didn't thunderbolt her at all unlike what he did to May, Dawn, Tommy and Drew means that he likes her just as much as he likes them now."

Gary nodded as he listen to Ash's answer. Ash was like his younger brother so he knew Ash very well and only wants the best for him. He also knew when Ash was lying to him, this was one of those times because Gary knew that the way that Ash was describing his feelings could be summed up in one phrase that Ash himself wasn't even aware of yet:

He loved Serena.

* * *

Oliverqueen01- I said this chapter would be special didn't I? So there you have it the Leonard and Mick back-story. Some elements I pulled from the Captain Cold origin story and added a little twist to it. As you can see all Mick wants is for Leonard to be back to normal and thinks Dawn is the woman for the job. Tommy and Jesse look like they're falling for each other, May and Drew were on dates, Brock's past caught up with him in the form of Lucy who has appeared and Finally our favourite people. I'll admit i had a lot of fun writing the Lumiose gang scene just something about it felt good. Gary's probably going to do something big to make it up to leaf and Ash well he's starting to change somewhat. Anyway next chapter it's finally Halloween time. But enough of me babbling time for reviews/questions.

Reviews/questions

Klay (guest) – As you can see I made her Drew's potential interest, so we'll see where things go from there.

Espeon44- As you can see I've mentioned her family, whether they show up in person is something I will think about. Aria will not be in this story, maybe a future story, but for now it's just Selina and her mom.

Mixt Number XV- Of course, i'll answer anything about this story and other things just not what's the meaning of life LOL. So am I a Sokai or Sori fan? I'll say this Sori only works as a bromance to me. Hope that answers your question.

Random guest- As you can see I'm pairing her with a guy. Maybe a future story I will have the inverse where May's with a guy and Dawn's with a girl.

Amour guest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Engel2092- Yes flashpoint confirmed. He saved Nora this time because he felt grief after seeing the Garrick be his dad's doppelganger and I'm meh on the costume. To answer your question that was decided when chapter 7 was being written I needed something out of character for may and I felt that was it. Also no it's still season 2 :p

Ooobserver- Ya like I said a lot of coffee during exams = that LOL. Ya it will be interesting to see once Tommy and Brock learn of it. The guys will have their hands full once they know of Ash's feelings.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	12. Hallowen

Oliverqueen01- Thursday again? Is someone breaking the space-time laws and fast forwarding it to thursday? XD but in all seriousness it's Halloween time aka chapter 12. But before we get to it the usual disclaimer and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end.

Detective Gumshoe: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else he references in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics respectively please support the official release Pal.

OliverQueen01: Er- thanks Dective Gumshoe now if you'll excuse me for a second. * Calls Miles Edgeworth to get Gumshoe's salary as everyone's reading. *

* * *

Chapter 12: Halloween

 _After an eventful week time passes and it's now the scariest and frightening time of the year in pallet town. What will happen at the end of the night? Let's see where it goes for heroes._

"TA-DA! Here I am! What do you think?" Serena asked her pokemon and mother.

Serena was dressed in pokemon cosplay outfit modelled somewhat after Fenniken with the removable headband as ears and a built in tail on the skirt. Her pokemon and mother were staring in shock.

"See how the fenniken ears and tail give the outfit it's charm?"

"I have to say, you certainly chose a risque outfit for tonight." Grace repiled.

"Mom please, It's Halloween. You know everyone is dressing up tonight and plus this is a special night for me since it's our first Halloween here in Kanto."

Grace sighed as she put her hands on Serena's shoulders.

"I know, It's just your growing up so fast it scares me. Next September you'll be off at college/university and I'll be here alone with your pokemon, Fletchling and Rhyhorn, waiting for you to come home during break."

Serena giggled at her mother's statement and hugged her mother.

"You know, your so over dramatic sometimes."

The two of them laughed until the doorbell rang. Everyone rushed downstairs to see who was at the door. Serena opened the door and behind it was someone dressed in a gold outfit and on the back with Grey wings and a Hawk like mask on their face. The person removed the mask and revealed to be...

"Leaf! You look amazing!" Serena said in excitement

The two girls hugged each other and then broke apart.

"You too Ms. Fenniken Cosplay. Trying to impress a certain someone tonight with this costume?" Leaf teased.

Serena turned crimson red as her mother, Leaf and her pokemon looked on sighing at her. They all knew Serena's feelings towards Ash and wondered when she would tell him.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Leaf. Leaf Kitani, It's a Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Yoshida." Leaf said as she introduced herself to Grace.

"Nice to meet you too Leaf, and please call me Grace."

"Now then, I believe we should get going, the others are waiting for us at school and if we keep them waiting any longer they'll go wandering off without us."

Serena laughed as she and Leaf said goodbye to Grace and piled into Leaf's car towards school.

"So Leaf you never did say how Gary made it up to you after he made fun of you while it was your time of the month."

Leaf giggled as she began recalling the night Gary apologized.

 _Flashback: the time Gary apologized_

 _Leaf was on her bed grooming her Eevee and humming a tune, Eevee was happily sighing at being groomed. Leaf was still mad at Gary for the rude comment he had made while she was on her crimson wave. She was waiting for when he would come to apologize, she had waited for days and nothing. She was about to give up and yell at him before a rock hit her window. She opened her window and saw Gary standing there. Eevee was beside her wondering what was going on._

" _Gary! It's 11 at night! What are you doing here?! If Dad sees you this late he's going to kill us both, well more you than me but still why are you here?!"_

 _Gary got down on one knee. Leaf put her hands infront of her face and started to cry. Eevee looked at both of them with wondering eyes._

" _I'm not perfect, but I'm still me. The same guy who holds you in his arms because you're all that matters to him. I guess what I'm trying to say is I am a big idiot who can't see his life without you. Will you forgive me for being such a idiot?"_

 _Leaf ran quickly downstairs opened the door and ran into Gary's arms. She cried into his warm body and then punched him._

" _Idiot, this couldn't wait until the day tomorrow?"_

" _No because if I waited until then I wouldn't have the chance to tell you I'm sorry before it was too late and you would eventually give in and come to apologize to me. So I decided to do this and to ask you something."_

" _What?"_

" _We're starting college/University next year. We both work and make a decent amount of money and we both live with our families. So don't you think it's time we took the next step?"_

" _What are you saying?"_

" _Do you want to move in together after we finally graduate because that way we can be together and not have to be sad when the other goes home. So what do you say?"_

" _Does this answer your question?"_

 _Leaf tiptoed up to Gary's face and began to kiss him while Eevee who was still at the window looking on was now wearing a smile on it's face. As long as Leaf was happy Eevee was happy._

 _End of Flashback._

"Oh my god, Leaf that's so amazing, I'm so happy for you. How did your parents even react to the news?"

"We haven't told them yet, we're waiting until graduation to tell them. We tell them now they'll freak."

"Ah"

The rest of the car ride was spent making small talk about school, life, their pokemon, etc.. They eventually reached the school grounds and pulled into the parking lot. Once the car was parked they headed to the front to meet up with everyone else. Once they reached the front Serena was amazed at the costumes she was seeing.

Tommy was dressed in a blue formal kitchen chef costume with a rag towel on his left shoulder and pointy long chef hat. Dawn was dressed in a white boots, pants, jacket and top. On her pants were toy batons. May was in the same setup but all in black and with a domino mask on her face. Gary was dressed in a similar fashion to Leaf except his costume had sleeveless arms and a giant harness with a lion head on it. Brock was wearing a human golem costume and Drew was wearing a orange shirt and green pants with purple boots while holding a trident.

"You all look amazing, but where's Ash?" Serena asked curiously

"Someone say my name?" asked a voice

Everyone turned around to see Ash and they were amazed. Ash was dressed in a blue frog like outfit with a pink tongue like scarf. Ash then took a look at Serena and had a long stare at her before he snapped out of it.

"So Ash, what are you supposed to be?" asked Drew

"A Greninja. Which is in fact the final evolution of the water type Froakie the water starter for the Kalos region."

"Cool, you look badass." Gary said in agreement.

"So now that we're all here, are we waiting for anyone else?" asked Ash

"Ya, for my date." Tommy repiled

"And who would that be Tommy?"

And on cue Jesse appeared behind Tommy covering his eyes. When he removed her hands from his eyes his jaw dropped in shock at what he was seeing. She was wearing a blonde wig, a black mask on her face, a red top with a a symbol on it, yellow gloves, yellow cut off shorts and red boots.

"What do you think?" Jesse asked with a blush on her face.

Tommy passed out on the floor with blood dripping out of his nose. Brock rushed over to him see if he was okay. Jesse and the others stood there with a look of disbelief on their faces. Once Tommy was deemed clear by Brock they headed to the Halloween maze in order to enter.

"Come one, Come all, enter the maze at your own risk see what horrors await you in the haunted maze 20 minutes in to find your way out! If you don't re emerge then someone will come in and find you!" A strong voice yelled.

When the group got close to the maze, they found a pair of very familiar faces at the front handing out wristbands. It was Leonard and Mick. Leonard was dressed in a blue parka and blue goggles on his face with a black toy gun, while Mick was dressed in a fireman's outfit armed with a red toy gun.

"Why if it isn't the principal's grandson and his band of groupies, still with the 2nd smartest person in this school I see?" Leonard said slyly.

"Sonoda. Still as full of it I see and please even on your best day both Leaf and Dawn combined can best you in class. What are you even dressed as?" Gary retorted.

"A master villain. Tonight only you can just call me Cold. Now then who's going with who into the maze? So we can give you the wristbands accordingly." Leonard shot back.

"I'm going with my girl of course, Tommy is going with Jesse, and rest of them you'll have to ask them." Gary answered.

Leonard nodded as he handed Gary, Leaf, Tommy and Jesse wristbands. They said goodbye to the remaining 6 teens and headed into the maze. Mick looked at Dawn and nodded, He then spoke to Leonard.

"You know, only one of us has to remain here to hand out the wristbands. So I nominate me to stay here and you go off into the maze. Oh and before you even try to argue with me about it if you don't go I'll call Lisa and force her to make you go." Mick said to him with authority.

"Hmph fine but if I'm going in I'm taking someone with me."

Leonard looked at the 6 remaining teens and walked up to Dawn. She jumped and blushed a little before he spoke.

"Well I suppose if I have to go in with someone it might as well be you, seeing as Ketchum has his own date and the rest of the losers will go as a trio." Leonard said with annonyance.

"Why you-" Ash said with anger.

Serena looked at Ash with pleading eyes not to hit Leonard. Ash backed down as Leonard smirked as he and Dawn got their wristbands and headed into the maze. Ash looked at Dawn with brotherly eyes praying that Leonard wouldn't harm her.

"Well who's going with this lovely lady right here?" asked Mick pointing to May.

Drew turned to May and looked at her.

"May, I'd be honoured if I could escort you inside the maze tonight if you don't mind." Drew said very gentleman like.

May giggled as she said yes to Drew and the headed inside the maze she gave Serena a thumbs up sign which caused Serena to blush a little. Once May and Drew were out of sight, only Ash, Brock and Serena remained.

Brock headed inside next with a random female student wearing a nurse's outfit. Which finally left Ash and Serena. Once they got their wristbands they head inside, leaving Mick alone at the front to admire the night sky and the loads of people still in line waiting to get into the maze.

* * *

Inside the maze with Tommy and Jesse...

"You having a good time?" asked Tommy

"Yeah, aside from the fact that it's kinda of creepy with the wind blowing, the Haunter we ran into earlier and the coldness in here. But your here so it's not all bad." Jesse said as she clutched Tommy's arm slightly blushing. Unbeknownst to her Tommy was doing the same. Tommy decided it was time to finally get something off his chest.

"Jesse, I know we're having a good time and all, but there's something I need to get off my chest now before we go any further and I don't know how you'll take it but here it is: I really like you. A lot. I like the way your face lights up when your happy. I like the fact that your willing to go out of your way to help others and what I really like about you is the fact your really beautiful and my day isn't complete until I see you." He admitted to her.

"You wanna know something funny Tommy? I like you too. I know before we didn't talk much before the whole car breaking down infront of your family's restaurant but if we're being completely honest then truth be told I actually had a crush on you." Jesse admitted.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked curiously

"Can you blame me? I was nervous it's not easy for a girl to admit to the boy she likes without the fear of rejection or ridicule, plus I wasn't sure until that day in the park when I returned your sunglasses to you."

"Fair enough, but I have only one question now."

"Which is?"

"Where do we go from here?"

Jesse tiptoed up to Tommy's face and kissed him on the lips. Tommy returned the kiss with equal force and passion. After the two of them stopped kissing each other they broke apart they linked hands and walked through the rest of the maze eventually reaching the exit.

"Huh, we're the first ones here."

"I'm sure the rest of your friends will come soon."

Tommy nodded as he and Jesse sat on a bench waiting for the others to exit the maze.

* * *

"So Leonard, do you like just pissing off everyone you meet or do you just have a natural talent for it?" Dawn asked him.

"Not everyone, If i pissed everyone off, then Mick wouldn't be around me, He's the only person in this place who doesn't annoy the hell out of me and making me wish to transfer to Nuvema Town CI." Leonard answered very Leonard like.

"You know, if you try to be nice then people will treat you nicely. You know Mick's worried about you too. He said you weren't always like this, that you were actually nice and friendly unlike the arrgoant person you are today." Dawn told him.

"Mick refuses to see the world the way it really is around him and is still clinging to a old dream he knows will never come true, look there's the exit. Let's go so I can get back to my post." He ordered her.

Dawn huffed as she and Leonard exited the maze. She knew Leonard was a hard head, so was she. She wouldn't give up this was only a mere setback in the plan. She still had loads of time before graduation and that's when she would run out of time. Once they reached the end of the maze they went their separate ways. Dawn joined Tommy and Jesse waiting for the others to come out.

Brock was next to emerge out of the maze. When he came out there was a huge handprint on his face. The girl that was accompanying him huffed off in the other direction. He sat down next to the others without saying a word and waited for everyone else.

* * *

"Gary just admit it we're lost." Leaf sighed at Gary.

"We're not lost. I just wanted to take the scenic route, that way I can spend more time with you in here away from everyone else." he answered

"Right, and I'm immortal." She joked

"So anyway looks like Tommy and Jesse are started to become a thing. You saw how he fainted after he saw her in that costume. I won't be surprised if they do decide to take it to the next level. They actually look good together."

"I agree, Now I just wish that Mr. Dense as mud can look at what's right infront of him and tell a certain someone in our group about how he feels about her."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Oh, that's right I didn't tell you that night. But remember the night you almost killed me by throwing Eevee's pokeball into my head?"

"In my defence you deserved it for making fun of me when it was my time of the month, but then again you did apologized very sweetly so go on."

"Well after I ran out of your house I went to hang out with Ash. We were at the pond skipping rocks on the water and we were talking about things. I wanted to find out how he felt about Serena for myself and the answer he gave me lead me to one conclusion."

"And that was?"

"For the first time since that date he was forced to go on by his mother with you-know-who. He's actually fallen for someone who would actually do anything for him and the best part is that he doesn't even know it himself yet."

Leaf clutched Gary's arm.

"Well now we both know how each of them feels about the other, the only thing we can do now is sit back and guide them in the right direction. We can't force them together this is for them to do themselves."

"Your right, but there's only 8 months left. I hope they figure it out soon."

"They will, just trust them."

"Remind me again, why I love you."

Leaf smiled as she grabbed Gary and kissed him, once they stopped kissing they reached the end of the maze they straighten themselves out and headed over to where Tommy and Co. Were waiting.

"So who's left?" Gary asked.

"May and Drew and Ash and Serena." Tommy repiled.

"You two look like you've had an interesting night, care to share?" asked Leaf

Tommy and Jesse blushed at the same time causing Gary and Leaf to look at them in confusion, whatever had happened to them looked like it was for the better.

* * *

"So Drew, how's Amanda?"

"She's good, sucks that she's working tonight out of all nights because our boss is an ass but what can you do? Store needs someone there to run it until close. But enough about me how's whats her name again? Selina?"

"She's good too. She's helping out in the school right now setting up for something but she wouldn't tell me what. I guess it has something to do with the gym since it's been closed off since this morning during classes."

"Ya I wonder what it is too. Oh by the way don't turn around."

"Why not?"

Suddenly a purple gas cloud with hands touched May on the shoulder.

"Haunter! Haunter!" yelled the purple gas cloud.

"EEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!"

May grabbed Drew and ran towards the exit of the maze throwing Drew into a tree. Everyone was in shocked as Drew was getting tended to by Brock. Everyone laughed as she explained what happened inside the maze. Now that they were almost all there they were only waiting for one more pair.

* * *

"Huff Huff Okay. I think we lost it, it shouldn't be that much further to the exit now. Just hang in there Serena."

Serena clutched Ash in fear. She was scared of anything supernatural including pokemon such as the gengar line, the Shuppet line, the Duskull line and the list goes on. It all goes back to when she was younger and she watched a scary movie with her friends back in Kalos. Ever since then the fear of the supernatural was instilled in her.

"Ash, how come your not scared doesn't any of this scare you?" Serena asked.

"I went up a haunted tower once filled with ghost pokemon with Brock during my journey here in Kanto and after that then I just got use to being around the supernatural."

"Just how many pokemon have you seen during your journey?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm, over 500 if I had to take a wild guess." Ash guessed

"That's a lot of pokemon, your really are amazing."

"Huh, what was that?"

"Nothing, just EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!"

"What the-"

"Haunter! Haunter! Haunter!"

Serena grabbed Ash's back in fright while Ash stared at Haunter for a couple minutes thinking that he knew this particular haunter from somewhere. Then it dawned on him on where he had see this Haunter before.

"Wait are you the Haunter I left with Sabrina all those years ago back in Saffron city?" Ash asked the Haunter.

Haunter licked his face, with it's tongue causing Ash to laugh. He wasn't expecting to see one of his former pokemon that he owned. Serena had a look of confusion on her face, out of all the reactions she wasn't excepting Ash to laugh.

"Okay, Okay calm down Haunter I'm happy to see you too. Oh right Serena, it's okay you come out from behind me. This is Haunter a former pokemon of mine."

Serena came out from behind Ash very timidly, she was still in fright of Haunter. Haunter had a very apologetic look on it's face as it saw Serena. Serena very slowly moved her arm to pet Haunter. Haunter said it's name in joy as he was getting rubbed by Serena.

Eventually Haunter lead them to the end of the maze to reunite with the others. Once they reunited they learned everything they miss. Tommy and Jesse were now a officially a couple, Brock got slapped as per usual by another student, Drew was recovering from being crashed into the tree earlier from May, Gary and Leaf were making out in the corner and Dawn was mad at Leonard for being himself.

Once they were all caught up, they headed inside the school into the gym. When they got there they saw the gym was all covered in Halloween decorations, Once they picked a table to sit at a man in a yellow suit came on stage and removed the hood to reveal Wells.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you had a good time outside while we were putting the final touches in here. Now the dance in here will last until midnight, I expect everyone to be on their best behaviour. Now then as you young people say Mr. DJ hit the music!" Wells said as he hopped off the stage.

The music started playing as students rushed to the middle of the gym floor and started to dance. Gary and Leaf went to the dance floor first, then Tommy and Jesse followed them. May met up with Selina who was dressed up as a human espeon and they went to dance. Brock went with drew to the dance floor to dance with other students. This left Ash and Serena alone at the table.

Ash then got up and faced Serena.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked with his hand sticking out infront of her.

Serena agreed and proceed to dance with Ash on the dance floor they were lost in their own world as they dance the night away until midnight when everyone went home, during the dance at one point Serena almost fell to the floor because of the quickness of one song but luckily Ash caught her and they stared at each other before the resumed dancing.

"I had a great night tonight thanks Ash."

"Your welcome, I better go home Pikachu and Froakie are probably still up waiting for me, I'll see you tomorrow Serena."

Ash waved at Serena as she went inside and he went home.

Serena quietly went upstairs to her room to change out of her costume and go straight to bed. A shower could have waited until tomorrow, right now all she wanted to do was sleep because of all the fun she had at school with her friends. She looked over at her pokemon who were asleep on the floor near her closet and closed her eyes until the next morning with the memory of dancing with Ash in her mind as she slept with a smile on her face.

Ash entered his house at 12:30am and went straight to his room finding Pikachu and Froakie embroiled in putting a puzzle together. It was a puzzle of a field in Kanto somewhere. Ash patted both of them on the head as he went into the shower and changed his clothes for bed. It took him a while to fall asleep but he had only one thought on his mind.

" _I think I like Serena."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Another Thursday gone, another chapter has appeared. So couple of things, shoutouts to episodes 14 and 21 of XY, the haunter episode from the original series and the dance episode in XYZ. Their were inspirations for some parts of this chapter. So your probably wondering where Amanda and Selina are well that was explained in this chapter. I feel it wasn't time to bring them to the others yet, but they will soon. Tommy and Jesse are now officially a thing. Bit of that was actually real life inspiration from me and the rest is what you saw. Who is the mystery person Ash went on his first date with? That will be revealed in time, but the biggest thing to come out of this chapter was the realization Ash has come to. Oh and the Haunter being his from the Sabrina gym battle. Anyway I know there's be concern about Dawn and Leonard but don't worry it will end in a way that will be fitting for everyone. Also I'm going to limit the Ocs from everyone to one a person so that way everyone can have at least one. That being said goodra this morning was just right pacha. Next chapter is someone's birthday can you guess who? :P Anyway enough of me babbling. Time for reviews/questions.

Reviews/questions

Mixt Number XV- Thank you, I'm glad you feel that way about this story. And the highlight of your thursdays? Stop it your making me blush XD

Klay (guest) I see, but like I said above i'm limiting the Ocs to one a person, that way it's fair for everyone. But perhaps in a future story I can use that OC.

Espeon44- I see, but like above I'm limiting everyone to one OC per story. But in a future story I might find a use for them.

Random guest- They will just not now, Don't worry before the story is over everyone's opinion of Leonard will change and as for Drew or Paul bullying May? Drew is her friend who supports her and Paul will not make an appearance in this story unfortunately.

Amour guest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Pokemonmeat- thank you for the review. I'm sorry you feel that way about May and Dawn, but hopefully that opinion will change before the story is over.

Ooobserver- Yes, the fundmental thing for any story. Well you saw attempt one went but there's still story to go before the end. Yes Halloween was a fun time but now the revealtion at the end will be something fun to come.

Engel2092- Yes last thursday's chapter review. Is it season 3 yet? Hold let me ask Mr. Popo. *goes to ask Mr. Popo and comes back.* Mr Popo said no and something about he pecking order IDK :P

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	13. A birthday to remember

Oliverqueen01- Thursday again? Someone has a Deloran and fast forwarding it to thursday? XD but in all seriousness it's birthday time aka chapter 13. But before we get to it the usual disclaimer and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end.

Wally West: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else he references in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Er- thanks Wally if you excuse me * Runs as everyone's reading *

* * *

Chapter 13: A birthday to remember

"Ack, why do I have to come along with you again?" Ash asked

"Because, the point of a surprise gift Mr. Lazy, means it needs to be a surprise. Remember nobody is supposed to know what each is getting for her. It has to stay a surprise until she opens them and your the only one left who still has to get her one." Said Leaf

Ash sighed as he kept walking through the mall. Today was Serena's birthday he learnt a few days ago, he was looking for a present to get her. He wanted it to be the perfect gift but everything he saw so far was either expensive or uninteresting to him.

"And what did you get her?" he asked

"You'll wait and see later, I'm not spoiling it even to you."

Leaf's phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at it and turned to Ash.

"Sorry but that's my que to leave, I'm needed back at the house to help set up, remember the party starts at 5:30. don't be late!"

Ash nodded as Leaf ran off back to the car and drove back to Serena's house in order to set up for the party. Ash was left alone to walk around and find something. He looked at his phone for the time.

" _4pm. That gives me an hour to find something, head home shower get dressed and then go over to Serena's house for the party. Okay time to get serious, time to find something that Serena will like coming from me."_

Ash kept walking through the mall until something caught his eye. He entered the shop and purchase the item in question. He was about to walk out when the owner called to him.

"Excuse me young man, can you come here for a second?" the old man asked in a low voice

"What is it?"

The shop owner bent down and pulled out a small yellow box with a red ribbon on it and handed it to Ash.

"Something tells me, that you can help this find a home my boy." he smiled as he handed it to Ash.

Ash thanked the shop owner and headed out of the store with a grin on his face, he then looked at his phone.

" _4:45. If I run I can make it home and make to the party."_

Ash then ran out of the mall, all the way to his house in order to get ready. Once he got home he set the boxes on the kitchen table and went to shower. He emerged 10 minutes later. Once he was fully dressed he motioned to Pikachu and Froakie to follow him and they left the house.

Ash entered Serena's house at 5:15. Pikachu and Froakie ran off to the backyard where the pokemon were playing. When they got outside Pikachu and Froakie were greeted by the other pokemon. Unfortunately for Pikachu he was immediately noticed by Dawn's Buneary and got dragged away to another area of the backyard while Froakie watched on with a confused look on it's face. They knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Back inside the house

Ash said hello to everyone as he took off his shoes and entered. He placed his gifts on the table along with a last minute card. He then headed to the kitchen to grab a cup of juice to drink. He then sat on the chair while awaiting for Serena to come downstairs. He was also introduced to both Selina and Amanda. He looked at the clock it read 5:25, Soon Serena would be downstairs and then the party would begin.

Upstairs in Serena's room

"Are you done yet?" Serena asked impatently.

"Almost, just a few more strands of hair and make up and then your ready to go."

Serena sighed as Leaf put the finishing touches on her makeup and hair. She had thought of doing it herself but then decided to call Leaf to help her instead. She hoped that whatever Leaf was doing would make her look good.

"And we're done! You can open you eyes now." Leaf exclaimed.

Serena slowly opened her eyes and gasped upon her reflection. She was at Leaf's handiwork. She looked like if she was the main female star of a big movie. Serena then hugged and thanked Leaf for her help. Serena then picked out a dress to wear and told Leaf to go downstairs and introduce her.

Back downstairs...

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves waiting for Serena come down so that the party could begin. When the clock stuck 5:30, Leaf came downstairs and caught everyone's attention very quickly.

"Attention everyone! After half an hour of hard work which included: yelling, sweat, tears and various other things. I now present to you the birthday girl herself!" Leaf said mocking an announcer's voice.

At those words Serena came downstairs and everyone stared in amazement especially Ash his heart was beating at 100 mph/hr as she came into the room.

Serena's hair was straighten and had little curls at the end. She was wearing a pink short dress with a bow on the front with her pink slippers and silver watch on her left hand. She giggled as she thanked everyone for coming and then officially declared the party started.

Everyone was having a good time at the party eating, drinking, talking and all the various things one would normally do at a party. Outside the pokemon were having their own party. Pikachu was still be smothered by Dawn's Buneary, Fenniken was sleeping under the tree with Froakie who was still awake and Rosearade who was soaking in sunlight, Pancham was playing ball with Wartotle, Eevee was playing tag with Sylveon, and finally Tommy's Charmander (which he got recently from his father) was racing with Umberon and Marshtomp. Pikachu yelled out to the other pokemon to help get Buneary away from him but they all ignored him which caused him to cry a little. He knew Buneary liked him but he didn't feel the same way.

* * *

"So what's it like to be 18?" asked Gary

"Not really much difference from being 17, it's just another year of doing the same thing day in and day out." Serena replied.

Everyone laughed at Serena's answer. She then turned to Amanda.

"So Amanda, since only Drew knows about you why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Dawn asked

"Let's see' where do i begin? Well I'm an only child who still lives with her mother and father still at the age of 18, I work with this knucklehead Drew at the art store because I'm saving up to go to university to become a game designer and I own a Meowth for a pokemon." Amanda answered.

"That's nice, I hope Drew isn't a handful like he is to us at school." May teased.

Everyone laughed as Drew mumbled something about how he really should question why he keeps hanging around. Once the laughter died down Serena turned to Selina and spoke.

"So Selina, are you having a good time?" Serena asked

"Yes, thank you for inviting me." Selina answered shyly.

"Any friend of May is a friend of mine." Serena said with a smile.

Selina blushed as Serena spoke to her. She then looked at May who gave her a smile and thumbs up which assured that she was amongst friends here and that no one would harm her at all, well maybe except for Brock who would try to flirt with her and fail.

"Okay, I think everyone's waited long enough, If everyone would kindly gather around my dining table." Grace interrupted.

Everyone nodded as they headed to the dining table with Grace placing the candles in the cake which happened to be a vanilla cake with a strawberry filling. On the top of the cake it read happy birthday Serena in red frosting.

* * *

Grace lit the candles and stood back as Serena stood in front of the cake and everyone began to sing happy birthday. Once the singing concluded, Serena closed her eyes and began to think about her wish. Once her mind was made up she blew out the candles and everyone clapped.

"Happy birthday honey." Grace told Serena lovingly.

"Thanks mom."

Grace and Serena hugged as everyone awwed at both mother and daughter. Grace then took the cake to be cut into slices. While that was going on Serena decided to open her presents. She grabbed a blue box with a red and yellow on it. Serena grabbed the card that was on the box and read it.

 _A great friend and a happy birthday: that's what you are, and that's what I wish for you._

 _-Leaf_

Serena opened the box and inside of it was a digital camera. Serena was in shock as she looked at the camera and Leaf spoke.

"I figured you would like this, I was going to get you a bracelet but when I saw this I knew I just had to get it for you, plus this would free up a lot of space on your phone for pictures." Leaf admitted

"I like it Leaf thank you."

The two girls hugged and then Serena grabbed another box. This box was smaller it was in gold wrapping paper with a silver ribbon. She torn the card from the box it read from Tommy and Jesse.

" _Happy birthday Serena, we've only know each other for a short while but I'm glad to have you in my class and to know you as a friend. I would have payed for this myself but Jesse insisted on paying along with me so this is from both of us._

 _Tommy and Jesse_

Serena opened the box and inside of it was a cookbook of a chef with a name they couldn't pronounce.

"We thought that this would help you make some more good and delicious food. Your a good chef in class and we hope this helps you further." Tommy repiled.

"Aww, your so sweet thank you guys."

Serena thanked and hugged Tommy and Jesse, she then picked up a box with blue wrapping paper, red and green ribbons. She tore off the card and read it.

 _Today, on your birthday, We wish you the warmest love and happiness. May all of your dreams become a reality. But even more than that, may it bring you loads of true love and friendship. Have an amazing birthday!_

 _-May and Selina_

Serena opened the box and inside of it was a pink t-shirt with a picture of a Butterfree flapping it's wings on it.

"We saw this and thought it would suit you." Selina said quietly

"Thank you guys, I love it."

Serena thanked and hugged May and Selina, she then picked up a box with green wrapping paper and red ribbons. She tore off the card and read it.

 _On your special day, I wish you peace, love, insight, relaxation, fun, knowledge, romance, friendship… and all that stuff that doesn't cost anything._

 _-Drew and Amanda_

Serena opened the box and inside of it was a picture frame with a picture of the Kanto starters staring at a field with there final evolutions in the sky very opaque.

"Our boss was going to throw it out into the bargain bin but then we thought this would make a good present." Drew said.

"Aww, thank you very much."

Serena thanked and hugged Drew and Amanda, she then picked up a box with white wrapping paper and purple ribbons. She tore off the card and read it.

 _On your birthday, I'd like to take some time to think about all of the wonderful times we've shared together. I'm thankful for our adventures and all of the things that we've done as friends. I look forward to making many more memories with you._

 _-Dawn_

Serena opened the box and inside of it was a heal ball plush and a green sweater with half a tree on the left side.

"I hand made the plush, it took me a week to make with help from my mom and the sweater is something I bought the other day on a whim, I really hope that you like it."Dawn said with a smile.

"It's very lovely Dawn thank you."

The two girls hugged as Serena thanked her and moved onto another box. This box was covered in white wrapping paper with a black ribbon. She read the card accompanying the box.

 _Best wishes for a joyous day filled with love and laughter. Happy birthday._

 _-Brock_

Serena opened the box and in it was a book labelled 100 steps to the heart by Brock Takeshi with Brock on his knee with a hand sticking out. Everyone cringed at Brock's present, Serena had to put on a brave face while accepting Brock's present.

"Umm, thanks Brock I'm sure I'll find some use to this." Serena said sheepishly.

Brock nodded as he and Serena hugged and she moved back to the remaining gifts. Serena took the bigger of the two boxes wrapped in yellow wrapping paper and green ribbons. She read the card before opening it.

 _Smile, it could be worse…think about what you'll look like in ten years. Happy Birthday._

 _-Gary_

Serena opened the box and inside of it was a pair of of blue sunglasses.

"I figured you'd want something to up your cool factor, so when I saw these I knew that they would do the trick." Gary said coolly.

"Thanks Gary, I'll treasure these."

Serena hugged Gary and then moved toward the final boxes. It was covered in red wrapping paper and a white ribbon. The other box was a small yellow box with a red ribbon. Serena opened the card first.

 _Serena, this took me a while to get because I wanted to find the perfect gift for you. I really hope you like it. Happy Birthday!_

 _-Ash_

Serena opened the smaller box first and in it was a blue ribbon in circle form.

"Huh, so that's what was in there, I thought it was a bracelet or something the way the owner was describing it." Ash said with surprise.

"It's fine Ash, I'm sure I'll find a use for it, now to box no.2." Serena said with a giggle.

Ash smiled at Serena as she opened the other box. Serena put her hands infront of her face and gasped at what Ash had gotten her. It was a silver bracelet with her name engraved into the underside.

"Ash! How much did this cost? This must have been a fortune." she asked in shock

"No, it was just on budget for me, besides it's your birthday I just want you to be happy today with no questions." Ash said with a grin.

Serena hugged Ash very tightly as everyone looked on and awwed at them. They both turned away and blushed slightly. Once all the gifts were open the cake was handed out and everyone ate the birthday cake. After everyone finished Grace spoke.

"Thank you everyone for coming today, but there is one final gift that Serena has to receive and that's from me." Grace said with a smile.

"Hmm, what is it mom?"

Grace smiled as she pulled out a pink box with a white ribbon from the closet and handed it to Serena. Serena was curious as to what her mother had gotten her. She opened the box and inside of it was a card.

"Now that your old enough and have a job, I believe you can be trusted to have your own credit card. So here you go and remember this card is only to be used in case of an emergency and not all freely and I'll know because I'll be checking the bill." Grace warned her.

Serena hugged Grace and thanked her. Everyone congratulated her and then proceed on with the party with some more food and then finally dance.

 _Many hours later..._

 _Ash and Serena were the last two left, everyone else had left earlier to get a good night's sleep. Delia had called Ash and told him to wait there for her on her way back from work, So Ash and Serena were talking in her room while Grace cleaned up._

"So did you have fun today?" Ash asked Serena.

"The best. It's going to be so hard figuring out when to wear most of it and how to use some of it. Well maybe expect Brock's because that looks like a lot of trouble if I ever decided to even read it." Serena admitted.

The two of them chuckled.

"I'm glad. You deserve it and what I said I meant it. Your my best friend, if it wasn't for you I'd probably still be flunking at Math." Ash said scratching his cheek.

She smiled at him and thanked him. Grace then called Ash downstairs Delia had arrived to meet him.

"I hope my son didn't cause you two much trouble." Delia said jokingly.

"Not at all, he was truly a gentleman, he actually gave my daughter quite a shock by giving her a quite nice bracelet, she was in tears almost." Grace said with a smile.

"Hmm, that is very interesting that's not like anything he would normally do for just anyone, I'll be sure to tease him on the way home about it." Delia joked.

The two women laughed as the two teens came downstairs. Pikachu and the remaining pokemon came inside. Pikachu was covered in lip-marks and everyone laughed. They knew exactly who the culprit who had done it to Pikachu. Froakie and Fenniken on the other hand were blushing intensely at each other. Eventually Ash and Delia said their goodbyes and headed home.

* * *

"So how was work?" Ash asked attempting to veer the conversation towards his mother to take focus off him.

"Busy, we had a lot of people today so many that the restaurant had to turn away some customers. But I want to talk about you I heard from Serena's mom that you got Serena a silver bracelet. I know you, you wouldn't just do this for anybody so what I'm asking is this: Do you like Serena?" Delia asked.

"Honestly mom. I think I do but I'm not sure. It's all so confusing to me, like there are times where all I can think about is her and then there are other times where I just want to take her, hold her in my arms and kiss her." Ash said in a confused voice.

Delia put her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I know it's confusing, I was the same way even when your father was around there were times were I felt the exact same way your feeling now. You just remind me so much of him, but if I know if he was here now what he would say. He would say just to follow your heart it will never lead you astray."

"I miss him a lot, I wish he was still here." Ash said somberly.

"Me too."

Delia and Ash walked the rest of the way home quietly with Pikachu ribbing Froakie about Fenniken and Froakie denying anything happened between him and Fenniken.

* * *

Serena was in her bed when the laptop started to ring.

"Who's calling at this hour?" she wondered as she got out of bed.

Serena opened the laptop while rubbing her eyes and clicked yes on the invite. The screen loaded and then the sound followed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA!" her Kalos friends yelled

Everyone she knew from Kalos was there from young Bonnie to Professor Sycamore.

"Thank you!"

"So so what presents did you get?" asked Bonnie

Serena ran off to get her presents and show them off to her Kalos friends. Professor Sycamore kept yelling Marvellous at each gift while Shauna and Bonnie gasped at every gift and the boys were just amazed that Serena had gotten so many gifts from her new friends. Once the gifts were viewed Professor Sycamore took his leave back to his lab while The boys then excused themselves to do something leaving Shauna, Serena and Bonnie to talk.

"So Serena who got you that bracelet?" Shauna teased

Serena blushed. "Ash did."

"Umm who's Ash?" Bonnie asked confused.

"A boy that Serena likes Bonnie, but like your brother he can be a bit dense." Shauna explained to Bonnie.

"Is he as dense as Clemont?"

The girls laughed at Bonnie's question. Bonnie then started to yawn and excused herself to bed, leaving the two girls alone.

"So how'd you react?" Shauna teased.

"I thanked him and hugged him but after that I thought I saw the strangest thing ever coming from him. I thought he was blushing, heck even his card was so sweet he wrote it himself and it was so beautiful." Serena said blushing.

"OOHH girl, I think he's falling for you." Shauna said with a grin

"You think?" Serena asked.

"Girl, If getting you a bracelet and then blushing at you for thanking him for said bracelet then might as well put me in a Floette costume and call me flower." Shauna joked.

The girls laughed at Shauna's statement and then calmed down. They then said their final goodbyes to each other promising that their gifts from them would arrive sometime next week. Serena looked at her pokemon, they were exhausted. Pancham had his sunglasses on and was drooling, Sylveon was asleep with her ribbons on the ground and Fenniken was asleep in Serena's bed with a blush on it's face. She could only imagine what had happened during the party between Fenniken and Froakie.

Serena then looked at the blue ribbon she had received from Ash and stared at it for a while.

" _Hmm, what to do with this ribbon? I could use it as a bookmark. No then it would get squished. I could put it on Fenniken or Sylveon, No that doesn't work either. Keeping in the box isn't an option hmm..."_

Serena then looked at her usual clothes and then an idea struck her. She smiled at her idea and made a note to herself not to forget what to do with that ribbon.

" _This was the best day ever with all my friends. But tomorrow will be even better with their gifts and the ribbon that Ash gave me will be put to good use."_

Serena then closed her eyes and went to sleep along with everyone else. What she would do with the ribbon that she had received would be revealed soon.

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Another Thursday means another chapter. So lets go over somethings. The wrapping paper? Noticed what I did there with them? No? Well then I'll tell you. The wrapping paper were shout out to the games. The presents were things I think were things I would believe they would actually get her except for Ash cause well it's Ash and he's starting to lean toward liking Serena. Speaking of him that moment with him and Delia was very touching I feel and provides a nice mother/son moment. And yes I finally brought in the blue ribbon. It was always the plan to bring it in late into the story. Anyway next chapter will be a surprise you'll have to wait to see where it goes. But enough babbling time for reviews/questions.

Reviews/questions

Rams30 (guest)- noted I'll see where I can fit him in. He won't appear next chapter but after that I'll see where to put him.

Espeon44- they will, just got to build to it first or else the payoff of the kiss won't have much impact if it happens so quickly.

Warzonecall- yes now he does, they will kiss i'd say as of this chapter we're at the midway point of the story, so them kissing could happen soon. You read this in one night? That's impressive kudos to you. And thank you for the kind words.

Mixt Number XV- Thank you. I write this because this shipping is my OTP. Ya his Haunter gets overlooked because it only spent one episode with him and then stayed with Sabrina. And to be honest Haunter is my favourite ghost pokemon.

Amour guest- Yes Yashio/Palmero is something but Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Nexxus176- lol misty. Don't worry she's not the one who went on that date with Ash, that will be revealed soon enough.

Engel2092- umm okay there buddy, I'll just leave you there to keep muttering that phrase but since I know you'll ask again no this is post season 2 flash :p

MonkeyBoy0118- Thank you for the review. Ice cream or a Rhyhorn race for their first date? We'll see. As I mentioned in a review up above we're about that the midpoint of this story.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	14. Questions and Answers

Oliverqueen01- It's Thursday again you know what that means another chapter is here. I swear one of you have some freaky time manipulation powers to make it Thursday again. Anyway chapter 14 time! And as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end. Now disclaimer time!

Dean Ambrose: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or my earth prime counterpart Flash, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Thank you Dean, Now on to the story *Does the dirty deeds finisher with Dean as everyone reads*

* * *

Chapter 14: questions and answers.

 _Mick and Lisa were sitting outside on the Bleachers eating their lunch quietly taking in the sounds. All of a sudden Leonard came up to them and he hit mick squarely in the jaw. Lisa gasped at what Leonard had just done._

"Leonard! What the hell is the matter with you, why would you hit Mick?" Lisa yelled at him

Leonard ignored Lisa as he yelled at Mick and grabbed him by the collar.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING MICK? TRYING TO SET ME UP WITH HIKARI ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT?!"

Mick laughed puzzling Leonard and Lisa. Once he stopped laughing he spoke. They knew Mick only laughed when he was about to hurt someone.

"Leonard you idiot, you really can't see it can you?" Mick told him

"See what Mick? Care to enlighten the unenlightened?"

Mick scoffed and then spoke again.

"The world isn't like how you think it is Leonard. There are people out there who are not like your father. People who if you give them a chance then they can change your life for the better, people aside from your mother, Lisa and I who love and care about you."

Leonard sneered at Mick and walked away. He never wanted to be reminded of his father and his past. As this was happening Lisa walked up to Mick after Leonard left to clean up the little bit of blood on his mouth and spoke to him.

"Mick... this Hikari person... it wouldn't happen to be Dawn Hikari from my fashion design class would it?" She asked

"Yes it is. Your probably wondering now why did I do that to your brother? I'll answer. Your brother dragged me to the prom committee meeting last month. He thought it would be a kick to see how bad we could make it. When we got there Hi- Dawn was already there with her friends. Your brother not being a total jerk said hello to them and she turned red. So I confronted her one day in the hall and asked her to come see the situation you and Leonard are in with your mother. I asked her to help me bring back your happy brother and not the arrogant ass who's here now. Tell me did I do anything wrong?" he asked.

Lisa caressed Mick's face.

"No, but do you think she can do it? Melt his cold heart?"

"I do, and then it'll be the old days again. You, me and your brother happy as we can be before everything happened."

Mick and Lisa looked up to the sky and hoped everything with Leonard would change and that they would have the old him back.

* * *

Back with the regular group...

 _Everyone was sitting under the usual tree eating well almost everyone._

"Hey Ash, where's Serena?" asked Drew

"She said she had to go to the bathroom and that she'll meet up with us here when she's done with her business in there." Ash explained

"Tmi dude."

"You asked."

Everyone laughed at Ash's response, it was then when Serena walked over with her lunch to meet up with everyone. They all took a good look at her dress and noticed a certain item on it.

"Serena.. is that ribbon?" Ash asked curiously

"Ya, it's the ribbon that you gave me."

"Your wearing it. It looks great." he told her with a grin while she smiled back at him.

Gary and Drew nudged him a bit with a grin on their faces while Ash had a questioning look on his face, he then excused himself to the bathroom. Everyone that remained turned to Serena with a grin on their face leaving excluding Gary and Drew who still had it leaving Serena confused.

"What? Is there something on my face? Why is everyone looking at me like if I just said I was secretly a super-heroine."

Tommy sighed and then spoke.

"Okay everyone, raise your hand if you know about Serena's crush on Ash."

Everyone raised their hand shocking Serena. She thought it was only contained to herself the girls, Gary and Drew. But now everyone but Ash knew.

"How?!"

"If we're being honest, we all had a guess before about your feelings towards him but at your birthday party it pretty much confirmed it to me the way you two hugged and blushed after getting your gifts from him." Tommy stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement with Tommy

Serena sighed at what she had just heard. Her secret was out, it would only be a matter of time before Ash knew.

"Don't worry our lips are sealed we won't tell him a thing." he assured her with everyone nodding in agreement.

Serena sighed in relief as she heard what Tommy said in regards to her crush on Ash. It was already November meaning she only had 6 months left before prom to confess her feelings. Time was ticking and it wouldn't stop. Ash at this point had returned from the bathroom and saw the looks on their faces. He didn't bother questioning it at the time, then the bell rang and everyone went off to their afternoon classes.

* * *

Brock was battling with his younger brother Forrest after school helping the younger child become a better trainer. They were currently taking a break.

"Your really improving Forrest, I'm really proud of you just a couple of more years and you'll be at the level I was at when I was gym leader." Brock told him proudly.

"Thanks, I just feel though I'm still lacking something but I don't know what." Forrest admitted.

Brock put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I know that feeling believe me, but if your anything like me I know you'll find the thing you think your lacking and become a better trainer than I am and when that happens I'll challenge you to one last battle."

The two brothers grinned at each other looking at the sunlight when their mother's voice called them in for dinner. All the members of Brock's family were sitting at the table when the doorbell rang, Forrest ran to open the door and behind it was Lucy. He called Brock to come and talk to her as he went back to the table. Brock came to the door and spoke to her.

"Lucy, not that I'm complaining that your here again, but is this how we're going to keep meeting like this?" Brock asked

"I know but uh can I stay here again tonight?" she asked sheepishly

"What happened to your roommate this time?"

"Well uh funny story actually, you see she's in the hospital. She took a fall this morning on the stairs because she's clumsy as hell and well she can't come home tonight and it gets lonely staying there by my little lonesome." She explained

Brock sighed.

"Alright but you'll have to take it up with mom and dad."

Lucy nodded and smiled as she took off her shoes and entered the house. Brock sighed what could possibly go wrong tonight.

* * *

Gary, Ash and Drew were at home playing a wrestling game online with each other. Gary and Ash were winning 3 to 4 to 1 with Ash having 3 wins, Gary having 4 wins and Drew having 1 win. Gary private messaged Drew and told him to follow his lead for what was about to happen Drew replied OK.

"So Ashy-boy, you gave us all quite a shock the other day at Serena's party with the gift you got her. That must have made you pay a lot for it." Gary teased

"It did, only a $150 which was surprising since I thought it would be more, but I'm not complaining." Ash admitted

"You know, you could have gotten her anything in the world like what all of us got her but instead you got her that why?" Drew asked

"Remember what I wrote in the card? That explains it all."

"True it does well most of it, but come on Ash, we know you. You wouldn't blow money like that on just anyone much less yourself unless..." Gary teased again

"Unless what?" Ash asked in annoyance.

"You like her, as in more than friends." Drew stated plainly.

Ash sighed and then spoke.

"If I tell you, will you two promise not to say anything to her?" he asked in a serious voice.

Gary and Drew agreed and then Ash spoke again.

"For a while now I've been having strange feelings towards Serena. It was after the incident in the forest with the Mankey that they started acting stronger. The day after when guy's night was cancelled I took her Pontya riding. My heart was doing back flips that day and then Halloween night at the dance and in the maze it just made me realize that I like her as in more than friends."

"Dude... that's deep." Gary said in shock

"Promise me you won't say a word to her. I have to tell her myself and I want to do it right."

Gary and Drew said yes agreeing to Ash's terms. The rest of the night went by cracking jokes and wisecracks at each other and of course the precious rage or what some would consider salt occasionally coming from Drew.

After a while Ash excused himself saying he needed to go do something and left the game. Gary and Drew had an idea what it would be that Ash was going to do.

Ash came downstairs and saw his mother watching TV. Delia heard Ash come downstairs and spoke to him.

"Ash sweetie, where are you going?" Delia asked curiously

"Out, I'll be back later." he told her

"Okay sweetie have a good time."

Ash nodded as he put on his hat on his head and headed out the door. He knew that he needed to do this and it was a long time coming since he and Serena first ever met.

* * *

Tommy and Jesse were at Jesse's house having dinner with her parents. Her father Harry who was a tall man with stubble of facial hair here and there and with short black hair as Tommy learned was a reporter with the local news agency in town, while her mother Tess was a nurse at the hospital. She was a short women with medium length dirty-Blonde hair. Tommy had offered to cook for them tonight, he made a lemon chicken and pasta covered in Alfredo sauce. They were all enjoying the meal while talking.

"I have to say son I'm very impressed with this meal, most boys your age are either into fast cars, video games, working out or girls. It's very rare to find a boy with this much potential in him for culinary cuisine." Harry said in amazement

"Thank you, I learned a bit from my father watching him in the kitchen while he was working from when I was younger and some on my own experimenting." Tommy replied shyly

"Tommy dear, what does your mother do for a living?" Tess asked

"She stays at home, she used to work with my father at the restaurant but let's just say that my mother has bad luck with using appliances." he answered sheepishly.

Everyone laughed at Tommy's comment about his mother. Once they finished eating Jesse and her mother excused themselves to clean up leaving Tommy and her father alone.

"Tommy. It's clear to me that you really love my daughter very much and I know you won't hurt her but I still have to say it as a father: If the day comes that you ever do decide to hurt her in any shape or form then I will hunt you down and kill you. Jesse is precious to us and we wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to her." he said in a stern voice.

Tommy gulped and nodded at the older man's statement.

Jesse and her mother came back soon after, her mother packed Tommy a container of leftovers for him and then he took his leave with Jesse.

"So what did you and dad talk about while we were in the kitchen?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing just him being overprotective of you saying that if anything happened to you because of me that he would kill me." Tommy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That father of mine I swear I'll give a good tongue-lashing when I get back home. I'm so sorry about him." she said apologizing.

"It's fine, I'm sure my mom would react the same way since I'm her baby boy."

The two of them laughed as they reached Tommy's house.

"I had a really nice time tonight." Jesse told him.

"Same here, see you tomorrow?"

"Of course my little chef in training."

The two of them kissed and Jesse went on her way home. Tommy stood at his doorstep for a minute thinking he was truly a lucky guy.

* * *

Dawn was on her way home from the park when she bumped into someone. When she got a good look at the person she saw in-front of her was Leonard's sister Lisa.

"Lisa I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Dawn began.

"It's Fine I should have watched where I was going,Anyway Mick told me everything about your involvement with his plan. I trust his judgement and I know how you are, So I'm going to say this for me and my mother: bring back the old Leonard. If there's anyone who can do it, it's you." Lisa told her.

"You believe that much in me?" Dawn asked

"I do, your exactly the thing Lenny needs to wake up from this nightmare so you have my blessing. Now go on and go wake my brother up from his long and arrogant slumber." Lisa answered.

Lisa then left Dawn alone in the park as she darted home. Dawn was glad that she had Lisa's support with Leonard. She knew somehow one way or another that the arrogant streak of Leonard would come to an end and she knew exactly what to do now.

* * *

May was at home with her mother spending a quiet night since Max and her father were out at Max's school. Max was being a troublemaker with a fellow student and Norman decided to go and talk to the teacher while pulling Max out on his ear.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" May asked

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" Caroline wondered

"Are you and dad upset that I like girls more than boys? Cause I know he wanted me to bring a boy home." May asked shyly.

Caroline touched May's face and then hugged her.

"Oh honey, we're not upset at all. Were we shocked at first? We were but your our daughter and we'll love you and your brother no matter what at the end of the day. Unless you commit a crime then you are on your own." she assured May.

The two them laughed as the men returned home. Max was grounded for a month because when Norman went to find out what he got in trouble for the answer surprised him. Max was in trouble because he decided to take a chalk eraser put it in the crease of the door so that when the teacher opened it, it would fall on them.

* * *

Serena was finishing up her homework when her pokemon came up to her with pleading eyes and their food bowls. She apologized to them for taking long and then headed downstairs to put food in their dishes as well as have dinner for herself.

Grace came in the door shortly after and slumped herself on the couch. Serena laughed at her mother's silliness and went over to talk to her after eating.

"Long day at work?" Serena asked.

"You have no idea, one boy got lost in the forest riding, another got stomped on by half of the stables Rhyhorn and one got hit in the you know where by Rhyhorn's horn. I swear it's like all the bad students just comes to me." Grace said tiredly.

"Well it's not like it didn't happen before when you were trying to get me to learn how to ride, remember all the bruises I used to get from trying to learn or every time I yelled that I hated it but look at me now." Serena assured her

"Ya, but the difference between you and them is that they just plain have bad luck with them, especially the one who got horned by Rhyhorn." Grace joked.

The two of them laughed for a good while, once they stopped laughing Grace noticed the ribbon on Serena's clothes.

"So that's what you did with Ash's present, well at least one of them." Grace stated

Serena blushed at her mother's comment and then she spoke.

"Ya, he questioned it today and asked me if it was the same ribbon. He even told me that it looked good on me once I told him it was indeed the same ribbon." Serena admitted

"That's nice, you know it sounds like he's starting to fall for you without himself even noticing it, reminds a bit of your father when he gave me this hairclip."

"That's exactly what Shauna said to me about him, it's like you two are a psychic pokemon or something."

"Oh no, you busted us we're secretly a Ralts and Gardevoir in disguise trying to take over the human race." Grace joked.

Serena giggled at her mother. She barely remembered anything about her father from when he was young since he left them at an early age but the stories her mother would tell her about him would make her laugh and the bit about being a psychic pokemon made her laugh even harder.

Grace was about to speak again when someone knocked on the door.

"You expecting someone to come over tonight?" Grace asked Serena

"No, I'll go see who it is." Serena told her.

Serena got up from the couch and went to open the door. Once she got to the door and opened it she saw Ash standing in front of it. He looked like he had a nervous look on his face like he was thinking about something which puzzled Serena.

"Serena who is it?" Grace asked

"It's Ash." Serena repiled.

"Oh, I'll let you two talk then." Grace said as she went back to watch tv and take out her dinner to eat.

Serena nodded as she faced Ash again. The look on his face changed this time from nervous and over thinking to a confident one.

"Ash, what is it? How come your here? Not that I'm complaining that your here." Serena asked him curiously.

"I came here to ask you something and it couldn't wait until tomorrow and not even over the phone." he told her.

"Okay Ash, I'll bite what is it that you want to ask me that couldn't wait?" she asked more curiouser.

Ash gulped as he spoke, the next words that came out of his mouth were words Serena was not ever expecting the words he said until a bit later. It was like she was imaging things but she knew it wasn't her imagination. The words she heard were:

" _Serena... do you want to go out on a date with me?"_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Oh ho ho, what have I done? Ash is asking Serena out on a date?! Have I gone mad? Have I gone to earth 2 and sent my doppelganger to write this? The answers to these questions is no. :p so let's recap everyone now knows Serena's crush. A little bonding moments between Mick/Lisa, Brock/Forrest, Brock/Lucy, Tommy/Jesse and her parents, Dawn/Lisa, May/Caroline and Serena/Grace. Now I think where we're going next chapter is pretty much obvious :p. and yes i pulled a naruto episode 4 with Max and the eraser. Also your probably wondering why this chapter is early this week well usually I stay up to watch the episode from japan as they air at 6am cause time difference is a thing LOL but seeing as we're on a break on until the 30th for league preparation means this chapter and next one comes early until we resume episode airing. And if you haven't heard the news Ash will make it to the semis at least against Shota/Sawyer and after that it's up in the air. Anyway enough of me babbling let's get to the reviews/questions.

Reviews/questions

Mixt number XV- Well then I think you're going to be excited for next Thursday then cause I bet you didn't see this coming :p

random guest- I will try but I'm not going to make guarantees that she will make it in cause my mind is like a Rubik's cube it changes it every minute.

Espeon44- Will they get hit on? We'll see, next chapter will be a chapter I think most of you have been waiting for since this story started.

Amour guest- Ya there's something and Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Ooobserver- Yes your late but oh well :p means more for you to read here :p. so ya the costumes I just had to do it because it felt right and it would be weird with other costumes. Yes Haunter, my favorite ghost type as well nothing will beat that well maybe Frolass comes in at a close second. Yes tying in the blue ribbon and now the ending line of this chapter well we're going to see where it picks up after that little moment. .

Engel2092- Thank you good sir as always. Yes the prison break reboot. It makes sense to do it with them cause it was their show in the first place and it would be not prison break without them since they were the stars in the first one.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	15. Actual 1st Date

Oliverqueen01- First off the view count is over a certain number and for that there is only one person to do the disclaimer this week. But before we get to that just thank you for all the support it really means a lot. So i think most of you have been waiting for this chapter this the story began and now we have arrived at it. So enjoy this week's chapter and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end.

Vegeta: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Thank you Vegeta now about that view count... what does the scouter say about it's power level?

Vegeta- IT'S OVER 9000!

Oliverqueen01- Worth it! Now on to the story * trains with Vegeta while everyone reads the chapter *

* * *

Chapter 15:Ash and Serena's First actual real date

 _Serena was still in shock over what Ash had just said to her. It was like she was on another earth and this was Ash's doppelganger who was standing in front of her. Then she realized that that sort of thing was only possible in the movies and tv. When the shock came down she snapped back to reality and accepted his invitation. She went up to her room grabbed her sweater the one she got from Dawn and then went with Ash._

The two of them walked in silence and taking quick glaces at each other without the other noticing also wondering what the other was thinking. For Serena she was wondering what was possibly running through Ash's head asking her out so suddenly maybe what Shauna and her mother said was coming true or this could just be a dream. For Ash he was hoping that this would go well and that Serena would have a good time. Eventually Serena decided to finally break the tension and spoke.

"So Ash, where do you plan on taking me?" Serena asked with a look of curiosity.

"You'll see we're almost there." He answered with a grin.

The two of them then stopped in front of a white building with a blue roof.

Ash opened the door for Serena and let her inside before him. When she got inside what she saw amazed her. Inside the walls were covered in beige paint and the floor was hardwood. There were people her age sitting at tables and talking with each other with a machine on the table and a stage in front of the tables.

"Ash, what is this place?" she asked in amazement

"This Serena is the Pallet town Playhouse." he said coolly.

"Playhouse? Like drama plays?"

"Yeah, I want to see for myself how good you are at acting since I'm not in your Drama class and words from the others alone can't describe it." he explained.

Serena blushed furiously and spoke.

"But-But- It's different in class since there's only at least 20 people in there but there are more people here. I'm so nervous that my stomach is doing back-flips on back-flips."

Ash put his hands on her shoulders which caused her to jump a little and then she looked directly into his brown eyes for the first time that night.

"If it'll make you feel better then I'll go up with you, that way you don't have to go through it alone." He assured her.

Serena blushed and thanked him as they were lead to a table by a worker and sat down as the first performance went on. As they looked through the device on the table to see what to preform, they had difficultly deciding what to choose, Ash would choose one but Serena wouldn't like it and the opposite was true too. Then a miracle occurred when they finally agreed on a script to play on stage and grinned at each other.

Ash continued to watch the performers on stage to pick up a few tricks if needed while Serena went through the script to select a scene. When she didn't find one to choose she handed it to Ash and told him to choose one. When he selected one he circled it with the a pencil and handed it to Serena. When she looked at the scene he selected she went crimson red.

"Excuse me Sir, Ma'am but after this next performance you will be next. Have you chosen the item you will preform yet?" asked the worker in a squeaky voice.

"Yes we have." Ash informed him.

"Very good, if you would follow me backstage to get ready."

Serena and Ash rose from their table and followed the stagehand backstage to prepare for their performance. Once they were in costume they went over their lines one more time to make sure they didn't forget their lines. The stagehand came up to them once more.

"I'm sorry I forgot but I need your names to introduce you to the crowd."

"Ash Ketchum."

"Serena Yoshida."

The man nodded as he headed out on stage to introduce them. Ash turned to Serena who was shaking and covered in sweat.

"Serena are you okay? You look like your about to faint." Ash asked in concern

"I'm fine, just nerves I guess." she told him

"Don't worry I'm nervous too but as along as we have each other I think we'll do fine. After all we can't give up until it's over right?" he asked with a grin.

Serena agreed with what Ash had just said to her. She really loved that despite feeling nervous himself that he was going out of his way to make her feel better. It was one of the many things she loved about him aside from his positivity and well the fact that he was handsome didn't hurt him either. But what was about to unfold had her ten times as nervous. The stagehand then went to the stage and spoke.

"I hope everyone is having a good time tonight watching the very talented performers who have performed here tonight."

The crowd yelled in enjoyment at the stagehand. He waited for the noise to die down before he spoke again.

"Well then I guess we should end the night on a high note shall we? Now for our final performance for the evening introducing Ash Ketchum and Serena Yoshida who will be performing something from our choice selection that they want to be a surprise."

The audience cheered as the stagehand stepped off to the backstage area and the dimmed the lights as Ash and Serena stepped on to the stage.

" _Here we go."_ they both thought as they began.

 _ **(The following scene Ash and Serena are about to act out is from The Flash episode titled Who is Harrison Wells? The scene where "Barry" and Caitlin you know :p)**_

 _Serena and Ash walked on to the stage and began to perform their chosen scene._

" _Hey." Ash began in a low voice._ _  
_

" _Good to go, Just need to give it a little spin." Serena said while holding a glass pretending it was a lab tube and placing it on the table._ _  
_

" _Oh,right yes. A spin."_ _  
_

" _So this, uh serum that you're making, is it a temporary fix, or will it take away his power permanently?" Ash asked curiously._

" _Not permanently. Just long enough so we can stop him." She explained to him while still spinning the glass on the table._ _  
_

" _And how long is it going to take?"_

" _Not long. We just need- What are you doing?" She explained only to find him in front of her, she faked a smile and then moved to another table on stage. Ash then looked at the audience coyly and then spoke his line._

" _Something I think I should have done a long time ago."_

This was the part that made Serena turn crimson red after reading it. When Ash grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her really close to his face, she knew what was coming next. In the scene they had to kiss each other. One take no screw ups and it had to look believable.

Then it happened Ash moved to her face and began to kiss her. Their lips were crashing into each other with such intensity that seemed for a moment time stood still and they were the only two in the playhouse right now. Serena had mixed emotions at that moment. On the one hand she knew it was just a fake kiss that was written into the scene, but on the other hand the guy she's had a crush on for awhile was actually kissing her but she didn't care she was enjoying the moment regardless of the circumstances. _  
_

" _Mm Barry!" Serena said as she snapped back to reality and pulled away only to be pulled into another kiss. Once they began to kiss again a beep went off mimicking a computer sound_

" _Ah Oh, my God." Serena said as she pulled away._

The two of them then headed to the front of the stage and then bowed to the audience. The audience was giving them such a ovation that it never seemed to end. Once it did end they exited the playhouse and began walking again.

* * *

Neither of them said a word to each other until they passed a man selling ice cream at a cart on the sidewalk. Ash then spoke up to break the tension between them at the moment.

"D-Do you want an ice cream cone?" He asked nervously.

Serena nodded and they headed to the ice cream cart. Once there they got a vanilla and strawberry ice cream respectively. Serena was going to pay for hers but Ash paid for both of them insisting that he didn't mind paying for them both. Once the cones were payed for they continued walking.

They eventually came to a park and sat down on a bench in front of a fountain. In front of them was a playground where young kids were playing. A ball suddenly popped in front of their feet followed by a young girl no younger than 4 with green eyes and brown hair and she was wearing a sun dress.

"Excuse me mwister, can I have my ball back?" the girl asked shyly.

Ash smiled at the little girl and patted her on the head as he reached for the ball and handed it back to the little girl. The little girl smiled at the sight of getting her ball back and then spoke to him.

"M-My name is B-Bekee" she tied to say.

Ash laughed as the girl said her name. He knew that she was trying to say her name is Becky but her being a 4 year old the words couldn't come out clearly. He then spoke to her again.

"Well Becky, My name is Ash and that's my friend Serena." He said as he pointed to Serena on the bench. Serena flashed a smile and waved to the girl. Serena thought Becky reminded her of herself when she was young. Becky looked at Serena shyly and then turned back to Ash.

"She's very pretty, is she your girlfriend?" Becky asked innocently

Both of them went into shock and blushed at each other confusing the little girl. Once they came out of shock Serena went next to Ash and bent down to Becky and spoke to her.

"Becky, I'm flattered you think I'm very pretty, your very pretty yourself. But to answer your question whether Ash and I are boyfriend and girlfriend, we're just really good friends." she told the little girl.

"B-But you two look vewwy cute together." Becky said with a innocent grin.

Both of them blushed at the same time in embarrassment, at that moment a orange haired women and brown haired man came up to them. Ash assumed that these were probably Becky's parents. Once they caught their breath they spoke to Ash and Serena.

"I'm so sorry about our daughter, I hope she didn't cause you too much trouble." Her mother said in a semi quiet voice.

"No, not at all she was just being her adorable self isn't that Becky?" Ash responded with a grin.

Becky flashed a toothy grin towards her parents as she ran towards her mother's leg. Her father then spoke.

"Well in any case, thank you for entertaining Becky, but we must be on our way now. Come Becky say goodbye to the nice people." Her father said to her in a loving voice.

Becky came out from behind her mother's leg and stood in front of the two teens.

"Bye Mr. Ash and Ms. Serena I hope you think about what I said!" Becky yelled.

Becky and her parents then left the two teens alone in the park, both of them wondering what the other was thinking.

For Ash he was thinking what had happened over the course of this outing with Serena. He finally admitted to himself and his best guy friends that he had come to fall for the honey haired girl and even chose something to do that she was good at for his own eyes, Hell he even kissed her for god's sake and it felt good, right even but now he didn't know what she was thinking about him.

For Serena tonight seemed like a fairy tale. Crush shows up at door uninvited and unannounced? Check. He asked her on a date? Check. They did something that she liked and wanted a career in? Check. And then he kissed her right on the lips. True it was only pretend but it was still real to her. After tonight she knew that couldn't remain just friends it only be weird and awkward if they didn't talk about it eventually, but tonight she just wanted to relax and enjoy the moment that she was having with Ash.

"She was adorable wasn't she?" Serena asked Ash snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, for a 4 year old she was adorable."

Then there was an awkward silence between them until Ash spoke.

"Look Serena about tonight and about when we-" Ash began before he was cut off.

"It's okay, I just want to enjoy tonight with you. We can deal with what happened tonight at the playhouse another time, after all what was it that Becky said? Oh right I'm your very pretty friend right?" she teased him.

She grabbed his hand which caused him to jump a little but he immediately calmed down and he liked the feeling of her fingers intertwining with his. He then heard a sound and looked up at the sky.

"Look Serena a shooting star." he exclaimed excitedly.

He pointed up to the sky which caused her to look. Her eyes widened at the sight, the sky was so clear that she could see other stars in the sky. It reminded her of back home when she was on her journey and camped out with her friends every night.

She saw another shooting star and made a wish on it. Ash saw the same star and also made a wish on it. When it was gone they decided to make their way home. After tonight nothing would be the same. Luckily tomorrow was the weekend which meant work, which also meant tomorrow she could talk to her friends about tonight.

* * *

Once they came to Serena's doorstep they stopped and talked.

"Listen, despite what happened tonight with me coming suddenly asking you out on a date, at the playhouse and with Becky in the park, I actually had a nice time tonight out with you. Thank you for that." he said shyly.

Serena blushed before she spoke.

"I did too, it was nice to get away from everything for a while, even if it meant I had to preform in front of a large crowd but it does help prepare me for my future since I want to be an actress after all. But I wouldn't change anything that happened tonight for the world." she told him while blushing.

The two of them grinned at each other and for the 2nd time that night it felt like time froze and they were the only two people in the world at that moment. The two of them hugged each other and broke apart only to look at each others face. Slowly they moved their heads closer to one another to the point where they could smell each others breath. Their hearts are beating a million Pontya an hour within their chest as their lips almost met again but was interrupted by a certain grey rhino pokemon.

Rhyhorn grunted at them which caused them to break apart and come back to reality. Rhyhorn smirked at them proud of it's handiwork. Ash sighed and then spoke to Serena.

"Rhyhorn really doesn't like me does he?" he asked with a sigh

Serena giggled and answered

"He does like you, he's just being really overprotective of me since mom had him before I was born. Isn't that right Rhyhorn?"

Rhyhorn grunted in denial which caused Serena to laugh and Ash to sigh.

"Well I better get home, we both have work tomorrow and I doubt either of our bosses would be happy with us if we came in and slouched around due to lack of sleep."

"Yeah, I think your right so see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow then."

Ash went out the gate, closed it and waved goodbye to Serena as he made his way back home. Serena then went over to Rhyhorn and crouched down next to him.

"You know Rhyhorn you really need to stop with the interruptions whenever Ash and I are just talking on the doorstep." Serena playfully scolded him

Rhyhorn grunted it's name in jealously. Serena rubbed his head as she talked to him.

"Rhyhorn I'm a big girl now and Ash really means a lot to me. He won't hurt me, so please for my sake will you try to get along with him? Please?" She asked with pleading puppy dogs eyes.

Rhyhorn took a minute to consider it's options. On the one hand it loved what he was doing to Ash scaring him and reminding him that he was always there watching what he was doing with Serena in front of his eyes. On the other hand he knew that she made a very valid point. Serena wasn't a little girl anymore, she's a big girl who can handle herself and Ash hasn't done anything to make him angry to hurt Ash. That's when Rhyhorn made up his mind.

Rhyhorn licked Serena's face in Happiness which meant that he would try to get along with Ash. Serena was overjoyed that Rhyhorn would give Ash a chance and not grunt at him anymore. Serena then got up rubbed Rhyhorn's head one final time telling him good night and went inside.

When she got inside she found her mother's Fletchling on it's perch asleep. She quietly tiptoed to her mother's room and found Grace asleep on her bed with a loud snore coming from her. Serena closed the door and then headed to the bathroom to take a shower and then head to bed. Once she got out of the shower and went into her room she found her pokemon on the left side of her bed asleep waiting for her. Serena smiled at them. She knew tomorrow she would tell them what happened and she couldn't wait. She took one final look at them and then went to sleep.

* * *

Ash came home and found his mother passed out on the couch with the tv on. He sighed as he took off the tv and placed the blanket on her. He knew that Christmas break was coming up he thought to do something nice for her like take her on vacation just the two of them. He then left on the hallway light and went upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once he finished from the bathroom he went into his room to find Pikachu still awake but Froakie asleep on a mat that his mother had purchased recently. Ash hopped into bed with Pikachu following suit.

"Pika-Pi?" Pikachu asked catching Ash's attention.

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing Pikachu. Just thinking about what happened tonight while I was out with Serena."

"Pika?" he asked

"Well, I took her to the playhouse to see her act and I went on stage with her to make her feel less nervous but um... the scene I chose well there was something there that I didn't except to do at all."

"Pikachu Pika-Pi?"

"I um... I um..." Ash stuttered.

Pikachu decided to tease Ash by starting to light up it's cheeks. When that happened Ash knew what was coming if he didn't speak in the next 5 seconds.

"Serena and I kissed each other and it felt good. Then after that we went to the park to eat ice cream and we met a little girl named Becky who said that we looked cute together, and not to leave anything out we both saw a shooting star and made a wish on it. But I'm not telling what I wished for then it won't come true." he told his oldest friend.

Pikachu smirked at Ash. Finally after years of denseness and finally moving past his unsuccessful first date he was happy that Ash had finally found someone other than himself, his other pokemon and his own mother to love.

Ash rubbed Pikachu's head to which it sighed it's name happily.

"You like her right? More than anyone else?" Ash asked him.

Pikachu nodded at Ash's statement. Pikachu liked Serena, out of all the people he had met she was the only one that he didn't thunderbolt at all.

"Well then I guess that's that. We better get some sleep after all tomorrow is work and you're meeting up with the rest of the gang tomorrow at the ranch with Froakie."

"Pikachu."

The two said goodnight to each other and went to sleep. For Ash it took a while because he knew if he closed his eyes the day would end. But then an image of Serena smiling at him popped into his head which caused him to finally shut his eyes and go to sleep with one thought in mind:

" _Best Date ever."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- So I'm back from training with Vegeta. I learned how to turn super sayian and use Final Flash it was cool. So ya I messed up with the episode airing the league actually started today and just wow. I won't spoil it cause this is an episode you have to watch to enjoy for yourself. But anyway let's recap. THEY KISSED! When i was writing how I would make them kiss that scene from the flash instantly popped into my mind and I thought why not run with it. What was the wish they made on the shooting star? They will be revealed eventually. I'll say this much it was hinted earlier in the story :p. I don't think I missed anything else like Rhyhorn finally giving Ash a chance right? Right. :p Anyway let's get to the reviews/questions.

Reviews/questions

49ers (Guest)- Will May and Selina get teased by someone? We'll see. At this point there's about 10-15 chapters left. Thank you for reviewing.

Espeon44- thank you good sir. Hopefully you'll like next weeks chapter too. This one was absolutely my favourite to write.

Engel2092- No it's not like he showed her- Well it's not like she rescued- they hardly spend any time- no this is story is a tragic- I think I'll shut up now too :p Ya this chapter after the last line from the previous one just had to lead into this. Yes Dominic Purcell was in Prison Break along side Wentworth Miller the reason you probably don't remember is because back then he had hair. Oh and Mr Popo said to remind you that no it's still post season 2 and his training LOL.

Pikatrainer1- Yes Truth be told I was actually watching that episode when I wrote the max scene. Anyway thank you for the review.

Mixt Number XV- Oh you have? That's amazing I stopped because too much filler sometimes and like in the review above yours I was actually watching that episode when the scene with Max was written. And yes he took his time and look where that lead him this week :p

Amour guest- war? In this story no. In the anime? Maybe depends what happens with the whole team flare arc seeing we're at the league and it hasn't be resolved yet. and Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Pokemonmeat- thank you good sir. Hopefully this chapter did good in your eyes it was really fun to write.

Ooobserver- Yes everyone knows thought instead of everyone finding individually might as well have it happened at her birthday without her noticing. I think this you have more questions after what happened with them. :p

Monkeyboy0118- Thank you glad you love it and yes since chapter 3 I know. Now where things go from here will be interesting.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	16. Fallout

Oliverqueen01- 10,000 views! We did it reddit! (So a certain streamer I watch says) but anyway what more can be said except for thank you for the continued support. So enjoy this week's chapter which is sure to be eventful as always and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end.

Donald Duck: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Thank you you useless healer.

Donald Duck: What do you mean I'm useless? Sora would be dead if it wasn't for my excellent skills as a mage.

Oliverqueen01- Right... Now on to the story * Uses thunder on Donald while everyone reads the chapter *

* * *

Chapter 16:Fallout

"And done." Serena exclaimed in relief.

Serena, Dawn and May fell to the floor for what seemed like forever. Today was inventory day at the store also known as stock day. After the last customer was served the store was closed and they rearranged everything from displays to merchandise to their boss's liking. When it was done Shane came outside and took a look and thanked them for their hard work. He then walked over to the red dress that Marlene had once tried to steal from under his nose.

"Still no buyers for this dress girls?" Shane asked

"None, Customers come in and look at it, some try it on and then say it doesn't suit them, which leads up to one of us putting it back." Dawn explained to him.

"Hmm, If this doesn't sell soon I might have to just put this back into storage." he repiled with a serious tone in his voice.

"Sir, forgive me for asking but how did you even get this dress?" Serena asked.

"Well, this dress actually was made by my wife Marissa, she's somewhat of a genius when it comes to clothing. It was her who told me to bring it here and try to sell it, but unfortunately no one wants it." he explained to them.

"Aww, how sweet, don't get discouraged sir eventually someone will buy this dress." May assured him.

"I know girls, anyway remember we're closed tomorrow since I have the landlord and renovator coming here to take a look to see what we can do about fixing the lighting and heat in here." he reminded them.

The girls nodded as Shane reminded them about their free day off tomorrow. They then said their goodbyes to Shane as they left the store and went to the mall fountain to wait for their ride home since Dawn didn't have her car.

"So what's up with you two?" Serena asked.

"Let's see trying to get Leonard to change is a battle within itself, Wells's research assignment due on Monday is almost done and applying to universities and colleges are a thing." Dawn stated.

"Well if you ever need help with him, you know all you have to do is just ask right?"

"I know, but I know I can do this on my own. Anyway enough about him for now, what topic did you both pick for Wells's assignment?" Dawn asked both Serena and May.

"I did mine on Rhyhorn racing." Serena answered

"Wild pokemon vs Human owned Pokemon and the challenges with them." May answered.

"Pokemon fashion." Dawn admitted.

The girls laughed at each of their topic choices. This assignment was worth 10% of their final grade and they wanted to do good on it.

"What about you May? How's Selina?" Serena asked

May blushed before she spoke.

"She's good, we actually went to the Karaoke bar last night and sang our hearts out. She's actually not that bad of a singer despite her shyness."

"You know her being shy reminds me of when we first met Tommy remember?" Dawn asked May.

"Oh ya, back then he was so shy that he broke into hives whenever we tried to talk to him. Now look at him, so outgoing and he even has a girl who loves him. He's grown up so much." May said fake crying.

They laughed at May fake crying. Then Dawn and May turned toward Serena with a evil smirk on their faces which made Serena start to get scared.

"W-What's with that look you two have?" Serena asked with a look of shock on her face.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what's going on between you and Ash lately." May teased.

Serena blushed furiously at the memory of what happened last night between her and Ash. Dawn and May noticed the look on Serena's face and grinned at each other. They knew that they just hit hit the motherload.

"What's wrong Serena? Why are you turning crimson red?" Dawn said adding on to the teasing.

"Ya, normally its a slight blush but this is different, like if something major happened. So spill it or else we'll walk right up to Ash and ask him." May said while pretending to get up.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, I'LL SPILL." Serena yelled loud enough for only them to hear.

Dawn and May fist bumped each other as Serena began to recount her tale of what happened last night from the moment when Ash showed up at her door and asked her to a date and up to the events into the park with Becky. When she finished both Dawn and May's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I can't believe it still happened, it feels like a dream." She expressed to them both.

"I can't believe he actually did it. He finally kissed someone, Wait hold on a minute." May said with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked

"You said he chose what you two were going to preform right?" May asked for conformation.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm sure there were more scenes in that script that he could have picked for you two perform. Just out of all of them why did he pick that one?" May asked

"I don't know, you don't think.. that he's fallen for you? I mean that could explain everything and why he would choose that scene for you two." Dawn interjected.

Serena thought about what May had just said to her. True May brought up a very valid point. Ash could have chose any other scene but he chose that one. Whatever was running through his mind would remain a mystery to Serena for now.

Dawn then got a call from her mother saying she was outside waiting. The girls got up and went into the car and talked about little things on the way home.

* * *

"So Ash, where did you go last night? You missed me cream Drew in a ladder match." Gary asked while eating a fry.

Ash turned red much to the notice of the other males. They all looked at each other with a confused look on their faces minus Gary. He then spoke.

"Let me guess after you quit our gaming session you went to Serena's house, you asked her out on a date to which she agreed after being in shock, then at some point during the date you finally manned up and planted one right on her lips." Gary guessed.

Ash fell back in shock on how accurate Gary had gotten every detail right. It was like he was there the entire night and was spying on them. Gary just smirked at Ash, before Ash spoke back to him with a finger pointing at him.

"How did you know?" Ash asked shaking.

"Simple, I just had to look at your face and I could tell. You don't have that good of a poker face like you think you do. Besides I figured you would after all what you told Drew and I about her lead to that conclusion." Gary explained.

"Wait, what did he say to you two?" Tommy asked

"I won't say it, I'll let him speak for himself."

Ash sighed as he looked at Gary with a look of thanks of throwing me under the bus and running over with the same bus on his face. Gary just laughed at Ash's facial expression while Ash explained everything to both Brock and Tommy. When he was done both Tommy and Brock were standing there in shock.

"Oh my Mew, you like her as in more then friends, don't you?" Brock asked

"I do, I just can't explain it. It's like every time I've been around her since the whole forest thing I've been noticing her more than usual, like how she gets so excited whenever something good happens or what a good cook she is, no offence Tommy."

"None taken, I'm not ashamed to admit she is somewhat better than me." Tommy shot back.

Ash smiled as he continued.

"After last night, all I want to do now is just hold her in my arms and kiss her some more and tell her how much I love her and how much she means to me ever since she came into my life."

Everyone minus Ash looked at each other with a look of amusement on their faces. They knew now how both felt about the other, it would only be a matter of time before both of them knew how the other felt.

"Well, I think on that note we should go home, it's getting late and I need to finish my assignment before Wells grills me of another late assignment." Gary joked.

The boys laughed at Gary's remark as they high fived each other and went their separate ways to finish their work. It would be a long night for Ash since he didn't start and he would all the luck in the world to finish.

* * *

 _The following Monday..._

"Good morning class, I hope your weekends all went well." Wells began

Everyone nodded in agreement and had a look of glee on their faces. Wells looked at them and smiled himself. He then spoke again.

"Before we get started this morning, a couple announcements from the office. First off, a reminder that students planning to go on the big trip to Johto deposits are due on Friday. Next band students are reminded that today at lunch will be your final rehearsal before your upcoming recital , then there's the matter of your prom."

The students oohed as Wells began to explain.

"Now, as you know it's usually the day before graduation. I'm happy to announce to you that the date for both prom and graduation have been decided by us teachers, the committee. It will be on June 21st. Graduation will follow the next day."

The class cheered as Wells announced the date for both prom and graduation. Serena and Ash took a quick look at each other and quickly turned away blushing. Once the class settled down and Wells began class by collecting assignments. He yelled at Gary when Gary turned in his paper which was on video games, when he should wrote about something related to pokemon.

The bell rung as everyone exited the classroom, Wells told Ash to stay behind while the others left.

"Am I in trouble, if this about my paper..." Ash began.

"No no your not in trouble Mr. Ketchum, your papers fine. My bond with my pokemon looks like it will be a very interesting read, unlike Mr. Oak's paper." Wells joked.

The two of them chuckled before Wells resumed speaking.

"No, this about you and Ms. Yoshida."

"Sir..."

"Ash, I have been your teacher for 2 years now, and in those 2 years I have never seen your face shine so brightly aside from the last day of school or break. Also the two of you looking at each other and blushing at the same time didn't escape my notice." Wells said as he took off his glasses

Ash chuckled at his teacher's observation and spoke.

"She makes me feels complete sir, I just feel like she's the one for me after everything that's happened, getting introduced to her by Professor/Principal Oak, becoming her friend and everything up until now." Ash explained to him.

"Then if I may Ash, a piece of advice?"

"What is it?"

"Now, I know I'm not your father nor am i trying to be but in many ways you have taught me what it is like to have a son since I only have a young girl at home with my wife, but this applies to you because you remind me of me when I was your age. If you really like Serena, then take a chance and go for it, remember it's like catching a pokemon, it's difficult at first but eventually you will succeed."

Ash listened to Wells's words and agreed. True the man wasn't his father, but whenever Ash needed a father figure to talk to he knew Wells would never steer him wrong. Ash thanked him and left the classroom not before Wells wrote him a note for his next class. Wells chuckled as Ash exited and put on his glasses. He then looked at Ash's paper.

" _My bond with my pokemon huh? Well Ash let's see what comes of what I've told you."_

* * *

 _Lunchtime..._

"Where's Ash?" asked Brock

"He's still in class writing his test, he said he would come when he was done."

Brock nodded at Serena. Everyone then looked at Serena which started to freak her out. She then spoke up.

"What's with all of you? Why do you have that look on your face?" She asked them.

"Oh you know why" Drew teased.

"Let me guess, you all know what Ash and I did last week right?" she asked them knowing the answer.

Everyone nodded in agreement at Serena's question, to which she sighed.

"It was so unexpected and romantic, even for him. I just wish I knew what he was thinking about me."

Serena's phone then went off. She explained that she needed to go and meet with another student and then excused herself to go inside and left the others alone by themselves. Gary started to chuckle which confused them all. May then spoke up.

"Okay Gary, what's with you and why are you laughing?" May asked.

"Oh nothing, just the last thing Serena said about Ash and not knowing how he's feeling about her is just too funny." Gary laughed.

Leaf looked at Gary and spoke.

"You know something that all of us don't know, don't you?" she asked him

"Oh not just me, Drew, Brock and Tommy know too." Gary answered.

"Know what?" Tommy asked in confusion.

Drew nudged Tommy in the side which caused Tommy to come quickly to the thing that they knew. Leaf sighed as she got up and held Gary to the tree.

"Okay, stop leaving us in suspense, tell us." Leaf ordered him.

Gary smirked as Leaf put him down and began to spoke.

"Ash likes Serena too, but he made us swore not to tell her because he wants to do it himself, just like how she wants to do it herself to him." he answered.

"So basically they like each other and they don't know it?" asked Jesse.

"Basically."

Everyone sighed as they all knew now how each felt about the other. Now it was just a patient waiting game to see who admitted to who first and how long it would take them. The rest of lunch went quietly with everyone eating their lunch and small chit chat here and there.

* * *

Ash was on his bed looking at the ceiling while Pikachu and Froakie were staring at the sky looking at the stars. This reminded Pikachu of the time when Butterfree was still a Caterpie and they stared at the sky. Ash meanwhile was thinking about the kiss he and Serena had shared while at the playhouse. He was also thinking about Wells had said to him. He was about to think about it more when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Delia came in and sat on the bed next to Ash.

"Okay mister, what's wrong? You barely touched your dinner tonight. Normally you would chow down and ask for seconds, thirds even but you didn't and that's not like you at all. So out with it what's bothering you?" Delia asked with a concerned tone.

Ash sighed before he spoke.

"I might as well tell you, you see last week when I went out of the house I went over to Serena's house and asked her out on a date to the playhouse. We were having a really nice time and well a something happened between us."

"What happened?" she asked more concerned.

"Well in the scene it was written that the two characters had to kiss each other and well..."

"The two of you kissed, and it felt so real to you that now you just want to run up to her and tell her everything." She guessed

"Are you psychic?" Ash asked in shock.

"No, your my son. You don't think I know how you feel? It's funny before me and your father admitted how we felt about each other he did something big to admit how he felt." She told him.

"What did he do?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well, it was around prom time and I wasn't going to go, but he had his friends help him to convince me to go by making me follow a path out to the river where he was waiting with a rose in his hand and then he admitted everything to me." Delia said with a blush on her face.

"I would have never thought he would be the romantic type. I always figured it was you who would be romantic than him." Ash said in astonishment.

"Me either, but he was and that's what I loved most about him. You know what he would say to you right now if he saw you like this?" Delia asked him.

"That girls are like pokemon and if I really want to be with one I should try. It'll be difficult at first but eventually I'll succeed?" Ash asked.

"Who told you that? Because that sounds like something your father would say." Delia asked in amusement.

"My english teacher Mr. Wells told me that."

"He sounds very wise."

"He is, When I do graduate I'll miss him the most out of all my teachers." Ash admitted.

"I know you will, now go to sleep it's late and you need your energy."

Delia planted a kiss on Ash's forehead and left his room. Ash changed into his night clothes and placed the now sleeping pair of Pikachu and Froakie on to their respective mats before turning off the light and heading into his bed. He took out his phone and looked at a picture of him and Serena in the park one day making funny faces. Before he locked his phone he sent a message to Serena and then locked it and went to sleep with one thought in mind:

" _Well, time to think of something. After all I am the son of two romantics."_

* * *

Serena was on her phone listening to some instrumental music when Fenniken came up to her and licked her face. Serena giggled at Fenniken's antic of trying to catch her attention. Serena looked at the clock it was 7:30.

"Time for dinner, that's why you came to get me right?" Serena asked

Fenniken ran to the kitchen with Serena following right behind her. When she got to the kitchen she found her mother sitting at the table and her pokemon sitting on the floor with their food dishes in front of them. Serena took out her dinner and sat at the table. While she was eating Grace looked at her the same way that her friends were looking at her earlier.

"So the other night when Ash came to the door and you didn't return until late?" Grace began.

Serena sighed as she began explaining to her mother what happened. When she was done Grace laughed which confused Serena.

"You know what this means don't you?" She teased Serena.

"That he likes me but he won't admit it yet?" Serena asked.

"That's exactly right, just give him time. After all he is a boy one of the most densest creatures on earth just like how your father was when we were your age. You know he told that he loved me and admitted everything?"

"How did he?" Serena asked.

"Well he came over to your grandpa and grandma's house in the middle of the night, stood under my window and played Meloetta's song until I opened the window and saw him there on one knee declaring his love. Your grandfather was annoyed that he came during the night but he was happy for me, that was the same night he gave me this hairclip." Grace said with a little blush.

Both mother and daughter laughed at the memory of the late Mr. Yoshida. Once they both finished dinner they cleaned up the table and the pokemon food dishes and then went to bed. Serena then took her pokemon upstairs for a bath with Pancham being difficult as usual. Once it was done she groomed them and they fell asleep.

Serena was about to fall asleep when her phone vibrated and giving off the message received sound. She took a look at it and it read Ash Ketchum.

" _What could Ash want at this hour?" she thought to herself._

The next sentence shocked her

" _Tomorrow I want to talk to you about the kiss and I'll finally tell you about my first date."_

Serena then locked her phone and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be one interesting conversation.

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Well now what happened here? Let's see. Everyone knows how Ash and Serena feel about each other. Backstory about both their fathers, heck even Wells telling Ash go for it happened. So next week there's another break in the anime because the movie airs next week in the cinemas in japan so i'll be uploading the next chapterat 12 am est. (you can work out what time zone that is for you.) :p and if your wondering what's happened with this morning's episode let's just say Mega Secptile was a boss. Oh and this chapter was named after an episode of the flash (which started filming again today WOOOO!). Anyway enough babbling time for the responding of reviews and questions.

Reviews/questions

49ers (guest) yes they will, we're almost there. They just need one final push and then they will be together.

Espeon44- We'll see, right now I just want to focus on next chapter and then I'll go back and see what do to with her.

Amour guest- Yes there will be but after this story is finished I'm taking a break so after the break I'll see and Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Pokemonmeat- Thank you good sir as always, when will she confess? Soon. Once I get next chapter out of the way, I'll actually start writing the confessions chapter for both of them and let's just say a certain episode will be inspiration for it.

KrazyKrookdile- thank you for the review. Yes Rhyhorn the ultimate buzzkill. I wanted to do that just because in the anime you only see him a handful of times and all he does is stay in his little doghouse like thing. So ya that's why he was a buzzkill.

Ooobserver- Thank you my good sir. I was thinking how could I get them to kiss and then that episode of the flash popped into my head and I'm like let's run with it and see how far it goes. To which I think it was done right. But now I wonder how many questions you'll have after reading this chapter? :p

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	17. The Past and Confessions Collide

Oliverqueen01- No episode this week makes me sad. I have to wait a week for Ash vs Shota (Sawyer in the dub) but who watches the dub? :p Anyway you know what is here this week though? This chapter. So enjoy this week's chapter which is sure to be eventful as always and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end.

Goofy: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Thank you Goofy, at least your useful unlike a certain duck.

Goofy: Ahyuck. You don't know the half of it, but can we go take a nap? It's been a long day of fighting them heartless fellers.

Oliverqueen01- Sure goofy leggo! Now on to the story * Goes with Goofy to nap while everyone reads the chapter *

* * *

Chapter 17: The past and confessions collide.

 _Serena was sitting at park eating an chocolate ice cream waiting for Ash to show up. Today was the day he picked to finally explain everything about his past to her. There was also the matter of their kiss. Half an hour later Ash showed up and apologized for being late._

"You've been waiting long?" Ash asked as he sat down.

"No, but why are you so late?" Serena asked

"Well, long story short I had to wait for my laundry to be done and the machine was being a pain in the Dunsparce and only half working." He explained.

Serena laughed at Ash. She would have thought he was late due to either his mother or pokemon but she didn't expect it to be because of a simple appliance. Once she stopped laughing she spoke.

"So..." Serena began

"So..." Ash began

There was an awkward silence between Ash and Serena. Neither one of them didn't know where to begin. Ash gulped and decided to speak up to break the silence and start to get the pokeball rolling so to speak.

"So, which do you want to know about first? Our moment or my first date ever?" Ash asked in a questioning voice.

Serena thought about her decision very carefully. On the one hand they could talk about the kiss and get it over with but then there was the matter of his first date which he had mentioned to her when they first met. No matter which one she chose the other would have to get talked about and discussed. Serena then came to her decision and spoke.

"Your first date ever. Our kiss can wait." She answered.

Ash sighed and then scratched his cheek nervously as he began his tale of what happened before Serena came into his life.

* * *

 _1 year ago..._

 _Ash was standing in front of his dresser sighing as he was spraying deodorant as he received another text message from Gary._

 _Gary: HA! Told you your mother was up to something, Now what's the score 23-1?_

 _Ash chuckled as he wrote his reply_

 _Ash: Very Funny, You know maybe I should tell Leaf about what you were really doing last week when you were "Sick." ;)_

 _Minutes passed as No response from Gary came back. Ash chuckled knowing that he had scared Gary with his threat. As he continued spraying Deodorant on himself Pikachu hopped on the dresser and looked at Ash curiously._

" _Pika-Pi?"_

 _Ash rubbed Pikachu on his head to which he sighed contently. He smiled at Pikachu and spoke._

" _Your going to be good tonight right?"_

" _Pika."_

" _I know, but don't give mom a hard time just because she was the one who's making me go on this date."_

 _Pikachu smirked at Ash, He knew that Ash didn't want to go on this date but he couldn't help but laugh at his owners predicament. Ash looked over at his oldest friend and teased him with his pokeball. When Ash was done he and Pikachu went downstairs. Ash sat on the couch while waiting for his mother to come back with his date._

 _The door opened and in walked both his mother and his supposed date for that evening. She had Lilac eyes and hair, she was wearing a white sun dress, purple tights, a pair of heels with a slight uplift. Ash had to admit to himself that she was quite beautiful._

" _Ash, this is Anabel, Anabel this is my son Ash." Delia said as she introduced the two teens to each other._

" _Hi." Ash said with a shy tone_

" _Hi." Anabel replied with the same tone._

" _Look at you two acting shy around each other, anyway you two have a good time and don't come back until curfew." Delia teased_

 _Delia handed Ash the money he was to use on his date and then she went upstairs. Ash looked at Anabel nervously before he spoke._

" _Ready to go?" Ash asked as he regained his composure_

 _Anabel giggled slightly as she said yes. The two of them exited the house and began walking. Ash thought he might as well make small talk with her._

" _So Anabel was it? , how did my mom talk you into going on a date with me?"_

 _Anabel laughed before she spoke._

" _Well, it was more like our a collaborative effort between our mothers. You know how they had that book club for a while?" She asked him._

 _Ash nodded as Anabel continued._

" _Well, one night after their club's gathering they were talking about the two of us for some reason and well they came up with the idea that we should go out on a date to see if we would feel anything for each other." She explained to him._

 _The two of them laughed. They knew their mothers were meaning well for them but sometimes they wished they would butt out of their lives sometimes. After a while they reached Ramon's and went inside._

 _The waiter lead them to a table and took their orders. The waiter went back to the kitchen to have the chef make the food. While the two of them were waiting for their food, they decided to get to know each other more._

" _So how come I don't see you around school Anabel? You know someone with your unique appearance would be noticed there."_

" _I know but I'm actually home-schooled by my mother. It's quite nice you know, at least there I don't have to deal with cliques, drama and other things." Anabel told him._

" _It's not all that bad there are people there who don't cause drama at all but that's a completely different topic, So how come your home-schooled if you don't mind me asking?"_

" _Not at all, let's see it's been at least 5 generations of my family who've been home-schooled since my Great Great Great Great Grandfather so I guess you can say it runs in the family."_

" _I see, what about siblings?" Ash asked changing the subject._

" _I'm an only child my parents divorced at least it was a peaceful breakup unlike how most of them usually go when I was younger, yourself?"_

" _Same here, Sometimes I wished I had an older sibling to look up to for advice and stuff, it would be helpful since my dad isn't around." Ash said in a low voice._

" _What happened to your father, if it's not too hard to talk about?"_

 _Anabel suddenly felt the atmosphere around them change from light and happy to dark and scary, when she looked at Ash he was looking like he was fighting an internal battle with himself he then spoke._

" _Um, when I was 3 he went on his own pokemon journey. He was travelling around the region and that was the last time we ever heard from him. A couple of months later they found his body at MT. Moon covered in rocks, the detective in charge said it was a cave-in, that they were no signs of a struggle nor fight. His pokemon probably fled the area and went back to the wild to live out the rest of their lives. So since that day I've been fatherless." Ash said in a solemn voice._

 _Anabel cried at Ash's tale. She wasn't expecting to hear that happened to his father. She then took her hand and placed it on top of his which caused him to jump a little. She then spoke after wiping her tears._

" _I'm sorry for your loss. Ash be honest with me, you are like me and you are only on this date to keep your mom happy right?" She asked with a sincere tone._

 _Ash gave a small light laugh before he answered._

" _Ya you got me, I love my mom to death. I hate it when she's all sad and depressed. She thinks I don't notice it sometimes when I catch her looking at his pictures or talking about him, but I notice. After all I am the only man in the house now." he said with a low voice._

 _Anabel smiled at him and then spoke._

" _Well I know she'll be proud of you regardless, but I think we can take the date label of this outing and remain friends right?" she asked smiling._

" _Right." He repiled._

 _The two of them smiled at each other and the atmosphere returned to normal as the food finally came and they began to chow down. Once they completed their meal they payed the bill, tipped the waiter and left. Ash walked Anabel home and up to her doorstep._

" _Well Ash, despite the turn things took tonight, I actually had a nice time with you." She admitted to him with a slight blush._

" _Same here, sorry about bringing the mood down." he said with a hand scratching the back of his head shyly._

" _It's not your fault, Anyway what are we going to tell our mothers about this since they'll be pestering us about it?" She asked curiously._

" _We'll just say we decided to remain friends and nothing more." He assured her._

" _Deal."_

 _The two of them hugged as Ash began to walk away Anabel called out to him._

" _Hey Ash." She called out to him_

" _Ya?"_

" _I'm sure that there's someone out there for you somewhere, and when you do find her you'll know." She told him smiling._

 _Ash smiled at her with a cheesy grin._

" _Thanks Anabel, the same applies to you."_

 _The two of them then went their separate ways to their houses. When both of them got questioned by their mothers, well let's just say it was a very long night that ended with embarrassment._

 _*End of Flashback *_

* * *

 _Back to present day..._

"So where is she now?" Serena asked curiously

"Hoenn, she um got an offered to lead a place called the Battle Tower as a part of something called the Battle Frontier a week after our date. That was the last time I saw her, we keep in touch sometimes but I can tell she's really happy there." Ash answered.

"Do you miss her?" Serena asked

"Sometimes, but I know we'll see each other again someday." He answered confidently.

Serena studied the expression on Ash's face. He finally admitted to her what happened on his first date ever, but there was still this look of dread on it. She knew now that this was out of the way, they could get to the real issue between them: the fateful kiss they had when they went out on their date.

"So now that's out of the way, I guess there's only one thing left we need to address." Ash said to her shyly.

"Ya, do you want to go first or should I?" She asked

"I think I-" both of them said at the same time.

Both of them laughed and blushed at each other. After regaining their composure Ash decided to speak up and get it over with before anything else happened.

"Serena, ever since the day we first met I've thought of you as nothing more than my friend, hell my best friend even who's a girl. But I think after recent events that have happened between us, I don't think that is possible anymore." Ash stated to her.

Serena was in shock at what Ash was saying to her, true things between them had changed lately but to discontinue their friendship over one little kiss was infuriating. She turned red with anger and decided to yell at him.

"SO, JUST BECAUSE WE KISSED DURING A SKIT, A SKIT WHICH YOU CHOSE NEED I REMIND YOU YOUR DECIDING TO END OUR FRIENDSHIP? THEN FINE. THANK YOU ASH KETCHUM FOR PLAYING WITH MY HEART, MAKING ME FALL FOR YOU AND MOST OF ALL THANK YOU FOR BEING A JERK!"

Serena was about to run off with tears in her eyes when Ash grabbed her hand.

"Let go of my hand Ash, as you said we're no longer friends." Serena said in between tears and sniffles.

Ash laughed at Serena trying to threaten him which puzzled her. Ash had just ended their friendship over their kiss, So why was he laughing now at her? Once he stopped laughing he caught his breath and wiped away Serena's tears.

"Serena, you beautiful gullible girl did I say I was calling off our friendship?" he asked

"No, but-" Serena said as she was interrupted.

Ash put a finger on her lips.

"Will you let me finish then, before jumping to conclusions?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Serena nodded as Ash removed his finger from her lips and began to talk.

"Serena, do you know what you mean to me? I'll tell you. Before I met you I was convinced that I would never find someone to call my own that I would never experience true love like everyone else in the world even after my date with Anabel, then like a breath of fresh air you appeared. You're talented, independent, loving, kind and constantly find a way to inspire me to be a better person." He said to her causing her to blush.

"A-Ash what are you saying?" She asked in shock

Ash got down on both of his knees and held his arms out wide. Serena was crying again but this time in happiness. He then spoke.

"I really like you Serena. I know I'm not perfect like prince charming from so many fairy tales but I can't picture my life without you in so would you-" He said before he was interrupted.

Serena tackled Ash to the ground which caused him to lay on his back. She was hugging him and looked into his brown eyes. Ash was in shock, he expected her to be happy but not this happy, that's when a look of enlightenment came across his face.

"Wait you-" He began to say before he was interrupted again.

She put her finger on his lips silencing him.

"Since that day at the ranch when you rescued me from team rocket." She admitted to him.

Ash stared at her in amazement. Here he thought that Serena had no feelings for him romantically whatsoever but here it turns out he was wrong. He wondered how he could have been so dense and oblivious before around her but it didn't matter now he was finally happy that he told her how he felt.

"You know what would make this moment more romantic?" She said quietly to him

"What would?" he asked with curiosity

"If it started snowing right now, it'd just be perfect." She answered.

As soon as Serena finished her words, a small white spec fell on her nose. Both Ash and her looked up at the sky as they saw snow starting to fall. They looked at each other and blushed, before Ash spoke up.

"You know, you must be a psychic it's snowing now, but there's still one thing missing." he teased

Serena looked at him confused and spoke.

"It's snowing and there's still one thing missing? What is it?" she asked

Ash chuckled and then he spoke.

"This."

Ash grabbed Serena into his arms, moved some of her hair out of her face and stared into her eyes before he made contact with her lips. He felt the taste of peach lip gloss from her lips, which he liked. Serena on the other hand was overjoyed that Ash had finally told her what happened on his first ever date and the fact they he actually liked her. She was happy that after months of confusion between them that he felt the same way about her.

The two of them were enjoying what was happening right now. Their lips intertwined giving them both a sense of pleasure and happiness with each passing moment it grew more intense. After a while they stopped and looked at each other and smiled.

"It's getting late, let's go home." Ash said to her as he grabbed her to help her get up.

Once she was up and cleaned herself up Serena grabbed Ash's hand intertwining her finger with his fingers. As they walked out of the park an old elderly couple looked at them sighed at them saying "Ah young love."

* * *

On the walk back to Serena's house, Ash kept looking at the ribbon he had given her since her birthday. Serena noticed this and spoke to him.

"I hope your not looking at my chest that intensely. I may love you but there are somethings that you cant get just yet." Serena teased him with a blush on her face.

"Very funny. I was actually looking at the ribbon I gave you on your birthday." he repiled.

"Oh, what about it?" Serena asked curiously.

"I was just wondering, why did you decide to use it like that? I mean you could have you used it any other way like a ribbon in your hair or on your backpack or other things but why on your dress like that aside from the pure aesthetic part?" Ash asked curiously.

Serena giggled and put her hand over the ribbon before she answered.

"Well it was a gift you gave to me and you are my world. True I could have used it anyway like you mentioned but this seemed the right way to use it and I hoped that if you ever did see it that it would make you think the world of me." Serena repiled.

Ash was amazed. He knew that Serena being a girl was naturally a romantic since it was programmed into her species since birth and some of them would go overboard like in the movies, tv shows and people in general that he knew, but he liked that Serena was normal and simple with her idea of romance.

The two of them finally reached her house with Rhyhorn looked at them. It was about to grunt at them when he remembered the words Serena had told him about Ash the last time he had grunted at them.

" _Ash really means a lot to me. He won't hurt me, so please for my sake will you try to get along with him? Please?"_

Rhyhorn then snapped back to reality and just gave Ash a look of if you hurt her I will give you a horn attack so hard that no doctor alive would be able to fix what would happen to you. Ash gulped as Rhyhorn then went back to it's hut and went back to sleep.

"Rhyhorn still doesn't trust me does he?" Ash asked

"Give him time, after all this is all new to him and us." Serena assured him.

"I know, the two of us now being a couple now is going to take a while of getting used to. Speaking of being a couple, we're going to have to tell the others you know that way they can get off our backs." Ash said to her

"I know, when?" she asked wondering the same thought.

"Let's see, winter break starts on Thursday so how about then?" Ash asked her.

"Sounds perfect, now shouldn't you be getting home? I know Pikachu and Froakie is going to want to hear all about this."

"Indeed they will, as well as our mothers, but before I go there's something I want from you." Ash teased her again.

"What?" She asked teasing back.

Ash kissed Serena on the lips again for the second time that day. The same feeling from their kiss earlier was still there. Once they finished they broke apart there was a clear visible blush on their faces. Ash then made his way home leaving Serena on her doorstep looking up at the sky with one thought:

" _Thank you Arceus."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Well there you have it. They have finally gotten together. Originally this was going to be in two parts, but the more I was writing the flashback I thought if I don't get them together now then when? Anyway the mystery person who went on that date with Ash before Serena showed up in the story was none other than Anabel. Why Anabel? Well I was going through every possible female from the anime and the one I remember clearly aside from the main shippings for him was Anabel's. And truth be told I had a crush on her when she first debuted. Also the mystery of what happened to his father has also been answered. And the confession scene was based off from a tv show back in the day known as Smallville, in which Clark Kent finally admitted his identity to Lois Lane who in turn admitted that she loved him and knew who he was all along. I think I've gone through everything for this chapter, Anywho we'll be back next week with another chapter after part 1 of Ash v Shota (Sawyer for you dub people :P) at the usual time. But enough babbling time to the responding of reviews and questions.

Reviews/questions

Monkeyboy0118- I'll do you one better. WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT :p. Yes character development is essential in any story or else the characters seem bland and uninteresting like an old math teacher speaking very slowly. Yes we're almost at the climax which I have something very special in mind. And I believe this chapter answered you question about the first date question.

Mixt Number XV- Yes Donald duck. If you've played KH1, 2 and recoded then you know how bad he is at doing things:p In fact for my entire run of KH2 the worlds where you could have another character aid you in battle I switch Donald out and let him sit on the sidelines. But yes Next chapter hype!

Espeon44- Yes May will kiss a girl, it's coming soon and will our main pairing dance with each other? They will that will be one of the final chapters.

49ers(guest)- Selina is one of Espeon44's many Ocs because truth be told I couldn't figure out who I wanted to pair up with May and I just asked to use one and that was the one I chose. I hope that answers your question.

Ooobserver- Ya, essentially to me Wells is like the Mr. Fenny of this story and only wants the best for his students. So What a move Ash made. Now he made a bigger move which he didn't think he would ever do from his first date. Now the mystery of his first date has been solved and I bet you didn't see that coming. :p Yes that battle is coming and it's going to be good and the Team Flare stuff that is on the horizon.

Pokemonmeat- Thank you good sir as always, Hopefully this chapter has filled your amourshipping quota for this week. :p

Amour guest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Random guest- Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like the story, do I ship Shauna x Clemont? Somewhat but I know about Laserbladeshipping. I'm saving that for a possible oneshot in the future.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	18. Winter Break

Oliverqueen01- Episode is back this week WOOO! Ash vs Shota part 1. Anyway you know what is here this week too though? This chapter. So enjoy this week's chapter which is sure to be eventful as always and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end.

Mickey Mouse: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Thank you Mickey. You know Donald is useless right? He casted cure on me after I died -_-.

Mickey Mouse: Ah-ha. He really is useless, Now do you want a tour of my castle? I promise Donald isn't there.

Oliverqueen01- Sure why not? Now on to the story * Goes with Mickey to Disney castle while everyone reads the chapter *

* * *

Chapter 18: Winter Break

Ash awoke with a smile on his face before his alarm went off. He unlocked his phone and checked the date. It was the last day of school before winter break. It was also the day that he and Serena decided to break the news about them to everyone. It had been 3 days since the two of them had gotten together, it still felt like a dream to him. After a while of checking if he was still dreaming he sent a quick good morning text to Serena and then proceeded to the bathroom.

After spending 20 minutes in the bathroom Ash emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. He went to his room to grab his phone and check on his pokemon. When he entered he found Pikachu and Froakie still asleep. He decided to let them sleep as he grabbed his phone and quietly closed the door and headed downstairs.

As he got downstairs he unlocked his phone and saw a reply from Serena.

 _Good morning to you too 3 are you ready to tell them today?_

Ash smiled at her greeting before replying

 _Ya, I'm sure they'll tease us a lot about it. Anyway about to eat breakfast, I'll see you soon :)_

Ash hit the send button, locked his phone and slid it into his pocket as he entered the Kitchen to be greeted by the smell of Hot Chocolate and various food smells coming from the stove where his mother stood.

"Morning mom, why all the food today? Not that I'm complaining."

Delia giggled at him while she placed a slice of bacon on his plate along with a waffle covered in butter and maple syrup and a piece of toast.

"Well like you, I woke up earlier than normal thanks to the snow outside and I just felt like cooking up a storm this morning. Let me guess Pikachu and Froakie are still sleeping?"

Ash nodded as he put a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"So how are you and Serena doing?" she asked curiously

"Good, we're still trying to get use to the whole being together thing since it's new to both of us and we're bound to make mistakes along the way." he answered.

Ash drank his Hot Chocolate as Delia smiled at him. She was happy that Ash finally had a girlfriend. She was overjoyed when he had broke to the news to her 3 days ago and truth be told she liked Serena, she had a good head on her shoulders and she knew that Serena wouldn't hurt him.

As Ash finished up his breakfast he turned on the weather channel.

"Citizens are advised to take extra precautions this morning as snowfall will continue into the afternoon and late into this evening. If you are heading out of the region for winter break you are advised to call your airline and check your flight times." The weatherman reported in an Authoritarian voice.

"Sounds like a storm is coming." Ash said mumbling somewhat.

"It does, what time are you coming home today?" Delia asked him.

"Lunch, we only have one class today since the rest of our teachers left early for their vacations, well I better get going before it gets worse." He explained to her.

Ash putted on his blue winter jacket and his backpack, waved goodbye to his mother and shut the door, leaving Delia alone until Pikachu and Froakie decided to wake up. She cleaned up the house first before she went to her room.

When she entered her room, she went to a bookshelf and pulled out a photo album and looked for a specific photo. When she found it she stared at it. In the photo was herself when she was younger, Ash was 2 years old in a blue t-shirt and brown pants with white shoes on his feet and an older man with brown hair wearing a red shirt and grey pants.

" _Time flies, everyday he grows more like you which reminds me of our days, you know he finally got a girl I approve of. Just sometimes you were still here... Red." Delia thought to herself._

* * *

Ash entered the school at 8 am and rushed to his locker and grabbed his English textbook and went to class to find Serena waiting for him. He went to sit down next to her and pecked her on the cheek. At that moment when Wells walked in and saw the two blushing teenagers, he fake cough loudly to catch their attention.

"Oh good morning sir." they greeted him.

"Good morning, I see Ash that your efforts were successful." Wells said with a grin on his face

"What is he talking about Ash?" Serena asked confiunded

Ash scratched the back of his head and then spoke.

"Mr. Wells was the one who encouraged me to tell you how I really felt about you. If it wasn't for him I'd still be oblivious and dense."

Serena blushed before she spoke.

"Did you always know sir?" she asked

"No, but I always had an inkling about it. If you two don't mind I have a piece of advice for you both since your now on this new journey." He said with a chuckle.

The couple nodded as Wells spoke.

"I believe that when you find love, you hold on to it and cherish it because there is nothing finer, and it may never come again." he told them with conviction in his voice.

"That is so nice, thank you sir." Serena said thanking him.

Wells flashed a smile as he excused himself to the staff room to get himself a cup of coffee to start the day. As he left Gary, May and Dawn entered the classroom. They sat down at their seats and looked at Ash and Serena before Gary looked at Ash's face and then spoke.

"What? Is there something on my face again?" Ash asked in annoyance that Gary was in his face very early.

"The two of you... finally got together didn't you?" Gary asked with a curious look on his face

Ash and Serena fell back in shock. Once they regained their breath and their composure Ash pointed a finger at Gary.

"H-How do you always do that?" Ash yelled at him.

Gary smirked.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, you don't have a good poker face when it comes to me your very predictable Ashy-boy, oh and then there's the fact that we were standing outside when Wells was talking to you."

Ash and Serena blushed at Gary's comment.

"Look at them blushing together they look so cute." Dawn teased.

All of them laughed at Dawn's comment. As soon as the laughter died down Gary, Dawn and May hugged the couple both and congratulated them. As they finished congratulating them Wells came back with Coffee in hand and the rest of the students piled in. Once the class was settled Wells began class.

"Good morning everyone." Wells greeted everyone with a chipper voice.

"Good morning sir." the class replied.

"First off, put away your textbooks you won't need them today." he instructed them.

The class was confused, they all wondered what Wells was up to with his request. Once everyone put away their textbooks Wells spoke.

"Good, now your probably wondering why I told you to put away your books. Well seeing as I'm the only teacher your seeing today I planned a little something special since you have all worked very hard these past couple of months and yes even you Mr. Oak." He teased.

Gary let out a sly chuckle as Wells continued.

Wells lowered the white projector screen behind him as the janitor rolled in the AV cart into the class. Everyone cheered in excitement as they knew what was coming next.

"Yes, today is a free no work day. You are allowed to choose the music you would like to listen to, nothing with swearing in it and nothing longer than 7 minutes. You must also stay in this room until the bell rings and you must keep your noise level down to minimum. If you need me I will be at my desk starting work on your exams." He told them in excitement. The class cheered

The class broke into groups and talked amongst each other. Gary reached into his bag and pulled out a deck of cards, opened the box, shuffled the cards and place it on the table. The others looked at him curiously.

"What are we going to play?" asked May

"President." Gary answered

The others nodded as the cards were handed out to each of them and they began to play.

"So what are you guys doing for your break?" Serena asked

"We're going back to Hoenn to see my grandparents, it's their 60th anniversary two days after Christmas." May said with a smile on her face

"Mom and I are going to Sinnoh to see my grandma." Dawn said with excitement.

"I have dinner... with Leaf's parents." Gary said solemnly.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Serena as she put down the 2 of spades.

"Her mom loves me, thinks I'm the cutest thing ever, but her dad hates me." Gary said with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Gary, he doesn't hate you, he's just very overprotective of me." A voice said booming behind them.

The four teens turned around to find Leaf standing behind them with a grin on her face. She sat down and joined the others in their game.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your class?"

"Well Mr. Garber left early and I didn't want to go home early, besides it's the last day before break starts what kind of a friend would I be if I went home early and didn't say goodbye to everyone. By the way why are Ash and Serena holding hands like that?" Leaf asked as she noticed Ash and Serena holding hands under the table.

Ash and Serena blushed as they explained to Leaf about them getting together, to which Leaf congratulated them both by making them pose for a picture and take it with Serena's camera that she had brought that day.

At this point the music had switched from a heavy rock song that they didn't know to a instrumental version of Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. The first hand of President was over at this point as well with Gary being President, Serena being vice, May and Dawn being neutrals and Ash being the lowest position of the game aka scum.

"So what are you two lovebirds doing for the break?" Leaf asked as she reshuffled the cards and handed them out to everyone.

"If this storm doesn't get any worse, ice skating and just hanging out while all of you are on your adventures." Ash answered.

The others collective awed at Ash's comment. They thought it was sweet that Ash would take Serena out and let enjoy the beauty of Pallet during the winter. After the hand of president was over again with more or less the same positions as last time they decided to stop playing and just chit chat.

* * *

Eventually the bell rang and everyone said goodbye to Wells and left the classroom. Instead of waiting outside in the snow, everyone waited in front of the office for the others to come. Once the missing members of their crew were present they were filled in on the big change within their group.

"Remember Ash, use protection." Brock joked.

May knocked Brock on his head which caused a lump to form on his head. Everyone laughed at him.

"The last person they need advice about love is from you!" May yelled at him while he nursed his new lump.

"So, Brock's unwanted aside what are the rest of you doing for winter break?" asked Ash.

"Well" Tommy began as he grabbed Jesse's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers which caused her to blush.

"We're spending the holidays up in the cabin owned by Jesse's mom and dad. It'll be us, her parents and my parents. Mom somehow convinced Dad to close the restaurant until we get back and I'm not going to question how." Tommy answered.

Jesse whispered something into Tommy's ear. When she was finished Tommy turned red like a tomato which caused everyone to have a look of confusion on their faces. Jesse was giggling much to everyone's confusion.

"Moving on, Drew what about you?"

"Unova. I'm heading to the beach there to beat the cold with mom and Amanda, I think it's about time they find something to bond over other than yours truly." Drew admitted.

"Nice, Well except for that last part." Ash joked

Everyone but Drew laughed, Once everyone stopped laughing and regained their composure they turned to Brock.

"I'm taking a tour of the medical school I want to go to, then I'm spending the remainder of it with my family at a resort in Johto." Brock answered.

"So basically most of our group will be out of town?" Serena asked with a joking pouting look.

"Seems that way, but cheer up it's only two weeks, we'll be back before you know it." Tommy assured her.

"I know, but that means we won't exchange presents with each other on Christmas." Serena said shyly.

"Don't worry We promise when we come back we'll get the four of you something from where we're going." May said.

After May had stated that, The group took a picture to remember that this would be the first holiday season that they would celebrate since Serena had came to Kanto. After all everything was said and done, everyone went home and prepared for the upcoming break.

* * *

Days after the storm that hit Pallet hard on the start of winter break, the snow melted and the Ice hardened around Pallet, Ash decided to finally take Serena down to the rink while his mother prepared the annual Christmas feast they had every year. Once they had gotten their skates they headed to the ice.

"This is so much fun, this totally beats going all the way to Dendemille town just to visit the Frost Cavern for a winter feel." Serena said with excitement while skating around Ash who was taking a minute to regain his balance.

"You know maybe after graduation we could go to Kalos so I can see what it's like there and you could visit with your friends there." Ash expressed to her.

"Deal, only if you can beat me in a race." she teased him.

Ash smirked as he stood next to Serena with a grin on his face.

"What are the rules?"

"1 lap around the rink, first one around and back wins." she explained.

Ash nodded as he heard the rules. Both he and Serena tightened the laces on their skates and got into the ready position. Neither of them wanted to lose to the other but they knew that this was just for fun.

Serena counted down to 3,2,1 and then the race was on. She took an early lead as they started with Ash not far behind. As the race went on Ash caught up and took the lead. As they came into the final stretch they were neck and neck. They came up to the finish line and crossed it.

"Alright, I won Kalos after graduation here we come!" Ash said in excitement while raising his fist into the air.

Serena giggled at Ash's silliness at winning. For someone who was so mature when she had met him, Ash was like a child at winning.

"You know I let you win right?" she joked

"Sure you did, By the way since I won and Kalos isn't until after graduation I think I deserve a prize until then." he teased

"Oh, I think I know a perfect prize for you then." she teased back.

Serena tipped toed up to Ash's cheek and placed a kiss. He blushed as Serena kissed him, true he knew what romance was before Serena showed up but he was still getting used to the idea of being with Serena after all their relationship was still new. After they felt that they've had enough of skating they returned the skates and went back to Ash's house.

* * *

When they returned they smelled the air and smelled a delightful aroma of various foods. They went close to the table and saw the food they were smelling. They aw everything ranging from Baked Fish all the way to the traditional Christmas Turkey. While they were looking at the food a hand tapped Ash on the shoulder which caused him to jump. Serena turned around to see a humanoid pokemon which Ash then recognized.

"Mr. Mime you're back!" Ash exclaimed

"Mime, Mr. Mime." the pokemon said with a grin.

"Right, Serena this is my mom's Mr. Mime, Mr. Mine this is my new girlfriend Serena." Ash said as he introduced Serena to Mr. Mime.

Mr. Mime studied Serena for a minute before he excitedly shook her hand up and down which caused Serena to be shaken up a bit. Once he stopped Serena turned to Ash.

"So where was Mr. Mime all this time, were you trying to keep him a secret from me?" Serena asked him with a fake angry look.

"No of course not, You see Mr. Mime was away at a pokemon retreat sponsored by mom's book club president for the last little while, he's the one usually who helps out with the chores around here when I'm at school." he told her with his hands up in the air.

"I see, but when did your mom get him?"

"That's a long story I think I'll tell you another time." He said quickly as he saw Delia coming into the room.

"Well, you two are back. How did you enjoy your skating date?" Delia asked.

The two young teens blushed before Serena spoke up.

"It was fun, Actually Ash and I had a race, he won." Serena told her.

"Oh, Ash you should have let her win, after all you know that a true gentleman let's his lady win no matter what the circumstance." Delia teased her son.

"I know, but I couldn't pass up the chance for what was on the line." Ash said excitedly.

"What was on the line?"

Both Ash and Serena held hands before Ash spoke.

"After graduation, we're going to take a trip to Kalos to celebrate finally finishing the four years of being in school and so that Serena can meet up with all her old friends." Ash told his mother with a grin.

"Aww how sweet I remember when your father took me to the beach after graduation just the two of us on that beach. That was also the night he proposed to me, Anyway just two things if your going and I think you know the first one." she told him a serious tone.

"Is it don't forget to change your underwear everyday while I'm there?" he joked

"Well yes, but you know the other one."

"I know, don't do anything that I wouldn't normally do since there will be no adults around." Ash said to her.

Delia smiled at her son. Just a couple more months and then he would be at University or College leaving her alone home with his pokemon, she was proud of the man that Ash was becoming. She then turned at looked at Serena. Serena was like a daughter to her and she was happy that Serena wasn't like other girls and had an goal that she wanted to accomplish.

"Well enough chit chat, let's dig in or all this food will get cold." Ash said hurriedly.

Everyone cheered human and pokemon alike. They sat down at the table and began to chow down into the food that Delia had made for tonight.

* * *

1 hour later...

"Man I'm stuffed, I don't think I can fit anything more." Ash said as he rubbed his stomach with his hand in a circular motion.

"Oh, So I guess then that this cake I made is going to waste." Delia teased him.

"Cake? Give me!"

Both Delia and Serena laughed at Ash. If there were was one thing more he loved other than pokemon, training, his own mother and Serena it was food. While he was eating both of the ladies took the dishes along with Mr. Mime and went into the Kitchen to clean them.

"Has he always been like this around food?" Serena asked Delia.

"Since birth, he takes after his father in that regard. I think the only thing he got from me was my eye colour, everything else was his father."

The two of them laughed as Serena handed Mr. Mime a dish to put in the cupboard.

"Ash told me what happened to his father. I'm sorry for your loss." Serena said to Delia as she dried the plate in front of her.

"It's okay, it's been years since Red died but I know he's still watching out for us. He loved us that much." Delia said with a slight smile.

Serena listened to the older woman's words carefully. Serena too knew the pain of losing her father. Serena was 2 when her father had passed away. Mr. Yoshida was a small time doctor who was well known in Kalos. One night he was called away to the hospital to treat a patient with a rare disease. It was also storming very heavily that night. On the way there due to the heavy rain, Mr. Yoshida crashed into a tree and died later in the same hospital he was going to. Ever since that night Serena grew up fatherless, but Grace made sure she had a good childhood.

Serena snapped out of her trance when Mr. Mime tapped her on the shoulder and asked for the dish in her hand. She apologized to Mr. Mime and handed him the dish.

"Serena, Your like a daughter to me so I'm going to say this because I know you won't hurt Ash." Delia said in a motherly tone.

Serena nodded before Delia spoke again.

"Your a very beautiful and kind girl, I'm happy that Ash chose you to be his girlfriend and not some of the dumb ones that attend school with him. All I want you to do for me is just to keep him happy and remind him everyday how much you love him and how much he means to you, after all he's a boy not the brightest creature when it comes to romance."

Serena giggled and assured Delia that she would keep her word. When the dishes were finally done Serena went to sit next to Ash while Delia excused herself to the bathroom. When Serena made it to the couch she sat down next to Ash and pecked him on the cheek. He looked at her in confusion.

"What was that for?" Ash asked in surprise

Serena grabbed his arm and put her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing, just wanted to remind you how much I love you." she giggled.

Ash grinned at her and then suddenly got up. Serena sat in confusion, She wondered why Ash had suddenly gotten up and left her sitting there alone. Ash then came back and sat next to her with a huge grin on his face and a small box in his hands.

"Ash, you didn't have to get me anything, I didn't get you anything because of the storm." Serena said to him shyly.

"I know, but you got the present of me, just drink it man." he teased

Serena playfully punched Ash on the arm before she spoke again.

"So, What's in the box?" Serena asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well you can open it and find out, I'm not spoiling it." he teased again.

"Hmph, your lucky your cute." Serena told him with a quick flash of fake anger on her face.

Serena then took the small white box with a red ribbon attached to it from opened it. The item inside shocked her.

"Ash, it's beautiful." She told him with glee at looking at the item.

"Like you, merry Christmas Serena."

"Merry Christmas Ash."

 _The two of them kissed each other passionately after Serena opened the gift. By the time they finished the clock read 12am and unknowing to them Delia stood in the hallway with a camera and wiping a tear from her eye._

* * *

Oliverqueen01- So your probably asking yourself what in the world did Ash get Serena for christmas? Well you'll have to wait for next chapter to find out. We're almost near the end of the story just a couple more chapters and then break time for me. (One I need after this honestly, just to recharge and get some of my creativity back but that's weeks from now.) So I tired to make nice moments between Serena and Ash this chapter as along with her and Delia. Yes I know Mr. Mime, I didn't forget about him I was just waiting for the right time to bring him in and he's the last pokemon I'm bringing in that is main character status. But ya I don't think I missed anything in this weeks rundown Oh wait wells pulling a Mr. Fenny from boy meets world, oh and part one of the battle of Ash vs Shota was hype! Ok there we go lol. But before we get to the responding of the reviews, news broke out of japan on I believe the Friday or Saturday after last chapter was uploaded. News broke that our dense headed trainer... IS GOING TO THE FREAKIN FINALS WOOOOOO! *Arhem* Anyway my excitement aside review answering time!

Reviews/questions

49ers(Guest)- Will the main pairing dance? Of course it's coming, Will May and Selina be teased? Well I'm not going to say yes and I'm not going to say no. :p

Espeon44- Will Paul hit on them? No. Paul is in Sinnoh doing his own thing, Will May cheat on Selina? No May isn't that type of person to me and I want to keep her that way.

Random guest- Thank you for the review. Will Conway stalk May and Selina? No. Personally I don't like Conway because what he did in the anime and I have no plans to bring him into the final chapters.

Pokemonmeat- lol thank you I'm glad you think I'm a great author. And don't worry as long as you review i'm a happy camper er author. You know what I mean. :p

Pikatrainer1- Well cheesy was what I aiming for that chapter, but if it was too cheesy I sincerely apologize. Ash and Rhyhorn will get along I can promise you that much and Laserbladeshipping is cool too and you ship it too? Cool.

Monkeyboy0118- Romantic genius? I wouldn't go that fat I'd say I'm a romantic expert in training at most :p You like the way I described his first date? Thank you not going to lie it was somewhat based off mine minus the whole father thing.

Mixt Number XV – I know right?, then best girl came along aka our lovely heroine for this story and the anime. The writers have dug themselves a hole now, they have to resolve this whole she likes him plot by the end of the season. And to be honest the other character I had a crush on from pokemon aside from Anabel and Serena is Roxanne.( I don't know why I just do XD)

Amour guest- Can I pair Anabel with Paul? Future story maybe. We're near the climax of this one and I want to finish all the plotlines in this one without adding anymore characters and Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Koolin2345- Thank you for the review. I should have left the kiss on a cliffhanger? Well like I mentioned last week originally the chapter was going to be in two parts which would have been this weeks chapter, but I felt like writing it into one chapter to get it over and done instead of waiting. I hope that answers your question.

Ooobserver- Ha ha ha yes, the tension was lifted and now their together. as for seeing more of everyones pokemon? the end is coming and you'll see all of them before the story reaches it conclusion. who's to say I don't bring them in during prom as their own separate thing? ;)

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	19. Unexpected

Oliverqueen01- I'm coming off the episode that was hype so many good moments from todays episode but anyway here's this weeks chapter. So enjoy this week's chapter which is sure to be eventful as always and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end.

Ray Palmer: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Thank you Ray, one question. Can i put on the suit?

Ray Palmer: Sure, why not?

Oliverqueen01- Yay! Now on to the story * Tries on the ATOM suit while everyone reads the chapter *

* * *

Chapter 19: Unexpected.

 _After winter break time has passed, the others who returned from vacation were back and gave Ash, Gary, Leaf and Serena gifts from their travels which ranged from T-shirts from Johto to the beach sands of Unova. School was back in session and time passed it was now March._

Serena sat her desk twiddling her pencil in her fingers while doing her homework. Although she loved school she hated the homework part of it. She looked over to her pokemon who were playing with a ball. She also thought back to school today. Ash had suspiciously left school early only telling her that he would see her later. She also looked at the item Ash had given her at christmas. It was a picture frame with brown border and symbols associated with Fall, inside of it was a picture of the two of them sitting on Ash's couch with wide grins.

" _He leaves early without reason and all he tells me is that he'll see me later, leaving me to walk home alone. It's like he's hiding something from me, but he doesn't want to tell me what it is. Hmph. Well fine if that's how he wants to play this then I'm not speaking to him."_

Serena unconsciously snapped her pencil scaring her pokemon. When she caught them looking at her she looked at her hand and saw the remains of her pencil. She sheepishly grinned at them and apologized for scaring them like that. Serena then looked out the window staring at the night sky until Grace called her down for dinner.

* * *

"So you got it guys?" Ash asked Pikachu and Froakie.

Pikachu and Froakie assured Ash that they were on board with his plan. Ash grinned at them with a look of determination on his face.

" _I can't wait to see the look on Serena's face when she sees why I left early. She's probably mad at me but If I'm going to do this then I needed to leave early."_

 _Earlier that day..._

 _Ash and crew were at their usual spot eating lunch. Everyone was present except a certain spike haired boy._

" _Where's Gary?" asked Dawn_

" _I don't know, he said something about coming later he was being really vague about it." Ash answered._

 _Leaf clutched her drink with a look on worry on her face. She knew if Gary was acting this way then something was bothering him. Everyone was looking at Leaf in concern until something started falling from the sky._

" _Hey, when did the weather become so bad that it started raining rose petals?" Drew asked jokingly._

 _Leaf looked up and saw Gary standing on a branch grinning at her. He was about to jump down when he suddenly lost balance and fell to the ground. Somehow miraculously all he managed was a broken shoulder._

" _Idiot, you had me worry. Why are you doing all this?" She asked as she pounded Gary in his chest._

 _Gary pulled a rose from out under his shirt. He was lucky he asked the florist to remove the torns from it or else he would have felt really uncomfortable right about now. Leaf started to cry to at the sight of the rose._

" _Clearly what I had planned just went off course with the whole falling out the tree thing, but here it is since it's mandatory and you'll kill me if I don't: Leaf Kitani you beautiful, lovely and smart girl who is my girlfriend... will you be my date to prom?" He asked with a sheepish grin._

 _Leaf said yes and hugged Gary a everyone else looked on._

 _End of Flashback_

Ash headed out of the house and bent down to his pokemon.

"Okay Pikachu, your up first buddy good luck."

"Pika Pika Pika-Pi"

Ash rubbed the yellow mouse on his head as he and Froakie went off somewhere. Pikachu then began his journey to Serena's house. He just hoped that Serena would listen to him and not immediately slam the door on his face because of Ash.

* * *

Jesse and Tommy were in the park staring at the sky on a blanket with a picnic basket. They were enjoying seeing the stars in the clear night sky. After seeing all the stars they wanted to see, they both saw a shooting star and made a wish on it. They then began walking to Jesse's car.

"So, what Gary did today was somewhat amusing and unexpected." Jesse said to Tommy

"Ya, I thought he had broken more bones on the way down we're lucky he brake anything else or else his grandfather would have probably put us into detention or worse if Gary did break anything other than his shoulder."

The two of them laughed.

"You know seeing Gary do that today reminded me of something." Tommy began

"Oh, and what's that?" Jesse asked teasingly.

Tommy got down on one knee and pulled out a white flower, he knew that Jesse liked the colour white and knew that this would do the trick.

"I think they call this a Paeonia Moonstone."

"It's beautiful, I love it. So my chef in training why did you get me this?"

"We've been together for 5 months now. In those 5 months we've laughed, learned new each things about each other and even had a fight over which movie was better: The pokebook or the one with the two Butterfrees, but that will never change the way I ever feel about you." He said to her

Jesse teared up as she knew what Tommy was going to ask next.

"So all that being said... Will you-" he began before being cut off.

Jesse tackled Tommy flat on his back and kissed him.

"You don't know what I was going to say, I could have asked you to run off and marry me." Tommy said in shock.

Jesse punched him playfully on his chest.

"Stupid, I'd do anything you asked except something illegal" Jesse told him with a tear in her eye chuckling.

The two of them then entered the car and proceeded home.

* * *

Serena came down the stairs and sat on the couch. Grace was in the kitchen chopping vegetables for dinner. She noticed Serena was on the couch and sat next to her.

"Finally done? What happened did every teacher assign you homework today?" Grace asked while straightening herself out.

"Well finals are coming up, and schools are looking at us more carefully right now since our final grades count." Serena explained,

"Oh right, did you hear back from any school yet?" Grace asked with wonder.

Serena shook her head.

"Not yet, Mr. Wells said that the ending of this month and all of next month is the time that they would start replying to our offers."

"Well, I'm sure no matter what happens any school will be lucky to have you. My daughter soon to be a world famous actress." Grace said with a grin.

Serena giggled and hugged her mother. Sure at the moment she was mad at Ash for ditching her after school today but for right now she just wanted to enjoy the moment she was in with her mother.

A faint knock on the door interrupted them. Grace got up and opened the door. She looked around to see who it was when she didn't see anyone something pulled on the leg of her pants and there she saw someone.

"Hold on a second aren't you Ash's Pikachu?" Grace asked

"Pikachu." He nodded affirmatively

"Let me guess, you want Serena?"

"Pi"

"Hold on a minute, Serena it's for you!"

Serena got up from the couch and went to the door. She wondered if it was Ash finally coming over to tell her why he was acting so weird. When she saw Pikachu standing in front of her she was confused. Pikachu was glad, so far Serena didn't close the door on him yet.

"Pikachu, What's wrong and where's your bone headed owner?" Serena asked in anger.

Pikachu sweatdropped, He and Ash knew that Serena would be mad but he wasn't excepting it to be this bad.

"Pika-Pi, Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu." He said with his hands moving.

"Where is he?" Serena asked again.

Pikachu ran to the gate to wait for Serena. Serena told her mother what was going on and grabbed her hat. She then left with Pikachu to wherever they were heading.

" _I swear... If your in trouble again."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Ash and Froakie had arrived at their destination: It was the river where Ash had taken Froakie when they had first met. Froakie was looking at Ash curiously before Ash spoke up.

"I really hope Pikachu was able to get Serena to come, else all this is going to be for nothing." Ash told the blue frog.

"Fro. Froakie. Fro."

Ash smiled and then patted Froakie on the head.

"Thanks, I needed that I'm just nervous about all this. After seeing how Gary asked Leaf to prom I know I had to do something to one up him. By the way... What's the deal with you and Serena's Fenniken?"

Froakie blushed and turned away as if he didn't know what Ash was talking about. Ash laughed at Froakie and looked at his phone.

" _Almost showtime, let's see rose? Check. Romantic speech? Check. Moonlight?"_

Ash looked up at the sky.

" _Check."_

Everything was in place and all that was left for Serena to come. Ash told Froakie to go to the beginning of the forest and wait for Serena and Pikachu to appear. Everything left to do depended if Serena showed up or not.

Brock was out for a walk. After staring at books for most of the day he needed a break to clear his head and mind of equations, medical terms and the like. While he was walking he bumped into someone. When he looked he saw Lucy.

"You know, we really need to stop meeting like this." Brock joked

"Or maybe it's Arecus trying to tell us something." Lucy joked back.

"Maybe, So what are you doing out here?" he asked

"I'm looking for a new apartment to live in."

"Oh, what happened to your roommate?"

"Well after her last accident with the stairs, her parents decided that letting her move out and on her own was a mistake. So when she got released her parents made her pack up her things and move back in with them." She explained.

"Ah, I see."

"Ya, but that's enough about me. How's your last year going?"

"Same thing, different day. Some days I just want to take the book and burn it because of all the equations and medical terms I have to get memorized, but other than that pretty good." he explained to her.

"Well hang in there, your almost done and then begins the exciting journey into medical school."

"Ya, then it's another 4 years of asking myself what the hell does this or that mean."

The two of them laughed.

"So, your prom is coming up right? Find any lucky girl to take?" Lucy asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"Sadly no, all of them either hate me, have boyfriends or just don't want to go."

"Well, when is it?"

"June 21st the day before my graduation."

"Well, how about I go with you? I mean if you'd like me too." she asked very coyly.

Brock considered his options for a moment. True he could go stag like the other people in the school who had no dates or he could stay home and ask himself why didn't he go. Heck what did he have to lose?

"Sure, I'd like that." He answered with a smile.

Lucy jumped up and down in excitement and pecked Brock on the cheek as she ran off, leaving Brock with an amused look on his face.

" _Strange girl."_ He thought as he started making his way back to the gym.

* * *

Froakie was making his way through to the front of the forest where he was to wait for Serena and Pikachu. Along the way he was remembering his past. From the time he was hatched from an egg he had always been training to get stronger instead of hanging with the other Froakies. The other Froakies got annoyed and beat the ever loving hell out of him. Eventually a Nurse Joy found him and healed him. For the next couple years he was in the care of Professor Sycamore as a starter. Froakie left it's trainers because it deemed them as weak and untrusted. When he met Ash at first he didn't like him but after the events of the forest the first time, he trusted Ash and knew that they would get stronger together.

Froakie was near the entrance, when the Mankey from before stood in front of him. The two exchanged looks for a couple of minutes until Mankey stepped aside and allowed Froakie to go. Froakie made it to the front and saw no sign of Pikachu or Serena yet, he hopped onto a branch and sat on the tree hoping that they would come soon.

* * *

Leonard was out for a walk trying to clear his head. He had just gotten into another shouting match between himself, Lisa and Mick over his attitude. He decided before he would do something bad to them that he would leave.

" _They just don't get it. I can't be happy, I'm the man of the house since that bastard of a father is in jail. They don't know how tough it is to make sure our family is still together at the end of the day."_

Leonard kicked a rock into nearby pond and watched it hit the surface. When he turned around he saw a certain someone behind him in the distance with a certain bunny pokemon. As he walked towards her, he bumped her hard in the shoulder which caused her to get upset.

"What the hell Leonard?! Just because your pissed off with the world, doesn't mean you have to bump into me hard." Dawn yelled at him.

"Shutup, Hikari. I told you before I'm not a good person, you don't know what I've been through how hard it's been growing up in a single parent family. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT YOU LIKE ME!" He yelled back.

Dawn chucked a rock into Leonard's shoulder which caused him to flinch. When he looked at her he saw her with fists shaking looking at the ground angrily and then she started to yell at him.

"I don't know what its like to grow up fatherless? I don't know how my mother stayed up at night grieving that my father was dead because he died in a car crash caused by a drunk driver? I don't know anything about you except for the fact that I like you? Then let me tell you something Leonard. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME EITHER! YOU HAVE PEOPLE WHO ARE CONCERNED FOR YOU EVER SINCE THAT NIGHT WITH YOUR FATHER, BUT ALL YOU DO IS PUSH THEM AWAY AND ACT COLD TOWARDS THEM! ANOTHER THING DO YOU KNOW WHY I LIKE YOU? IT'S BECAUSE I THINK YOUR SMART AND CUTE, BUT IN MEW'S NAME ALL YOU DO IS ACT LIKE AN ASS. You know what? Forget it I'm wasting my breath on you good bye Leonard." she told him in a huff.

Dawn turned on her heels and walked away from Leonard with Buneary following. Leonard stood there bewildered taking in what she had just said to him. For the first time in his life since that night Leonard's heart ached.

" _Hik-Dawn..."_

Leonard took out his phone and called Mick to apologize and finally for once in his life actually listen to his oldest friends advice.

* * *

Serena and Pikachu were walking for what seemed like a while. Pikachu kept looking back making sure Serena hadn't ditched him at all yet. He was also on the lookout for Froakie to make sure he was there and that phase 2 of Ash's plan would proceed. Serena on the other hand was still thinking about the whole situation.

" _First he leaves school early, now he has one of his pokemon leading me somewhere that I don't know, what's next? A Diglett popping out of the ground? I swear Ash Ketchum so help me when I find you."_

* * *

Drew and Amanda were at a bakery after school enjoying the pastries and having a chat about everything that was going on lately.

"So, your almost done high school, and then your off to art school where?" Amanda asked while eating a slice of cake.

"Hopefully in Hoenn, it's so beautiful there." Drew expressed with glee.

"Sounds like an artist's dream landscape to paint."

"It is, what about you? Where are you planning to go next year?" he asked.

"I don't know, I applied to the local college and some places in Johto."

Drew took his right hand and held Amanda's hand.

"I know you'll get in somewhere, by the way you know what's coming up for me right?"

Amanda nodded

"So what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to ask me?" Amanda teased.

Drew smiled.

"Look at your plate, there was a reason I brought you here." He said with a grin.

Amanda looked at her plate on in it in red filling read the words: Will you go to prom with me? Amanda stared to cry and hugged Drew. The remainder of their time in the bakery was spent just making out and some more crying by both of them.

Froakie started to wonder if Pikachu and Serena were ever going to come. He had been in the tree for an hour and was about to head back and tell Ash that the plan has gone south until he saw a yellow blur in the distance. He hopped down the tree and stood waiting. When Pikachu and Serena came up to him, Pikachu nodded as Froakie leaded Serena into the forest beginning phase 2.

" _Now he has his Froakie leading me into the forest, the same forest where he got attacked by that Mankey and I ended up carrying him back to his house? Just what is he up to?"_

* * *

May and Selina were at May's house having dinner. May thought it was finally time for Selina to meet her parents. The night went well as both her parents liked Selina and Max didn't even try to pull any pranks. The two of them were walking back to Selina's house and were talking.

"3 more months and then we're finally free!" May exclaimed loudly.

Selina giggled at May's remark before she spoke.

"Indeed, I'm going to miss it but I might come back to visit sometimes." Selina admitted to her.

"Me too, by the way I never did ask what do you want to be in the future?"

"A Librarian, what about you?"

"A Singer, ever since I was young I've always wanted to sing music on stage and entertain people around the world." May answered.

"So a future Singer and Librarian and the only difference between them is their personality styles."

The two of them giggled before May spoke.

"So Selina I was wondering something." May began

"What is it?"

May looked around for a item, she pulled a leaf from a nearby tree.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

Selina grabbed May and planted one on May's lips which was her way of saying yes. The duo then continued making their way to Selina's house and once they reached there they spent 10 more minutes kissing each other before they part ways.

* * *

Froakie, Pikachu and Serena finally made it through the forest and came out to the same field that Serena once had in her dream. Pikachu and Froakie then went up to a tree and sat there. Their job was now done everything now was in the hands of Ash.

" _Wait a minute. I've seen this field before, it was in my dream from the first time I met Ash and friends. I thought that this place was just a dream but it's here clear as day in front of me. Now if I remember this dream right next Ash will appear and smile at me."_

As Serena looked up in the sky she saw a flock of Butterfree dancing along the moonlight. She thought it was Beautiful, and on cue as in her dream Ash tapped her on the shoulder which caused her to turn around and like her dream he had a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry that I left you alone at school to walk home alone, I know your mad at me because I didn't tell you why I left but If I didn't then I couldn't pull this off, I know I shouldn't have sent Pikachu to get you but I needed time to putting the finishing touches on my plan." Ash began

"What plan? You better start explaining." she asked still with a hint of anger.

"Well, it's March, and in 3 months is prom and graduation. After seeing what Gary did today I knew if I was going to ask you then I needed time to plan and setup my surprise. So after I left I went to the ranch and grabbed a few of my pokemon for this." He explained as he stepped aside.

At that moment Totodile, Oshawott, Buizel, Squirtle, Kingler, Corphish and Palpitoad arose from the river behind them and used water gun at the same time. The shape they made was in the form of a heart. The wild Butterfree then danced around the heart to add a special flare to it. Serena stood there amazed at what she was seeing and finally realized what was going on, she was in tears as Ash then took out his phone and let it begin playing a song she recognized as Kairi's theme from Kingdom Hearts. Ash picked a blue flower from the ground and held it in his hand as he began to spoke while getting down on one knee.

"Serena... I love you. I love you more than my pokemon and my own mother, a couple years ago if you had asked me about romance and having a girlfriend I would laugh and say ya right but ever since you've come into my life you've changed me for the better. So I think this is only appropriate way to ask you since your my princess like Kairi is to Sora in Kingdom Hearts. So here it is: Serena...Will you go to prom with me?"

At that moment Pikachu and Froakie jumped down from the tree bringing down a rope which dumped an assortment of flowers down out of a bucket. Serena jumped into Ash's arms crying and taking the flower from him.

"So is that a yes? Because if it isn't then all this was for nothing and I'll feel like a fool."

Serena kissed Ash on the lips and spoke.

"Does that answer your question?" She teased him

"Yes, why yes it does." He said with a smile.

After a while Serena and Ash sat down and took in the moonlight and the wild Butterfree still dancing around the river. They sat there for a while until they decided to go home. All the while both of them had one same thought:

" _Best night ever."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Ohai so umm I don't think I need to say anything this week :p but ya I decided to time jump a bit because I honestly wanted to get to the eventual asking out to prom thing. As you saw I intertwined what everyone was doing at the moment while Serena was making her way to the forest to meet Ash and let him explain his actions for that day. Oh and Leonard finally got his ass handed to him and finally has realized what Mick was trying to say to him. Anyway tell me what you thought of each confession scene in the reviews. Before we get into those time for the weekly episode update from japan: as of this moment... ASH IS IN THE FINALS! WOOOO! The battle was amazing and my god just wow, when the dub comes out you'll enjoy it. Anyway time for the responding of the reviews!

Reviews/questions

Pokemonmeat- Thank you I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter. No worries as long as you review I'll be happy.

49ers (guest): Will they get into trouble? No. Not this story as it's nearing the end and I want to wrap up the plot points for this before my Hiatus (break).

Espeon44- Well the only people left to meet are Amanda's mom and Selina's parents. Everyone else has met the others parents. So before the story ends May will meet Selina's parents.

Monkeyboy0118- You've never been on a date? Well I hope that changes for you eventually. Don't worry my friends don't know either so we've got something in common there :p. And yes next chapter hype!

Amour guest- Yes future story this one is near the end and writing them in now just doesn't feel right to me and Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Ooobserver- yup they fit in right well. Everyone already knew about them liking each other so the next step seemed natural to me. Yes the Kalos trip will be a thing before this story ends and the ending will be something referenced earlier into this story.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	20. Plans

Oliverqueen01- * looks at calendar * Thursday again?! I- I- I- nevermind. Anyway as of this moment there's only 6 chapters left at the time of right this. 5 real chapters and the epilogue. Yes this little tale of mine will be coming to a close soon and then break time but fear not cause you'll have the power to choose what comes next more on that near the end. So enjoy this week's chapter which is sure to be eventful as always and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end along with the update to the japanese airing of the episode.

Axel: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Thank you Axel , one question tho did you get it memorized?

Axel:Of course

Oliverqueen01- Yay! Now on to the story * Throws chakrams with Axel as everyone reads the chapter *

* * *

Chapter 20: Plans.

 _Sunday Afternoon at the mall we find the boys hanging out doing something they dreaded but they knew they had to do or else the girls would get mad and drag them there themselves._

"Boys, tell me something. When we were all asking the girls about going to prom with us.. were we all in our senses or did some alien possess us and made us go insane? Because this is torture. I hate shopping." Gary exclaimed

The boys sighed at Gary's statement. It had been a week since each one of them asked their respective partner to prom. They had finally went to go buy their suits after enough pestering from the girls. The girls teased them at the fact that they had already bought their dresses which would be revealed night of the prom.

The boys entered a suit store and were greeted by a shop keeper who looked like he was in his mid 40s with a bit of a stubble and some visible grey hair.

"Welcome gentlemen, how can I be of assistance to you today?"

"We're here to come for our suits for prom." Ash firmly told the man.

"Ah, well then right this way gentlemen I believe I have an assortment of suits which fit to your liking."

The boys nodded as they followed the man into the back to the store. When they got to their destination they sat down as the store owner went to retrieve various suits from his inventory. They all wondered what the girls were doing at the moment. Some of their guesses included watching a sappy chick flick or making fun of them that they had to guess what colour suit they had to buy.

* * *

At Jesse's House...

 _The girls were eating chips and hanging out while the boys were at the mall trying to find their suits._

"So what do you think they're doing?" Serena asked while eating a chip dipped in sauce.

"Either they're actually buying their suits, sitting at one of their houses playing video games, at some fast food restaurant pigging out or all sleeping at home." Leaf said jokingly.

The girls laughed at Leaf's comment.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm sure whatever they buy will look good on them, after all we spent good money on these dresses and I'll be damned if Ash decides to show up in that cliche blue ruffle suit." Serena joked back.

They laughed at the thought of any of the boys showing up in the cliche blue ruffled suit like they had seen in movies. They really hoped that none of the boys would be that stupid and actually buy a suit like that. The worse they could do would to not buy their suits at all and waited until last minute to get it.

"So much do you want to bet it's going to be either Drew or Ash? buying a suit like that?" asked Dawn

"My money is on Drew, Ash wouldn't be that stupid." May joked.

* * *

1 hour and many suits later...

The boys had finally gotten their suits and headed home. It would have ended sooner but Drew had to be a goof and pick the classic ruffled suit. All the boys knocked him in his head leaving a huge bump. They then picked out a suit for him and they left the store. Drew mumbled something about why was he friends with them in first place as he was walking back home holding his picked out suit.

Ash however didn't go home straight he instead found himself in front of a dance studio. Ash was in front of the dance studio for one simple reason: He could not dance to save his life. He wanted to ensure that Prom night was going to be extra special for Serena and if this what he had to do then he would do it.

* * *

 _May, Dawn and Leaf left after a while to go home and do some housework leaving Jesse and Serena alone._

"So how are things between you and Tommy?" Serena asked.

Jesse blushed before she spoke.

"Well, the other night he made an entire meal for me and then for dessert he baked a chocolate cake and we ate it together it was so good. I swear it's like he's trying to kill me with all this sweetness. Although at one point while he was in the kitchen with his Charmander helping him, he tripped over it's tail and sent a bag of flour on top poor Charmander's head.

Both of them laughed.

"So, how's you and Ash?" Jesse asked coyly.

Serena laughed before she spoke.

"Well the other day..." Serena began.

 _Flashback_

 _Ash and Serena were at Serena's house doing a project for Well's English class and were in the middle of taking a break. Ash decided to ask her about a certain topic. When Serena heard his question she started to turn a light shade of red and deny an answer to his question._

" _Ash no way. I'm not telling. Nope, no chance no way no how." She told him firmly._

" _Come on Serena please I'm your boyfriend for the love of Mew you won't even tell me?" he asked_

" _Nope, your just going have to guess." she told him._

 _Ash sighed. For hours he was trying to guess what kind of dress Serena was going to wear to prom. He finally decided that if she wasn't going to tell him directly then he would have resort to other methods. He got up from his spot and stood behind Serena. She immediately noticed what he was going to do. However she was prepared for it._

 _Ash took his hands and started to tickle her sides which caused her to start laughing uncontrollably._

" _Ash! St-st-op it! You know you won't win! I'm not going to tell you what colour the Haha dress is. Just ha give up." Serena said in between laughs._

" _Oh really I won't get to see it? Not even if I was to do I don't know this?" He tease her_

 _Ash picked Serena up and dumped her on her bed. Both of their pokemon looked at them with confused looks on their faces minus Fenniken and Froakie who were in the corner blushing at each other as Froakie while helping Fenniken groom herself. Pikachu looked at them both and sighed and thought to himself_

" _Like trainer Like owner."_

 _End of Flashback_

"So did you give in and tell him?" Jesse asked

"No, he gave up after a while and then we just watched tv, went for a walk and then he went home."

"Oh, your so cruel, make him suffer like that." Jesse teased.

The two of them laughed at Jesse's comment. True Serena could have thrown Ash a bone and shown him her dress for Prom but she wanted to keep it a surprise for him so that way when he saw her that his jaw would drop to the floor.

* * *

2 hours later...

Ash came out of the dance studio exhausted. He thought that learning to dance was going to be a piece of cake but it turned out more like to be a piece of ice. He was on his way back home when he saw Tommy sitting on the bench outside. He walked up to him.

"Hey, I thought you left." He said as he sat down

"Na, still waiting for dad he's running late. What about you? I thought after we all knocked Drew on the head that you went home."

"Na, I needed to do something." Ash explained

"Oh?"

"You'll see I kinda want to keep this a surprise. Anyway how's it going for you with Jesse?"

"Good, she and I um we had a dinner date the other night. I made all the food by myself and of course Charmander helped out with serving it. Although I think he might be a bit miffed because I dropped a bag of flour on his head by accident." Tommy sheepishly admitted while rubbing his head.

"How did you manage that?"

"I may or may not have been looking at Jesse when it happened."

The two of them laughed. Ash knew the struggles of raising a Charmander when he was younger, how it loved him and when it became a Charmeleon it became very disobedient even when it evolved again into Charizard and it only shook off it's traits after a Poliwrath almost put out it's tail flame and Ash spent all nursing him back to health so he knew what Tommy was going through with his own.

"You going to let him evolve or keep him forever as a Charmander?"

"I don't know, he actually brought it up to me once and I told him it's up to you if you want to evolve. I'm not going to force you to do anything except be my best friend." Tommy said with a cool tone.

Ash nodded at the younger boys answer. For someone who was younger than Ash, Tommy proved to be a very wise boy. The two of them stared at the sky until Tommy broke the silence that had quickly formed.

"So how's it going with Serena?"

"It's going well, I tired to get her to tell me what colour is her dress that she's going to wear, but she wouldn't budge about it. She told me I have to wait until Prom to find out." Ash explained.

"Man, you too? Jesse told me the same thing. You know I think when the girls did their shopping last week I think they made a pact to not tell any of us except for themselves on what colour their dresses are going to be, If all those movies we watched growing up had taught me anything."

Ash and Tommy laughed. A horn suddenly honked breaking them out of their laughter. A orange sedan pulled up to the curb. Tommy got up from the bench and turned towards Ash and spoke.

"Well there's Dad, I gotta go. See ya later Ash."

Tommy picked up his suit and fist bumped Ash as he got in his Dad's car and went home. Ash then picked up his suit and went home smiling to himself along the way. He hoped that Serena would like his suit. He also made a mental note to himself to pick up the corsage before the week was over or else he would forget.

* * *

Leonard and Mick were at a fast food restaurant eating burgers and fries. Mick had wondered why Leonard had called him after what happened last week, part of Mick wanted to kill Leonard but part of him knew he had to give Leonard a chance to explain himself.

"Okay Mick I've noticed you've been staring at me since we got here. So if you got something to say say it." Leonard said with a hint of anger.

Mick calmly collected his thoughts before he spoke.

"For the past week I've sat at home wondering this. I dismissed it at the time because I didn't want to hear your voice but I'll ask you anyway: Why did you call me that night after our argument?"

"You were right Mick." Leonard said quietly

"I'm Sorry what was that I couldn't hear you."

"I said You were right." Leonard said more audibly.

"Oh, good. I told you I was right. Wait right about what?"

"Everything. After I left the house that night I went for a walk and I ran into Hikari er Dawn as Oak jr calls her. Anyway I um yelled at her told her that the only thing she knew about me was the fact that she liked me. Then she tore me a new one and told me about her past and that I needed to wake up and accept the help from the people around me like she and her mother did. I guess what I'm saying is after she told me all that and walked away with her Buneary my heart ached for the first actual time in years since that night."

Mick had a smile on his face. Finally after years of him and Lisa trying to get through to Leonard, He was happy that Leonard had finally wanted to move on from that night.

"So what now Leonard? What's the big plan to win her heart?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you want to make things right with her?"

"Yes, but I have no idea how. If I go near her she might call Oak and friends to come after me, and I doubt you want to beat up anyone."

"Ya, I kinda want to keep all my body parts."

The two of them sat in silence until a idea hit Mick. Leonard smiled at Mick's Idea and told him to go ahead. Tomorrow would serve to be a very interesting day.

* * *

The next day...

"All right everyone finish whatever question your currently on and hand in your paper." Prima said to everyone as the bell for lunch was currently ringing.

Ash was the last one to get up and handed in his test paper after double checking his answers making sure that he did the equations right. Once he handed it he turned towards the door before Prima spoke to him.

"You know Ash, ever since I paired you up with Serena to tutor you your grade has actually went up. Heck it's almost an A now."

"Well, it's thanks to you. If you hadn't partnered me up with Serena then my grade could have gone back to D- minus territory." he said to her with a lopside grin on his face.

"I see, well then go enjoy your lunch, I'm sure she's still waiting outside for you."

Ash nodded and thanked Prima as he exited and joined back up with Serena. When he got to Serena he took his hand and intertwined it with Serena's.

"So, how did you think you did?" Serena asked

"I think I did good for the most part, except question 5. I got y= 7. I'm pretty sure that's not even the right answer." He joked.

Both of them laughed at their math test answer as they headed to their usual spot to meet up with the others, they stopped at their lockers first to get their lunch and then went to the big tree, When they were the first ones there and eventually the others started to show. Once everyone was assembled they began to talk amongst themselves.

"So you boy's got your suits right?" asked Leaf

"We did, but we had to knock Drew on his head. He tried to buy that ugly blue ruffled suit but we all decided to just pick out a suit for him before Amanda would kill him upon seeing that suit. That and we still need the salt master of rage for gaming nights."

Everyone laughed at Tommy's comment while Drew was mumbling something about I hate all of you or something to that effect. Once the laughter died down. Brock spoke.

"So now the only thing left is to buy the flower thing or as you girls call it the corsage."

The girls nodded at Brock's statement. It was the one thing left aside from the shoes and accessories that the girls would need that night. Everyone was laughing having a good time until a chill came over them. When they moved their heads they saw Leonard. The boys went into defensive position over the girls.

"What do you want Leonard? Can't you see we're busy?" Gary asked in a very harsh tone.

Leonard scoffed.

"Relax Oak. If I wanted to pick a fight with you or little fan club I would have done it already or Mick would have picked a fight with you in gym class but he didn't do that now did he? Now to answer your question I'm here to see her."

Leonard pointed his finger towards Dawn. Which caused the boys to get more tense before Dawn spoke up and calmed the guys down.

"It's okay guys you can back down. Now what do you want Leonard? Did you come here to yell at me some more because you're pissed off with the world or do you want me to tear you another new one?"

"I came here to make it up to you and I think you'll like this idea, even your crew here can't disagree to it and if they do then they're bigger idiots than I thought."

Everyone growled before Dawn spoke.

"What idea?"

"Well Mick came up with the idea, usually his ideas either are extremely stupid and I end up hitting him or they end up being somewhat genius. This one however is really thought out even for him."

"Then out with it. What's this idea the two of you came up with?"

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle after school. One on one with no substitutions and if you want one of them can be the referee."

"Fine, but what happens when one of us is declared the winner?"

"Well if you win, you can decide what my punishment for being an ass to you and your friends since I've known you should be."

"And if you win?"

Leonard's answer shocked everyone including Dawn. She had to clean her ears and pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

" _If I win, then you have to go to prom with me."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Ohai so about the episode from this morning had the introduction of Lysandre and Marion to the main series cast and by that I mean to Ash and Co. Based off the last pokescans we got and the new summaries we got I'm just going to say this: the Team Flare arc looks like it's going to be the best team plot since Team Galactic and let's face it in the game the Team Flare plot was bland I'm glad their get more chances to shine. Anyway just 6 chapters left before this story comes to an end. So let's recap boys got their suits? Check. Some bonding between characters? Check. Shocker at the end? Check. Amourshipping moment? Check. I think I covered everything. Any who I'm looking more forward to next weeks episode because FINALS WOOOOOOOOO! so on that note let's get to the review responding!

Reviews/Questions

Espeon44- They will I don't see why not? I mean who doesn't like May? After all she was the first new female companion after having Misty for two regions.

49ers (Guest)- Will they dance? Yes. I mean it's not like they're not going to dance together after all to a girl Prom is the one magical night during the school year.

Monkeyboy0118- Your happy? That's good. Well I think I just turned Dawn's life up top her head once again after the events of last chapter. Not going to lie I went to mine single and it was good just don't ask about the next morning all i remember is getting up 3pm the next day XD. Your going to a dance? Have fun and remember whatever you do don't drink the punch :p

Amour guest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p and yes the hope will live on:p

random guest- thank you for the review. Will Selina get pregnant? No. not in this story as mentioned at the time is going up there's only 6 chapters left and then I'm taking a break for a while but that will all be explained in the final chapter.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	21. The Battle and Afterwards

Oliverqueen01- *Yawns * It's Thursday again? Oh don't mind me I'm tired, I was playing Kingdom Hearts Unchained X up until the episode aired (great game by the way) XD oh and my sleep schedule is somewhat messed up XD. So enjoy this week's chapter which is sure to be eventful as always and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end along with the update to the Japanese airing of the episode.

Yamcha: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Thank you Yamacha, one question how did you not die while reading that?

Yamcha: Well you see I- * Explodes *

Oliverqueen01- Welp Yamcha's dead. Time to get the dragon balls see you guys at the end of the chapter. Now on to the story * Goes to look for the dragon balls as everyone reads the chapter *

* * *

Chapter 21:The Battle and Afterwards

 _Picking up where last week (chapter) left off._

 _After school at the battlefield in the park. Ash and Co were there to cheer on Dawn. Even Mick was there to see everything go down. Before the battle started Ash walked up to Dawn and spoke to her._

"Dawn, are you sure you want to do this? I mean any of us could your place in this battle if you want to. You know that I would gladly put Leonard in his place after everything, I could run and get Pikachu or-" He said before getting cut off.

Dawn placed her hands on his shoulders and spoke.

"Ash, I know you want to help but please I want to do this on my own. If i don't then I wouldn't feel right to me and besides He challenged me and not anyone else, so this is my personal battle to fight like how you and Gary used to be back then."

"Okay, but-"

"I know you guys are here for me if I need it."

Everyone smiled at Dawn and went to the side to clear the battlefield leaving only Dawn, Leonard and Brock as the referee.

"Now then this is a one on one battle between Dawn and Leonard. Both must only use one pokemon no substitutions or items are allowed. Whoever's pokemon faints will be declared the winner." Brock said in his referee official voice.

Leonard and Dawn nodded at Brock's instructions and stood ready with a pokeball in hand. The tension was thick on both sides. Brock then brought down his arm.

"Alright then, Begin!"

"Alright Buneary spotlight!" Dawn yelled as she threw the pokeball.

Buneary launched out of the pokeball did a twirl in the air and landed on it's feet.

"Buneary!"

Leonard smirked before he spoke.

"Your Buneary? I thought you would use another pokemon but who am I to complain? All the more reason for this battle to be an interesting one. Alright then get ready for this."

Leonard threw his pokeball into the air releasing his pokemon. When it formed in front of everyone stood his pokemon. A large greenish- greyish 4 arm rock pokemon with an x on it's face.

"Metagross!"

" _A Metagross. For someone cold like him I would think he would have a Ice type like Glaceon or Beartic but this doesn't change the fact that I need to win this battle."_

"Ladies first."

"Why thank you Leonard, your not much of an ass than I thought. Now then Buneary start off with bounce!" Dawn teased.

Buneary did as she was told and leaped up into the air.

"Metagross use Iron defence!"

Metagross grunted as his body harden like iron as Buneary came down and hit him. Metagross smirked as Buneary stood in shock.

* * *

"Hold on, that was a direct hit, why didn't do anything?" asked Serena

"Well Iron defence when used raises a Pokemon's defence very sharply, so no matter what move hits it that turn will have very little effect. Furthermore let's not forget Metagross is a dual type pokemon having both steel and psychic. Normal type attacks and pokemon such as Buneary have very little effect on them which makes me wonder why Dawn is using Buneary instead of Piplup." Drew explained.

"Now Metagross, use Hammer arm!"

One of Metagross's arms went up into the air and started to glow.

"Quick Buneary dodge and use ice beam!"

Buneary dodged, used ice beam and Metagross hit the ground. He was still standing ready for the next move.

" _Hrhh, that rabbit is faster than I thought possible. Okay calm down think, if it's fast matching it with speed won't work. I have to take my time and think. Now then it knows bounce and ice beam and a possible 4_ _th_ _move I haven't seen yet. Now then to win this battle." Leonard thought to himself._

"Metagross agility!"

Metagross glowed in a white light while moving.

"Buneary dodge quickly."

"Too late Zen Headbutt Metagross!"

Buneary was hit head on with the Zen headbutt from Metagross which caused her to fall to the ground hard. Everyone gasped as the smoke cleared from the impact. Luckily for them Buneary was still standing somewhat.

"Buneary! Are you okay?" Dawn asked concerned.

Buneary stood up flapped her ear to Dawn assuring her that she was okay.

" _That was close, I'll give Leonard credit he's raised his Metagross good. It's powerful and fast. I need to think how to disable his speed as a start then I can focus on working on cutting down his power."_

"That was close, I thought Buneary was a goner for sure." Leaf said worriedly.

"Indeed, but if the longer this battle goes, the more I fear for Dawn and Buneary. Metagross on their own are powerful pokemon, but if they get raised by a trainer then there's no limit to that power." Tommy noted.

" _Direct hit if not only fast but resilient. No matter it's time this ends with this combination, now then fast as lighting, powerful as the earth itself and hard as ice with this ensures my victory." Leonard said to himself confidently._

"Now, Metagross agility!"

" _What is he up to?"_

Metagross glowed and started to move fast which starts to scare Dawn.

"Buneary, jump up into the air."

"Too late. Metagross Meteor Mash!"

One of Metagross's arms glowed and punched Buneary with the power with a meteor. Buneary fell to the ground with a thud.

"Buneary! Are you okay?" Dawn asked more worried than before.

Buneary staggered to stand up but somehow manged to.

"You know, if you forfeit now I'll show mercy to your pokemon. I don't want to it to suffer anymore than it already has during this battle. So what do you say?" Leonard said very enticingly to Dawn.

" _He has a point, If this continues Buneary will be injured or worse. I don't know what to do. His Metagross has a full move set to my Buneary. Gah what do I do?"_

* * *

"This is bad." Gary said very worried

"How bad?" Serena asked.

"Well for starters Hammer arm has a disadvantage. For all it's power it lowers the user Pokemon's speed, but he has Agility to make up for it. Then Zen Headbutt has a chance to make the target pokemon flinch if it hits. Then Iron defence explained earlier and finally Meteor Mash it has a chance to raise the user's attack. Leonard really raised it well to cover it's faults. I'll give the devil his due." He explained.

"What are Dawn's chances of winning at this rate?" May asked

"If we're being honest, not very good. The longer this goes on the more it favours towards Leonard and Metagross. Unless a miracle happens now, then the next move to hit on Buneary ends this." He answered with a hint of dread.

Mick walked over to everyone else from his secluded spot under the tree he was standing and spoke.

"There is a way she can beat him, but it depends if she can pull it off." Mick said very stoically.

"What are you talking about Mick? What battle are you watching?" Gary yelled at him.

"Think Oak, what type of move would be effective against a steel/psychic type? I'll give you a hint, One of them is the thing I dream about aside from Leonard's sister and the other well it's the definition of the supernatural."

"You mean-"

"Yes, but like I said only if what I think what is about to happen happens."

Everyone looked at the battlefield, Metagross stood there with some scratches on him from the ice beam earlier but he was still standing tall while Buneary looked like she was about to drop at any minute but still somehow managed to stand on it's two feet.

"I'm waiting for you to answer do you forfeit or not? Referee ask her!" Leonard yelled at Brock.

Brock nodded and turned to Dawn.

"Dawn, do you forfeit this match and concede defeat to Leonard and Metagross?"

Dawn smiled and answered.

"No. I'm determined to beat you and end this."

Leonard sighed and closed his eyes only to quickly open them back up.

"My dear Buneary, please forgive me. Metagross use meteor Mash one last time and end this battle."

Metagross grunted as his one of his four arms glowed and formed into a fist and headed towards Buneary. Buneary had hardly any energy left to dodge. When Dawn saw this she began to run towards Buneary. Buneary however braced itself for impact and closed her eyes, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw that Dawn was in front of her crying. Metagross's attack stopped because he didn't want to hurt her.

"Buneary I'm sorry, I shouldn't put you in harms way like this. Just because I want to win and beat him doesn't mean I should risk your heath on it. Please forgive me."

"Bun." Buneary took her ear and wiped Dawn's tear off her face.

"Bun?"

Buneary then began to start glowing as everyone gasped. They all knew what was happening: Buneary was evolving. Once the glowing light had ceased in front of everyone stood a large rabbit long ear pokemon.

"Lopunny."

"Buneary, you evolved!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly.

"Lopunny, Lop."

"So it finally evolved. This could turn the tide now. Now Dawn has a chance of winning." Tommy said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Ash?" Serena began

"Hmm, what is it?"

"How does Buneary evolve? Because i know every pokemon evolution method is different and this one seems different."

"Well, raising a Buneary is a difficult task but once you get it's friendship level high enough and it's at high enough level at over all then it evolves into Lopunny. Kinda like how your Eevee evolved into Sylveon just without the fairy type required move." He explained to her.

"Now then, what do you say we win this?"

"Lopunny!"

Lopunny bumped Dawn's fist with a heat around it due to the new fur on it's hands which somewhat warmed up Dawn's skin. Dawn noted that she would have to get use to this and then they returned to their battle positions.

"I wasn't excepting that to be honest, I'll give you congratulations but that doesn't change the outcome of this battle. Now then Metagross agility!"

"Not this time! Lopunny use ice beam on the ground." Dawn said with new found hope in her voice.

The ground instantly became a large ice field due to Lopunny's power upgrade. Metagross was now slipping on the ground uncontrollably. Leonard sneered as he saw Metagross falling knowing his speed advantage with agility was taken away.

"Get up Metagross!"

"Lopunny jump up and attack!"

Lopunny leaped up into the air about to attack with bounce but instead a ball of dark energy formed in it's hands. Lopunny noticed this and fired it directly at Metagross. It was a direct hit which formed smoke.

"Metagross!"

When the smoke cleared Metagross, was on the ground with swirls in its eyes, indicating it was knocked out. Everyone cheered as Brock spoke.

"Metagross is unable to battle. The winner is Lopunny which means the victory of this battle goes to Dawn!"

* * *

"Metagross return!"

Metagross got sucked back into his pokeball as Leonard spoke to him.

"My old friend, thank you. I know we lost today but you did well, enjoy your nice long rest. You deserve it."

The pokeball shook as Leonard smirked and put Metagross's pokeball away and started to walk over to the others.

"Lopunny what was that move?" Dawn asked her newly evolved pokemon.

"That was Shadow ball. I'm surprised it learnt it on the fly like that. But in any case congratulations Dawn." Brock explained to her.

"Thank you, Mom and the rest of my pokemon are going to be shocked that Buneary evolved into Lopunny. Guess this also means I need to remake that vest she used to wear cause clearly it won't fit anymore." Dawn sheepishly said with a grin.

"Lop?"

Everyone laughed at Lopunny, The laughing ceased when Leonard stood in front of Dawn with his arm extended and his hand out. He had a humbled look on his face. He then spoke.

"Congratulations, you won. I did not except for your Lopunny to learn shadow ball on the fly like that, but I am a man of my word. So what is my punishment for being an ass to you all?"

"Make it good Dawn, after all remember what he put most of us through over the years. Someone like him needs to be humbled." Leaf told her.

Dawn thought about it for a moment and then turned to Serena.

"Serena, since you don't know Leonard well enough like the others here, If you were me what would you make Leonard do?" She asked.

Serena thought about it for a minute. She imagined that if she was Dawn and if it was Ash doing the same thing that Leonard had done to the rest of her friends for years before she arrived, then she would make him do something that he wouldn't want to do. Once she had an idea she whispered it into Dawn's ear and Dawn smiled at it. Dawn then spoke.

"Okay Leonard, your punishment for being an ass to us except for Serena for all these years is to sing me a song at prom and don't say you can't sing because I know you have a pair of really good pipes."

Leonard sighed and agreed. He then walked away wondering why out of all things he had to do was sing. As he was walking away Mick turned to Serena.

"That's a good one blondie, how'd you come up with that one?" Mick asked before he went to catch up with Leonard.

Serena giggled as she looked at Ash who was talking with Brock about his thoughts about the match.

"Well it helps when you have the right inspiration."

* * *

Hours later after the battle had ended everyone had went home. Ash and Serena were over at Serena's house having dinner. Ash was nervous because whenever he went over to Serena's house before he was just her friend and Grace was never home until late but now he was Serena's boyfriend which meant he didn't now what he was in for with Grace.

"So Ash, high school is almost over, how are you feeling?"

Ash took a gulp of his food before he answered.

"To be honest, a little scared because I've been there for 4 years now and suddenly it's coming to an end and this year has been a roller coaster for me for me but it has been the best year of my life. I wouldn't change anything about it."

Serena grabbed his hand under the table and held it.

Grace noticed how genuinely happy Serena looked with Ash. Grace knew Ash was a good person and he would never hurt Serena in any way, shape or form. The rest of dinner went by very quickly and merrily. After dinner Grace excused herself to bed stating that she was very tired from work which left Ash and Serena alone.

"So that was some battle today, I really didn't except Buneary to evolve."

"Me either, it was something. I think the day Pancham or Fenniken evolve I won't be ready because I've gotten use to them being like this for so long."

"Well an Everstone is always an option. In fact I gave Bulbasaur one because he could evolve if he wanted to now but he holds it in and instead I gave him one that way he doesn't have to hold it in anymore."

"Wow, I wouldn't known just by looking at him."

"He's a tough one that's for sure."

"So is his owner."

"Heh, by the way how'd you think of that of that punishment?"

Serena giggled.

"Oh, I just thought of something I would want to see you do if you were being like Leonard and that was the first thing that popped into my head, don't worry I don't except to you sing right now I'm saving that for a special occasion."

"Fair enough, by the way I have a surprise for you."

"Another present?"

"Ya, but that's not getting revealed till prom. That's your punishment for hiding what colour dress you're going to be wearing from me. Consider that this makes us even."

"Oh you little-"

Ash's laughter cut her off before she could finish the next sentence. She then started laughing herself. After they stopped laughing they just sat there watching some show about a Pikachu who got struck by a random lighting bolt and became the fastest Pikachu alive. At some point Serena fell asleep and Ash noticed. He grabbed the blanket from the far end of the couch and placed it on her. He gently kissed her forehead and left. Before he left he took one last look at her.

" _Good night, my sweet princess."_

He then closed the door and went on home. He tried picturing Pikachu's face when he was going to break the news that Buneary evolved. He could only imagine Pikachu would be both a mix of happy and scared. Happy that she evolved but scared that the affection that Buneary had before evolving would be ramped up to 12. Ash chuckled to himself as he continued walking.

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Aww isn't that sweet? I know it was to me. Anyway as of this moment the epilogue to this story has been written and is just waiting for the reviews for whenever chapter 25 goes up and then woot we're done. Anywho I'm sorry if the battle isn't was you expected it to be, truth be told this is the first time I've actually wrote a battle scene, so I hope it turned out somewhat good. By the way if you have an idea of what song you want Leonard to sing then you can drop one in your review but the only thing I ask it has to be a romantic song and must not be anything rap. And yes I decided to make Buneary evolve because it was a missed opportunity during Dawn's season. So next week the big moment is here... Prom. Going to say now it's going to be split into 2 parts. By the time you'll get to the end of the next chapter you'll understand why. Anyway part 1 of the finals between Ash and Alain happened. I will say it was impressive but I'm looking more forward to next week cause next week we finally get an answer to a question we've all been wondering... Will Ash finally win an official league? ( Yes I know he won Orange Islands and Battle Frontier but those are side leagues) But that's next week. Enough of me babbling time for the review responding!

Reviews/questions

Ooobserver- You liked how they all turned out? that's good that was my intention cause ya know uniqueness for everyone. Definitely Ash's was my favourite for sure to write. It was sorta of a throwback to earlier in the story but I really like the way that turned out. Well worry no longer next week will be filled with more twists and turns than a horror movie :p

Monkeyboy0118- Ya cause you never know with these things trust me on that. Don't worry net week the dresses will be reveal but I will say don't get attached to Serena's for too long :p The drew thing had you laughing? That's good cause that was my intention for that part. But his actual suit will be revealed next week.

Mixt Number XV- You can't wait? Me either. Even though I know what's going to happen :p. All i will say is this much: next week get your tissues ready because part 1 is going to be very emotional.

49ers (guest)- yes she will. She loves Ash and Ash loves her so I don't see why not.

Espeon44- Well as I mention at the end of this weeks chapter. The epilogue has been written, so you'll have to wait and see. Don't want to spoil it just yet.

Amour guest- Well when your in your last year of high school, going to prom only sees natural lol. Any progress on that fanfic? No because I'm focusing on finishing this one first and then I'm out for the next little while and Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Pokemonmeat- Thank you as always, I hope this chapter wasn't too bad for you. But I'm sure you'll like next week part 1 of prom more than this.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	22. Prom Part 1

Oliverqueen01- Oh hey guys it's thursday day of hype. A winner has been confirmed for the Kalos league and it's- we'll you'll know at the end this week. So enjoy this week's chapter which is sure to be eventful as always and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end along with the update to the Japanese airing of the episode.

Xion: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Thank you Xion, *Nervously scratches cheek* Um listen Xion do you maybe want to go for some Sea Salt ice cream?

Xion: (smiles) Sure, I'd like that.

Oliverqueen01- WOOOOO sweet! see you guys at the end of the chapter. Now on to the story * goes with Xion to eat ice cream as everyone reads the chapter *

* * *

Chapter 22: Prom part 1

 _Prom night has finally arrived for our loveable group. Everyone was getting ready. It's here where we pick tonight._

"Okay guys how do I look?"

Delia, Pikachu and Froakie stared at Ash in amazement, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. A silver wristwatch was on his left wrist and his hair was somewhat tamed for him.

"Oh look at you, you look as just as handsome as when your father took me to prom." Delia squealed in excitement.

"Pika Pika."

"Fro Froakie!"

Ash grinned at them. After tonight he would finally be free of high school but that was tomorrow. Tonight was party night and he had a very special person in his life that he just wanted to dance with tonight.

"Now remember Ash..." She said to him very sternly.

"I know, don't do anything stupid there or don't get any ideas about booking a hotel room for the night and taking Serena in it."

"Just making sure, you know how some parties go."

"I know."

A horn honked outside which shocked everyone in the house.

"That's Gary, I better go."

Ash grabbed the white flower he had purchased earlier in the week off the counter and headed towards the door. Delia stopped him to take a couple pictures and then he was off and out the door.

Meanwhile...

A blue haired woman looked at the dance hall with rage within her eyes.

" _You took everything from me the day you showed up. I could have taken my revenge earlier but I had to wait for the perfect moment to present itself and here it is right in front of me. Tonight I'm getting my revenge and showing you why you don't ever mess with me."_

* * *

"May hurry up! We're going to be late!" Selina yelled at her.

"Coming!"

May fasten the back end of her earring on her right ear and took one last look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red one shoulder dress with a silver belt in the middle along with red heels and a silver necklace/earring stud combo. Her hair was straighten out and curled in the front. Her face had a light touch of makeup.

" _Perfect." she thought to herself._

May grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs to see Selina and Dawn waiting for her.

Dawn was wearing a short blue dress with matching heels and purse. Her hair was all wavy minus her bangs. On her wrists were white-gold bracelets, her neck was a small light blue pearl necklace and on her ears hung silver drop earrings with blue gemstones. Her face also had a light touch of makeup.

Finally Selina was wearing a gold cocktail dress with matching heels and purse. Her hair was all straighten, on her wrists were a silver watch on her left and a pair of bangles on her right. On her neck was a silver neck with a circle in the middle and on her ears were silver stud earrings. The only make up on her was a shade of right red light lipstick and silver eyeshadow.

"Woah, you look amazing." Selina said to May.

"Well you don't look bad yourself you know." May teased.

May kissed Selina on the lips as Dawn fake coughed to get their attention.

"Come on you two lovebirds, there's plenty of time tonight to do that." Dawn joked.

The three of them laughed before all of their parents interrupted them.

"Now then girls, it's time for the talk." Selina's dad said in a stern voice.

"Father, really do you think is a good time to talk about that?" asked Selina.

Selina's Dad glared at them. The three of them gulped as Selina's dad continued.

"Now then, tonight is your prom night, the most memorable night of your lives. This is also the night that boys will take advantage of you because of alcohol possibly being in the punch and after parties are a thing too. So what I'm trying to say is have fun tonight but also be very vigilant about everything going on around you. I don't doubt your friends but the other boys in the school are another story. Do i make myself clear?" He asked with authority in his voice.

The three girls nodded and then each of their respective parents broke them away from each other.

"May, you heard what was just said to you, Dawn and Selina. Now we trust you to make smart decisions tonight like you've been doing for all your life, but just know we want you to have fun with Selina and your friends tonight." Norman said to May.

"I will dad."

May hugged Norman and Caroline in joy and waited for the other two to finish.

"Now Dawn-" Johanna began.

"I know, mom but seriously there's no need to worry."

"That's when I worry the most."

The two bluenettes giggled and hugged.

"Father... was that really necessary?" Selina asked as she scolded her father.

"I got carried away didn't I?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, yes you did."

"Well doesn't change the fact that your our daughter and we care very much about you. After all in the fall you start college with your girlfriend and we just what nothing but happiness for you for all your life."

"I know, I love you guys too."

Selina and her parents hugged. Once everyone was talked to by their parents, Selina's dad gave them a ride to the hall but not before the girls posed for a picture to remember this night. Once they were done they left for the hall leaving Johanna, Norman and Caroline and Selina's mother alone thinking that they were growing up so fast.

* * *

"Jesse are you ready? Tommy is here." Tess yelled from downstairs.

"Coming mom!"

Jesse gave herself one last look over. She was wearing a lavender dress that flowed to her legs and complemented her natural curves and had silver designs on the upper part of the dress. On her feet was a pair of matching lavender heels. On her right wrist was a pair of bangles, on her neck was a necklace with a white pearl in the middle. On her ears were a pair of silver dangling earrings and her hair was swept to one side. On her face was a light purple eyeshadow and light red lipstick.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and then headed downstairs to meet Tommy.

When she saw Tommy she gasped at him. He was wearing a beige coloured suit and a white shirt with a a purple tie. She thought he couldn't be more handsome than usual but that was clearly possible.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Okay, now that you two have said hi to each other I think you need to take that flower you have behind your back Tommy and place it on Jesse's wrist. Don't you think?" Harry said jokingly while sipping his cup of tea.

Tommy grinned sheepishly as he took the white corsage flower out of the case and placed it on Jesse's wrist. Both Harry and Tess looked at them with loving eyes before Harry spoke.

"Now then, you two go on and have a good time and Tommy remember what I told you." Harry told him.

"Yes sir."

Tommy and Jesse promptly left short after taking photos. Harry and Jesse looked on as Tommy escorted Jesse to his father's car he got to borrow for the night and headed for the hall.

* * *

Drew was wearing a purple suit with a green tie. It was the suit that the other boys had picked out for him the day they went suit shopping and he had tried to pick the classic cliche blue ruffled tux. Amanda was beside him wearing a matching short purple strapless dress with silver sparkles and beads on the top and bottom of the dress. On her face was a brown eyeshadow and her lips were with red. On her neck was just a simple silver chain and her eyes held a pair of cascading silver-gold drop earrings. They had arrived early because Drew wanted to arrive early and want to see how everything was set up.

"Drew, where are your friends?" Amanda asked him.

"They should be coming soon, Hey I think that's Brock over there."

Drew and Amanda moved over and tapped the spiky haired boy who was in a black suit with green shirt and tie. On his arm was a girl unknown to them. She was in a short silver one strapped dress with matching heels and accessories. Her face had a pink lipstick on it and pink eyeshadow. Her hair was straighten. When Brock turned around he introduced Lucy to them.

"So have you heard from the others?" Drew asked the older boy.

"Tommy just picked up Jesse so he'll be here soon, Selina's dad is giving Selina, May and Dawn a ride, as for Ash, Gary, Leaf and Serena I haven't heard from them." Brock explained to them.

Drew nodded as the 4 of them handed their tickets to the staff member and headed inside to wait for the others.

* * *

Ash got into the car and saw leaf in a green cocktail dress with black designs on it, on her right hand were green and black bangles. Her hair was wavy with a hairclip on the left side of her face. She was wearing a silver pendant necklace and silver-gold earring studs. Gary on the other hand was wearing a navy blue suit with matching tie.

"Wow, um you look really nice Leaf." Ash said very shyly complementing the girl.

"Aw, thank you Ash."

"So have you heard from Serena?" She asked him.

"Ya, she said she'll meet us there."

Gary nodded as he began to drive. Tonight would be a very interesting night. About halfway to the hall his car began to sputter which caused Ash and Leaf to glare at him. They both prayed to Arceus that he would fix the car soon so they wouldn't miss tonight.

* * *

Leonard was straightening his blue tie with his dark blue suit while get laughed by his sister and Mick.

"So tell me again? Why does my brother have to sing?" Lisa asked as she combed her hair while in her black dress.

"Because, Hikari asked that new girl that's been hanging around them for an idea and she decided to go with this." Mick snickered as he fixed his red suit and tie.

"So Lenny has to sing in front of everyone? Oh this is going to be good." Lisa giggled as she put on her accessories.

Leonard sneered at them as they said goodbye to Mrs. Sonada and hopped in the car towards the hall.

* * *

"Bye mom!"

Grace dropped Serena in front of the hall at 7pm after Serena spent an hour fixing herself for tonight. She wanted tonight to go perfect. She was wearing a Green short dress with matching heels and accessories. Her hair that was semi-long now was straighten and curled which made it appeared wavy.

She handed her ticket to the doorman and went inside to meet up with the others. When she went inside what she saw amazed her. Everything was in white minus the walls, lights and the floor. All the streamers hanging from the ceiling were in the shapes of stars, moons and angels. The centrepiece on the tables were that of a glass pokeball and had flowers in them. Serena caught a glimpse at her friends and walked over to them and sat her purse down on the table.

"So, Ash hasn't arrived at all yet?" Serena asked them.

"No he texted me, he was coming with Gary and Leaf but Gary's car decided to give up in the middle of the drive but it shouldn't take them too long to get here after we know how much this night means to all of us." Tommy told her assuringly.

Serena agreed with Tommy's reasoning. Tonight was the last night that they could all spend together as friends. Tomorrow was graduation which meant sweaty cap and gowns and then they would all go their separate ways to achieve their dreams but that was tomorrow. Serena hoped that Ash would get here soon.

Once most of the seniors had piled into the hall which included Leonard, Mick and Lisa who had just arrived. Oak sr went on stage and spoke.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to prom."

Everyone cheered as he continued speaking.

"Now I know tonight is a special night for all of you, but we still need to enforce some rules on your last night in front of us. No spiking the punch, no fighting and no pranks. As you see around you are your teachers who are acting as chaperones tonight to enforce the rules. But most of all remember to have fun. So without further ado I now declare your prom officially started. Dj please go ahead and play the first song!"

Everyone cheered as Oak stepped off the stage and the Dj began the night by playing a upbeat pop song. Brock, Drew and Tommy went over to the table with the punch and brought it back for the girls. Once they all drank their cup, they placed them on the table and went to the dance floor for the first dance of tonight.

After an hour of non-stop dancing, the group at down at the table. Serena decided to take her phone from her purse and text Ash.

" _Where are you? I'm really looking forward to our dance tonight."_

" **I know, but we're on the Way, Gary's car ran out of gas somehow. We'll be there in 30 minutes. :)"**

Serena smiled as she locked her phone. 30 more minutes and then the long wait of dancing with Ash tonight would be over. As she looked upon the dance floor she started to do a little thinking about everything since she moved to Kanto.

" _This has been some year. Moving to Kanto with mom, leaving my friends behind in Kalos, coming here and meeting everyone at school, especially meeting Ash, falling for him and becoming his girlfriend. I couldn't ask for a better last year in high school."_

* * *

"I'm going outside, I need to cool off a bit."

"Okay, don't take too long."

Mick kissed Lisa on the cheek and went outside leaving her and Leonard alone.

"So big bro, when's this song your supposed to sing going down? I'm so ready for you to share your pipes with the world." Lisa asked nudging Leonard in the side.

Leonard sneered at her before he spoke.

"Whenever Hi-Dawn wants it to. I haven't seen her since we got here so don't bring it up again to me and she's standing right behind me isn't she?" He asked in defeat.

Lisa nodded and giggled as Leonard turned around to see Dawn facing him. He had to admit to himself that she was looking good in her dress. He wouldn't admit to her but even when she didn't wear makeup, he thought that she was cute.

"So Leonard are you ready?" Dawn asked with a huge grin.

"We're doing this now?"

"No, tomorrow at Grad. Yes now." She replied laughing.

Leonard sighed as he answered yes. Dawn ran up to the DJ and told him what was going to happen. He let the song finish and then spoke.

"I hope your having a nice time here Dude and Dudettes." The dj said in a thick accent.

The crowd cheered before he spoke again.

"That's good, That's good. Now then before we get back to the dancing, this young lady here told me that someone here had to sing a song to her. Now is there a Leonard Sonada here in the house tonight?"

Lisa pushed Leonard into the middle of the dance floor as he sighed and raised his hand in front of everyone.

"Well then sir, the floor is all yours."

Leonard sighed as he began thinking to himself what could he have done in a past life to deserve this. He then began to sing.

 **(Note: I actually do somewhat own these lyrics :p)**

"Something strange has come over me  
Got me going out of my mind."

"You were always there for me, even when I was jerk but you never gave up on me."

"I never met a girl like you before, but you make me feel special inside."

"I don't know what's gotten into me  
But, I think I know what it is."

Leonard walked up to Dawn and held her hand, causing her to blush very heavily.

"I think that I'm in love with you."

Dawn cried and grabbed Leonard and kissed him right on the lips. Leonard was a bit taken back by this but he liked it. Everyone around them sighed in affection for them. After they kissed both of them blushed at each other and went to go sit down as the music started back up again.

* * *

"How much longer Gary?" Ash asked

"And done. You know in retrospect in I think it was foolish to think that gas would carry us all the way there." Gary said sheepishly.

"Ya think?" Ash and Leaf yelled in unison.

Gary scratched his head with his arm behind him. Once he finished putting the gas in the car and payed for it. He drove off to the hall once more. Ash couldn't wait to get to the hall, like Serena he was looking forward to dancing with her. He hoped that all the dancing he had practised with the instructor was going to pay off.

"Hey guys I'm going to the washroom, be back in a bit."

* * *

Serena got up from the table and headed towards the washroom. Music was still blaring loudly as she made her way. Once she got inside she made her way to a stall and took care of business in there. She unlocked her phone and checked the time. It read 7:45 pm.

" _Ash, will be here soon. Then we dance together."_

Serena smiled at the thought as she put her phone back in her purse and cleaned herself up. Unbeknownst to her a certain other person had wormed there way in to the hall and was standing right behind Serena. When Serena turned around she saw who was standing behind her.

"Marlene! What are you doing here?! You don't go to school with us!"

"Well Ms little job stealer, it wasn't easy but it pays to know someone who works here. For example the cook who cooked the food tonight is my boyfriend." She answered with a evil smirk.

"Job stealer?! You set yourself up to be fired, In fact you deserved it for treating Dawn and May like crap for years and always taking advantage of Mr. Moriguchi's kindness for years before I showed up so don't you even dare say I stole your job you no good, backstabbing lying slut!" Serena yelled at her.

Marlene lost it when Serena called her a slut. She began to fight with Serena and got a couple of shots in while Serena also hit her back. But the final blow came when Marlene reached for Serena's dress and tore it from the straps. Serena realized what had happened and ran into the stall she was in earlier to cry.

Marlene left soon after with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Hey, Serena's been in the washroom a real long time, do you think she's okay?" Jesse asked May and Dawn.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's probably fixing her makeup since Ash will be here soon." May replied.

"Probably." Dawn chimed in.

"Hey, I'm going to the washroom, care to join me?"

Dawn and May answered no as Jesse got up from the table and headed to the washroom. When she went inside she went to take care of her business. As she finished up she swore to herself that she was hearing something, something that felt like crying. She opened the doors one by one to find which stall it was coming from. When she opened the last stall what she saw shocked her to the core.

"Serena! Oh my Mew what happened to you?!" Jesse asked in shock.

Serena's dress was tore from the straps, her hair was ruffled, mascara was running down her face and to top it all off, her heels were broken. Jesse grabbed Serena by the shoulders and demanded Serena to tell her everything that happened. In between sobs Serena explained how Marlene had confronted her in the washroom. When she was done Jesse stood in shock and texted Dawn.

* * *

"Hey Dawn, your purse seems to be vibrating." Tommy said as he notice the object moving.

"Pass it here, it's probably Leaf complaining about Gary again." Dawn laughed as she opened her purse and took out her phone.

When Dawn saw the message she ran to May and pulled her off the floor.

"Hey what's the big idea? Pulling me off the dance floor like that?! It's not like I interrupted you dancing with Leonard." May asked in shock.

Dawn shoved her phone into May and what May read shocked her it was the message from Jesse.

"Dawn, Serena's in the bathroom crying about some person named Marlene who confronted her and tore her dress to pieces. I'm in here trying to help her to calm down. Come quick and help me with this." The message read.

May's fist curled up into a ball.

"I'll kill that bitch. Where is she?!" May yelled.

"May calm down please, don't ruin tonight over her. What will Selina say?" Dawn said in a attempt to calm the brunette down.

May looked at Selina who was dancing with some of her friends and immediately calmed down. Leonard then walked over to them.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Stay here, I have to go to the bathroom." Dawn replied.

Dawn rushed off to the bathroom to see what was happening leaving Leonard very confused.

"May.. what happened?" He asked again in a more serious tone.

May sighed as she explained who Marlene was and what she had done. When she finished Leonard took in all the information he heard and excused himself outside to find Mick. Luckily for him Mick was standing with one foot on a pillar.

"What's wrong is Lisa looking for me?" Mick asked jokingly.

"We have a bigger problem." Leonard said to Mick as he explained everything that had happened while Mick was outside cooling down from dancing. When he was finished Mick had a look of shock and remembrance on his face.

"Now that you mention it, that girl over there seems suspicious." Mick answered as he pointed to Marlene who had no idea what was going on or what was about to happen to her. You see when you mess with one of Leonard's or Mick's friends they get the person responsible and make them suffer.

Leonard and Mick went behind her very quietly and counted to 3 with their fingers and caught Marlene by surprise. When she was caught she became screaming profanities at them. They just looked at her with serious looks on their faces.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?!" She yelled.

"Leonard Sonada."

"Mick Rokuda."

"You see, you messed with a friend of mine. Now your going to pay." Leonard told her with a serious look on his face.

Leonard looked at Mick and nodded to him as they both started to go back inside dragging Marlene along with them.

* * *

"Jesse where are you?" Dawn yelled out.

"Last stall!"

Dawn rushed to the last stall and opened the door to find Jesse and Serena. Dawn had tears in her eyes as she looked at Serena. She knew how much this night meant to her and now it was all ruined because of Marlene. Serena had drifted off while Dawn and Jesse talked.

"Poor thing, she was looking really forward to tonight and now.." Jesse said very sorrowfully.

"Ya, Ash will be here soon and there's nothing we can-"

A light bulb then went off in Dawn's head.

"Hey Jesse, can you stay here with her for a little while longer? I think I just got an idea to save tonight for Serena."

"Sure, tell Tommy and everyone what's going on."

Dawn nodded as she exited leaving Serena and Jesse. She ran back to May who was sitting with the others. She then noticed something missing but dismissed it at the time. She explained to everyone what happened.

"That's terrible." Brock said very shocked.

"We should kill Marlene." Drew said with a fist curled.

"Guys calm down. We can deal with her later. Right now we need to focus on Serena, Ash will be here soon and we need to fix her up before he arrives." Dawn said very seriously.

"I agree." Tommy said trying to calm everyone down too.

Everyone nodded in agreement, Serena was their friend and they knew they needed to fix tonight for her.

"So after I saw her I sorta got an idea on how to save her night, but I don't think May will agree with it." Dawn began with a shy look on her face.

"And why wouldn't I agree with it? How bad could it possibly be?"May joked.

"Well I know where we could get another dress from on short notice." Dawn answered looking at the ground.

May then quickly did the math and put two and two together. When she did a look of shock entered her face.

"No Dawn you don't mean-"

Dawn nodded before she answered.

" _That's right. I'm going to call Mr. Moriguchi and ask him for the dress."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Woo what a chapter and this was only part 1 of prom. Now your probably thinking why would I ruin Serena's dress? Well the line above answered that question. When i get to recap next week I'll answer why I did it in full. Now then I hoped everyone liked the dress and suit choices I made for everyone. (trust me it was hard XD) the song i wrote for Leonard to sing is a combination of original and a song called I think I love you by Jessica Simpson. So hopefully that was good. Next week will have one of two big amourshipping moments seeing as the last major one is in the epilogue. There will still be moments here and there but for this chapter I'm sorry there was hardly any. Anyway so... your probably now wondering... did Ash win and finally win a league? The answer is nope. He lost again as usual. sigh japan what are you doing? anyway enough of me babbling. Lets get to review responding.

Reviews/Questions

Monkeyboy0118- *throws a snickers* hopefully that will calm you down like in the commericals :p Serena leaving? In the story? No no no. Her dress did. In the anime? Remains to be seen. But homecoming? I hope you have a fun time there.

Espeon44- We'll see, depends what happens while I'm on break. I will say I have a back log of them to read, so on my break while writing I'm probably going to burn through most of it.

49ers (guest)- I believe this chapter answered your question. What happens next week will be the beginning of the end of the story.

Pokemonmeat- thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Like I said last week the battle was the first-ever one I've written. For the first one I think it went well and there's always room for improvement in the future.

Amour guest- es yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Smeng15- Thank you for the review. Ya it just seems natural to me that the characters need to tasteful yet somewhat true to their anime counterparts except for the ocs cause that's free domain. Well what will happen to Lopunny's clinging to Pikachu? Can't say cause i'm writing chapter 24 now which wraps up the Kanto gang adventure pre epilogue . So everything about that will be addressed in that chapter.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	23. Prom Part 2

Oliverqueen01- How's it going everyone? It's thursday once again and not gonna lie still a bit salty over the league finals from last week but i'm willing to look past it now with the team flare arc. So anyway enjoy this week's chapter which is sure to be eventful as always and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end along with the update to the japanese airing of the episode.

Aqua: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Thank you Aqua, *Rubs back of head while blushing* Hey Aqua, Do you think we can get something to eat while everyone reads this?

Aqua: (Blushes and Smiles) S-Sure.

Oliverqueen01- Yay! Now on to the story *Goes to eat with Aqua as everyone reads the chapter *

* * *

Chapter 23:Friends to the rescue!(Prom part 2)

 _Just picking up where last chapter left off._

"Your insane Dawn. There's no way he'll ever agree to it. You know how protective he is of it." May yelled at Dawn with the others looking at them.

"I know, but what other option do we have? It's either we leave Serena crying that her special night with Ash was ruined or do we band together, take a chance and hope that he'll actually say yes to this crazy idea?" Dawn asked putting her hands on May's shoulders.

May sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine, call him. We're just lucky that Ash isn't here yet."

Dawn picked up her phone from her purse and called a number hoping that the person on the other of the line would answer the phone.

Elsewhere...

 _Shane and his wife Marissa were outside on the patio looking at the night sky while sipping some tea. Shane's father Vince had came over to dinner to see his grand-kids and talk to Shane about something when Marissa had entered from work she sensed the tension._

"So I couldn't help but notice that there was tension between you and your father tonight when I came home. Even the boys noticed, They're worried about you."

Shane sighed as he began speaking.

"Ya, he uh- wants me to come back to the company and work together with Stephanie and Hunter for a while, but-" He began

"You don't feel like it's the right time yet?" Marissa asked cutting him off.

"Ya, I mean the boys are at the age were they can see me perform unlike when they were younger, but that still lacks a reason for me to go back and for it to be fun. I left because it stopped being fun and I didn't want to ruin my relationship with my father because of a deteriorating business one."

Marissa hugged Shane from behind and spoke.

"Well, it'll come eventually, I'm sure the boys will understand."

Shane smiled at her, He always knew that Marissa was right and the right situation would present itself when it was ready. He and Marissa were gazing at each other until his phone rang.

"You excepting anyone to call you tonight?"

"No."

Shane picked up the phone and answered and put it on speaker. He and Marissa both heard loud music blasting in the background.

"Hello?"

"Hello sir It's Dawn!"

"Dawn? I thought you were at your prom you should be enjoying yourself with your friends, why are you calling?" He asked puzzled.

Dawn took a deep breath before she spoke and explained everything to Shane who stared at his wife with wide eyes. When she was done she took another deep breath and allowed him to take in the information he had just heard.

"I see, where is she now?" He asked concerned

"In the bathroom with one of our friends crying. Sir we don't ask you for much but please will you do us a favour?"

"Of course, your like my daughters so what do you need?"

"The dress you had at the store made by your wife. It's the only other thing we think Serena could wear tonight on short notice." Dawn asked hopefully.

Shane sighed and looked at Marissa for an answer, to which she just nodded at him to do what Dawn was asking.

"OK, meet me out front I'll be there in 20 minutes." He told her.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Dawn hanged up the phone and ran inside to tell everyone the good news while Shane got up and went into his storage closet and pull out the dress he had at the store, Marissa looked at him with a quizzical look.

"You know, I thought you said you wouldn't give this dress to any of your employees." Marissa asked him as he put the dress into a box.

"Your right I said I wouldn't, but in this situation it's different. Unlike Marlene these girls are like the daughters I've never had as much as I love the boys. They're hardworking, honest and very trusting and what could of father figure would I be to them if I didn't do them this one favour, besides I think after tonight it'll find a home with Serena. Now if you'll excuse me I believe one of my daughters is in trouble."

Shane also grabbed a pair of red heels and then kissed Marissa on the lips and got in the car and headed towards the hall.

"So what did he say?" Everyone asked in unison.

"He'll be here in 20 minutes, is Jesse still with Serena?" Dawn asked

"Ya, Leonard went to find Marlene after you left to call him because he asked me what was going on and I told him everything. I think this the one time we can all agree that we can allow him to be like he was before." May explained to her.

Leonard arrived at the mention of his name with Mick in tow. They had caught Marlene and tied her with ropes (Which Mick had for some reason) so she couldn't escape. Leonard then spoke to her with the rest of the group who were glaring at her minus Ash, Serena , Gary, Leaf and Jesse.

"You know normally I would insult you and do something horrible to you to make you suffer or I'd have Mick here do something but for the sake of my new friends and Girlfriend I won't. Just remember this. I know who you are, I know the type of person you are. I was that person once and it's all I can do to keep from ending you right here right now because if I revert back to that person they'll get upset at me so you get a pass. Mick get her out of here before I change my mind." Leonard said to her as he ordered Mick to get rid of Marlene.

Mick chuckled and nodded as he grabbed Marlene and left.

"Come on blue, My friend maybe able to control his temper but I don't make such promises." Mick said to her as they left.

Leonard then turned to Dawn.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, how did you and Mick find her? Also girlfriend?"

"Yes, might as well call you that now, but to answer your other question. Well Mick was outside doing Mick things when I went outside to find him I filled him in on the situation and he mentioned to me that he saw her leaving and we caught up to her before she fled the scene, how's Yos- Serena holding up?" He asked.

"Still crying with Jesse in the washroom. But she won't be for much longer."

"Why's that?"

"You'll see. I'll be back soon."

Dawn turn towards the entrance and left. Leonard then turned to May with a puzzled look on his face.

"Is she always, um what's the word I'm looking for? Oh right is she always spontaneous like this or should I be concerned?"

May giggled.

"Leonard... Welcome to getting to know Dawn."

* * *

Jesse was still consoling Serena who was still crying. Tonight was supposed to be a special night for Serena but it was ruined by Marlene and her resentment for Serena replacing her. Everything seemed lost and nothing could fix it. Jesse felt bad for Serena, she knew how much Serena was looking forward to tonight. Serena had become somewhat of an older sibling to her in the short time that Jesse had known her, Jesse looked up to the ceiling and hoped whatever force in the universe that made life work would set things right. As soon as she thought that Dawn walked into the washroom with an older man that Jesse didn't recognize.

"Dawn, who's this? You know that this looks bad. A man who's not a teacher or staff member in the girls-" Jesse began.

"It's okay. I cleared it with Gary's grandfather, he's here to help." Dawn answered cutting her off.

"Where is she?" Shane asked.

Jesse pointed to the stall that Serena was in, Shane nodded and knocked on it.

"Serena, come on out."

Serena opened the door and came out with red eyes and tears still in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes to stop the tears and somewhat clear up the messy mascara that was on her face. She then looked at Shane. Shane got a good look at the dress Serena was wearing and felt sorry for her, Serena then spoke.

"Sir, w-what are you doing here?" Serena asked in between sniffles.

"Dawn called me and told me what happened to you. I am so sorry." He told her very sadly as he looked at her.

"It's not your fault, I should have seen it coming yet I chose to fall for her trap by provoking her and now my dress is ruined thanks to my stupidity. I might as well stay here all night and not have a dance with my boyfriend when he gets here." Serena said to him still sniffling.

"Well too bad your going." He told her with a grin.

"But sir, I-"

Serena was cut off when Shane shoved a box into her and simply pointed to the stall she was in before and told her to go change. When Serena opened the box she was shocked at what she was seeing: It was the dress made by Marissa that Shane had in the store that didn't sell. Serena slipped off the dirty and torn dress she had before and put on the one in the box.

When she came out Jesse, Dawn and Shane stared at Serena in amazement. Serena looked very beautiful in the dress. The red dress flowed so elegantly and complemented all of Serena's curves in the right places even the ribbon in her hair suited her. She even put on the choker that was there too. She then ran into Shane's arms.

"Are you sure I should wear this?" she asked.

Shane put his hands on Serena's shoulders and spoke.

"Yes. In the time that you've worked for me since this dress was at the store you've done nothing but be a good employee and your a better person than Marlene ever will be after her petty actions towards you." He told her smiling.

"Sir..."

Shane wiped the tears from Serena's eyes.

"Also the three of you are like daughters to me, So what kind of father would I be if I didn't help my daughters if they were in trouble hm?"

"Thank you. I'll return the dress tomorrow afternoon." She said with a grin.

"Keep it, it's yours Marissa would kill me if I came back home with it. Now Dawn, I think you and your friend here have a lot of work to do. So if you excuse me I have to return to my wife and boys before they wonder what's taking me so long."

Shane said goodbye and exited the hall. While walking to his car his phone rung.

"Hello Shane, it's Mark Chano. I think I have an idea for your return."

"Go on, I'm all ears Mark."

* * *

Ash, Gary and Leaf finally arrived at the hall oblivious to everything that happened before their arrival.

"So your car just said lol and decided to give out?"

"In retrospect, I thought it would be enough gas to get us here. Anyway I'm going to grab some punch anyone want some?"

Everyone shaked their heads as Gary headed towards the punch bowl.

"So where's my lovely girlfriend?" Ash asked May.

"She's coming, she just had to uh use the facilities with Jesse. She'll be out in a moment." May answered with a giggle as she and Selina went back to the dance floor.

Ash nodded as he sat down at the table where the others stuff was located. He fiddled with the corsage in his hands and started to think to himself about everything that happened since the start of the school year.

" _What a year. For my last year in this place I wouldn't picture anything like this ever happening to me. First Gary's grandfather handpicking me to guide the new student around the school, then we become good friends with her, grow closer to her and eventually become her boyfriend. Man this has been one crazy year. But I wouldn't change a thing about it."_

It was then that he looked up and saw Serena enter the room. He looked at her as he saw the dress she was wearing. He was lucky that he was wearing dark pants else he would feel really embarrassed right about now. She looked like a fairy with her makeup and the red dress that she was wearing.

"Hi." He said awkwardly

"Hi." She answered back awkwardly

"Um, you look really nice tonight more than usual."

"Thanks, you look more handsome than usual as well."

"So are we going to stand here all night staring at each other awkwardly and you fiddling with my corsage or we going to dance with our friends and enjoy our last night in high school together?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh right."

Ash placed the white flower on Serena's wrist and put the empty box on the table. The two of them proceeded to the dance floor. When they got on the dance floor it switch from a fast song to a slow song it was the Meloetta song.

"So, this was the dress you were hiding from me?" he asked

Serena blushed before she answered.

"That's a long story, I can tell you another time. Tonight I just want to be in your arms dancing the night away."

Ash smiled at her as he held her and danced. The voice of Meloetta from the song echoed in the hall as all danced to it. For the moment it seemed like the two of them were in their own world and no one else was there but them. Once the song ended the two of them went outside and sat on a bench that faced a small pond.

"Sorry about coming late I really wanted to come here on time but you know..."

Serena took his hand and held it.

"I know, I would kill Gary but something tells me that Leaf already has something in mind for him. After all they're going to be moving in together soon, when it happens he'll have no escape whenever he decides to make her mad."

The two of them laughed at the thought of Leaf throwing a frying pan upside Gary's head if he made her mad while living together. Ash hoped that one day when he asked Serena to move in with him that she wouldn't be violent like Leaf and throw something at him whenever he would make her mad.

"So tomorrow is graduation huh?" Serena said very quietly

"Ya, tomorrow is the last day to see anyone we know before we leave this place and before they leave for their schools. But you know looking back on this year, there's not a thing I would change about it. I enjoyed every part of it especially one part."

"Oh and what's that?" she wondered

Ash came closer to Serena and made his nose touch her nose. She giggled and grinned at him when she felt his nose on hers.

"Meeting you."

Serena's heart melted at Ash's statement. When she was younger she held hope that one day she would meet the man who take her heart away. It only took 18 years but she found the man who had captured her heart. The same could be said for Ash. He had waited for a while to find someone to capture his heart and it only took a year for someone to show up and do it. After a while of staring at the stars, the two of them went back inside the hall.

* * *

"Hey, where were you two? We thought you ran off and booked a hotel room for tonight."

Ash and Serena bashed Gary over the head while the others laughed including Leonard. Before if he would have seen this sight he would think that they were acting like barbarians but truly and slowly he was getting used to the antics of the group. The DJ then interrupted everyone.

"Well I hoped you've enjoyed yourselves here tonight, but unfortunately all good things must come to an end. Trust me I don't want the night to end either but you do have to graduate tomorrow. So grab that special person in your life and let's dance away to this last song."

All the couples grabbed their partner and began to dance to the beat of a instrumental song called The Last Promise.

"So your dancing well, is this natural or did someone teach you?" Serena asked Ash curiously.

"Well..."

 _Flashback: dance lessons..._

 _Ash walked in the dance studio and rang the bell. Out from the back came a tall blonde man in a green sweatsuit. He also had glasses on his face._

" _Yes? can I help you?"_

" _Hi, My name is Ash Ketchum. I'd like to learn how to dance."_

" _Ah, and why should I teach you Mr. Ketchum? What do you have over everyone else I've taught here?"_

 _Ash scratched his cheek before he spoke._

" _Well, I have this girlfriend her name is Serena. Our prom is coming up and I don't know how to dance. So I want to give her a night she can remember by learning how to dance because I can't dance at all. She means everything to me and I don't want to disappoint her ever."_

" _Ah I see you want to do this for your love of this girl. Truly a noble gesture from one such as yourself, Very well then follow me Mr. Ketchum we shall begin immediately."_

 _Ash nodded as he went to the larger room and began to learn how to dance._

 _For the next 2 hours Ash and the man who revealed his name to be Daisuke Azuma taught Ash to dance gracefully. There were a few bumps, falls and toes stepped on, but by the time they were done Ash had learned to dance properly and thanked Daisuke and left. That's when Ash came out and saw Tommy on the bench sitting._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"So you couldn't dance before but learned to dance for me?" She asked in amazement.

"I'd do anything for you, well as long as it's legal."

Serena put her head on Ash's chest as they dance with everyone else looking on.

"You know, for a spur of the moment idea. I have to say it was a good one. Ketchum and Yoshida look very happy together." Leonard told Dawn.

"They're both my friends, I only want them to be happy, but you know... I can't take all the credit. After all it was you and Mick who caught Marlene and brought her before us. If i didn't know any better I'd say you care about us."

"Well they are your friends and plus when Mick and Myself were growing up before the events of my father happened, we had a saying: If you messed with one of our friends, then we come for you."

Dawn put her head on Leonard's chest. He jumped a bit but then quickly regained his composure. Tonight was finally the night that both of them had waited for a while. For Dawn she finally melted Leonard's ice cold heart and for Leonard he was taking baby steps in his new relationship because he didn't want to be anything like his father and hurt Dawn or anyone anymore.

"I'm sorry about what happened, I should have checked earlier for problems with the car." Gary told Leaf as they danced.

"It's fine, we're here. We're dancing with our friends, and most of all everyone's happy. I can't think of a better way to spend my last night in high school. By the way don't forget tomorrow we're telling mom and dad about living together." Leaf told him very lovingly.

Gary sighed as he danced with leaf. Tomorrow after the graduation ceremony Leaf and himself would have to explain to Mr. Kitani that the two of them planned to move in together, Gary could only imagine his reaction, but for tonight he just wanted to spend it with Leaf and his best friends and their dates.

"I never picture my last year going like this at all." Tommy admitted to Jesse.

"What do you mean?" She asked him puzzled.

"Well, for years I've always focused on my studies, working at the restaurant with dad, being a good son and a good friend. But then you came into my life and changed everything because not only now do I have to be all those things I mentioned before but I have to be one other thing as well perhaps the most important thing: being a good boyfriend to you."

Jesse's heart melted as she and Tommy kissed. Jesse hadn't imagined her last year of high school going the same way Tommy had mentioned. Ever since grade 9 she had a crush on Tommy but never had the nerve to ask him out but thanks to a chance encounter of her car breaking down in front of his father's restaurant everything fell into place for both of them and the main thing was they were happy together.

"So Lucy..." Brock began

"Hm?"

"Where is this going? I mean you and I." He asked

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like me or am I wasting my time? You know the sting of rejection I've gotten before and before we go any further I need to know that this is going to be a sure thing and not another person who's going to break my heart even further."

"Does this answer your question?" She teased.

Lucy grabbed Brock by the lips and kissed him. She truly knew what Brock was going through when it came to heartbreak since she was rejected by many men in the past but with Brock she felt safe and was willing to go the distance with him. Brock on the other hand for the first time finally felt truly happy with a girl.

"So, tomorrow we graduate high school, are you ready for the future and what it holds?" Amanda asked Drew.

"As long as I've got you by my side, then the world is good. Just promise me, no matter how salty I get or how many fights we'll end up in that you will never ever give up on me because I'm never going to give up on you or us."

"Promise."

Looking back at their past who knew when Drew started working at the art store 3 years ago that in the short time that himself and Amanda would go from annoying each other at first about trivial things to what they are now. They didn't expect it at all but they were glad that it happened, Now all they have to worry about is the future.

"So is your dad that strict all the time?" May asked Selina

"No, he's just overly attached, like a certain other person I know."

"Oh and who's that?" May teased.

May kissed Selina while they danced. Who knew after a random encounter in the park while walking her Glaceon that May would end up meeting Selina and dating her. It had been a wild ride since they met but they were both happy that despite the circumstances of them first meeting each other that they were here in moment right now, dancing together.

The song ended shortly after. Everyone parted ways as Gary and Leaf drove off with May, Selina and his grandfather. Dawn went with Leonard, Lisa and Mick. Drew and Amanda went with Brock and Lucy, and Tommy and Jesse were the first to go since he had to return the car early. Which left Ash and Serena to walk home.

* * *

"So why didn't we go with the others again?" Serena asked as she held Ash's arm.

"Are you complaining that I wanted to take a walk under the stars with you after a magical night at prom?"

Serena giggled at Ash, she didn't want tonight to end, but she knew that tomorrow was graduation and if they didn't get home then they wouldn't be able to get up to walk across the stage tomorrow and obtain their diplomas. After a while they stopped walking and ended up in front of a tree with Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot on the branches. Serena wondered what Ash was up to now, he turned to her and spoke.

"So you're probably wondering why we're here and not walking the rest of the way home, aside from the distance." Ash began.

"For starters."

"Well, you know how I've got a bunch of pokemon at the ranch?"

Serena nodded before he spoke again.

"Well, there's some that I released into the wild again because it needed to be there for it's friends and this is one of them."

At that moment a Pidgeot came swooping down the ground and landed in front of Ash and Serena. The Pidgeot went next to Ash and started to rub his leg in affection.

"Serena, this is my Pidgeot. He's the first pokemon I caught here. Pidgeot this is Serena, she's my girlfriend."

Pidgeot cooed in affection as he hugged Serena. There were a few feathers on her dress and in her hair but Serena didn't mind. After everything that had happened tonight, she was glad that in the end she and Ash were able to dance together officially in front of everyone they knew as a couple. The only other thing she could have wanted tonight was for her and Ash to be named Prom king and Queen but that went to two people who she nor Ash didn't know.

"Ready to go?" Ash asked.

Serena nodded as both she and Ash got on Pidgeot's back and Pidgeot took to the air to fly. Once Pidgeot got flying both of them were truly under the stars. Ash sat in front while Serena held him from behind.

"Hey Serena, do you want to-" He began.

Ash turned around to find Serena asleep. He grinned at her, he didn't know about the ordeal she had been through while waiting for him to arrive, but he was glad that everything worked in their favour and he was able to dance with her. She truly meant the world to him and he would always remember to never let her be sad.

Once Pidgeot had gotten closer to Serena's house after Ash telling Pidgeot where to go, Pidgeot landed and let Ash carry the sleeping girl of his back.

"Thanks Pidgeot, I owe you one."

"Eot!"

The bird pokemon took it's feet and bumped fists with Ash and then took off back to the flock it was in charge of. Ash like any gentleman took off his suit jacket and placed it on Serena as he walked her to the door. Rhyhorn was asleep so that meant so stares from it as Ash knocked on the door and Grace answered it half-awake.

"Have a fun night?" Grace asked while yawning.

"The best, do you mind if?" Ash asked with the sleeping Serena on his back.

"Go right ahead."

Ash thanked Grace as he took off his shoes and walked up the stairs and went into Serena's room and placed her on her bed. As he turned to leave he heard Serena called out to him very quietly and sleeply.

"Hey Ash?" Serena said very quietly

"Hm?"

"Thank you for tonight, it was beautiful. I got to fly." She whispered to him.

Ash turned around and kissed Serena on her forehead while smiling at her.

"Your welcome, thank you for coming into my life and making me a better person. Now go to sleep we have to get up super early tomorrow or else we won't graduate and I'll be very sad if you don't." He playfully teased.

"Okay."

Serena immediately fell back to sleep after that. Ash turned to the door and noticed something with her pokemon. Pancham was there asleep in his bed, so was Sylveon, what shocked him was that his Froakie was there in Fenniken's bed. He sighed as he picked up the sleeping blue frog and turned off the lights to Serena's room.

As he came downstairs he saw Grace grinning at him.

"Ya, I found him here after I dropped Serena off. I don't know how he got here." Grace said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's okay, I think he's like me and took a page out of my book and told Fenniken how he really felt about her." Ash chuckled.

"Like trainers, Like pokemon."

"Ya, by the way do you know why Serena was in that dress?" Grace asked him

"No, I was going to ask her, but as you saw."

"Well there's always another time, but anyway you should get home. Tomorrow the both of you graduate high school."

Ash thanked Grace as he put on his shoes, grabbed Froakie and went home. When she closed the door Grace looked up to the sky.

" _Our daughter's grown up so fast, Tomorrow she graduates high school. Tomorrow will be a tough day for her since we both wanted you there, but I know your watching her now from up there, isn't that right... Harrison?"_

Grace shut off the light and went back to bed.

Ash came home at 12:30 am. Delia was asleep on the couch as usual. Ash tiptoed upstairs careful not to wake her. When he got into his room he placed Froakie on his mat and changed into his sleeping clothes. Pikachu was already asleep in a ball form near the pillow. Ash gently touched Pikachu not waking him.

" _Tomorrow we all graduate High School. It'll mark the end of an era, but I know it's for the best. Tonight was the best night of my school life, Serena looked really beautiful tonight and everything that happened tonight was worth it. Now I better get to sleep or this will be like getting Pikachu for the first time all over again."_

Ash shut his eyes and went to sleep knowing what the next day would bring.

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Wow what a prom right? I know I had fun writing this. So your probably wondering from last chapter or heck since chapter 7 why Serena changed into the dress that was at Shane's store. So remember the dance episode? Remember the dress that Serena wore for that episode? Ya? It was that dress. I figured I would give it a back story and make it appear. This chapter also marks the last appearance of Shane. But moving on ya, I liked how all the couples got their moments to express what they mean to each other, and yes the last cheesy thing I did is have Pidgeot show up and fly them home. Anyway after the salt of last week the team flare arc has begun in the anime and it looks promising. Anyway just 2 chapters plus the epilogue left. So enough of me talking let's get to the reviews.

Reviews/questions

Espeon44- I'm not mad at how he lost, just the fact that he did, everything was going his way and then Charizard had to get the last laugh. So I want to see what happens now because of this and how everyone in Kalos will react to Team Flare.

49ers(Guest)- If your talking about this chapter, then you've seen it. But if your talking about the epilogue then you'll just have to stay tune and find out.

Amour guest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Monkeyboy0118- Ya not in this story, I wouldn't do that :p. in the anime however? We can only hope. That sucks that your dance and school got canceled you live in Lousiana? Home of wrestlemania 30. that's hype. But ya 2 more chapters to go!

Mixt Number XV- Thank you for thinking that this is one of the best prom chapters you've ever seen. Hopefully this part 2 topped part 1. and get you an autograph from who? Xion? She's mine :p

Ooobserver- No worries man, take all the time you need for your big life changes (Since I got three reviews from you I'll just lump them all here). Ya after Leonard got his ass handed to him he did thinking and basically realized what everyone was trying to say to him. Yes a legit pokemon battle because why not :p you think i'm a compelling writer? I'm flattered. I'm glad you found the battle nice, like I said last week it was the first-ever one i've written. Yes long chapter cause I wanted to put this into 2 parts as one whole part would feel rushed. And yes the last minute conflict, it truly was a race against time as you saw in this chapter. I'll say this much next week, you will get the feels of the end of Boy meets world next chapter.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	24. Graduation Day and The Future

Oliverqueen01- Prepare your tissues for this week. This chapter will be quite emotional, heck even the episode this morning. So enjoy this week's chapter which is sure to be eventful as always and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end along with the update to the Japanese airing of the episode.

Reverse Flash: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Thank you Reverse Flash.

Reverse Flash: Good. Now to kill my nemesis.

Oliverqueen01- Right. *Calls Barry while everyone is reading.*

* * *

Chapter 24:Graduation day and the future.

 _Graduation day had finally arrived for our lovable group. They were inside waiting for the go ahead to proceed to the field for the ceremony to begin. They were all dressed in red caps and gowns._

"Gack, I really hate ties." Drew said in rage as he fixed his tie.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say ties are man's worst creation aside from broccoli." Gary joked

"Well at least it's only for today more." May added as she fixed her bandana.

"Ya, well are we ready for our last walk in these halls?" Ash asked everyone.

Everyone nodded as they walked towards the back field as they got the signal from a teacher to come outside where they would finally graduate from high school.

When they got outside they saw their parents and relatives sitting on plastic folding chairs in front of the stage. Once all of the students were that were graduating were sitting Oak got up to the podium and began to speak.

"Good afternoon fellow parents, relatives, faculty members and pokemon alike I am Samuel Oak, principal of this high school and regional pokemon professor. It is my honour today to present to you the graduating students of Pallet Town CI of the year 2016. It has been a trying year of these students but they have pulled through and sit before you today including my very own grandson. I'm proud of you my boy, now then I believe it is time to hand out the diplomas to the graduating class. When you hear your name please step forward and receive your diploma."

Oak sat down on his chair behind the podium while Wells and Sara stood up and went to the to the podium to introduce themselves and begin reading out the names of every student who graduated.

"Well then, before we start I just like to say to all the students here it's been a Honour teaching you for all these years and I know you'll do well in your lives." Wells told them.

"My sentiments exactly. Now then let us begin and remember this is alphabetical by last name." Sara added.

"Taylor Aysato!"

The boy's parents clapped as he made his way across the stage to receive his diploma. Wells and Sara ran through the rest of A-G, allowing Jesse to talk to Dawn and Drew.

"I can't believe it, we're going to post-secondary come the fall." Jesse squealed in excitement

"I know, fashion school here I come!" Dawn said in excitement as well

"Art school for the win!" Drew added with a fist pump.

The three of them giggled until they were interrupted.

"Dawn Hikari!" Sara called

Dawn promptly got up and walked across the stage to receive her diploma. Johanna was snapping pictures furiously.

"Woo that's my baby girl! I'm proud of you sweetie!" Johanna yelled out.

Dawn quickly made her way back to her seat with a sweat drop on her face. Luckily for her, she would have to wait a while before graduating from another school again. Hopefully by then she hoped her mother would have mellowed down some more.

"Drew Hirata!" Wells called.

Drew walked across the stage to get his diploma while his mother and Amanda sat in the audience looking at him proudly. Drew was happy that he was graduating but at the same time sad because he knew once this day was over that everyone would go their separate ways unless they met up from time to time.

"Jesse Iwamoto!" Sara called.

Harry and Tess looked on at their daughter proudly as she walked across the stage to graduate. They knew that Jesse was growing up fast but they didn't expect this fast. In the fall when she was gone it would only be Harry and Tess in the house.

The last names of the students with J went up. Then came the K's.

"Ash Ketchum!" Wells called.

Delia, Pikachu and Froakie cheered Ash on as he got his diploma. Ash thought to himself that there was a time that he thought that he wouldn't be here on this stage with his friends with diploma in hand because of his math grade. But thanks to Serena coming into his life and helping him understand it better he was able to be here now graduating.

"Leaf Kitani!" Sara called

Leaf's parents looked at her with admiration as Leaf got her diploma. They were proud of her for graduating, However little did they know the surprise that was awaiting them at the end of the ceremony in regards about her future.

Next was the students whose last names began with L. Once they were done it was time for the M's.

"Thomas Michiba!"

Tommy was embarrassed as we walked across the stage. He remembered marking down on the Graduating form that he requested to be called by his short name, but he figured since it was the last time in high school that it didn't matter. His parents looked on along with his Charmander with pride.

"May Miniami!"

Caroline, Max, Norman and May's Glaceon cheered as she collecting her diploma. They were all happy for her especially Max. True most of the time the two of them fought and bicker after all it was practically the basis of any sibling relationship but at the end of the day they loved each other no matter what.

The N's were called next, then came the O's.

"Gary Oak!"

Gary leaped out of his chair in excitement and fell out of his seat face planting himself into the ground. Everyone laughed except for his grandfather who sighed. He knew Gary was a good boy but easily excitable. He was proud of the man that Gary was becoming, he only wished that his brother and sister-in-law were here now to see their baby boy now.

"Selina Perez!"

Selina blushed as she went up to collect her Diploma. Her parents were looking at her very proudly. From the time she started at Pallet Town CI she was so shy that a simple touch would scare the living daylights out of her, but ever since being with May she started to break out of her shell making her truly glad that she got something good out of this school.

The Q's were next. Once they were done then came the R's.

"Michael Rokuda!"

Mick got up from his seat and quickly got his Diploma. His parents looked at him with grins on their faces. They were happy that he graduated finally and what made it even better was that he didn't try to hurt anyone in his last year.

"Leonard Sonoda!"

Leonard went to get his Diploma quick and sat down. He knew who was next after him.

"Lisa Sonoda!"

Lisa got her Diploma and sat back down. She nudged Leonard in the rib.

"Hey bro, look at mom. She's really proud of us." She told Leonard.

Both of the Sonoda siblings looked at their mother who had tears in her eyes. She was proud that Leonard had finally broken out of his shell of being cold to everyone expect her, Lisa and Mick. She was also glad that Dawn was around him and making him a better person. As for Lisa she was truly her daughter but questioned her daughter's choice in boys since she knew that Mick was dating Lisa and he was very easily excitable.

"Brock Takeshi!"

Brock's 14 siblings and his parents were the loudest cheers heard. Lucy was also there smiling at him shyly as he walked across the stage and got his Diploma. For the first time in his life Brock felt content. He had a girl who loved him, a family who'd support him and the best of friends he could ask for in life.

As the U,V,W,X students were called. They happily got their Diplomas and sat back down. They were the Y's.

"Serena Yoshida!"

Serena got out of her seat and walked across the stage to where Wells and Sara were standing and took the piece of paper out of Sara's hands.

Grace and Serena's pokemon looked at her happily. They were all proud of her, this year had been truly a one of surprise for them all. Grace getting a job offer here in Kanto to teach Rhyhorn racing to aspiring riders, Serena meeting Ash and friends and ultimately becoming Ash's Girlfriend and even Fenniken's feelings for Ash's Froakie were unexpected but truly a blessing in disguise for them all.

The Z's were called and then at that point, every student had their Diploma. Various awards were given out such as scholarships and the like. Once all the awards were handed out, Wells and Sara sat down as Oak Sr approached the podium again.

"Now that the students have their Diplomas, I'd like to call on the Valedictorian: Ms. Serena Yoshida!" Oak said.

* * *

Serena gulped as she got up to the podium. She was nervous and unable to speak until she looked at Ash who gave her a reassuring grin mouthing you got this to her. Once she saw that she smiled and began her speech.

"Well, For most of my life I lived in the Kalos region up until one year ago with my mom and our pokemon. Her Rhyhorn and Fletchling, My Fenniken, Pancham and Sylveon. Then everything changed when my Mom got a job offer to come here to Kanto and teach aspiring riders how to ride Rhyhorn. I know from personal experience how hard it is because she taught me how to since I was young."

Everyone was listening carefully as Serena spoke.

"When I first started school here I was nervous because New region, New school and I was the new kid. I didn't know how everyone would treat me, then I met some of the best people I know. I remember the first time when I met Gary, he thought he was some sort of ladies man saying he didn't need to change perfection."

"Still true you know!" Gary yelled jokingly.

Everyone laughed as Serena continued.

"May,Dawn, Leaf and Jesse were like the sisters I've never had. They're loving, caring, friendly, fashionable and the list goes on. They are without a doubt the best girls I known in my entire life here."

The mentioned girls blushed and awed as the speech went on.

"Then there's Tommy, Brock and Drew. They are like the brothers I've never had. Whether it was Tommy's advice in class for cooking a certain dish, or Brock's knowledge about every medical term in the book or even Drew's salt from playing video games with the other boys, they are some of the best guys I know."

The mentioned boys gave her a nod.

"But I wouldn't have known any of them the way I do now, If Mr. Oak hadn't asked one specific student to guide me around here to let me get used to everything on my first day: Ash Ketchum. The best boy I know. If it wasn't for him, I would have be a loner here but his friendliness, optimism, never give up attitude, kindness, funniness and most important of all to me: his love."

Ash grinned at her as she blushed and continued.

"Even our teachers, If it was Mr. Wells teaching us proper writing techniques, or Ms Prima drilling the quadratic equation into our heads, and even Ms. Sara and the fine world of acting it was something I will carry with me from here."

Serena cleared her throat before she came to the end of her speech.

"I guess what I'm saying is that through these various friendships, they are bonds I will remember for the rest of my life until the day I die. I heard this quote many years ago and I think it applies to this situation: _We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other._ So thank you for everything and I hope the future turns out bright for everyone. To the Graduating class of 2016!"

Everyone cheered as Serena concluded her speech and sat back down in her seat.

Oak Sr. Then went back to the podium and spoke.

"Thank you Serena, that was a very fine speech indeed. Now then I think everything is out of the way now unless anyone else has anything to say and no Mr. Rokuda you can't say peace out and burn anything down." Oak joked.

Mick slumped in his seat while everyone had a good chuckle.

"Then Ladies, Gentlemen and Pokemon in attendance I present to you the Pallet town graduating class of the year two thousand and sixteen!"

Everyone cheered as they threw their caps into the air and let them fall to the ground as they saw in so many movies and shows. Their time at Pallet town CI had come to an end. They were now entering the next phase of their lives: Adulthood and the rest of their lives. Everyone returned their caps and gowns and went next to their parents.

* * *

A couple of days later...

Ash and the gang were at school. They decided to go say one final goodbye to someone. Ash and Serena were the first ones there, after a while May, Dawn and Leaf showed up at the front steps. Tommy, Jesse, Drew, Brock,Selina and Leonard. had already left for vacation and wouldn't be back until the fall before college started.

"Where's Gary? He said to meet him here before we go inside." Ash asked Leaf

"Well..." Leaf began.

 _Flashback_

 _After everyone had given back their caps and gowns, they were all talking to each other making small talk. Leaf took off her cap and gown to reveal a green dress with gold flower designs on it with matching green accessories._

" _My little girl. Off to Celadon U in the fall. Your mother and I are very proud of you." Mr. Kitani said as he hugged Leaf._

" _Thanks, if you'll excuse me for a minute." Leaf said as she excused herself._

 _Leaf's parents nodded as she went to find Gary. When she found him he was just wearing all black and was talking to other boys. She tapped him on the shoulder when he turned around and saw her behind him, he sighed and excused himself. He knew what was coming and truth be told there was no telling what was going to happen._

 _Both of them then went back over to Mr. And Mrs. Kitani._

" _Congratulations Gary. You know deep down somewhere I actually do somewhat like you. I'm sure your grandfather is very proud of you." Mr. Kitani said in a serious voice to Gary._

" _He is, Celadon U is going to be far out from here but once in a while I'll check up on him." Gary answered somewhat trembling._

 _Leaf took Gary's hand and intertwined it with hers. Once Gary felt her hand in his, he gulped and then spoke again._

" _Well sir, um there's something Leaf and I want to talk to you about."_

" _What is it?"_

 _Gary took a big gulp and then spoke while trembling._

" _Well, Leaf and I have talked about it for a while but we both feel that the time is right to- to- to- to-"_

" _Out with it boy! What are you and my daughter going to do?" Mr. Kitani asked very sternly._

" _We want to move in together!"_

" _Oh. Is that all?"_

 _Leaf's father started to laugh. Leaf, her mother and Gary were confused at Mr. Kitani's reaction. Once he stopped laughing. He began to chase after Gary with everyone else looked on. Leaf and her mother sighed._

" _You know mom... I think he took that better than he thought." Leaf said as she folded her arms_

" _You and me both honey." Mrs. Kitani replied._

*End of Flashback*

Everyone laughed as Gary approached them knowing what they were laughing about. Once the laughter died down they went inside and went into a classroom and sat in their desks with the man in the room staring at them before speaking.

* * *

"What?" Wells asked.

"We're leaving." Ash answered.

"I know."

"We wanted to know if you had anything else left to teach us". Serena asked

"No. My work with you is done."

"I don't know. It's pretty scary. Going into a whole new world". Dawn admitted to him.

"And you're ready to go into that world."

"Even me?" Gary asked.

"Even you."

Wells sat on his desk and adjusted his glasses before he spoke again.

"Believe in yourselves. Dream. Try. Do good."

"Don't you mean "do well"?" Asked Serena

"No, I mean "do good." Wells answered with a smile.

Everyone nodded as they took in Wells's final piece of advice to them. Once they composed themselves they each hugged him and told him what they meant to each one of them. For Leaf she had him back in grade 9 and she remembered how kind he was to everyone. To Dawn he was like the father who always believed in her even after her own father died so many years ago. To may he was that one teacher who always found a way to relate everything he was teaching back to their lives. To Serena he was one of the best teachers she knew. As for Gary he was the one teacher who didn't treat him any different knowing he was the principal's grandson and for Ash he was the only adult in his life who Ash trusted in his entire life. Once Gary, Dawn, Leaf, Serena and May left the room and went outside, Ash spoke to Wells.

"So, Mr. Ketchum." Wells began

"You think we know each other long enough for you to call me Ash?" Ash asked jokingly.

"I think we know each other long enough for me to call you Ashton."

"SHHHHHH Mr. Wells! Asht- Not even Serena knows that!"

"Your secret is safe with me."

The two men chuckled.

"Well I did it. I got Serena to go to Saffron college with me."

Wells nodded at Ash's statement. He knew the struggle that both Ash and Serena were going through when their acceptance letters came in the mail for the fall. When Serena had gotten her acceptance letter she went to Ash and without his knowledge to Wells to ask what she should do. He had told her if she had a reason not to go the other colleges then don't go. She took his advice seriously and the next day told Ash what she was going to do. To say that Ash was ecstatic would be an understatement. He was happy that they go the same college and still be together.

"Good for you."

"She's not even scared anymore of the future."

"Nor should she be."

"But I am."

"The future is scary yes. But like I said earlier just Believe in yourself, Dream, Try and Do Good. I know you and Serena will overcome any obstacle in your path together."

Ash nodded as he stuck out his hand for one last hand handshake with wells.

"You coming with us, Mr. Wells? You gonna sneak up on us or something in Saffron?"

"No No, I shall remain here."

"No, you'll always be with us."

"As long as we live, okay?"

Wells nodded as Ash gave him one last look and exited the classroom.

"I love you all. Class dismissed."

Wells wiped the tears from his eyes as he took off the light to his classroom and exited.

* * *

"So that's done what now?" asked Leaf

"Well, we have to go home and pack. We're leaving for Kalos next week." Serena answered

"Same here, except we're moving into our apartment next week. The day after you guys leave." Gary chimed in.

"I'm leaving for Vermillion, the day after you guys move into your apartment." May also chimed in.

"And I'm leaving for Fuchisia the day after that." Dawn added

"And no one is coming back until the day school starts?" asked May

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well at least you'll have Tommy, Jesse and Selina with you in Vermillion." Dawn joked

"Ya, but you'll have Leonard, Mick and Lisa with you in Fuchisia. So it's not that bad." May joked back.

"We'll be alone, but I know this isn't goodbye. We'll still meet up from time to time right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Everyone answered in unison.

"Well, it's time to go. Ash, Serena take care of yourselves. I'm going to miss you." Gary said to them.

Gary held out his hand and shook it one last time with Ash. Memories of their first meeting rushed through both their minds as they shook hands. Once he was done with Ash he hugged Serena and told her never give up on Ash. She assured him she wouldn't. Leaf hugged both of them at the same time. She thanked Ash for bringing Gary into her life and thanked Serena for being one of the best people she knew in a short time. Gary and Leaf then got in the car and drove off.

It was May's turn next to leave.

"Remember what Wells said to us, I know you two can pass the test of time and be together forever." May said to Ash as she hugged him.

"I know, and thank you May."

"What for?" May asked.

"For being a good friend all these years."

May hugged Ash one last time before she turned to Serena.

"You know, there's going to be a lot of girls trying to get at him while the two of you are at school. You might have to beat them with a stick." May joked

"Funny to the end are we?" Serena joked back.

"Well it's worked all this time so why wouldn't it now?"

The two girls laughed as they hugged one last time. Serena and Ash both wished luck for May in the future not only for her studies but as well as her relationship with Selina. Norman pulled up in his van and May got in driving off.

Now it was only Dawn remaining.

"Nervous about Fuchisia?" Serena asked

"A bit, but I'm ready."

"Thank you Dawn, for not only being a good friend, but saving prom night for me from Marlene and her revenge plot." Serena said thanking the bluenette.

"I wasn't going to sit by and let her ruin the most important night of the year for you. Besides Leonard did help too, If it wasn't for him then Marlene would have gotten away. I think in some part of him he actually does care about everyone, even though he says otherwise. You just focus on this knucklehead and keep him out of trouble."

The two girls hugged and then let go as Dawn went to Ash.

"So, Kalos huh?" Dawn teased as she nudged Ash in the rib.

"Ya, we're both looking forward to it. You going to be okay attending school with Leonard, his sister and Mick?"

"I'll be fine. After all Mick and Lisa like me. Leonard is a work in progress. But enough about them, Thank you Ash for everything in the past 14 years. I'm glad to have to met someone like you in my life."

"Don't mention it, us single child kids have to stick together, besides you know if need help with Leonard should Mick and Lisa are able to handle him-"

"Then I'll call you guys."

A horn honked and Johanna pulled up. Dawn got into the car and waved goodbye to Ash and Serena as the car drove off. Ash and Serena were now the only two left standing in front of the school.

"So what now?" Serena asked as she grabbed Ash's arm.

"There's actually one place I need to go, do you want to come?" Ash asked her

Serena nodded as Ash grabbed her hand and started waking to their destination. Their first stop was a flower shop. Ash picked up a large bouquet and a gave a single flower to Serena who held it in her hand.

* * *

After they exited the flower shop they began walking again. After a while they reached their destination: Pallet Town Cemetery. They walked in and walked until they came to a stop in front of a reddish gravestone.

 **Red Ketchum**

 **Beloved Husband and Son**

 **1972-1998**

Ash put the bouquet in the hole on the ground next to his father's gravestone and then spoke to it as if he expected it to talk back to him.

"Hi dad. I would of come to see you a couple of days ago, but a lot was happening to me during the past week. I graduated high school and I'm off to Saffron City University in the fall. I know you're up there watching Mom and I and you've seen how much we miss you. I hope your proud of the man I'm becoming."

Serena held Ash's hand tightly as he spoke to the grave. It reminded her of her own father, she needed to visit his grave when they go to Kalos. It was something she was putting it off while she was growing up but she knew sooner or later she'd have to go see him.

"Oh right, Dad this is my girlfriend Serena Yoshida."

Serena took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Hi Mr. Ketchum, Ash and his mother speak very highly of you. I'm sorry that we can't meet face to face, I'm sure if we did that you would had liked me. I uh, love Ash very much and can't see the rest of my life without him, and I know your very proud of him much like I am. I promise to be for both him and his mother always."

Ash took in Serena's words while she was speaking to his father's grave. He knew he was lucky to have her in his life. After a while the two of them left the cemetery and started walking home to their houses.

"So when are we leaving again?" Ash asked

"Next Tuesday. Why can't wait that long to get away?" Serena teased.

"No I can, just wondering about you since this will be adult and pokemon free." Ash teased

"I'll be fine. Are you going to be okay after seeing everyone for the last time and visiting your dad today?" Serena asked.

"Well, I have you. That instantly makes things better." he told her lovingly.

The two of them grinned each other before they shared a goodbye kiss and Ash went home for the night. In one week they would be heading to Kalos for a graduation gift courtesy of both their mothers. They were both looking forward to it since it would be a meeting of Serena's old friends and Ash's introduction to them. At the moment the two of them only shared one thought:

" _Next Tuesday will be very interesting."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- So um a lot of things happened in this chapter. So everyone in the gang graduated. Ash and Serena are off to Saffron City university after the Kalos trip, Dawn, Leonard, Mick and Lisa are off to Fuchisia City college, Tommy, Jesse, Selina and May are off to Vermillion City University, Brock to Violet town Medical college and Drew to Petalberg City Art school. This was the last chapter with all of them before the epilogue which will not be till the week after next cause next week we're taking a trip to Kalos then comes the epilogue. I hope you liked the little Boy Meets World throwback with Wells in his final scene cause I always believed that he was truly the Mr. Fenny of this story. And the touching moment of Ash and Serena going to Red's grave and talking to him was something drawn from real life and I'll leave it at that. And the whole Zygarde vs red Zygarde battle was amazing. can't believe there's only 9 more episodes of this series left. i'm going to miss it when it's gone.(by the way Alain... boy you derped big time.) Anyway enough of me babbling review responding time!

Reviews/questions

Monkeyboy0118- ya well if you count the epilogue as chapter then 3 but if you don't than ya 2 chapters. Another story will come but they'll be after my upcoming break in 2 weeks. What will it be about? Can't say. I'll say this much though, its not going to be a pokemon one cause i need a break from pokemon after this LOL.

Random Guest- A sequel to this? Maybe but like a said in the review above my next story will not be a pokemon one, I need a break from pokemon after this. Thank you for the review.

Espeon44- Don't worry next chapter, will be very emotional in my view and I will leave it at that. :P

49ers(Guest) Yes, well prom is a usually a fun time and don't see why it wouldn't be otherwise, just wait until next week though.

Amour guest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday :)


	25. The Kalos Trip

Oliverqueen01- How's it going everyone? Well here it is, the final main chapter before the epilogue next week and the this morning's episode was very feel heavy more on that when we get to my blurb at the end of the chapter. So anyway enjoy this week's chapter which is sure to be eventful as always and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end along with the update to the japanese airing of the episode.

Kairi: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Thank you Kairi, By the way Sora said he was looking for you. Something about a date or something.

*Watches Kairi run fast at the mention of Sora's name.*

Oliverqueen01- Well then, Now on to the story * Eats a sea salt ice cream as everyone reads the chapter *

* * *

Chapter 25: The Kalos Trip

 _One week after graduation. Ash and Serena were on the plane heading to Kalos to visit. Ash couldn't wait to see what Kalos was like, while Serena on the other hand couldn't wait to see all her old friends again. The flight was 6 hours. Ash and Serena slept for most of it but when the plane landed they were excited to get off._

"So who's coming to get us?" Ash asked Serena

"My friend Clemont's dad Meyer. When you see him you'll know."

Ash nodded as he grabbed his bag from the rotating luggage pickup conveyer belt as well as Serena's and headed to the exit with one hand on his suitcase and the other with Serena's free hand. When they got to the exit they saw a tall man with brown hair and eyes wearing a blue overall and a green cap on his head. Serena walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Meyer!" Serena said with a grin.

"Well lookie here, why if it isn't Serena how are you?" Meyer asked as he hugged Serena.

"I'm good thank you, how's Clemont and Bonnie?"

"Excited that your here. I think they all stayed up until 1 this morning to prepare for your arrival. Oh where are my manners, who is this young man with you?"

"Ash Ketchum." Ash said as he introduced himself.

"Meyer, nice to meet you."

The older man stuck his hand out for a handshake and Ash returned the handshake.

"So where are going to stay?" Ash asked.

Meyer grinned and pointed to Lumiose Tower.

"See that tower there? That's where we live. So you'll be staying there with my son and young daughter."

After moments more of small chit-chat, the trio began their walk to Lumiose tower. Ash took in all the sights he was seeing as well as the pokemon around him. He couldn't wait to meet all of Serena's old friends. As for Serena she was remembering her past life in Kalos with her friends, going through the various shops, eating at Le Wow and of course just hanging out at Lumiose tower. Once they reached Lumiose tower Meyer excused himself to go back to his electronics shop leaving the couple alone.

"How are you feeling?" Serena asked

"Nervous, are you sure they'll like me?"

"They will and if they don't then I'll pout at them till they do."

Ash laughed at Serena. For 7 months they had been together. In those 7 months they hadn't spent any moment apart aside from going to their own separate houses and sleeping. This trip was going to prove to be an interesting one for them.

As they entered, Ash noticed a large grey robot standing in front of them. It spoke to Serena.

"Why hello, Ms. Serena and Ms. Serena's visitor." The robot said in a somewhat enthusiastic voice.

"Hello Clembot, this is my boyfriend Ash Ketchum."

"Nice to meet you." Ash said to Clembot.

"Likewise, Allow me to introduce myself, I am Clembot. I was created by Master Clemont to help out with the daily day to day operations of the Lumiose city tower and gym."

"Speaking of your master... Where is he and Bonnie?" Serena curiously asked.

"Ah yes, Master Clemont is currently engaged in a battle by a challenger who showed up about half an hour ago and young Ms. Bonnie is in there with him. He instructed me to tell you if you came and he wasn't done that you were to head upstairs to wait for them if you will kindly follow me." Clembot explained.

Both of them nodded as Clembot lead them up the stairs to a small room with a couch and tv. They placed their bags beside the couch and sat down.

"Please relax as I attend to Master Clemont and alert him of your arrival. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you Clembot, we'll be fine." Serena politely told the robot.

Clembot nodded as he headed towards the battlefield, wondering how Clemont was faring against his opponent.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A large Blue and Black dog like pokemon was standing tall over a purple monkey like pokemon with swirls in its eyes.

"Aipom is unable to battle, the winner of the battle is Luxray and therefore of the match goes to my big brother Clemont!" A young girl shouted in glee.

Luxray went over to Clemont and tackled him to the ground in happiness and licked his face which caused Clemont to laugh. Once the laughter died down Clemont got up straighten himself out and walked over to the challenger.

"That was a remarkable battle and you've raised your Aipom and your other pokemon fine, but remember speed and power alone does not win battles. You have anticipate your opponents move and be one step ahead." Clemont said offering advice to the boy.

"Thank you for the advice. I'll be sure to come back when I'm ready and challenge you again."

"I'll be looking forward to that." Clemont grinned.

Clemont shook the red hair boy's hand and watched as he exited the gym. Clembot entered at the moment the boy was exiting while Bonnie was playing with Luxray and the rest of Clemont's pokemon which included Helioisk, Magneton and Magnemite.

"What is it Clembot?"

"Master, Ms. Serena and her guest from the Kanto region have arrived, they are upstairs in the living room on the couch awaiting your arrival." Clembot responded.

"Thank you Clembot for informing me. Come on Bonnie, Serena and her friend are here, we have to go say hello."

"Coming!" Bonnie yelled as she heard Clemont.

Bonnie patted Luxray on his head and left with Clemont to go upstairs as Luxray went to play with Clemont's other pokemon. When the siblings got upstairs they were amazed at the sight that they were seeing: Serena's head was on Ash's lap asleep while Ash had one arm on Serena and the other on the back of the couch.

"Should we wake them?" Bonnie asked quietly

"No, they're tired from the flight, let them catch a little shuteye for a while. In the meantime we should go warm the food we made from last night." Clemont responded quietly in return.

Bonnie followed Clemont into the kitchen as he took out the food he and the others had cooked the night prior to Serena and Ash's arrival. It had taken them until 1 in the morning to cook everything because they waited until last minute to do everything. Once the whiff of food reached the noses of Ash and Serena, they instantly woke up.

"Serena... do you smell that?" Ash asked as he woke up stretching

Serena sniffed the air along with Ash and then spoke.

"I thought that was just me." Serena replied as she stretched as well

They both turned their heads around to see the lemon-blonde siblings with huge grins on their faces.

"Looks like somethings never change." Clemont joked.

Serena laughed at them as she hugged them and introduced them to Ash and Vice-Versa. After they got to know each other, they all sat down at the table and digged into the feast that layed before them which ranged from burgers all the way to sushi. After they all finished eating they cleaned up and sat around the table talking.

* * *

"So Clemont, Serena tells me your a gym leader." Ash said as he wiped his face from crumbs.

"I am, my gym specializes in electric type pokemon."

"Why electric?"

Clemont took a sip of his drink before he answered.

"Well, I wanted to be an electric type trainer like the world had never seen, so I became the Lumiose city gym leader by running an electric type gym challengers would plan their strategies accordingly. I figured that if I could still win in spite of the stiff competition perhaps that it would make me grower stronger as an electric type trainer." Clemont answered.

Ash couldn't help but admire Clemont. In someways Clemont reminded Ash of Brock minus the always hitting on girls part. It was evident that Clemont cared for his sister like how Brock cared for his siblings and if one last parallel could be drawn it was that like Brock, Clemont was also a good cook.

"So Bonnie, how old are you?" Ash asked as he turned to Bonnie.

"I'm 8 years old. I can't wait until I turn 10, I really want to go on my own journey and catch more pokemon. My brother only caught one for me."

"Really Clemont? Which one did you catch for her?" Serena asked in amazement.

"Here I'll show you."

Clemont threw a pokeball and out came a small orange mouse with whiskers and a tail.

"Nenenene"

"Ash, Serena is this Dedenne I caught him the other day when I took Bonnie and Shauna for a walk in Santalune forest. Dedenne this is my friend Serena and her friend Ash from the Kanto region."

The little mouse crawled up both Ash and Serena's bodies as it's way of saying hi. It then leaped into Bonnie's arms.

"Did someone say my name?" A voice asked.

The four people in the room turned around to see 2 girls and 3 boys with them. The smallest girl dressed in a pink shirt with a bow tie design and blue short skirt ran to hug Serena, but as usual she ended up tackling her to the ground. The tall girl wore a complete blue outfit with matching accessories, the boy beside her was a smaller boy with a camera around his neck had orange hair and wore a school like uniform, the largest boy had a bag hanging from his left shoulder, a black shirt with a cone pokemon on it and had sorta of a mohawk for hair. The last boy wore a red cap on his head much like Ash's, was dressed in a blue shirt, black pants and shoes. Ash wondered who they were to Serena.

"Shauna please! I know you missed me, but this is too much now." Serena said while gasping for air.

"Well you may be taken, but your still my BFF that's never going to change, So aren't you going to introduce him to us?" Shauna asked

Serena laughed before she got up and straighten herself out.

"Shauna, Trevor, Calem, Tierno and Evelyn this is Ash Ketchum a pokemon trainer like yourselves and more importantly my boyfriend." Serena said as she introduced Ash to the others.

"Welcome to Kalos Ash." Tierno said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

Ash returned the handshake and then the other two boys shook his hand. Once everyone was introduced to Ash, the girls minus Bonnie who went back to play with Clemont's pokemon decided to go for a walk in the city while the boys stayed back in the tower to bond.

* * *

With the girls...

"So Serena... how are things between you and Ash?" Shauna asked as Serena, Evelyn and her walked down the street.

"They're good. He was really excited to come here, he really wanted to meet all of you and get to see where I came from." Serena answered.

"Well we're happy to meet him and to see you again, it's been too long."

"Ya it has been. But enough about me and Ash, what about you two? How are Calem and Clemont been treating you two?" Serena asked.

Shauna sighed while Evelyn blushed. Shauna decided to speak up first.

"Well, when Clemont isn't battling a challenger, taking care of Bonnie or making inventions he's actually been really sweet but when he's doing those things, well not so much taking care of Bonnie because I help out with that sometimes by taking her out for a walk but the other two things take most of his time." Shauna explained.

"You know you could just tell him if he doesn't take you on an actual date soon that you'll do something so horrible to his inventions that even his father won't be able to fix." Serena teased

The three girls laughed before Serena turned to Evelyn.

"So what about you Evelyn? How has Calem been treating you?" Serena asked,

"Well, every month on our anniversary he plans the most romantic dinners for us and ends the night with star gazing. I swear I wonder where he even gets these ideas from sometimes, it's like he binge watched every romantic movie in existence." Evelyn answered while blushing.

The three girls laughed at the thought of their boyfriends binge watching every romantic movie in known existence. They then came to their destination a clothing shop on Vernal Avenue named Boutique Couture.

"You know... I wonder what the boys are doing right now." Serena asked out loud.

* * *

With the boys...

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Ash asked the remaining boys.

"Aside from pokemon battles? Just the usual guys stuff." Calem answered.

Ash grinned as Clemont pulled out a game controller from under his TV stand. Tierno went over to Clemont's cupboard and pulled out a bowl and a bag of chips. Once he was done he went back to the other boys and sat down with the chip bowl as they awaited the game to load up. Once it loaded the boys began to play.

"So Ash... ready to go down?" Clemont asked jokingly.

Ash smirked before he spoke.

"You have no idea how good I am." Ash shot back as they began.

* * *

Back with the girls...

"That will be 48.50 poke." The female cashier said to Serena.

Serena payed the cashier with cash and got her item and exited the store where Evelyn and Shauna were waiting for her with bags in hand.

"So, think the boys will be shocked when they see all the bags we're coming back with in our hands?" Evelyn teased

"Tierno and Trevor? Nope. They'll just shrug it off and go back to whatever they were doing before we entered. Our boyfriends however? They'll probably drop to the ground in shock when they ask what we went shopping for without them." Shauna laughed.

The girls laughed as they entered through the back of Lumiose Tower and made their way back to the living room to see the sight before them: All 5 of the boys were covered in soot. They sighed as they knew what probably happened, Clemont probably brought over an invention he was working on and as usual it went poof up in smoke. Shauna and Evelyn dragged Tierno, Trevor and Calem out of the tower and to their houses as they promised to meet up later for dinner. Serena ordered both Ash and Clemont to take turns to take a shower as she went for a nap to recover from her shopping trip.

Later that night...

All the older kids were gathered around the dining table after a delicious meal. Bonnie was fast asleep in her bed dreaming of becoming friends with all the pokemon in the world. The older kids decided to play a round of truth or dare with Calem starting first who chose dare right off the bat.

"Okay. I dare you to... be a chespin for the rest of the night." Shauna dared

"You're on." Calem answered.

"All right who's next?"

"I'll go." Tierno answered

"Okay Tierno. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh wow, thought you were going to go dare but okay. Umm, if you could be any one pokemon in the universe which would it be and why?"

Tierno thought about his answer for a long hard minute before answering.

"A Dragonite because they're friendly and loving."

"Aww, that's so sweet because that does describe you."

Everyone nodded in agreement before Serena spoke.

"Okay little ms romantic... truth or dare?" Serena asked

"Dare, thank you very much." Shauna said with a grin.

"I dare you to go wear that new outfit you got today for clemont."

"Ches?" Calem interjected

"What new outfit is she talking about Shauna?" Clemont asked with concern.

"Wait here." Shauna teased

Shauna rushed off to put on the outfit Serena had dare her to wear. When she came back Clemont fell back on the floor with swirls in his eyes. Shauna was wearing a Monsoon pattern Vivillon cosplay outfit. Once he recovered from fainting the game continued. It was Evelyn's turn next.

"Truth or dare?" asked Tierno

"Truth."

"What were your exact words when you asked Calem out on a date?"

Evelyn blushed before she answered while Calem kept speaking like a Chespin.

"After I congratulated him for winning the battle, I went up to him and said... Listen, I-I-I, um think your really cute for being such a good trainer and boy so would do me the honour of going out on a date with me?"

"Chespin. Ches." Calem said in agreement.

"Well that's sweet, even for you Calem."

"Chespin."

A slight chuckle was had by all until it reached Clemont.

"Truth or dare?" Trevor asked

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to kiss Shauna for 2 minutes."

Both Clemont and Shauna blushed furiously as Clemont started to kiss Shauna on the lips as everyone else looked on. When the 2 minutes were up both of them gasped for air and were still blushing red.

"So who's left?" Evelyn asked

"Ash, myself and Trevor." Serena answered.

"So which one of you will go?" Shauna asked.

Trevor raised his hand as indication of going next.

"Truth or dare?" Serena asked.

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to go tomorrow without using your camera at all."

Trevor gulped as he heard the dare. His camera went the world to him, but somehow he would have to suck it up and find a way through the day without using it."

"Now that leaves our two guests. So Serena what will it be?" Shauna asked

"Truth please."

"When you first met Ash... what was going through your mind?"

"Actually I want to know that too." Ash interjected

Serena blushed before she answered.

"Well, At first I thought you were Gary since that was the only male that Mr. Oak mentioned at the time. But then when we got introduced to each other, I knew that we were destined to be together somehow if Arecus wanted it."

"And luckily for us Arecus did want it to happen." Ash said very lovingly.

Ash gave Serena a quick cheek kiss while everyone looked on. Then it was finally Ash's turn.

"Okay Ash, your last one to go, so truth or dare?" Clemont asked

"Let's end this with a dare!" Ash grinned

"Okay. I dare you to... speak to Serena in nothing but Pikachu talk for the next minute."

Ash nodded as he turned to Serena gulping before Evelyn started the timer.

"And go!" yelled Shauna.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu Pika-Pi, Pikachu Pikachu Pika Pika."

Serena giggled as ash continued for the next 30 seconds. Once the timer was up Ash fell back to the chair and let out a long exasperated sigh.

After the game was over everyone helped clean up the dishes and sat around for a little more before they went home. Before Calem went home he pulled Ash aside for a minute.

* * *

"What's up?" Ash asked

"Nothing. I Just wanted to tell you something." Calem said in a non-joking voice.

"What?"

"I know that you love Serena, and she does too. I'm sure she mentioned to you about what her mom did to her while she was on her journey with me and the others?" Calem asked

"She did." Ash answered.

"Figured as much. Look Serena is my friend, hell she's more like my kid sister which is why I never went after her like you did because that's all she means to me. So I'm saying this as her older brother. If ever comes the day that you hurt her and she's not crying from joy and the only exception of sorrow being a funeral, then I'm going to hunt you down, I will find you and will hurt you."

Ash grinned at Calem who in turned grinned back.

"Don't worry, I won't ever hurt her at all, you have my word." Ash told the other boy confidently.

The two boys then shook hands as Calem departed and Ash headed back to sit next to Serena.

"So what did Calem want to say to you?" Serena asked as she moved her hand on top of Ash's.

"Nothing, just guy stuff."

"Oh."

"Ya, so you going to bed?" Ash asked

"In a bit, after this show is done. By the way when Clemont asked you to speak in Pikachu speak what did you say to me?"

"Oh. I don't know, I just made it up as I went along."

Both of them laughed at Ash's comment.

"So, I need to go somewhere tomorrow morning... will you come with me?" Serena asked very quietly.

"Of course."

Serena put her head on Ash's shoulder as the ending credits to the show they were watching came to an end. They then headed to their separate rooms for the night. Ash entered his room with a snoring Clemont. Ash quickly changed into his night clothes and got into his made up bed and put his hands behind his head.

" _I wonder where we're going tomorrow."_

He then shut his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

 _Ash and Serena awoke early before Clemont and Bonnie. They quietly showered and got dressed and left a note for the Lemon siblings as they made their way out of Lumiose tower. Their first destination was a local flower shop, once Serena got a large bouquet of flowers they exited the shop. After a long silent walk they found themselves at the Lumiose memorial cemetery. They both stopped in front of a grey arched tombstone._

 **Harrison Yoshida**

 **Beloved Father, Husband and Son**

 **1963-1992**

Serena delicately put the bouquet on the grave and then spoke.

"Um, I don't know where to begin. It's been years since you died and I was only an infant when it did happen. I remember the nights when growing up that mom would cry her eyes out for you. Growing up without you was hard on me too, knowing that all the birthdays, good times and bad times you've missed."

Ash out of instinct held her hand tightly as she wiped the tears beginning to form as she continued.

"But I know it wasn't your fault. I'm sure it was you somehow who let mom and I move to Kanto to move on with our lives. I'm sure us moving there was somehow your doing and if you hadn't did something like that then I wouldn't have met the best people I know like this one right here."

Ash chuckled before he spoke.

"Hello Mr. Yoshida. I'm Ash Ketchum, I know this the only time we've met but I can tell from the way that both Serena and her mother have talked about you that you really loved them. I'm sure you would have liked me too, I love Serena very much and I promise you I won't ever make her sad at anytime."

It was now Serena's turn to hold Ash's hand tightly. After a while of just standing there and staring at the gravestone they began the walk out of the cemetery. Ash looked over at Serena who was still sniffling a bit.

"You okay?" Ash asked concerned

"Yeah, it's just... it was a lot harder than I thought it would be going there and talking to him like that." Serena admitted to him.

"I know, but you know you can always talk to me about anything. Well except female stuff cause I don't want to know about your time of the month and all that stuff."

"Fair enough." Serena answered while giggling.

* * *

The two of them entered the back entrance of Lumiose tower and made their way upstairs to find the siblings awake with breakfast on the table. After they all ate and chat they decided to head to the plaza to help set up for the fireworks display that they learned that would take place later in the evening. Once they assisted with the set up, Day turned to night and the fireworks began. Ash pulled Serena's hand guiding her away from everyone to a secluded spot on a near by tree. They both climbed up to the highest point in the tree and sat on the branch.

"Not that I'm complaining but why did you want to sneak away from everyone?" Serena teased

"I just wanted to get you to myself, I like your friends but they don't need to be here for this."

"You sap." Serena said as she punched him playfully.

"Hey! I'm your sap."

Serena giggled as she put her head on Ash's shoulder and grabbed his hand. As the sun set the fireworks began to go off with everyone oohing and awwing in amazement. As the fireworks went off Serena spoke.

"Hey Ash."

"Hmm?"

"We'll always be together right?"

Ash put his arm around Serena as she blushed and he spoke.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, you know you shouldn't have asked that knowing what the answer would have been."

Serena playfully punched Ash and giggled as he looked at her confusedly.

" _Idiot. I needed to hear it for myself."_

As they looked on at the fireworks, they recalled everything that lead to this moment. From their first meeting, to their first actual date, to becoming a couple, to prom, to now. As the final fireworks went off they shared a kiss under the moonlight knowing whatever the future held for them that they would face it together.

* * *

Oliverqueen01- And with that this chapter marks the end of the main storyline. Now this is also the last chapter I will be replying to your reviews/questions, since next week is the epilogue and I want to give a big thank you to everyone next week. Next week is also the 1hr special in the anime and that will be the last update I will give but this week's all I will say is RIP Clembot or Citroid. (Which ever you prefer) oh and one last thing. Since next thursday is the 1hr speical the epilogue will be up at 7am or 7:30 am est. If you live in different timezones you can work it out:p Anyway for the final time lets get to the reviews.

Reviews/questions

49ers (guest) indeed poor Ash but hey he graduated, got the girl and went on a trip with her. So he still has something to look forward too.

Espeon44- Yup everyone has graduated and is moving on to bigger and better things. Who knows what the future holds for them? You'll find out in the epilogue.

Mabs1235- Thank you for the review and thank you for bringing that to my attention. I will fix that and give it the actual age it was supposed to be I thought it was age 24 but I'll go and fix it when this is up.

Monkeyboy0118- Thanks. Ya after next week I'll explain in detail the plan for my break but for now one final part to this story awaits next week and I'll say this much make sure no one is chopping garlic or onions near you. :p

Amour guest- Yes yes, keep up the amourshipping stuff and all that good jazz. I will don't worry about that :p

Pokemonmeat- Thank you good sir. Next week will be the final time you'll get to say it before my break but like I said in Monkeyboy0118's review. The whole plan for my break will be explained in detail next week :p

Nexxus176- No she didn't say that. It was Leon. Your welcome for that reference :p just something about that quote seemed to fit with the moment so I decided to run with it and go with it.

Oobserver- Ya like I mentioned in that chapter, it was really fun writing the prom chapter. yup it will be and this chapter provided the feels as well which everyone bonding and the moments. but next week is the finale so get hyped! :p

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next Thursday for the epilogue :)


	26. Epilogue: Together

Oliverqueen01- So here we are guys. The epilogue of our tale. Without any further ado let's have the disclaimer for the last time from our main couple. Take it away you two.

Ash and Serena: Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

OliverQueen01: Thank you guys, now here's two tickets to some new region called al-

*Ash grabs tickets as he runs with Serena in hand to the next region.*

Oliverqueen01: Okay then. *Heads to the end of chapter as everyone reads*

* * *

Epilogue: Together

 _6 years later_

 _A small 3 year old girl with brown hair and black eyes wandered into a room filled with older women. One woman was in front of the others wearing a very long white flowing dress facing a mirror, while the others around her semi long pink dresses. The young girl tugged on one of the woman's dresses and the woman picked her up and smiled at her._

"What's wrong Aiko? Got bored being with daddy?" A woman with long brown hair asked.

The small child nodded.

All the women laughed before another one spoke.

"You know she looks like the splitting image of you Leaf." One of the women said.

Leaf laughed as she fixed her daughter's hair.

"She really does, even Gary was shocked when we checked my pictures to hers. Anyway Dawn... when's the little one due?" Leaf teased.

Dawn flashed a warm smile as she rubbed her semi visible bump.

"3 more months and then Taichi Keiichi Sonoda will be born."

"Ladies, ladies I think my son Takeru has yours all beat." Amanda said with a huge grin on her face.

"Guys, come on now. As much as I love my adopted son Yamato I think we all forget the reason we're all here today." May said as she came in the room after coming from the bathroom.

Everyone laughed as the woman in the white dress turned around while putting in a silver drop earring on her right ear.

"So how do I look?" the woman asked.

Everyone gasped in awed. She was wearing a small silver chain on her neck that formed into a heart in the middle and a silver bracelet on her hand with her name engraved on it. In her hands was the bouquet of various beautiful flowers to be thrown later.

"Well if our reactions are anything Serena, I'm sure your soon to be husband will enjoy what he's going to be seeing for the next couple hours."

* * *

Meanwhile over on the Groom's side...

"Man I said it once and I'll say it again, Ties are too constricting, why couldn't you have used bow ties?" A green hair man asked

"Because I knew how much you hate ties." A black hair man joked.

"Very funny Ash. Are you almost done?" Asked a brown hair man.

"Done." Ash said as he opened the door.

Ash emerged from the room he was in to see his friends in their suits. Ash was wearing a silver wristwatch on his left hand and was dressed in a black tuxedo with tie. The boys we're dressed in similar suits with ties varying in colour.

"Are you ready? After today she's no longer your fiancee or girlfriend. Once you two say I do she's your wife till the day you die." Gary teased

"I'm sure, now then I've been waiting for this day for 6 years let's go." Ash replied smiling.

All the boys nodded as they grabbed their jackets and headed for the wedding altar. When they got there they found the minister in his traditional clothing with the sacred book in hand. The boys lined up with Ash in front of the minister, Gary as the best man and Brock, Tommy and Drew being the groomsmen.

Then the all familiar here comes the bride march began playing as the ladies began their walk to the altar. First Leaf came in as the maid of honour, Dawn, May, Amanda, Jesse, Lucy and Selina followed as the bridesmaids.

Then in came Grace with Serena walking down the aisle. Serena was crying along the way, today was a day she dreamed for since she was born but the only thing missing was her father. But she knew he was looking down on her with happiness knowing that she was in good hands.

Once Serena got to the altar Grace turned to Ash and spoke in a low voice to him.

"I give you my daughter today. Keep her happy no matter what."

Ash nodded as Grace went next to Delia and sat down. The minister then cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

* * *

"Dearly beloved we gather here today in front of friends, family and pokemon alike to celebrate the union between this man and this woman. Now it is said that it was Arceus who created pokemon and people alike but one thing he did not do was create the human heart. Now I was told that both of you have written your own vows." The old minister spoke.

Both of them nodded and Serena decided to go first.

"When I was little, Mom used to read me Snow White every night before bed. I used to dream that in it I was Snow White and somewhere out there was my Price Charming. At first when we moved here to Kanto I was scared that I wouldn't make any friends or I would be a loner in school but then I met you. You are the best thing to happen to me, every moment we've shared since meeting has been nothing but good. We'll go through good times and maybe some bad ones but I know this one thing that will always remain constant: I will always love you."

Ash held her hand as he began his vows.

"When I was younger All I cared about was catching all known Pokemon in the world. I was so dense about love that I didn't care about romance. As I grew up I started to accept the idea of romance more and then came that first date. That night I learnt something and carried it with me since that day. Then everything changed when I met you. Ever since that day it's been nothing but happiness and I've never thanked you for choosing to be with me because each day with you is a gift. So, thank you and I promise to do nothing but love you until the day I die."

Everyone awed at the vows, some even wiped tears off from their faces due to how nice the vows were. The minister then spoke.

"Very beautiful I don't think I've heard anything that beautiful in all the years I've performed this ceremony. Now then do you have the rings?"

Ash and Serena nodded as they both turned to Gary and Leaf as they both handed them the rings. Ash's was a simple silver ring with no fancy decorations on it just the way he liked it, while Serena's was silver with a whitish pink diamond in the middle.

"Now then Ash, take the ring and repeat after me, I Ash Ketchum."

Ash nodded and took the ring from Gary and held it to Serena's hand.

"I Ash Ketchum."

"Take Thee Serena."

"Take Thee Serena."

"To be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"To be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Ash finished as he slipped the ring on Serena's finger.

"Now then Serena, if you please."

Serena took the ring from Leaf and held it to Ash's finger.

"I Serena Yoshida."

"I Serena Yoshida."

"Take Thee Ash."

"Take Thee Ash."

"To be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

"To be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Serena said with tears of happiness in her eyes as she slipped the ring on Ash's finger.

"Now then, If there's anyone out there who has just cause on why these two should not be married then speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke except from the babbles of the little children.

"Then by the power invested in me by the region of Kanto and the lord Arceus above I now pronounce you husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Ash lifted the veil on Serena's head and kissed her on the lips. The two of them then headed down off the altar and began the walk towards the car waiting to take them to the reception while rice was being thrown at them for good luck. While they were walking there they thought saw something. It was both of their fathers looking at them with smiles on their faces and giving them the thumbs up sign. The two men they started to walk away and fade out. Both Ash and Serena at the time thought it was a sign that both of the men approved.

When they reached the large double doors to the church, Serena stopped and threw her bouquet backwards. When she turned around she saw it landed in the hands of Shauna. Serena giggled she knew that Shauna wanted to marry Clemont soon but as usual Clemont was still work on inventions.

Ash and Serena then entered the limo as it drove to the reception as everyone else followed suit and got in their cars to follow.

* * *

"So Mrs. Ketchum, how are you feeling?" Ash asked teasingly.

Serena put her head on Ash's shoulder and held his hand.

"Mrs. Ketchum.. that's going to take a bit of getting use to, but I'm happy. Hey Ash tell me something."

"Hmm?"

"When we were walking out, was I hallucinating or did we both see our fathers?"

"Oh, you too? I thought it was just me. Ya I saw them both, I think they're happy that we're married now. Wow even the fact that this happened is going to take a while to get use to. Hey remember when I proposed to you?"

Serena laughed.

"Oh I remember." Serena giggled.

 _Flashback: The Day Ash proposed..._

 _It was winter, Ash and Serena had been dating for 4 years. Ash finally thought that today was the day he should pop the question to Serena. After spending most of the afternoon at the jewellery store picking out a ring, Ash found one and decided to call Serena to meet him in the park._

 _Serena entered the park 20 minutes after Ash had arrived. She kissed him on the lips and then sat down next to him._

" _So how was work?" Serena asked._

" _Boring, I left early so I could go for a walk. The most interesting thing that happened all day was at lunch when the builder came in and messed up a wall. The boss got so mad that he nearly popped a blood vessel. But enough about me how did your audition go?"_

" _It went really well, I really hope I get it. I can really see myself being Princess Pearl." Serena said with glee._

" _Well if they don't choose you then they don't know what they're missing out on."_

" _Aww you, Now why did you call me here?"_

 _Ash gulped. The time had come but for the first time in his life he couldn't speak. He was too nervous as he fiddled with the ring box in his pocket. He then decided to suck it up and get it over with or else he'd somehow get interrupted._

" _How long have been seeing each other now?" Ash asked knowing the answer._

" _4 years 7 months and 3 days." Serena answered with a large smile_

" _And in all that time it's been nothing but wonderful moments. Recently there's been something about us I've been thinking a lot about." Ash said as he began his plan._

" _Oh?"_

" _Remember this park was the place we both admitted to each other that we liked each other?"_

" _How can I forget, you got down on your knees and practically yelled it to the world, it's a day that I can never forget."_

" _Well, I think your about to."_

 _Ash got down on one knee and sat in front of Serena. Serena teared up as she knew what was coming next. Ash scratched his head and had a grin on his face as he opened the box to reveal a ring with a semi pink diamond in the middle._

" _Well, I think that if two people really love each other, then this is the next step that should be taken. So Serena Yoshida... Will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?"_

 _Serena cried and said yes as Ash slipped the ring on her finger. The two of them then kissed for what seemed liked hours._

 _End of Flashback._

"How does time fly so fast?" Ash asked her

"I don't know, but we can think about that all later, for now let's go celebrate with all our friends and family." Serena said to him.

Ash nodded as the limo pulled into the hall and made a complete stop. Ash got out first and opened the door to help Serena out of the limo.

* * *

The two of them entered the hall where everyone was and headed to the table in front of everyone else. Along the table was also Leaf, Gary and both of Ash and Serena's mothers on opposite ends.

Gary got up and clinked his glass.

"Hi everyone, for anyone who doesn't Know me I'm Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak."

Everyone said hello in unison as Gary continued.

"Now then, At these things its customary to make a speech of some sort. So here it goes. I've known Ash since we were kids, at first we hated each other. But after he showed me what it meant to be a actual pokemon trainer I forgot the animosity between us and just became his friend. In fact if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have met my wife or even have my daughter. There's so many embarrassing stories I could tell about him, but I won't or else I might get a flamethrower handed to me."

Laughter was heard before Gary went on.

"Then one day when I was helping Gramps reorganize his office at school, in walks Serena and her mother. First thing I did was text Ash to hurry his ass to school but as usual he was taking his sweet time to come, Once he did everything from there becomes history. And in these 6 years that I've Known Serena I know without a doubt that she is the only one meant for Ash. So enough of me talking. Congratulations you two I wish you two nothing but happiness in your married life and hope we'll get mini you's running around."

Everyone clapped and cheered, Leaf then went up.

"Well, For as along as I've known Ash he was always somewhat oblivious to the opposite sex until the day he went on his first date. Then after that night he went from being full blown oblivious to not oblivious at all. For years we all wondered... when would be the day that we would finally see Ash with a girl? Then one day like a storm Serena appeared, After that it was only a matter of time before they both fell for each other. Which brings us to today, The future is a mystery but the one constant between them will always remain the same: they will always love each other. To Ash and Serena."

Everyone raised their glasses in agreement and cheered. Brock went up next to speak.

"What a difference 6 years make. I knew Ash since the day he challenged me at my gym, back then he was brash, bold, hot headed and made mistakes with basic type match-ups but he showed me that it didn't matter what type faces what, it mattered how the person raised them. The same applied to people. Ash is one of the best people I know and Serena is one of the best girls I know. So congratulations you two I wish you nothing but happiness in your married life."

Everyone gave applause as Brock sat down and Tommy went up.

"They say that somewhere out there waiting for you is the person your destined to be with the rest of your life. That is certainly true for everyone here today and especially for Ash and Serena. Both of them are like my older brother and sister to me, they are both kind, considerate, smart, loving and a lot of other things I could go on about but then we would be here all night."

Everyone nodded in agreement and chuckled.

"But they do complement each other very well like ingredients in well cooked dish, So I'll keep this short and say this: Ash and Serena congratulations. I wish you nothing but the best and happiness in your marriage. Cheers!"

After Tommy concluded his speech. May and Dawn decided to go up together to their speech.

"So it was around the same time we both met Ash and boy back then as everyone else has said he was extremely dense back then. I remember one time we were in 4th grade and a classmate went up to him and said that she liked him."

"And his reply was I like you too, I'm glad your my friend."

Everyone including Ash laughed. He remembered the memory that May and Dawn were talking about. He thought to himself who knew that would lead him to where he was today.

"We were 8 when that happened. Who knew 8 years later after a first date that ended mutually, would bring a lifelong friend. It took time for them to start having feelings for each other but when they finally did it was comforting to know that Ash finally found someone we all liked."

"So as your little sisters congratulations and may Arceus bless you with happiness and nothing but the best for the rest of your lives."

Everyone clapped as May and Dawn sat down and Drew went up for his speech.

"6 years ago I was in high school alongside all my friends enjoying life and doing homework day in, day out and if I was forced to admit under oath being salty over losing in video games. Ash was most of the causes of the salt but if there's one thing I can say about him it's that he's a very good and loyal friend. Then our last year of high school Serena comes into the picture. She's the very definition of sweetness. So I know that Ash will be happy for the rest of his life. So congratulations you two I wish you nothing but happiness."

Only 2 more people remained to speak. Grace and Delia. Grace decided to go first.

"24 years ago, I gave birth to Serena. In those 24 years We've laughed, cried, fought and even raced together in a race. But in all my years of raising her the constant was loving her. I know if my husband, her father Harrison was still alive that he would be proud of the woman she has become. Ash take very good care of my daughter she's apart of your family now and make sure you keep her happy always."

"I will."

"Then there's nothing left for me to say except congratulations."

After a round of applause Delia made her way to the podium to make the last speech of the night.

"Like Grace 24 years ago my husband and I welcomed a beautiful baby boy named Ash into the world. Ash as a child was a handful. One time he had his underwear on his head and a sock in his hand and said to us that he was a Cubone. So my husband decided to be a Marowak and bounce around the house with him until they both fell asleep. That's where Ash got his love of food and pokemon, then couple of years later Red died. I know if he was here today he would be extremely proud of Ash and everything he's accomplished. Serena I hand my son over to you today. Keep him smiling always and never stop loving him."

"I will."

"Then congratulations, may Arceus shower you with nothing but love, happiness and prosperity for the rest of your lives."

Everyone clapped at the conclusion of Delia's speech. Gary then went to the podium again.

"Now that all the speeches are done, I think we've reached the portion of the night where the new Mr. And Mrs. Ketchum take their first dance as Husband and Wife. So music man if you please."

The DJ nodded as Ash and Serena got up from the table they were sitting at and went on to the dance floor. The song that started playing was an instrumental song that they both knew. For that moment the world didn't exist to them. It was just them and them alone.

"So." Ash began

"So." Serena began

"When do you want to start?" Serena asked teasingly.

"Start what?"

"You know, little you or me running around."

"Oh, how about tonight? In the hotel room?"

"Deal."

Ash and Serena danced the rest of the song away without speaking. Once it ended everyone else came on the dance floor and started to dance.

* * *

"So umm Tommy can I ask you something?" Jesse asked

"Sure, what is it?"

"How would you feel about being a father now?"

"I would be happy beyond belief, why?"

Jesse blushed and turned away for a moment, While a look of shock came across Tommy's face as he put two and two together.

"So that's why you've been throwing up in the mornings lately?! I'm going to be a father?! God I'm so happy!"

"Well want to make a deal then? If it's a girl I name it, but if it's a boy you name it. Deal?"

"Deal."

Jesse and Tommy had been married for 2 years. Tommy was a world famous chef like his father and inherited the restaurant after his father decided to retire. Tommy turned the restaurant from a 3 star to a 5 star restaurant. Jesse became an accountant. She always liked numbers and plus it saved money when they wanted to do taxes every year.

* * *

"So you excited?" Dawn asked Leonard

"A little me running around soon? Well can't say I'm not happy that he's coming but if he's anything like his mother he's going to be a handful. After all if I remember correctly you and Mick double teamed me into being with you."

"But you can't say it wasn't worth it now can you?"

"I'll admit that only under oath." Leonard scoffed.

Dawn silently laughed. 6 years ago if you had asked her if being the wife to Leonard was possible she'd tell you no. She was happy that after everything that happened between them that he finally woke up and moved on from his childhood. How he would be as a father to his son would be a challenge but she knew he can be a good one. She was one of the top name fashion designers in Kanto while Leonard was the owner of his own company that specialized in construction.

* * *

"Nice speech, so Brock what's next for us?" Lucy asked

"I don't know, how about this?" Brock teased.

Brock kissed Lucy on the lips as they were dancing. Brock was finally a full time doctor and Lucy had become a teacher at the local elementary school. Their lives were plenty busy, but they hoped that one day that they could make time and finally have a child and hopefully it wouldn't pick up any of Brock's hitting on every girl he sees habit.

* * *

"So, when do you leave to go on tour?" Selina asked May

"Next Saturday, you excited?" May asked back in return.

"To see the world rather than read about it in a book is exciting. I'm sure Yamato is going to like it too. I'm glad that Madison agreed to cover for me until we get back."

Selina kissed May on the lips. It had been only a year since they got married. But ever since being with May, Selina changed from shy awkward girl to very expressive girl. At first it was a shock to Selina but after a while she got use to it. May had finally achieved her dream of becoming a world famous musician. After this tour she was going to go on she was sure she was going to need a vacation.

* * *

"So Mr. Salt master, have you found inspiration for your next masterpiece?" Amanda teased Drew

"I have. I'm looking right at it." Drew answered.

Drew and Amanda had been married for 3 years. In those years Drew worked at the art museum in Saffron and Amanda was a photographer at the newspaper. While she was at university she fell in love with photography and decided to major in it instead of Art like drew. She also went over a make over during the years. Her pink hair was no more as she dyed it brown and cut it short into somewhat of a Pixie. Her clothing style also changed from wild tomboy to very lady like, but that didn't stop her to pounding Drew into the ground whenever he needed it.

* * *

"Look at them. They look so happy, remember our wedding?" Leaf asked Gary

"Ya, I'll never forget the look on your dad's face after we told him. I remember I had to hide for a month until you calmed him down." Gary said with a sweat drop on his face.

"In his defence, you were taking his only child away from him. But I'm glad you two worked out your differences."

"At the end of the day, we both love you and Aiko. So it'd be stupid if we kept fighting over you two besides he did show me how to properly fix the car now so I don't have to keep taking it in to the mechanic."

Gary and Leaf had been married for 5 years. Aiko was born during their 2nd year of marriage. Gary had finally become a pokemon professor like his grandfather except his area of expertise was pokemon mating habits and how some pokemon when hatched learned moves from it's parents. Leaf became a reporter for the news, her biggest story came when poachers came into town and they were caught because of a rampaging Electabuzz who fried them to a crisp. But after Aiko was born she decided to take a desk job and be closer to her daughter.

* * *

As for the Team Rocket trio. After years of being hunted by his parents, James finally manned up and told Jessebelle to go up a tree and married Jessie instead. The two of them still have Meowth living with them and a daughter who had James's hair and Jessie's eyes. They long retired from Team Rocket and now are both bakers.

After everyone danced their hearts out, there was one last thing for Gary to do.

* * *

"Okay you two, now that everything's said and done. There's only thing left before you consummate at the hotel room. Your honeymoon."

Gary pulled the tickets out from his back pocket.

"I hold here in my hand two tickets to the Alola region. It's a region broken into 4 separate islands with unique features on it. Now you guys will leave the tomorrow afternoon, because lets face it that's when most of us are getting up after tonight. So here you go, now go do that all new couples do on the first night."

Ash and Serena thanked him and everyone for coming. Serena grabbed the tickets and Ash scooped her up bridal style and carried her up to their hotel room. He dropped her on the bed as he rushed to the bathroom to remove his suit. Once he did he went back to the bed with only his boxers on.

"Wait here."

Serena slipped into the bathroom and removed her dress and slipped on a white night dress. When she came out Ash's jaw dropped to the floor. She removed her jewellery and placed it on the nightstand and got into bed with Ash.

"You never cease to amaze me with your beauty."

"You sap, why are you so cheesy?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm the son of 2 romantics and now I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world."

"And you are the only man I will ever love and unless we get a son, because then you'll have to share me with him."

"That's fine. Now about that son he isn't going to show up himself so..."

Ash grabbed Serena and started to kiss her very passionately. At some point during the night both their clothes made it to the floor and a night of passion began. Tomorrow would come and then they would be off in Alola but the thought they shared was the same one ever since they declared their love to the other.

 _They had found each other_

 _The end._

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Wow after 25 chapters and this epilogue this story has officially come to an end. As well as the team flare arc. #ClemBotLives but back to this story Just wow, First off I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with me to the end of this. I never thought after uploading the first chapter back in the end of March that it would be where it is today. So thank you for that, and all the favourite and follows as well. So I said last chapter that there would be no review responding because this epilogue was going to cover everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this. So let's get started.

Thank you for the favourites for the following:

 _128ms, Amourshipper4life, B4EOcativo, Blazerz, BlazingCharizard01, Darkaura808, Dazzling-MoonBlast, Eccentric Enigmatic Daisy, Echopapa1, Gigabarto.24, HugoHarleyXD, I love reading123453, IrateWritreviewer, John5207, Juanmartinez, Kaelstrider, Krazykrookodile, Mabs1235, MidnightDJ1, Midnight Silk rose, Noneofyourbusiness31, PLEON, Pikachu564, PillsburyDB11, Pridakal, Rebelsoka, Rogueclyde, Sneaky ninja 05, TaterTopHat, TheSansMan, WeepingangelFF, antheys17, boomingmaster, legoboy20, 1, michaelramos1018, nico2883, silu785, smeg15 and tyiopt99._

Thank you for the follows for the following:

 _Billur, Bluestorm1990, Coffeemaster16, Cutesaralisa, Darksolider41, Engel2092, INSAGNIA, Izanagi-no-Okami-1997, Jldk, LastAngelSlayer92, MelikeyStories, Nexxus176, Norse Kode, Oco200301, ProDeniz, Rain In november, ShadowStrikegaming, Sparkle277, Taks0708, Wiechcheu1925, Zippy66, 3ls, damperdo, honugurl2010, jordanlink7856, nqchen96, pcc6289, potat lasaro, sn7 and the rainster 85._

Thank you to the following for both favouritng and following:

 _Amourshipper4life, B4EOcativo, Blazerz, BlazingCharizard01, Darkaura808, Eccentric Enigmatic Daisy, Echopapa1, Gigabarto.24, John5207, Kaelstrider, Krazykrookodile, Mabs1235, Midnight Silk Rose, Noneofyourbusiness31, PLEON, Pikachu564, PillsburyDB11, Pridakal, Rebelsoka, Rogueclyde, TaterTopHat, TheSansMan, boomingmaster, 1, michaelramos1018 and smeg 15._

I know I left some names out but it was intentional. This is the part in detail that I thank people who left constant reviews for each chapter. So with that being said:

 _Espeon44- thank you for the feedback every chapter, favourite and follow and big thank you for putting this story into your community. I hope when I come back from my break you'll still be around for my next story even if your not a kingdom hearts fan._

 _Pokemon meat- thank you sir for the support every chapter that you reviewed. I might see you around again depending which one of the stories gets voted for. But until then you'll have wait and see what happens with the next story._

 _Nexxus176- I hope you loved the conclusion of this story. I have plans for that kingdom hearts story but we'll see what everyone votes for._

 _Oobserver- I want to say you came in at chapter 5 or 6 correct me if i'm wrong but thank you for the constant reviews for every chapter and I hope you'll be around for my next story depending what gets voted._

 _Mixt Number XV- I remember you came in at chapter 8. thank you for the reviews whenever you posted them and like I've said to the others I hope you'll be around for my next story._

 _Monkeyboy0118- Chapter 12 is when you first showed up. Thank you for the support since then to now. Now i'm on break as this goes up so I'll see you when I come back in a month and a half with a new story._

 _Engel2092- thank you for the chapters you did review. Hopefully you liked the end of this story, but don't fret in only 2 weeks barry and flashpoint is upon us. So we'll have that to look forward to._

 _To the random guests (Klay, Rams 30, 49ers, etc...)- thank you for the support. If your not into kingdom hearts, I'll see you around for the next pokemon story I write._

And finally...

 _Amour guest- Thank you for the support for the story. Like I told you earlier on you should make an account and write. I've given you the perfect name so go and run with it. That being said I'll see you in the next pokemon story I write._

If I missed anyone at all I'm truly sorry and want to thank you for sticking to the end of this story and if your reading this for the first time now and you review, follow and favourited, thank you. :)

* * *

Now then...

So your probably wondering now that this story is over what happens next. Well I'll get to that but first i want to take this moment to explain the stories I would write for the pokemon world. (And I'll explain in future stories what I will or won't write when it comes to specific franchises.)

Stories I would write for pokemon...

Quick note: I have no hate for anyone who is any kind of the following shippers all power to ya.

Pearlshipping- believe it or not a long time ago before Amour became a thing, I actually shipped Dawn and Ash. Just something about them worked for me, but nonetheless I would eventually like to write a story about this ship.

Advancedshipping – This was my second ship back then. Let's face it mot of us had somewhat of a crush on May when she was introduced and she was a breath of fresh air after having Misty for 3 and a half seasons. Plus I loved how her and Ash got along. But then Drew came into the picture so yeah. But in all seriousness There will be a story about this ship someday.

Pokeshipping- the original ship that started the whole pokemon shipping craze. People still ship them to this day which is cool. To me I saw them more as brother and sister rather than a couple but that's just me. Nonetheless at some point on my lifespan here I will write one.

Negaishipping- Okay. I'll be honest with this one. I don't ship Ash and Iris at all. Mainly because of how Iris was in the b/w season and to be honest she had very little character development. I don't know how she was in the original but in the dub... *Shudders* but if you ever want a Negaishipping story I'm your dude.

Pokemon X Pokemon- Self explanatory. Now i'm not going to sit here and say I wouldn't try to write a story like this but the only thing that would stop me is depending on the pokemon, the gender of them and the situation.

Human X pokemon- Okay, the only way you'll get me to write a story like this is if only it's a friendship type story. Cause Human x pokemon romantically would go in very wrong places.

Other ships i'll consider: Laserbladeshipping, Luckshipping, ElectricBounceshipping, Ablityshipping, various pokemonxpokemon ships, contestshipping and geekchicshipping (I'll try this one as I dont ship Serena and Clemont but I'll try.)

Before I get to the stories I will not write: I just want to say I am a supporter of the LGBT community as I have a couple family members who are either Gay, lesbian or Bi. And my not writing the following as nothing to do against the LGBT community.

Stories I will not write for pokemon...

Yuri (Girl X Girl)- Like I said above, nothing against the LGBT's of the world but I personally do not feel comfortable writing one whole story as a yuri story. If it's part of a story like I did with May and Selina sure I don't mind but not a whole story.

Yaoi- (boy X boy) – Again, like the yuri I would not feel comfortable with a Yaoi story.

Lemons- (S*x scenes)- the furthest I will ever go writing something like that is the scene that ended this story. I feel very comfortable reading stories like that sometimes I'll be honest but if that's your thing power to ya.

Ash betrayal stories- I feel this type of story has been played out too much, and I don't want to write one where he betrays everyone he loves and cares about over something he knows in his heart that is wrong.

Okay now that I've gotten the thank yous and the things I will/will not write the time has come to reveal the plan for my break.

* * *

So, back in chapter I want to say 14 or maybe earlier I mentioned that I will be taking a break from the site for a while. I want to take time off and recharge my creative juices after writing this one since the ending of march. Now it's September 15th as this is going up. I will be taking a month and a half break from writing. But never fear in that time I'm going to leave you with a poll you can vote on if you would like. So here are your two options until my return. Before we get to the options: the status of Her saviour will be still be on indefinite Hiatus until I can work out what in the world I want to do with it because I would like to finish it. So without further ado here are your two choices:

1) A Festival of hearts and Love (A kingdom hearts story) – I want to dig my teeth into the kingdom hearts series a bit since it's one of my favourite game series to play. But the basic premise is that Sora and Kairi have liked each other since they were kids and a festival is coming up to which they both need dates, Sora plans to ask Kairi not knowing she wants to do the same. So the question is who cracks first and asks who to the festival?

And the second option if you don't want that

2) Reuions and Performances (Another Pokemon Amourshipping Story) - seeing how popular this story became over the course of 7 months (Again thank you) I will write another amourshipping story. The premise this time would be it's been 12 years since the events of the xyz anime ending, in that time Serena has replaced Aria as Kalos Queen. Yashio (Palmero in the dub) decides to spread the pokemon showcases out around to the other regions and sends Serena to Kanto. There this time she meets Ash again after all that time and vows to tell him how she feels. Will she succeed or will Arceus have something else planned for them both? Only time would tell.

So there are your two options guys. Vote for the one you want the most and on october 20th I will be back with one of those two stories.

If you would like to keep up with me or just chat not on here follow my twitter over at oliverqueen_01 (cause oliverqueen01 was taken -_-) to get a good idea of whats going on in my life and story progresses.

But ya that's it everyone. Thank you all the support for this story and I will see you guys again writing wise back in a month and a half.

Until October 20th :)


End file.
